Blackhearted Love
by slyjinks
Summary: Kate Cousland's family was murdered. A week later, she became a Grey Warden, and someone else entirely. Major game spoilers. A realistic origins story from the Human Noble perspective.
1. Chapter 1

"No, no. That is not the honorable way to fight. Circling around and stabbing in the back-that is the way thieves fight."

"It's better than head-on. I'm quick and agile-shouldn't I use that to my advantage?"

Ser Gilmore laughed. "You've been talking to the kitchen staff again, haven't you? You're lucky I like you, or I'd tell Fergus and the Teryn about this."

"Tell us about what?" Fergus asked from behind Ser Gilmore.

"Gah! How do you sneak around wearing so much armor? I didn't hear a thing!"

"They get that from their mother. She does not walk. She glides." The Teryn, Bryce Cousland, answered from across the courtyard. "We've come to say goodbye, Pup. Provided the Arl's men get here tonight, we'll be leaving at first light tomorrow."

"You don't need to tell me goodbye." Kate Cousland replied.

"Why Pup, that's a cold thing to say to-"

"Because I'm coming with you. I will not be kept here like some papered noblewoman waiting for her men to come home. I'm a good fighter."

"Oh but you are a pampered noble." Fergus interrupted.

Katherine's green eyes narrowed, glittering dangerously. Before he could react, Fergus was on his back, with the wind knocked out of him. Kate smiled, and went to put her foot on his throat. In a flash, she was pinned, face ground into the dirt.

"Papa!" she whined. Fergus turned his head to see his father shaking his head. He turned back to find Kate wresting herself from his grasp. She threw him a training sword, and grabbed a couple training daggers for herself.

"Now we fight. If you don't believe I'm ready, best me in a fight!" Kate called. It began, and the two whirled around the courtyard, swords crashing.

"Go Katherine." Ser Gilmore murmured.

"Oh-ho, so Kate has a champion, does she? One sovereign on Fergus, then."

"Hmm, I don't think I trust her skills to a week's wages." Ser Gilmore responded.

"Your loss," replied the Teryn.

After Fergus received a particularly nasty kick to the groin, Ser Gilmore nervously cleared his throat. "I assure you, Teryn Couseland, that she did not learn those tactics from me."

"Shh. Just watch them. My children are poetry in the battlefield. Look how quickly and smoothly they move. They got that grace from their mother. How she and I used to spar! We met on the battlefield, you know. She was my commander..."

Ser Gilmore rolled his eyes good naturedly. He heard at least once a week about the legendary battle where the two had met, and more than once a week about how much the Teryn admired his children.

Kate could feel herself tiring. She knew her brother to be the better of them, but had hoped to employ some questionable tactics to her advantage. His sword swung, grazing her cheek and shoulder. Good thing she had an extra trick up her sleeve...

"You're actually going to try the Orleasian Feint on me? Learned that from our dusty old history tutor, I bet."

Kate frowned. Fergus was not supposed to know this maneuver.

"Tried to pick-pocket the key for the books Father keeps locked away, did you? Old geezer flipped right on my back. But once burned, twice shy, dear Sister." he mocked.

Kate took a kick to the stomach and found herself sprawled in the dirt. Her brother held out a hand to help her up. "Good fight for such a little girl. None of the men in my unit are half the challenge you are, Katie." Fergus smiled.

Applause came from near the oak tree. A large, deeply tanned man with black hair and strange armor stepped from the shadows.

"Oh Maker, he is gorgeous," Kate thought. "What a set of broad shoulders, and that beautiful armor.."

"....Duncan, of the Grey Wardens." She heard her father announce. Wait, this man was a Grey Warden, fearless, mysterious warriors with strange powers. She had heard they could read minds, sense intention, know someone's character from a glance. She panicked. What if he had heard her wholly inappropriate thoughts about a man twice her age?

Kate flushed, and stammered, "I, uh. I'm Kate Couseland."

Teryn Cousland frowned. "Did you crack your head in your fall, dear?"

Kate shook her head to clear it. "Excuse me, ser, I needed to catch my breath. So you're a Grey Warden, and you're here. You must be here to recruit."

"Indeed. That was quite a spar, there. You kept up with a seasoned warrior ten years your senior. I am impressed." said Duncan.

Kate grinned with pride. Her father and brother must see now that she was ready to ride with them. A Grey Warden had complimented her, after all!

Bryce Cousland looked from his daughters smile to Duncan's face. Duncan was clearly thinking about recruiting his girl. "Not that I could stop you if you truly wanted to recruit her, but my son is riding tomorrow. Do not make me send both of my children off."

"I will not conscript her against your will, though I did come here for a recruit." said Duncan.

"Why not?" argued Kate. "I am a strong fighter. I want to defend my home and test my steel against darkspawn in battle."

Bryce Cousland sighed. Here was a battle he was unwilling to fight. He saw his daughter's drive to prove herself an able warrior. He saw his own fire for justice in her, and it hurt him to deny her. Still, he did not want to see her hurt. He wanted to protect his youngest from the world as long as he was able.

"I am not a baby any more. I want to go with Duncan, Father."

"If he wants to recruit you, there is no greater calling. You have my blessing if that is the case, but you will have to speak to your mother. I doubt you will be pleased with what she had to say." said the Teryn.

Kate rushed off to find her mother. The Grey Wardens wanted her. She would be fighting with her father and brother, after all. She would finally prove herself worthy of the Cousland name. A clan of warriors and fighters they had always been, and she would not let them down.

On her way to her mother's chambers, Kate heard a commotion. Howling, followed by cussing and pots rattling came from the larder. Landsmeat, or Meat, as she called him when nobles were around, was in the larder again. It had taken her hours to clean up after his last adventure, and she winced at the thought of the ear twisting she had gotten from Nan.. For an old woman, she had a grip like a vice.

Kate snuck in through the side door and saw her Mabari war hound standing amongst a huge mess. Food sacks were torn open, and flour was everywhere. She sighed. The dog flopped onto his back, ecstatic at the sight of his mistress.

"I know you are just as eager to see battle as I am, Meat, but you don't have to paint yourself with flour." she murmured. "Maybe we can get out of here before Nan knows it was you who did this." she said.

A sharp pain wrenched through her ear. Busted.

"Just what are you and that mutt doing in my larder? Andraste's mercy, what have you done?" shrieked Nan.

"He's not a mutt. He's a pure-"

"I don't care if he's the king of Orlais."

"I found it this way."

"My arse you did. I'll find a nice job, I will, maybe somewhere in sunny Antiva, where I do not have to deal with lying, disrespectful packs of ruffians. I'll work for a nice family that doesn't have any dogs or wild daughters." Nan sniffed.

"You won't quit. You love us too much. We'd be sad if you left." Kate and Meat turned their best sad eyes on Nan.

"Oh that trick again. Well it won't work on me." said Nan, her expression grim.

"We love you, Nan." Kate said, and Meat whined for effect.

"Well I guess young pups, human or dog, will be boisterous. No harm done, really. Just a little flour, after all. There's a package of trail cookies like the ones I packed for your brother waiting for you on the second shelf in the larder. Don't say Nan never gave you anything." Nan muttered, her eyes soft.

"Thank you Nan. You're the best." Kate said, and kissed Nan's cheek. Nan smiled quickly, and scolded, "Foolish girl. Out of here, now. I've got a castle of soldiers to feed."

Kate entered the larder with Meat to collect their cookies, when Meat growled. "What is it, boy?" she asked.

Giant rats, the size of rabbits or maybe even cats, began swarming everywhere. Kate pulled her daggers from their sheaths and grinned.

"Get 'em, Meat!"

Five minutes later, as she was dumping the last carcass into the waste bucket, Kate heard a familiar exasperated sigh.

"Hello Mother." said Kate.

"You were supposed to clean up and meet our guests for tea. Instead, I heard you wrestled with your brother in the filthy courtyard and caused chaos with your hound. Delightful. Truly, you are a gentle flower."

"Oh Mother, you wouldn't love me any other way. We had fun, right boy? I found him in here, full to bursting. Nan's head exploded."

Eleanor Cousland smiled at her irrepressible daughter. "Well at least one of us had a decent meal. Since it is too much to ask for you to look respectable, we will have to meet my friends as you are."

Kate followed her mother, glad she did not have to change into clothing that felt heavier and more confining than her leather armor.

"Sorry Mama, but Fergus started it."

"I'm sure he did, Pup."

They turned a corner. There stood her friend, Darrien, and his mother.

"Hello Eleanor. It is so nice to see your lovely daughter again. Is-is that blood on your face?" she asked.

"Why yes it is. You look awfully familiar...oh yes, you were the one who got drunk at the Salon, and had to be dragged back to her carriage."

"Kate! Mind your manners. Truly she had not been raised by wolves, though you would never know it."

Darrien's mother laughed. "It was a lovely Salon, I'm sure. I cannot remember much of it."

Kate looked at Darrien. "Hello again, my friend. We have much to discuss, though first I must speak with my mother. Care to join me in my room later?"

Darrien smiled. "I would like that very much."

Their mothers shared knowing smiles. Kate snorted. If only they knew.

"Mother we need to speak." Kate said, looking at her mother. Surprised at the unusual, serious look on her daughter's face, Eleanor said immediately, "If you could excuse us," and walked with her daughter into her chamber.

"What is it, dear girl? You have me worried with the look on your face."

"I want to join the Grey Wardens, Mama. I must join them. Duncan says I am an impressive warrior, and I want to do something with my life. I want to be someone."

"You are someone. You are a Cousland. You have duties that keep you here." said Eleanor.

"None of that matters. Do you think I want to spend the rest of my life here? I am strong like you, Mother. I want to defend our home against the Darkspawn."

"You must stay here. You will be running the castle while your father and brother are away."

"You're just saying that. You will be the one running it, and I'll just be stuck here."

"No, I am leaving with Darrien and his mother in a couple weeks. Your father wants me to stay with them a while, so I do not undermine your authority. You must learn to run the castle on your own. It is true that I have let you learn to fight, because it is important to defend yourself and your home, but you must understand: you have a duty to your name, and to this land. This is where you must stay."

"But Mother-"

"I will brook no further arguments. Your place is here. Your father and brother will return, and you will hear plenty about war."

Kate fumed. She could not argue with her mother, however, and she knew her duty was to remain and watch the castle. She felt so helpless, and like she being passed over. If only there was some way to prove to them that her place was next to her father and brother on the battlefield.

"The Grey Warden is here, and he said he won't leave without a recruit."

"Oh did he? I happen to know he came to test Ser Gilmore." replied the Teyrna.

Kate's heart sunk. She knew Ser Gilmore to be an able knight, and also knew him to be a good friend. She could not take his rightfully-earned place in the Grey Wardens. The castle was her home, but today, it felt like a prison.

The Teryn walked into the room to see his wife looking sadly at his daughter. His daughter looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I will eventually prove myself to you, Papa. I am a good warrior, and I deserve my place next to you. Mother has convinced me that my place is here, though." Kate said.

"She is right. There are plenty more battles to be fought, Pup. Eleanor, the Arl's forces have not arrived yet, so Fergus is taking the men tonight. I will stay and wait for them to arrive, them meet up with Fergus, later. Say your goodbyes, both of you."

Kate felt her stomach clench. What if her brother fell on the battlefield, because she was not there to save him? She could keep him safe, she knew it. She steeled herself. It would not do for her family to see fear on her face.

"Fergus, Papa, you will be missed. Come home safely to us." Kate said.

"Papa, there is a Grey Warden here. Did he ride in on a griffin?" asked Oren, Fergus's son.

"Griffins are only for stories, now. Oren." Oriana, Fergus's Orlesian wife, responded.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Fergus. I will pray for every day you are away."said Oriana.

"I'll be back soon, my love. Darkspawn are no match for me." said Fergus.

"You guys make me want to barf." said Kate.

"You'll think differently once you have a man in your life. Mother said perhaps good old Darrien?" Fergus asked, looking at Kate.

"He's just a friend!" insisted Kate.

Fergus laughed and picked up his sister. He swung her around. "I'll bring you back the heart of a darkspawn. Will that make you happy, my bloodthirsty little beast."

Kate smiled. "Just bring yourself back, okay? I can't deal with Mother all on my own."

Kate walked to her room, her heart heavy. Her brother had left in the past, but never for very long. Though they were ten years apart, they were as close as siblings could be. Her brother had always watched out for her, and she for him.

She opened the door to find Darrien sitting on her bed. "Hi Darrien. So how is your campaign to win the heart of Ser Gilmore going?"

"Wretchedly. He has eyes only for you. He watches you, you know."

"But I'm not interested. I can't be interested in someone who is not a noble. It would never work." said Kate pragmatically.

"I suppose I did only start just today, and I managed to make him blush." said Darrien.

"That isn't hard. Didn't he grow up in the Chantry? He has a lot of funny ideas about what is proper and what is not. He might become a Grey Warden, if Duncan thinks he is good enough." said Kate.

"Oh really? Grey Wardens travel a lot. He'd have a reason to stop by every now and again, but not enough to arouse suspicion." said Darrien.

"Only enough to arouse other things." Kate said, snickering.

"You are so crass sometimes. Listen, our mothers think we are having an affair. Everything is going well. I am happy to have found a friend I can trust." said Darrien earnestly.

"I am happy to have found a man to marry who knows how to keep house. I know you enjoy ordering people around and keeping places in order. Also, you'll be able to keep on studying whatever you like. Your resources will be limitless." said Kate.

"Our plan is a good one. You will be able to be a warrior alongside your family, and no one will pressure me into becoming one. Also, my secret will be safe. I'm sure we can manage to make an heir or two, too." Darrien said, winking at Kate.

"Don't remind me about that part. You're like my brother. It will be vile."

"You wound me, lady. What am I to do about your jiggly bits? None of those on the male physique I prefer, you know." Darrien said.

"Jiggly bits? I don't have jiggly bits! I have stronger arms than you!" Kate insisted.

"What about the ones on your chest?" Darrien leered.

"You lech! You are not supposed to notice them. I'd cut them off, if I could. They only get in the way of armor." said Kate.

"Well anyway, I am tired. Shall we get into bed and continue our charade?" asked Darrien.

"Certainly. Meat gets your side."

"Hey!"

Kate awoke to the sound of Meat growling and barking a vicious, deep bark. She heard angry voices in the hall and pounding at the door. Meat snarled, his hackles raised.

"What's going on?" Darrien asked.

"Shh! I don't know, listen." Kate whispered.

"Oh for Andraste's sake, I'll open the door then." Darrien reached for the door.

A sword ran through her friend's stomach, and out his back.

"Darrien!" Kate shrieked. Two men stood at the door, smiling evilly.

"Oh look, the little Cousland." one of them leered.

"Get them, Meat!" Kate shouted, scrambling over the bed to reach for her armor. Luckily she was so obsessed with fighting, or she never would keep her armor in her bedroom.

Meat let out a fearsome growl and lunged at the closer of the two men. He sunk his teeth into the man's arm, nearly severing it. Kate hurriedly got into her armor and grabbed her scabbard, buckling it on. She unsheathed her daggers and stabbed the first man in the throat. The second looked at her, shocked, then starting backing away. Meat grabbed his leg and pulled. The man fell. Kate stomped on his wrist until he released his sword, then held a dagger to his throat.

"Who do you work for?" she asked.

"Howe," he responded.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Howe is my father's good friend. He would never do this. Who do you really work for?" snarled Kate.

"Look at my uniform, I ain't lying." the man stammered.

Kate looked down. Indeed, the men were wearing the arms of Arl Rendon Howe. Rage filled her. He had delayed his troops purposely, to get control of the castle. She tightened her grip on her dagger, then slit the man's throat. Where were her parents? Her nephew? Sounds of fighting filled the hallways. She looked in the man's belt for anything of use and found a few health potions. She grabbed a belt pouch from her room and slipped them in.

"Kate! Kate!" she heard, and looked around the corner. There stood a female warrior holding a sword, with a bow strapped to her back. No one was allowed to call her Kate except her friends and family, and this woman did not look familiar.

"Oh my dearest, I am so happy you are alive. I heard shouting in the hall, and I feared-"

Kate did a double take. This warrior woman, ably holding a sword and walking in armor, was her gentle mother? She had heard her father's stories of her mother's battle prowess, but had never seen it for herself.

"Darrien is dead. Arl Howe's men killed him." said Kate grimly.

"Arl Howe? Are you sure? That can't be- unless that bastard delayed his troops on purpose." said Eleanor.

"Exactly. Where are Oriana and Oren? Where is Father?"

"Oh Maker, what if they went to your brother's room first? We must get to them." Eleanor said.

They crept across the hallway to her brother's chambers. Kate opened the door, and her hound rushed in. Whining, he licked the face of the dead boy on the floor.

"No!" screamed her mother. "No! Not my little Oren! What kind of monsters slay innocents? Why are they doing this?"

"They intend to leave no one alive, Mother. Then they can report to Denerim whatever they wish." said Kate.

"I'll kill Rendon Howe myself. I'll run him through." said Eleanor. "We must find your father. The castle is surrounded, but we may be able to leave through the servant's entrance in the kitchen."

The two women snuck down the hallway and across the castle. Four guards stood between them and the kitchen. Eleanor killed two Howe guards from a distance with her bow, while Kate slunk around the edge of the room. She jumped a guard and slit his throat while Meat took down the other. Nearly to the kitchen, they found the way blocked by burning furniture.

"Damn. We're going to have to go the hard way. Maker watch over us." Eleanor said.

"The 'hard' way? What do you mean, Mother?" asked Kate.

"Through the unit stationed in the main hall. I looked in earlier. There are eight guards there. I am not sure we can take them all down."

"Yes we can, Mother. We must." Kate said, setting her jaw. "Think of Oren. They did this. We must reach the exit."

"My poor baby. I'll kill them all." Eleanor said, a hard glint in her eye.

Meat ran out ahead to pull their fire, while Eleanor shot from a distance. Kate went up to the backs of the men attacking Meat, and stabbed them in the back. Saying a silent thank-you to the servants who had taught her to fight, she kicked a man running at her in the groin, then stabbed him in the stomach. With her other hand, she cut off his head. Her mother and Meat had managed to take down four of the men, but four remained, and now they were without the element of surprise. Desperation welling in her, Kate fought fiercely, thinking of Darrien and Oren. It was not enough. Three men remained, and advanced upon her and her badly wounded dog. Meat growled and stood in front of his mistress.

"Andraste, save us." Kate whispered.

"FOR HIGHEVER!" came a shout from behind the guards. Ser Gilmore and a few Highever guards had fought his way into the main hall. One of them turned, and Kate bolted. Ser Gilmore easily took one down, and his guards took down the rest. Ser Gilmore bolted the door behind them.

"Oh thank the Maker. You're alive! You're both alive."

"Have you seen my father?"

"I did, but he was badly wounded. I tried to get him to escape, but he insisted on finding the two of you. Last I saw he was heading for the larder. Go, my Lady. You must leave through the servant entrance." Ser Gilmore said.

"Come with us, we can escape together." said Kate.

"If I come with you, you will not escape. You must leave now. It won't be long before they break through."

"Ser Gilmore, thank you. You were selected to be a Grey Warden, you know. That is why Duncan is here. You are a true warrior."

Ser Gilmore brightened. "Me, a Grey Warden? Now go! Take this Mabari health potion. I figured your dog would be with you."

"You have never let me down." said Kate, and took the Mabari crunch. Thinking of what Darrien had said about Ser Gilmore having eyes only for her, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Thank you." she said, looking him in the eyes. Then she turned and ran to her mother and Meat.

Ser Gilmore watched her go, and tightened his grip on his shield. He had loved her since the day he had begun her training, and discovered a true warrior behind the noble manners. He was a Highever knight, and he was going to fight his damnedest to keep Katherine Cousland safe.

"We must hurry. They are going to try to hold the door so we can make it." said kate.

The trio made it into the larder. Eleanor led the way.

"Bryce? Oh Maker's breath! Bryce." she shrieked in the doorway, and ran into the larder.

"What? Is Father in here? Oh thank Andraste!" said Kate. Looking around, she saw her mother kneeling in the corner next to her father.

"Father?" she asked.

"My dear girl, you are alive. You must escape with your mother." said her father.

"You're coming with us. Get up, you'll be fine." Kate said, panicking. She blocked the image of him lying in a very large pool of his own blood.

"I would not survive the standing" he gasped.

"Well then, I'll have to drag you. We'll find healing magic. You'll be all right." insisted Kate.

"You'd have to leave pieces of me behind, Pup," joked her father.

"Bryce,this is no time for jokes. We have to get you out of here." Eleanor said.

Meat growled, and Kate turned. Two men burst in, too fast. They would cut her down where she kneeled.

A sword ran through one and a shield knocked down the other. Strange armor flashed in the dim light.

Duncan. "Duncan, how did you get here?" asked Kate.

"We don't have much time. You must leave." said Duncan.

"Get my wife and daughter out of here." gasped the Teryn.

"I will, but I must ask something in return." said Duncan.

The Teryn nodded. "Anything."

"I came here for a recruit, and the Blight demands that I leave with one. I will help your daughter escape, and then she will become a Grey Warden." said Duncan.

"Agreed. Pup, you must go. You have so many great things ahead of you. Make us proud." said Bryce Cousland.

"I love you both."

"Come, we must get going." said Duncan.

Kate got up, and started to walk with Duncan.

"Come on Mother, we have to go."

"I'm not leaving your father. We had a good life. I will kill every one of those bastards who comes through the door to give you more time. Goodbye my beloved." said her Mother, a fierce expression on her face.

"I love you both." choked Kate, and followed Duncan.

Kate stumbled through the door, Duncan's iron grip on her arm. They picked their way out of the castle. Kate looked back to see it burning, and a sob choked her throat.

"Come, child, you must keep moving. It is hard, but you must." said Duncan.

Katherine Cousland and the Grey Warden Duncan walked for many more hours, stopping only to bandage Meat and stitch a slice in Kate's arm. When Duncan determined they were a safe distance from Arl Howe's men, he stopped.

"The Joining will take place after we reach Ostagar. The other Grey Wardens are waiting there with the king."

"Ostagar? That is where my brother is! I must tell him what happened." said Kate.

"Indeed we will have time to tell your brother." Duncan poked at the fire, then began polishing his armor. Kate, exhausted, looked to him.

"I don't suppose you have any blankets."

"I brought my pack, of course." Duncan responded. He pulled a dirty woolen blanket from his pack and handed it to Kate. Kate, exhausted, wrapped herself in it and fell asleep.

Two days later, the ruins of Ostagar were visible from the hill where they stood. Smoke rose up from it, and Kate could see colorful flags. She walked a bit faster, then, but her heart and stomach felt icy. She could not bear to think of her family. She needed to be strong, to deserve their sacrifice.

The entered the outskirts of the camp. Duncan turned to Kate. "You now have a chance to purchase supplies and explore the camp. See if you can find the other recruits. Alistair is around for any questions."

"But I don't have any money. Who's Alistair?"

"Do not worry about the money. I have given you your first wages in your pack. Alistair should be around camp. He is the newest Grey Warden. He is tall, with reddish brown hair. I told him to look for new recruits, so he should find you."

Duncan dug into his pack and handed her a smaller one. It felt heavy, so Kate looked inside. Inside were seventy silver, a blanket, several health potions, some empty vials, and a small package wrapped in cheesecloth. Kate reached for the package, and realized Duncan had grabbed the cookies Nan had made for her. Her eyes welled up and she choked. She dropped the cookies back into the pack like they were on fire.

Kate took a deep breath and walked out ahead of Duncan. He did not need to deal with her blubbering, and she did not want him to see her like she was. Weak.

In camp, she walked past a blue tent, and a head popped out. "Hello, you must be Duncan's new recruit."

"Ah, who are you?" asked Kate. Something looked familiar about his face.

"King Cailan, of course." Kate jumped back.

"You look familiar. Ah yes, you are Bryce's youngest, are you not? How is your father? Your brother sends his regards. He is out scouting, you know, and should not return until after the battle."  
"He's dead. Arl Howe killed my family. I am here to find my brother." said Kate.

"WHAT? Why haven't I heard this? Why would he do such a thing? After this week's battle, I will see justice." said King Cailan.

"What kind of justice?" asked Kate.

"He will hang. I will not stand for such treachery." said King Cailan.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." said Kate, bowing deeply.

"Now, I must find Duncan." King Cailan said, hurrying off. Kate frowned. The King seemed awfully young, though he was actually years older than she was. He did not seem to take the upcoming battle seriously, though from what she had heard around camp, it would be a fierce and dangerous battle.

Kate went to find the quartermaster about buying more health potions, and more armor. The man was terribly nervous and told her he was not supposed to sell supplies to everyone. Kate smiled her largest smile and asked innocently if she could just have a look at his spare equipment. The quartermaster winked and said, "Only if you don't tell anyone else. No harm in letting a sweet girl that looks like my daughter buy a couple souvenirs."

Kate was stuffing her new backpack with gear when she heard footsteps behind her. "Oh, so that rat will sell to you, but not to me, he will? Good thing I robbed him him blind." Kate turned to see a handsome man in leather armor leaning against a nearby tree.

"Who are you?"asked Kate

"Oh me? I'm Daveth. I'm a fellow, if you know what I mean." Time spent hanging around the kitchen staff allowed Kate to nod her head knowingly. "I'm also a new Grey Warden recruit. Tried to cut Duncan's purse, ha-a. Guy then conscripts me, saving me from a hanging. I owe the Grey Wardens my life. What about you? Who are you?" asked Daveth, drawing out the last sentence.

Despite herself, Kate grinned. "I'm Lady Katherine Cousland."

Daveth swallowed. "A Lady, in Ostagar?" He looked a little green around his eyes. Kate laughed, and took pity on him.

"I'm one of the new Grey Warden recruits, too." Kate said.

"Oh really? Jeez, that Right of Conscription; I didn't think they actually used it on nobles."

"They didn't. I joined because Duncan also saved me."

"Saved you from what? Being warm and cozy in a big bed? From having a warm belly every night?" blurted Daveth, then paled. "That didn't actually come out of my mouth, did it?"

"Duncan saved me the night my entire family was massacred, actually." said Kate quietly.

"Andraste's Ass! I'm so sorry, milady. I had no idea. My mouth gets me into trouble."

"It's alright. I'm sorry for mentioning it." said Kate, and looked away.

"So what do you think the Joining is like?" asked Daveth, blatantly changing the subject.

"Oh, I don't know. I heard it's dangerous, that people die during it." Kate said, not mentioning that she partially hoped to meet her death at the Joining.

"Hey, you lot. Daveth, is this the other recruit?" a large, balding man asked.

"Ser Jory, what did you find out around camp? I found this pretty lady, says she's gonna be a Grey Warden." said Daveth.

"A woman? I've only heard of a couple female Grey Wardens, you know." said Jory.

"Oh hur hur who cares about that? I'm good enough to catch Duncan's eye, that means I'm the match of the two of you." snapped Kate. Walking through camp, she had kept hearing "woman, Grey Warden recruit." whispered, and she was sick of it.

"I'm sure you could match me, m'lady" leered Daveth.

"Oh shove it, you pig." responded Kate, surprised with the ease she could joke with Daveth.

Daveth grinned. "This here is Ser. Jory. He won some big tournament for Arl Eamon's knights, and then Duncan recruited him."

"Sure did. I worked hard to get here. I heard that being a Grey Warden earns you respect and glory, and that's what I want to have. I miss my wife, though. She's about to have our first baby." said the balding knight.

"That's nice." said Kate, not really listening as Jory rambled on and on about what a pretty wife he had, how didn't care what the babe was, as long as it was healthy, about what he had for dinner earlier.

Kate scanned the camp. She saw blue mist rising from one of the campsites.

"What's that?" she asked, interrupting Jory, who didn't seem to notice.

"That's the Circle of Mages' tent. They're working on battle spells. I don't like to go near there. Mages are dangerous. Never know when one might turn you into a toad."

"I don't know, I think you'd look dashing in green." Kate replied. "Have you seen Arnold?"

"Arnold? Who's that?" Jory asked.

"You know, the guy who is supposed to answer our questions; the new Grey Warden?"

"Oh, Alistair, you mean." answered Jory.

"He's probably talking with the templars." said Daveth.

"Oh no, he's not religious, is he?"groaned Kate

"Nothing wrong with being religious," said Jory.

"Sure is." muttered Daveth. "I heard he's a templar, himself, or used to be, until Duncan conscripted him. Probably is one of those who says the Chant before and after he wipes his arse."  
"Actually, I prefer the Chant before I wipe my arse, but I find one of the lesser Canticles of Andraste gives me the cleaning power I need right after." a sarcastic voice answered from behind a nearby tree. A tall, red-haired man stepped out.

"You were spying on us?" asked Kate. "Creepy."

"I was, but it got boring. Too much talk of religion, if you ask me." answered Alistair.

"You must be the new recruit. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Alistair, the newest Grey Warden." he said, bowing.

"You can call me Katherine." answered Kate.

"I heard the others calling you Kate. Do you prefer Katherine?" asked Alistair.

"I prefer Kate, but that's only to be used by people who don't skulk around in bushes, listening to others' conversations." retorted Kate.  
"I'll have you know that bush-skulkers are a decent lot of people. We get a lot of bad press, though." responded Alistair.

"So, _Katherine _, where are you from?" Alistair asked.

"You must not have been listening very long. I'm from Highever, in the north." said Kate.  
"I've been there. It's beautiful in winter. Did you live in the village?" asked Alistair.  
"No. I lived in the castle." said Kate

"Oh, did you work there?" asked Alistair.

"No, my father was the Teryn."said Kate

"YOU are Katherine Cousland? Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lady." Alistair said, crooking an eyebrow.

"You sound surprised that I am Katherine Cousland. Why is that?" said Kate.

The others laughed nervously. Kate looked around. "What? Why is that a surprise?" she asked. Nobody would meet her gaze.

"Well Duncan told me that Teryn Cousland's daughter was our newest recruit, I admit, I was looking for someone a little..."

"Prettier? Gentler? Dumber?" asked Kate.

"Well Gentler, anyway." answered Alistair.

"Oh you wound me. I see what you did there. Ass." said Kate.

Alistair grinned. "Anyhow, today's the day."

"The day for what?" asked Daveth.

"We leave today to fight darkspawn." answered Alistair.

"What? But the battle's not until the end of the week?" asked Jory.  
"We need to collect some supplies for the Joining from the Wilds, and one of those supplies is fresh darkspawn blood." said Alistair.

"Great. That sounds delightful." said Daveth.

"Oh good, here comes Duncan." said Alistair.

"I see you've found the new recruits, Alistair. I also hear that you have been riling up the Mages."

"The Revered Mother asked me to deliver a message." Alistair answered.

"Did she also ask you to sass the mages? We are trying to keep as many allies as possible, Alistair." Alistair flushed a little and looked down. Kate snickered, and he shot her a glare.

"Now, you all should get prepared, because you are leaving very shortly. Alistair really should have rounded you up earlier, but I suppose what has been done is done." said Duncan

"No, he was too busy hiding in the bushes." said Daveth.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and looked at Alistair. Alistair shrugged. Duncan then sighed and shook his head. "I need you to collect three vials of darkspawn blood. Also, I need you to look for the ruins of an old Warden base near here. There you should find some very important documents. They are warded to only allow the opening by Grey Wardens, so be careful."

"Why are the documents just left out there? Did you put them out there as a test?" asked Kate.

"No, but I thought that since we are in the area, we may as well look for them. They may not even be there, but it is worth a try." said Duncan.

"Great. We're errand boys." muttered Kate. Daveth grinned, and Alistair glowered.

"I get the pleasure of shepherding you bunch around. Can't let some saplings out without="

"Some wood" Daveth responded, and laughed. Jory and Kate laughed as well, and Alistair flushed again. Kate wondered how a man could blush so often.

"I will see you soon, Alistair. Do your best to find those treaties." Duncan said, clapping Alistair's shoulder.

Kate shouldered her pack and whistled for Meat. He came barreling across camp, a rabbit carcass in his mouth.

"You have your own Mabari?" asked Jory. "Wow."

"Rich people." muttered Daveth. Kate grinned. "You're jealous."

"Damn right I'm jealous. Dog gets to sleep in a bed with a beautiful woman. I've got nothing but a thin blanket to keep me warm." responded Daveth.

"Uh, let's get going." Alistair said.

They had been walking for a couple hours when Alistair suggested they take a break. They sat down, and he pulled some food out of his pack.

"Ah, cheese. I love cheese." He said.

"The great inner workings of a Grey Warden." said Daveth. "And here I thought they were all mysterious and dangerous."

"I'm dangerous and I happen to love cheese." answered Alistair, his mouth full.

"Well, one of those things is true." said Kate, eating some bread.

"What's your Mabari's name?" asked Jory.

"Meat. Well, actually it is Landsmeat."

Alistair began to choke and sputter. "Ahahaha you named your DOG Landsmeet, after the meeting of nobles? That is great!"

"I know, isn't it?" asked Kate.

The other two looked blankly at them. "You know, when nobles have a problem, they contact the other nobles, and then they all meet and talk about it? It's how they choose kings and settle land disputes." explained Kate.

More blank looks followed. "Never mind." Kate said.

They packed up their food and set off again.

"Okay, up ahead we're going to face some darkspawn. Be ready." said Alistair

"What? How do you know?" asked Jory.

"I'm a Grey Warden, I can sense them. There are two of them up there, by that big rock." said Alistair.

Kate squinted and saw them. Nothing could have prepared her for what they looked like. They were monstrous. One was roughly human sized and shaped. Bald, with mottled grey skin and sharp brown teeth. The other was shorter, with the same colored skin and sharp teeth. Kate's stomach turned. She felt nervous and sick. What if she couldn't kill these things? Would Duncan turn her out? Where would she go? She steeled herself. She WOULD kill the darkspawn. She WOULD earn the trust Duncan gave her. She WOULD make her mark on the world. Kate strung her bow, and aimed.

She let an arrow fly, and it dug into the tall darkspawn's back. It turned, enraged, and charged at their group. Kate strung another arrow, and another. When the darkspawn was within ten feet, she flung her bow into the grass and pulled out her daggers. She sidestepped its swing and slashed at its side. Foul, black blood spurted.

Meat grabbed the darkspawn and pulled him down. Kate drove her dagger into its neck, and the other into its heart. It gurgled, and some of its blood splashed her face.

"Behind you!" Shouted Daveth, and Kate whirled. The smaller darkspawn had broken away from Alistair and was charging her. It swung its sword, and the sword sliced into her arm. Kate screamed and drove her other dagger into its neck. It continued swinging, and she leapt out of the way, stumbling. Jory pushed his way between them and ran his sword through the darkspawn. It fell next to her with a thud.

"Thank you, Jory. I was not as wary as I should have been." said Kate, taking his proffered hand.

"You're young, and have not seen as many battles as I have." he answered kindly, smiling at her.

"Did anyone take any hits? Is everyone alright?" asked Alistair.

"I got cut by the sword." said Kate, holding her arm.

"Let me see. I have some bandages." He whistled at the wound in her arm. "I'm surprised you can still move your arm. This is nasty. Luckily, I'm a great friend to the mages.. Drink this."

Kate took the proffered potion, and knocked it back. She coughed and gagged. "People actually drink those? They are awful." She said. The pain in her arm was receding, and she looked down to see that it had stopped bleeding. Alistair wrapped it up in a bandage.

"Now, who's going to collect the blood? I call not me."

"Not me." Daveth said quickly.

"Not me." said Jory.

"Oh honestly, you can cut into them with swords, but you are squeamish about collecting their blood? Ridiculous." scoffed Kate. She bent to each of the darkspawn, and stabbed into their throats. Blood spurted into the vials.

Alistair explained the different darkspawn as they walked. The tall one had been a Hurlock, and the short one a Genlock. Both were used as general troops by the Archdemon.

They walked for a few more hours when they came across a group of dead soldiers. Kate's heart beat wildly when she saw their Highever armor, and she ran to them.

"Wait up, Kate, there might be danger up there." said Daveth, who grabbed her arm.

"My brother could be one of them. He was scouting out here, and these men came from my land." Kate responded, and wiggled out of his grasp.

She looked over a couple of the soldiers, when she saw her brother's familiar black hair on a corpse lying face down near a dead horse.

She turned him, her heart in her throat.

The one she turned over was not her brother. She kept looking through the soldiers, even pulling apart the grotesque piles the darkspawn had made, searching for Fergus.

She touched one corpse, and it moaned. She jumped back.

"I have an alive one over here!" she shouted, and the men came running.

"What happened?" asked Alistair.

"We were ambushed. Everyone is dead. I need to return to camp." the soldier responded.

"What about my brother, Fergus Cousland? Was he with you?" Kate asked.

"No, we split up into two groups. Your brother's group took a different route." The soldier gasped.

"Drink this. Alistair said, holding a vial to the man's lips."

"Thank you. I must return to camp." insisted the soldier again.

"We can't take you." Alistair said.

"What? Why not?" asked Jory. "He's hurt. He might not make it on his own."

"We have a mission, Jory. We must collect more darkspawn blood and look for the scrolls. Taking him back would mean two days of travel. I can bandage him, and nothing more." Alistair said, his face set.

Alistair bandaged the man and directed him to the safest route back to camp. Jory muttered to himself about leaving a man to his fate, and Alistair ignored him.

They set off once again.

"What about all these soldiers dead? We are only four people, and we expect to survive out here? These men had training, they were seasoned. We don't have a chance." said Jory.

"I have something they don't. I can sense the darkspawn coming. We won't be ambushed." said Alistair. "That's why Duncan sent me with you."

Kate walked silently alongside Daveth. She, too, had been upset with leaving a man to his fate. She, unlike Jory, understood Alistair's decision, and kept silent. The darkspawn blood stung her face, and she used a little water from her her water skin to wipe her face.

They came to a couple of boulders.

"This is a good spot to stop. We cannot have a fire, so you'll have to eat whatever you have with you cold."

"It's damn cold out here."

"It will be fine once you get under your blanket. Kate, you take watch with Daveth. Jory and I will take second watch. We can only afford a few hours of sleep since we encountered those soldiers." said Alistair.

Kate doubted she would be able to sleep. The darkspawn had been horrifying. Worse, though, was seeing their aftermath-the bodies hacked to pieces and strung from trees. Bodies with faces she recognized.

"It's not what I expected, that's for sure." Daveth said while they sat looking and listening into the darkness.

"What did you expect?" asked Kate.

"Something...less. I never saw one before. And the stink! Their blood smells like death left out on a sunny day."

"Plus, it stings. They say if you get some in you, you will turn into one of those things."

"I'd rather die first." said Daveth.

"Me, too." said Kate.

They sat, silent for a while. Kate felt Daveth's hand creep over hers. She squeezed his hand, and they listened.

Soon, Kate heard Daveth's snoring next to her. She smiled and looked out. There was no way she would fall asleep, not after her horrifying day. She envied Daveth's light outlook on life.

Kate thought about the others in her group. Jory was nice, but rather boring. She also wondered about how life would be for him as a Grey Warden. Would he get to see his wife and child? He was an excellent warrior, though, and had saved her life today. She was grateful. She chided herself for not being more wary. She was fast and had good eyes. She should not have let anything distract her until the last darkspawn was dead.

"Daveth is asleep, I hear." Alistair said. Kate started. "How did you get out here so quietly?"

"I'm not wearing any armor." he answered. "It's almost impossible to put it on in the dark."

"I can do it." Kate responded.

"Well, you only wear light leather armor. That goes on pretty easy."

"No, I mean I can put your armor on for you. I used to help my brother and father all the time." said Kate. "I know you can sense the darkspawn and all, but there are other things out here just as dangerous. Wolves, bears."

"Don't forget witches. The Witches of the Wild are said to live in this area, not that armor would do much good against them." added Alistair.

"Thanks, Alistair, I had almost begun to think about sleep. Not anymore." said Kate.

Alistair chuckled, and she heard him rustling around, looking for his armor. He touched her arm. "Here I am, and here's my armor. It's pretty heavy."

"I have handled much heavier." Kate said. She reached out to touch his chest. "Okay, hold your arms out." Kate ran her hands along his arms, then down his chest. "Okay, now turn around."

Alistair blushed in the darkness. No woman had ever touched him without his armor on. He was glad she could not see him.

He did not know what to think of her. She was vicious one minute, fragile the next. He had seen her take down a Hurlock by herself. He had also seen the grim smile on her face as she did it. The glint in her eye as she did it shocked him a little. Who would have thought a noblewoman would take pleasure in killing?

He then had seen her face when they came across the soldiers. The anguish in it had been horrible to see. He had not forced them to keep moving then, because he knew nothing would have made her come along.

Alistair thought about what having a brother must be like. About what having a family must be like. He thought of his fellow Grey Wardens, and smiled. The happiest days of his life had been the past months with the Grey Wardens. For the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged somewhere. He was excited to get back to them, to tell them about the new recruits. Alistair steeled himself, thinking about the new recruits. It was likely that two of them would not survive the Joining. Duncan told him that only three out of every seven recruits survived it. He did not like to think about who would not survive.

He hoped the girl dressing him would survive. She was a very capable fighter, and funny, too. It would be a shame to lose that dog of hers, as well. Landsmeat. He smiled. A niggling thought entered his mind. "_That's not the only reason you want her to survive. You would like a female Grey Warden, wouldn't you? You are not as dedicated to duty as you should be. Grey Wardens do not get to have any other life but duty. In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice._"

"Okay, all done." Kate said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You're awfully quiet. Are you sure you're awake?"

"Sure am. Just thinking."

"I thought I smelled something burning."

"Ha ha. Get to bed, you."

"Nah, I can't sleep. I've never needed that much sleep, anyway. I used to drive my mother mad when she'd walk by at night and see a light under my door. I used so many candles staying up to read. Once my hair caught on fire because I fell asleep with the candle burning. Recently, actually. That's why my hair is scandalously short for a noble. The rest of it burned off."

"Must have smelled terrible."

"Oh it did. It was last winter, and we couldn't open the window without freezing our arses off, so we had to keep them shut. It smelled for weeks. Fergus complained so much-" Kate's voice cracked.

"Never mind. I was stupid. I should have been sleeping rather than reading so much." said Kate quickly.

"What did you read?" asked Alistair.

"Oh strategy, mostly. My favorite is Emiliana Daveen's "Woman, Warrior." I hoped to fight alongside my brother and father, so I tried to learn as much as I could. I should have spent more time training. I could have prevented what happened." said Kate.

"You couldn't. It was not your fault." said Alistair.

"You don't understand. If I had swung harder, swung faster, been _better, _they would have lived. I failed them. My father was right- I was not ready for battle. I spent my whole life preparing, and I failed." said Kate.

"That's not true. No warrior, no matter how capable, can stand up to an army. It is a testament to your skill that you were able to escape." said Alistair.

"That's because other people sacrificed themselves for me. My parents, Ser Gilmore. Duncan saved me. I didn't save myself." said Kate.

"They did it because they loved you. You felt a love from them that most people never experience." responded Alistair quietly.

Kate fell silent. Alistair listened, and reached out with the dark spot in his soul, to feel for darkspawn. Nothing.

Jory soon came out of his slumber. "Is it time for watch yet?" "Yes." Alistair answered.

Jory stumbled over Daveth's sleeping form. Daveth reminded him of his eldest brother- the one who was always getting into trouble with the law and then charming his way out of it. Jory reached for his blanket, and covered Daveth.

"Did I oversleep much? I usually have a good sense for when it is my turn to keep watch." said Jory.

"No, I couldn't sleep." said Alistair. He thought, "This is my first time leading anybody, and I don't want to let anyone down."

"Is the Joining hard?" asked Jory.

"You know I can't talk about it. You'll have to see for yourself." said Alistair.

Morning came, and Kate was surprised to find that she had fallen asleep, briefly. She was still dressed in her armor, however, and was sore where it had dug into her. She stretched and looked to see three amused faces looking at her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" Daveth said.

"What, what's wrong?" Kate asked, looking around.

"Your hair...it's..." Jory said

"Crazy. Your hair should be hunted by Templars." said Alistair.

"Oh so it's an abomination? I get it, you're so funny." Kate snarled, and reached up to feel her hair. Gross. It was matted with dog slobber, blood, and dirt. Well, nothing to be done. She ran her fingers through it, and attempted to tie some of it back.

"Well are you all going to stare at me or is somebody going to make breakfast?" she asked.

"Alistair already did." Daveth said, handing her a pot of something brown. Kate took it gingerly. "What is this? Is it edible?"

"Try it, it's not so bad," Jory said.

Kate brought the spoon up to her mouth. Whatever it was, it was meaty and chewy. Gross. She saw Alistair looking at her, and brought her thumb up. "It's good!" she said, chewing and attempting to smile.

"I decided to try something new. I thought maybe if I dumped one of our healing potions into the pot while I was cooking it, it would help heal us as we eat." said Alistair excitedly.

"So that explains the bitterness." said Daveth. "Why is it chewy?" Alistair shrugged.

Kate choked down as much as she could, and then called Meat over. "Anyone object to the dog getting the rest. No one answered, and she dumped the contents of the pot onto the ground. Meat took one sniff and then turned away. Kate tried to hold in her laughter, but she burst out.

"Oh god, it's horrible. It's the worst thing I have ever tasted." she said.

"I was hoping someone would say something" Daveth said, laughing.

"Even I thought it was bad, and I'll eat anything" said Jory "I thought maybe it was a test for the Joining, so soldiered through." Kate laughed until tears came.

Alistair stood, and looked at them all. "Well, I thought it was GOOD.: he said imperiously, and began stuffing things into his pack.

They walked for what seemed like days through endless forest. Everything looked the same, and Kate wondered if they had been walking in circles.

"Are we lost?" she asked, after passing the the same stump for the fourth time in two hours.

"Perhaps this is just a test."answered Alistair.

"We're lost. Great." said Daveth.

"Give me the compass, Alistair. I'll get us to where we need to go." said Daveth. "I have a very good sense of direction."

"Good. I don't want it, anyhow. I'll just hang around in back, sensing darkspawn."

"Here, you can carry some of my stuff, too." said Daveth, dumping some of his things into Alistair's pack.

"Hey now, I'm busy sensing darkspawn, I can't be a pack mule, too." protested Alistair.

"Sure you can." said Daveth. "Now which way did Duncan say the ruin was?"

Soon enough they approached the top of a hill.

"Darkspawn ahead. Quite a few of them." said Alistair.

"Quite a few? What do you mean by quite a few?"

"Oh, uh, probably seven or eight. Daveth, you should use your bow, too. Jory, do you have any ranged weapon with you?"

"No."

"Well, then the three of us will have to try to take down as many as we can, and then wait until they come into range to switch our weapons." instructed Alistair.

They crept up the hill and peered over. Kate and Daveth strung their bows. Alistair put his foot through the crossbow stirrup and drew it back. They aimed, and when Alistair dropped his hand, they fired.

Kate strung arrows as fast as she could. She could feel the rush of panic and glee that now signaled battle. She watched with satisfaction as her arrows hit their target.

"Good shooting, Kate!" Shouted Daveth. Kate grinned.

Alistair looked over at her and saw that ghoulish smile on her face again. He shuddered, then aimed and fired.

Two, then three Hurlocks fell. They were the easier targets. The genlocks had some bramble cover, which made hitting them difficult. Kate suddenly felt a chill rush through her, and found she could not move.

"Oh Maker. Kill the emissary!" Shouted Alistair.

"The what?" screamed Jory.

"That funny looking one with the magic staff. He's casting on us." said Alistair, pointing.

Kate shivered, and licked the ice crystals from her lips. Unsheathing her daggers, she took off at a run toward the emissary.

"Cover me, Meat!" She shouted, running in a helter-skelter line. Easily clearing a patch of briars, she tackled the darkspawn. He started muttering something, and she struck him across the face, then drove her dagger into his chest.

"What in Andraste's name?! Get down there, now!" shouted Alistair. Meat was holding off the other three Genlocks, but it wouldn't be long before they would get past him.

Daveth ran faster than the others, pulling his sword. He watched as a darkspawn broke off from the dog and raised his ax behind Kate. Daveth shut his eyes. He did not want to see another of his friends die.

"KATE! KATE" Screamed Jory.

Kate turned to see the axe raised and threw herself to the side. Meat turned, and howled. The darkspawn took a few steps back, afraid of the fierce war dog. Kate took the opportunity to drive her dagger deep into its back.

"DIE!" She screamed. The blood stung her arms and face. She saw her father, lying in a pool of his own blood. She kicked at the genlock on her other side, pulled her dagger out, and sliced at him.

She saw movement behind her, and saw the glint of Alistair's armor. He knocked the genlock to the ground, and drove his sword into its chest.

Daveth and Meat took down another genlock, Meat ripping into its throat while Daveth sliced at its stomach. Blood and guts spilled to the ground in a steaming pile. The stench was unbelievable, and Kate threw up. Gasping, she fell to her knees and retched.

Jory looked behind him and frowned. He finished off the darkspawn at his feet and came over to her. "Are you okay? You didn't swallow blood, did you?"

"No. I'll be alright. I'm just not used to..this. I'd never even killed anything but rats until last week."said Kate.

"I would never have known. You are a frenzy out there, kid."

"Frenzy is right." sneered Alistair, crouching down to yell"What in Andraste's name were you doing?" in her face. Grabbing her shoulders, he shook her. "You nearly got yourself killed. You are lucky you have that dog, or you would not be alive. Do not do that ever again. It is suicidal to rush headlong into fighting like that. Not only did you endanger yourself, but you forced everyone else to come to your aid. We could have continued from a distance for a while, and no one would be hurt now."

Kate hung her head.

"Shut up, Alistair. You know that everyone wouldn't be hurt? You're the leader here, YOU were the one who told us to kill the emissary. You didn't tell us to hold position." shouted Daveth, pushing Alistair away from Kate. "She's a kid who lost her whole fucking family and got thrust into this. One day she was a noble's daughter who'd only sparred with her brother, now she's killing darkspawn? I'd say she's allowed some mistakes." Daveth spat, and Kate saw the hardened criminal he was.

Alistair glared at Daveth. "Don't forget who's in charge here. You are seriously out of line. Somebody collect the blood." said Alistair, fishing a vial out of his pack.

Daveth clenched his fists and turned sharply. He grabbed the vial from Alistair, and plunged his dagger into the darkspawn's throat.

They walked in tense silence a little bit longer until they saw the marble ruins of something up ahead. "I think that is the base. Duncan described it like this." said Alistair.

"Well, let's get the fucking scrolls and get out of here." muttered Daveth. "I hope to never see these woods again."

Kate walked behind them, looking around. The base must have been huge, judging by the size of the pillars still standing. She wondered why it had been allowed to fall into ruin. The rage had subsided from her mind, and she was deeply ashamed. Alistair must hate her now, and the other two must think her mad. She could never allow such a lack of control. She was the daughter of a Teryn, and one of the lessons her mother had drilled into her was to never lose control, to radiate calm even if her insides were a tempest.

"Look, I see a chest up there. I hope it's the one Duncan was talking about." said Jory, pointing.

"The area is clear of darkspawn." said Alistair.

They walked ahead. Alistair bent, and reached into the box.

"Nothing there."

A wind picked up around Kate. She looked up to see a woman only a couple of feet from her. She scrambled back.

"Are you a vulture, I wonder? Scavengers, picking the bones of something long cleaned?" the strange woman asked.

Alistair let out a rather unmanly shriek. "Who are you? You're trespassing on Grey Warden property"

"Trespassing? How can I trespass somewhere I know better than anyone. Oh no, you are the trespasser here. You there, woman. Women do not cower like little boys. What are you doing here?" asked the woman.

"My name is Katherine Cousland. We are here on Grey Warden business, looking for some scrolls that had been left here." said Kate.

"Such politeness, and way out here. I like you. My name is Morrigan. What you are looking for is no longer here." said the woman.

"You stole it! You better give it back! It belongs to the Grey Wardens." said Alistair.

"She's a witch, she is. Don't look at her. She'll put us in the pot, she will." quavered Daveth.

"Am I the only man here? Where are the scrolls? We'd like them back, if you please." said Kate, looking at Morrigan.

Morrigan threw her dark head back and laughed, strange yellow eyes flashing. "I'll have to take you to my mother, for she's the one with the scrolls."

They followed Morrigan through the forest. Daveth kept whispering about her being a legendary Witch of the Wilds, and Alistair added that she was probably an "apostate," a mage outside the control of the Chantry. The two bonded over their suspicion of Morrigan, and seemed to forget their earlier spat.

In an hour or so, they came to a small hut. Outside the hut sat a wizened old woman, poking the fire.

"Morrigan, you brought guests. How delightful. Ha-ha." the woman cackled.

"Mother, these four claim to be Grey Wardens. They believe you have something they want. The scrolls from the woods-"

"You stole them! You are some kind of sneaky witch-thief!" blustered Alistair.

"Foolish boy. I kept them safe. Their protective seals wore off long ago."

"You-uh. Thank you." said Alistair.

"Can we have them back?" asked Kate.

"Certainly. Morrigan, tend to your guests." the witch cackled. Kate wondered if she was entirely sane. Maybe she was losing her mind with age?

"Mind your own business, girl!" said the witch, looking at Kate. Kate flushed.

"Oookay, we'll be off then." said Alistair.

"I'll lead you out of the forest. There is certainly a shorter route than the very long one you took." said Morrigan.

"You've been following us? You must move quietly." said Kate admiringly.

"Something like that." said Morrigan.

Upon their return to camp, Alistair found Duncan. "We need to talk about the recruits." he said.

"Oh? They are all still alive, yes, and you found the treaties. Excellent."

"They're alive, but just barely. Katherine is crazy, you know that? She ran headlong into a group of darkspawn, then spent the rest of our walk retching." said Alistair.

"I hardly think you are the judge of what is good and prudent. Do you remember your first darkspawn? I remember you dropping your shield and barely keeping your sword in your fist. I remember the whiteness of your face after the battle, and the nightmares you had later that night. I recruited her for a reason. She is strong, she is fast, and like the rest of us, she has lived through terrible things." said Duncan chidingly.

Alistair's face burned with shame. What was wrong with him? Why did yell at her like he did? She was barely nineteen years old, had lost her family, and had not grieved for them. It made sense for her to lose it on the battlefield like she had. Once again, Alistair saw how unfit of a leader he was. He had gotten them lost, he had bullied a member of his group, and he had failed to prevent them from being hurt.

"You did a good job, finding the treaties and getting the vials. You have returned much more quickly than I thought. That is good, so we can have the Joining earlier." said Duncan, patting Alistair's back. "I heard about what happened, already. Daveth told me immediately. People make mistakes, Alistair. Do not think on it."

Kate made her way to the Grey Warden camp. There stood a large group of men, laughing and pushing one another. Daveth was in the middle of them, standing on a stump, doing an impression of Duncan after he had tried to rob him. Duncan was in the back of the men, laughing along. Kate felt intensely alone. She would never fit in as Daveth had immediately. She was crazy, and made too many mistakes. She would let them down.

Meat let out a happy bark, and Daveth looked up. "KATE" he shouted, and nimbly jumped down. . Kate smelled alcohol. "Are you drunk?" she asked.

"Drunk? No, I had a few, but I'm hardly drunk. Gentlemen, meet Kate. She's the one you've all been speculating about. Pretty, too, right? I would have expected a female Grey Warden to be some cow-faced bitch, but this one is sweet as a flower. Flower. I have a flower for you, pretty lady."

Kate flushed. "He's drunk. My name is Kate, and I'm pleased to meet you all."

Daveth dug under his armor, and pulled out a crushed purple flower. "This here's a deathflower, called so because it can make poison. Beautiful and deadly, just like you. You just crush it up and shake it around in some alcohol and then you got some poison. Wonnerful." he slurred.

"Daveth, I hardly think this is the place or time for this. We have the Joining tomorrow night, and we need to concentrate on that."

"Exactly. We might die. I just wanted to tell you that I think you're great, for some snooty noble lady. You smell bad, though. You should bathe, so we can--"

"DAVETH. You need to return to your tent. This is very inappropriate, and you're drunk. That old line, 'I might die tomorrow' has been tried on me in the past, and it hasn't worked." said Kate, steadying the wavering man.

"Rats. Where is my tent?" asked Daveth.

Kate led a stumbling Daveth back to his tent and helped him remove his boots. She unbuckled the top of his armor, and it fell, exposing him to the waist. Gods, he was beautiful. The men she had seen in her life had been noblemen, with soft white bellies. Daveth was long, tanned, lean, and bore the knife scars of the vicious gang battles fought over turf in Denerim.

"What are you staring at?"

"Uh-"

"Blearuk" Daveth vomited on her boots. Kate scrunched her face when the smell hit her. She helped Daveth stretch out on his bedroll, and covered him. She grabbed a bucket, got some water, and cleaned up the vomit as best she could.

Wiping her hands, Kate stepped from the tent. She scuffed her boots, hoping to shake off some vomit, and started to walk. Ouch. She ran into the breastplate of Jory, who was standing outside.

"Hello Jory. I was just helping drunken Daveth into bed." said Kate.

"Oh you were, were you? I'm not that dumb. My wife is pregnant, you know. I know how these things go." said Jory, a mischeivous smile on his face.

"No, it's not that way at all." insisted Kate.

"I saw that he gave you a flower. That's what ladies like, innit?" asked Jory.

"Not this lady. I'm a warrior, remember." said Kate.

"Doesn't mean you're not a lady." said Jory.

"Oh blast it. Nothing happened. It might have, but he puked on my boots and passed out. Are you happy?" asked Kate.

Jory gave her a smug smile. Kate smiled evilly. "You're the one who has to sleep in there with him."

Jory's face fell. Kate grinned wider. "Maybe you'll think next time before you encourage him to drink to build up his courage." she said, and skipped away.

Kate spent time that night by the fire. She had a tent to herself, as her tent mate was out carousing with the rest of the Wardens. It was lonely, the first time she had slept alone since the death of her parents. She had been comforted, knowing that Duncan or Daveth or even Alistair were nearby. She tossed and turned, with nightmares about her mother and Morrigan.

The next day Kate spent sparring with other Wardens. She was nowhere near as good as the least of them, but they encouraged her and didn't laugh at her too much.

Evening came much too quickly. Kate's stomach had been in an uproar all day. She bit her nails until her fingers bled, and then began chewing her lips nervously.

Alistair came to collect her. "Alright, time to get moving. Come on, Duncan and the others are waiting," he said curtly.

Kate followed him, silent. Every time she tried to talk, he looked away from her. Did he know something she didn't? Was he still angry about what had happened against the darkspawn?

They came to a large, still area on a hill. There, Kate could see fires burning. What was the Joining? Would she survive?

Duncan greeted her. "Now the Joining must begin."

Alistair said some words, which blurred for Kate. She was sure she would throw up. Luckily, she hadn't eaten that day.

"Daveth, drink of the Taint." Duncan held out a goblet with darkspawn blood. Daveth took it, and drank the contents. He choked and fell to his knees.

"Daveth!" shouted Kate. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Alistair's stricken face.

Daveth collapsed to the floor.

"I am sorry Daveth. You joined our brothers before the rest of us." said Duncan.

"Ser Jory, you are the next to be Joined."

"No, nobody told me about this part. I have a wife and a child. I won't do it. This isn't glorious." said Ser Jory, backing against a pillar.

"Ser Jory. There is no turning back." said Duncan, advancing with the goblet. Jory drew his blade, and before it was completely out of its sheath, Duncan had run him through with his sword.

"Ser Jory, I am sorry."

"NO!" screamed Kate. "NO, Jory, Duncan, you bastard, you killed him!" Alistair's arms tightened around her.

"Katherine Cousland, it is time for your Joining" said Duncan, holding the goblet out to her. Kate grabbed it, and drank, hoping for death.

Her vision swam, and she saw a nightmarish vision of a dragon. The dragon was whispering something, then everything went black.

"Is she going to be alright? She is, isn't she Duncan?" Kate heard Alistair's voice.

She was alive? She had lived through the Joining?

"Welcome to the Grey Wardens, Katherine." Duncan said. Kate closed her eyes. Alive.

Later that night, a few Grey Wardens visited Kate's tent. "Are you alright? Welcome to the Grey Wardens. Congratulations on surviving the Joining." they said.

"I'm not anything special. I didn't deserve to survive."

"It's not about deserving anything. Grey Wardens come from everywhere, to fight the Blight and the darkspawn." said blonde elven man.

Kate shook her head. "I just need to think about it for a while, okay?" They nodded, and left quietly.

Kate reached into her armor for the flower Daveth had given her. It was no longer there. She reached further down, but it was not there. She clenched her fists. Nothing. He was gone, and she could not even hold on to the flower he had given her. Jory, the caring knight, was also gone. Dead. She was the least of them, and she had survived. She buried her face into her blanket, and allowed herself to cry. Cry for her family, for Ser Gilmore, and for the two who had not made it. Sobs tore through her, and she cried.

Soon, she pulled herself together. She was not going to cry like some stupid little girl. She had survived. This was the last time she would allow herself any tears. She had to be someone who deserved her life.

She wiped her face, and patted Meat, who was curled up next to her.

She left her tent and found Alistair sitting outside of it. "Do you want to talk about it? Only one person died during my Joining, but it was...terrible." Alistair shuddered.

"No, I'll be fine." said Kate. "Duncan. Do you know where he is?"

"He's over by the King's camp. He's discussing tomorrow's battles."

"I'll find him, then." Kate said. She walked over to the King's camp.

"Is Duncan around?" she asked a guard.

"The Grey Warden? He's over by the fire, waiting for the King to finish with Loghain."

"Perfect. Thank you." said Kate. "Duncan. I wanted to apologize for my behavior over the last couple of days, both at the Joining and before. It was not fitting of a Grey Warden to act in such a manner. I hope you can forgive me."

"Apology accepted, Katherine. You have faced a lot, and we have more to face tomorrow. You did yourself and your family proud surviving the Joining. I had a feeling that you would." Duncan said.

Kate bowed, and left for her tent. Alistair was still outside.

"Something I can help you with?" asked Kate.

"No, I just wanted to be away from the rest of them for a while. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day." said Alistair, still not looking at her.  
"You were right to put me in my place. I was out of line." said Kate firmly.

"No, I acted in a bullying way. I was scared, and that made me say stupid things. You made some mistakes, but you're new, and that is expected. If anyone had yelled at me like that after my first battle, I would have slunk off never to return." said Alistair.

"Thank you, Alistair. I still think you were right, however. I could have killed everyone. I must never show weakness like that again." said Kate.

"That's not what I meant, anyway-" said Alistair, but Kate was already inside her tent. Alistair sighed, and followed her. Kate had already begun removing her armor, and her feet were bare. They were bloody and blistered.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I thought I made it clear we were done speaking. Now you follow me into my tent?" said Kate. "Isn't it obvious with my feet? I'm a prissy noble. I've never walked anywhere in my life. Walking as far and as hard as we did ripped my feet to shreds."

"I'm sorry. Here, drink one of these." said Alistair, holding out a vial.

"No. Then they'll never toughen up. They're fine, Alistair, they just need a little time. They're not that ugly, are they?" asked Kate, stretching her toes.

"They look like someone ran them through a grinder." he said, wincing.

"Thanks. Why is it you are here?" asked Kate.

"I came to give you something, and to tell you that since you are now a Grey Warden, you can consider us all your brothers." said Alistair.

"I just got rid of one over-protective brother; I don't relish having thirty or forty more." said Kate.

"Well you've got me. Us. Here, I forgot to give you this earlier. It is something all Grey Wardens receive after their Joining, but I had to work up my courage to talk to you." said Alistair.

"Why did you need courage?" asked Kate.

"Because you're crazy and scary, obviously. No, because I was an ass, and I didn't want to see the kicked-dog look on your face anymore." Alistair held out something on a chain, glinting in the firelight. Kate took it, and examined it.

"What is this? A necklace?"

"It has the rest of the blood from the Joining. To remember those who didn't make it. Most of us wear us until the day we Join for good." Alistair fished his necklace from beneath his armor and showed her.

"I also have this. I found it near where-where Daveth died. It's a little crushed. I heard he made quite a scene last night giving it to you." Alistair held out the bedraggled deathflower.

"You found it? Thank you, Alistair. He said I was like this flower..It's true I guess. I do kill everything I touch." said Kate wryly. She began ripping the flower to shreds.

"What are you doing, don't you want to keep it?" asked Alistair.

"Oh, I do. Watch." Kate stuffed the pieces in a vial, then dug through her pack. "Thank you, helpful brothers," she said, pulling out a bottle of liquor some Warden had hidden there. Pouring a few drops in, she shook the mixture vigorously, then added more pieces, then shook again until the mixture was black. "Now it is deadly poison. Daveth taught me to make it, last night." she said, watching it swirl.

"That's...morbid, turning a pretty flower into a poison." said Alistair, looking at her strangely.

"Oh, I didn't change it. The poison was always there. It just needed to be brought out." said Kate.

Kate slipped the poison into a pocket on her pack, and then stood up.

"Now, out with you." she said, pushing Alistair.

"I can't stay for a slumber party?" asked Alistair.

"Sure you can, just let me take off my armor" said Kate, reaching up and unbuckling her right shoulder.

"Now you're just trying to make me uncomfortable. Bluffer." said Alistair.

"As you wish," said Kate, unbuckling her left shoulder.

"Okay, Okay, I fold. See you in the morning." said Alistair, scrambling out of the tent.

The next night found Kate at a strategy meeting with the King, Loghain, Alistair, and Duncan. She wondered why she had been asked, and soon found that King Cailan had plans for her and Alistair. They were to light the beacon to signal the charge of Loghain's troops. Kate was relieved to be out of battle, as she was still worried about losing control again. Alistair was not pleased.

"I have to go play errand boy, do I? Why can't someone else do it. Someone who is not uniquely made to fight darkspawn, like a mage or somebody." complained Alistair to Duncan.

"It is important, and I know I can trust you. The other Grey Wardens have already received their assignments." said Duncan

"That is not why and you know it. I don't like this, Duncan." said Alistair.

"Katherine is coming with you. You must light the beacon in time." said Duncan severely.

"We understand. We'll watch for your signal." said Alistair. "Duncan, Maker watch over you."  
"Maker watch over us all." replied Duncan.

Fighting was already underway as they left the meeting. Kate picked up her pack from her tent and slung it over her shoulder.

"We'll be back, you know." said Alistair.

"You don't know that." said Kate. "Fate taught me a hard lesson, and I learned it well."

"Well aren't you the little teacher's pet. Let's get going." said Alistair.

They picked their way across the bridge to the tower. They kept up a light jog, dodging stray arrows. As they approached the tower, they noticed Darkspawn swarming everywhere.

"They weren't supposed to be here yet." said Alistair worriedly.

"The tower is lost!" shouted a mage outside the tower. "You have no hope of lighting the beacon."

"What do you mean, lost?" asked Alistair.

"Darkspawn overtook it an hour ago. It's filled." the mage said.

"We must light the beacon or die trying, Alistair. You-" Kate grabbed the arm of the mage. "You must help us do this. Do you know healing spells?"

The mage nodded.

"What about offensive spells?"

Another nod.

"Good, you provide healing and cover. Come with us." said Kate. Alistair looked wonderingly at her. Where had this bold leader come from?

The mage followed them apprehensively. Kate saw two hurlocks guarding the side door to the tower. She took her bow off her back and strung it. Her first arrow sunk into the left hurlock's throat and he fell silently. The second looked, and started to make a sound, but was silenced by a bolt from the mage's staff. Kate finished the job and slit his throat. She opened the door and peered in. The bottom floor was mostly clear, but the stairs were on the other side of the tower.

"Follow me, and be quiet." Kate said, and they crept to the other side.

The second and third floors required more sneaking. They kept to the walls and escaped unnoticed.

Climbing the stairs to the fourth floor, Kate felt a hot feeling in her chest. She gasped.

"You feel that? That is one huge darkspawn. It has sensed us, no doubt. We must fight it to get to the brazier." said Alistair.

"Shit." said Kate.

Alistair crooked an eyebrow. "Such language from a gentle lady. I'm shocked."

"My mother is rolling in her new grave, no doubt." said Kate.

Alistair let out a surprised bark of a laugh. "You're sick, you know? I like you."

"Can we stop with the gallows humor? It's not helping my nerves. I need to concentrate." said the mage.

"Mages. Always grumpy." said Alistair. "Well, farewell sweet world, I have loved thee. What a shame to die a virgin." he said, and flung open the door.

Meat began to growl, deep in his chest. Kate looked up, and saw the single most terrifying scene of her life. A huge darkspawn, easily twenty feet tall, stood in the middle of the room. Its back was to them, and it seemed to be holding something. It turned, and Kate saw the dead soldier in its claws. The darkspawn contemplated them, took one last bite, then flung the corpse against the wall. It flung its head back and roared.

"Andraste's Mercy, an ogre" whimpered Alistair.

Meat charged the beast and began biting at its ankles. It kicked out, and Meat flew across the room. The sound of her beloved dog's yelp spurred Kate into action. She strung her bow and let an arrow fly, aiming for the beast's eyes.

"Try to blind it!" She shouted to the mage. "Freeze it, burn it, whatever you can do!"

She aimed carefully again, and let more arrows fly. The ogre howled in rage and charged her. She easily dove between its legs and fired again. She saw the mage muttering in the corner, and saw his spell catch the ogre's attention. She pulled a dagger from her belt and slashed at its ankles. It clumsily tried to grab her. She stabbed into its legs again. She felt a slight pulse through her dagger, and looked up. The ogre was convulsing from the massive lightning bolt coming from the mage's staff. The ogre roared, and grabbed at her again. Kate danced out of the way. For once, she felt in control. This clumsy darkspawn hadn't a hope of catching her!

Then ogre slammed its massive fists into the ground next to her. Kate was knocked onto her back. She rolled out of the way of its searching claws and jumped to her feet. Alistair took the opportunity to slash the ogre with his sword. It whipped around, and Alistair, not nearly as nimble as Kate, was caught in its claws.

The ogre lifted him up and looked at him, squeezing him. Alistair choked and struggled.

"Heal him!" Kate screamed to the mage.

"I am, but I can only keep this up a little longer."shouted the mage.

Alistair's head lolled to the side, and Kate saw that he was unconscious or dead. Rage filled her. Not another one dead, she thought. She reached into her pack and broke the vial of poison over her blade, then rubbed her blades together.

"Daveth help me." she prayed, and ran head on at the Ogre. She jumped onto its knee and drove her daggers into its chest. It fell back, and she pulled herself up farther, stabbing it again and again. It dropped Alistair, and she heard him crash to the ground. She stabbed the ogre in the throat, and in the eyes. It clawed uselessly at its chest, and collapsed to its knees. Kate shoved her dagger into its eye socket until the handle clanked against its eye socked. Kate twisted the dagger, and the ogre shuddered, then went still.

Kate heard the door crack, and sensed the group of darkspawn on the other side, pushing their way through.

"Fire, now in the brazier!" she shouted to the mage. The mage frowned. "I can't, I have nothing left."

"Then find something!" Kate shouted desperately. The mage nodded, and cut his arm. His staff seemed to absorb the blood, and fire shot from the end of it. Kate saw the brazier blaze, and the motionless Alistair, blood running from the corner of his mouth. She heard the door crash open, and everything went white.

A cool hand on her forehead. "Mama? You wouldn't believe the bad dream I had." murmured Kate.

"I'm not your mother." a dry voice answered. Kate opened her eyes, and winced from the light.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked Kate.

"You are in the Wilds, and very lucky to be alive. I am Morrigan." replied the voice.

Kate focused her eyes, and there sat Morrigan, the young witch from the wilds. "Morrigan? How did I get here? I was sure I was done for."

"You should ask my mother that, and see to your fellow Grey Warden. He is a blubbering mess, shifting between homicidal and distraught. He has been pounding on this door since he awoke hours ago. Luckily for your sleep, he is a fool who knows nothing of silencing spells."said Morrigan.

"Alistair? Is it Alistair out there?" asked Kate. "He's dead. I saw him crushed by an ogre."

"His armor took a lot of the damage, and mother's magic healed the rest. You were much more in danger of dying than he." said Morrigan.

Kate rolled out of bed and strode for the door. Morrigan delicately cleared her throat. "You may want to attire yourself in something. It is autumn outside."

Kate looked down and blushed. "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I've seen Mother naked, and your form is much more pleasing." said Morrigan, smirking. "Your things are in the chest in the corner."

Kate finished fastening her armor, and reached into her pack. How it had stayed on her back, she had no idea, but she was grateful.

"That amulet around your neck? I have never seen something that looked like that." said Morrigan.

Kate reached up and touched it, then opened the door, only to have a man crash into her.

"You're alive! You're alive! I was so worried!" shouted Alistair, who picked her up and swung her around. She yelped. "Easy there, I'm still very sore. You're certainly very happy to see me. What about the other Grey Wardens? Where are they? Why aren't we with them?" asked Kate, looking up at Alistair.

His face fell, and twisted into an expression of grief and anger. "They're dead."

"All of them? What about Duncan? We lit the beacon, Alistair. Someone must have survived."

"The man who was supposed to shore up the charge quit the field." came Morrigans voice from behind.

"What? Loghain left the field? What about the King?" asked Kate.

"Your Grey Wardens lost the battle. The King is dead." responded Morrigan.

"No, that can't be. How are we still alive?" asked Kate.

"Morrigan's mother," said Alistair. "She saved us. Evidently turned into a giant bird and plucked us off the tower."

"Why us? Why not the King, or Duncan?" asked Kate.

"You were the ones she could reach." said Morrigan.

"Do not talk about me as if I weren't here, girl." said the witch standing next to the fire.

"You must be very powerful if you flew with us here." said Kate.

"I know a little magic, 'tis true." replied the old witch.

"I am glad you saved us. What else did you see? Surely some must still live. There were thousands of soldiers out there." said Kate firmly.

"I saw the field for myself, and it is a gruesome sight. Gore and blood everywhere, and the few survivors have been dragged off by the darkspawn underground." said Morrigan.

Alistair choked then, and Kate turned to see his face buried in his arms.

"More crying? I thought you were over that?" asked Morrigan.

Kate turned to Morrigan. "Have a little sympathy. I'm grateful for you helping us and all, but don't be such a miserable bitch, eh?"

Morrigan began to respond, but saw the stony look on Kate's face and shut her mouth.

"So what do we do now? The Grey Wardens are gone, save the two of us, but a Blight is upon us. Ferelden must be saved." said Kate to Alistair. He shrugged, and didn't lift his head. Kate looked to the old witch. "What do you think we should do? You must have saved us for a reason." she said.

"That is for you to decide. I saved you because Grey Wardens are the only ones who can stop the Blight."

"But all the Grey Wardens are dead, and we need an army." said Kate hopelessly.

"What about those documents from the woods?" asked Morrigan.

"The treaties! Those were treaties promising aid from the elves, dwarves, and the Circle!" said Kate excitedly.

"Arl Eamon will help us, too. He was not at Ostagar. He would not stand for Loghain's treachery surely." said Alistair, his voice thick.

"Elves, dwarves, this Arl Eamon...that sounds like an army to me, girl," said the old witch.

"It certainly does. If we can gather enough support, perhaps this Blight can be stopped." said Kate.

"I never asked your name." she said to Morrigan's mother.

"Names are pretty things, but without power. The folk around here call me Flemeth." said the woman.

"Flemeth? THE Flemeth, legendary eater-of-babies and Witch of the Wilds?" asked Alistair.

"There have been many Flemeths." said Flemeth.

"Mother, the soup is boiling. Shall we have two guests for dinner or none?" asked Morrigan.

"None, and you are leaving with them, girl." said Flemeth.

"Oh, so sad you could not- _what?" _Morrigan gasped.

"You heard what I said. Now collect your things and get going." said Flemeth.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Alistair. "This might only add to our problems. Out of the wilds, Morrigan is an apostate. We don't want templars on our trail."

"Do not forget it was an apostate who saved you, boy. If us hedge witches are not good enough for you, perhaps I should have left you on that tower with the rest of your kith." sneered Flemeth.

"No, no, now let's not get angry here. Morrigan is free to come along if she wishes. I'm sure we could use a helping hand." said Kate.

"No one consults me? Mother, this is not how I wanted this. I am not ready." said Morrigan.

"I am giving you that which I value above all else. I trust you will do your best to keep her safe." said Flemeth, ignoring Morrigan's protests.

"You have my word." said Kate.

"Well, I guess that is settled, then. Let me go pack up my things. Do not forget the stew boiling, Mother. I would not like to come back to a burned down hut." sighed Morrigan.

"Far more likely that you will come back to this hut and the whole Wilds swallowed by the Blight!" said Flemeth.

"What I meant was-" said Morrigan.

"I know what you meant." said Flemeth, smiling slightly. "Now leave, before I change my mind."

Kate shouldered her pack and winced. Her shoulder had a raw wound, and her arm was blistered and burned.

"You have your pack?" asked Alistair incredulously.

"Sure do. Remember what I said about Fate? Turns out she is one bitchy whore." said Kate, relishing the feel of the words roll off her tongue.

"That sounds completely unnatural coming out of your mouth, you know. It's not even the right phrase." said Alistair.

"I'm the one with the pack here." said Kate.

"I can carry it, if you like. I saw you wincing there. Morrigan said you were badly hurt-"

"I don't need anyone to carry anything for me. I am fine." snapped Kate. The last thing she needed was Alistair getting more of a savior complex.

"Fine. I was only trying to be nice." said Alistair.

"Well save it. Maybe Morrigan will let you carry her pack, if you need to be a pack mule." said Kate.

"I wouldn't let him touch my things with a ten foot pole." said Morrigan, suddenly next to Kate.

Kate jumped a little. "You have to stop doing that. It's creepy." she said.

Morrigan grinned a nasty grin. "We have to leave now, if we are to avoid the Horde on our way out the Wilds. We must be quick, and quiet. Are you well enough to walk quickly?" she asked Kate.

"I hope so." said Kate.

"If not, I have something that might help, but it does not come without a cost." said Morrigan.

Kate did not want to know what the price of Morrigan's help was, and ignored her protesting body for hours as they walked. Morrigan walked very quickly, and seemed to avoid being touched by the slightest briar, whereas Kate felt as if every plant reached out to grab her. Her natural energy had deserted her, and she stumbled frequently. She did her best to keep up, but eventually fell behind.

"Here. You must drink this." Morrigan said, holding out a vial after Kate had finally given up and sat panting on a fallen log.

"What is the cost?" asked Kate.

"Just drink it, we will deal with it later." said Morrigan.

Kate drank the strange green liquid and felt lightning course through her veins. She felt so energetic, she could flip! She jumped to her feet.

"What did you give her?" asked Alistair.

"Something necessary." replied Morrigan.

Kate barely heard them. The forest was alive! She felt warm all over. She began circling the other two. "Come on, let's get going. Isn't it beautiful. I love everything!" she said, holding her arms out and dancing in a circle.

Morrigan gripped her arm and whispered in her ear, "We're going to play a game. You need to be very quiet and fast if you want to win this game. Would you like to play?"

Kate nodded excitedly. Morrigan walked quickly out ahead, and Kate kept up with her. This was fun! She was so quiet!

Alistair kept giving her worried looks, but she ignored him. He was too sad, and the world was so pretty! The birds! What songs they sang!

Day wound down, but Kate was still full of energy. Morrigan led them to a cave, where they stopped for the night. "We are almost through. Only a few more miles, and we will be clear." she said. "It is more dangerous to travel at night in the Wilds, though. Things far more dangerous than Darkspawn hunt here at night. We are able to have a fire, though. I can block the smoke and flame from view."

Alistair looked at Morrigan. "Now will you tell me what you did to her? The way she is acting is...unnatural," he said, looking pointedly at Kate, who was happily following an insect around the cave floor.

"I gave her a potion, which lends her artificial energy for the time being, and allows her to ignore her wounds, both physical and other. It will wear off in an hour or two, and then she will be sick. She will be very sick tomorrow, and probably unable to walk very far. The pain she avoided today will be double tomorrow. We have only a few miles to go tomorrow, and we should be able to help her the rest of the way. I had hoped to avoid this, but it was impossible. We needed to move quickly today." said Morrigan.

"You gave her Amentia, didn't you?" accused Alistair. "That's illegal. Possession of it is restricted to Templars."

"You're a templar, aren't you? Did you have a better solution? Perhaps you would have carried her those long miles? I doubt you could have, as you can barely walk under your great sorrow." sneered Morrigan.

"Amentia will make her more than a little sick. She will throw up until she bleeds. She will see horrible visions, she will-" said Alistair viciously

"I am aware of its effects. It was necessary." said Morrigan, turning away from him. "You may take first watch. I am exhausted."

Alistair fumed, and watched Kate skip across the room. For now, she was happy. He wished for the same. He felt as if he would never smile again. All his brothers. Duncan. Dead. Oh Andraste, Duncan was dead. His eyes filled, but he thought of the witch's words and clenched his fists. If only he had been next to Duncan on the battlefield. He could have shielded him from the killing blow. Now Alistair was the senior Grey Warden, and he was lost. He couldn't lead these people. He stared into the fire for a long time, until he heard a retching sound in the corner.

"No, Papa. You're dead. This isn't real." whimpered Kate, clutching her head. Alistair walked over to her and touched her shoulder. Kate lunged at him and her fist connected with his jaw. Alistair stumbled back.

"Katherine! It's me, Alistair."

"I don't know anyone by that name. Are you one of Howe's men? I'll kill you!" screamed Kate, a familiar wild look in her eyes.

Alistair caught her, and pinned her arms to her sides. "Shh, it's not real." he said. She struggled, but years of Templar training and heavy armor had made Alistair a very strong man. He held her tightly until she stopped struggling. She was limp in his arms. Alistair loosened his grip a little, and she wrenched free her arm. The heel of her hand drove straight up into his nose, and it made a sickening crunch.

"Ahh!" He shouted, and grabbed her arm. "You broke my nose!"

"Can't you handle her?" asked Morrigan. "It figures. It is a requirement to be a Templar, stupidity."

"Shh, Katie." said Morrigan, stroking Kate's wild face.

"Mama? You're alive?" asked Kate.

"No, she's dead. It's not real-" Alistair started.

"I am, dearest. I am here. Can you close your eyes for me? You are sick, you need to rest." said Morrigan soothingly.

"You can't do that! It's wrong! Her mother is dead!" whispered Alistair furiously.

"And holding her so tightly her bones break is better? She is going to have visions, and I am trying to direct them toward something that does not inspire violence. She is very dangerous. Mother witnessed her kill an ogre with a dagger. I do not wish to share its fate." hissed Morrigan.

"She killed that ogre? I thought Flemeth had. She must have lit the brazier, too." said Alistair wonderingly.

Morrigan stroked Kate's head. "Ugh, her hair is disgusting. Do Grey Wardens never bathe, or is just the two of you?" she sneered.

"Our stink is part of our protection, actually." asnswered Alistair. Morrigan gave him a withering look. "Leave us."

Alistair retreated and laid out the blanket Flemeth gave him. He intended to watch Morrigan, and make sure she did not hurt Kate. Perhaps this was a plan to lure them into the Wilds, and then kill them..

Alistair woke to the sound of screeching.

"My hair! You vomited into my hair, you foul creature!" shrieked Morrigan. Alistair looked over to see the usually pristine Morrigan bedraggled and dripping with brown vomit. Kate stood a little distance away, bracing herself against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Morrigan. You shouldn't have fallen asleep next to me. I'm sick."

"You fell asleep during watch! We could have been killed!" shouted Alistair.

"I was not asleep. I was meditating." said Morrigan. Kate laughed, then groaned and vomited again.

"We need to leave immediately. There is a stream near here where we can clean up. Ugh" said Morrigan.

Alistair wished he could forever keep the image of a furious, vomitous Morrigan in his head. He was sorry for Kate's discomfort, but really, this moment was priceless. He whistled as he packed up Kate's pack.

"Can you walk?" he asked Kate.

"Yes, I can walk. I'm sick, not dead." she snapped. "I am never drinking whatever it is Morrigan gave me again, however. No matter how tired I am."

"You better not. It is highly addictive, and totally illegal." said Alistair, shouldering their packs. Kate did not protest.

They stumbled out into the morning.

Midday, Alistair saw smoke in the distance. "What is that up ahead?" he asked.

"That is Lothering, a small village. We can get some supplies there, and plan our strategy." said Morrigan.

They reached the village at dusk. Crossing the bridge, they were accosted by some bandits demanding a "bridge toll." Kate snarled at them and insisted they give her all the money they had stolen from the refugees pouring into the village. The leader laughed, but when Kate unsheathed her dagger, he capitulated.

Three sovereigns richer, they made their way into the village. A templar stood at the gates. "If you are refugees, you will find no safe haven here. Best to keep moving" he said.

"We are not refugees. We just want to buy supplies and then move on, Ser." Alistair answered.

They made their way to the tavern. The barkeep was charging an outrageous price for a room, so they camped in a nearby field. Kate was happy to lay her aching head down at last. For the first time in weeks, she was somewhat clean, thanks to Morrigan's insistence she wash herself in the stream. The cold water had helped soothe the burn on her arm, too. Kate could not remember anything from the previous day or night after drinking Morrigan's potion. She wondered what had happened. Alistair's nose was broken, and Morrigan bore some deep scratches in her cheek. Neither would talk about their injuries. Kate sighed, and wished for the warmth of Meat next to her. Her poor, valiant dog. Yet another cursed by Kate's existence. Kate thought of Duncan, then, and the rest of the Grey Wardens she would never meet. She was secretly glad she had never met them, just to have them die.

Kate had fitful dreams of growling dogs and her mother washing her face roughly. She woke up. Someone WAS washing her face. "Aagh," she cried, flailing her arms into something warm and furry.

A familiar whine greeted her. "Meat? Meat? No, you're dead. I must be going crazy." said Kate, shaking her head.

Someone was shouting over Meat's growling.

"You stupid dog! I am not trying to hurt her!" Kate looked over to see Meat snarling at Morrigan.

"Where did this mongrel come from? He has nearly bitten my arm off." said Morrigan, pointing her staff at the dog.

"It's my dog, Meat. He must not have died at Ostagar, and found us." said Kate, hugging the warhound.

Alistair was still snoring a few feet away. "How can he sleep through this?" asked Kate. Morrigan glared at the sleeping form. "His skull is so thick noise cannot penetrate it."

"Why do you hate him so much?" asked Kate.

"He is a templar. His kind's mission in life is to hunt and kill people like me. Mages outside the Circle." said Morrigan.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." agreed Kate.

"And it's just insulting to find that what my mother has threatened me with my whole life is so ...stupid." huffed Morrigan.

Kate laughed, then covered her mouth at Morrigan's icy glare.

Kate walked over to Alistair, and nudged him with her foot. "Wake up." He grumbled and turned over.

"Wake up, you lout!" she said, nudging him harder. He moaned again.

Morrigan muttered a few words, and ice crystals spread across his skin. He gasped and sat up.

"Time to awaken." said Kate. Alistair shivered. "Did it frost over? I'm really cold." He said.

"You frosted over. Morrigan was sick of waiting for you to wake up." said Kate.

"Bitch." Alistair muttered under his breath.

They walked into the village. Kate headed to the tavern to trade for supplies. Supplies were scarce, and expensive. Soon her three sovereigns were gone, and they had only two threadbare tents, a smelly bedroll, and a couple bandages to show for it. Kate sighed.

"Alistair, where are we going next?" she asked.

"Don't ask me. I don't know." he asnswered.

"But you're the leader here. You should know."said Kate.

"Me? Lead? Oh, no, no. Bad things happen when I lead." said Alistair.

"What do you think we should do? Maybe we should go see this Arl Eamon?" Kate asked.

"It is up to you. I trust your judgement." he said quietly.

"I will follow you. Alistair, however, I do not trust to lead us to lunch, much less your epic quest to end the Blight." said Morrigan. "I suggest we find this man, this Loghain, and we kill him. Once he's dead, it shouldn't be too hard to gather support."

"Oh because, he won't see _that_ coming." Alistair sneered. "He certainly doesn't have the advantage of age, and experience, and a whole damn army."

"If you want to sit and list why things can't be done, we shall be here until the Blight swallows us all." said Morrigan angrily.

"Will you two shut it for a minute?" demanded Kate impatiently.

Kate felt as if she had been punched. First, Alistair called her crazy and dangerous. Now, he wanted her to lead? She knew nothing about leading She couldn't keep herself out of trouble, much less two more people. She felt emboldened by Morrigan's comment, however. She doubted Morrigan trusted her, but it still warmed her to think she had the witch's support. She felt angry at Alistair for dumping his responsibility on her, but knew there was nothing to be done about it. She had to be strong and carry on.

"I think we should about contacting Arl Eaamon first. Alistair knows him, and my father knew him, as well. He is our most likely avenue for support." said Kate firmly.

"We are out of food and money, however." said Alistair. "I saw they are actually operating a Chanter's board here. Perhaps we can do something easy a pick up some more supplies."

They walked to the board, and spent the rest of the day clearing the village of bandits, collecting medicinal herbs, and whatever else the chanter asked of them.

The end of the day greeted them with two more sovereigns. The bandits had presented a welcome diversion from thinking about the fate of the Grey Wardens, the Blight, or anything serious. Kate had enjoyed ambushing them, killing some of them, and running the rest off. Battle allowed her mind to clear, and she was getting better at controlling the urge to run headlong into battle.

Kate headed back to the tavern to see about buying some food. The tavern had no food, and no suggestion on where to find any. Kate's stomach grumbled, and she got angry.

"Mind telling me where I can find some, then? I have hungry soldiers to feed, you know!" she said to the barkeep, poking him in the chest.

"Soldiers? Ha! You don't look like any soldier I seen!" he said, laughing in her face.

Kate snarled at him, "That's because we are Grey Wardens!"

The bar went silent at her declaration, and people looked nervously at one another.

"Grey Wardens, eh? Then you can get the hell out!" the keep said, and turned his back to them.

Kate fumed. She thought Grey Wardens were respected in Ferelden, but apparently this hayseed town was even more backward than it seemed.

"Well go fuck yourself, ser!" She shouted, and started to climb over the bar after him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She swung, intending to throw a punch. She was hungry, tired, and _really _pissed off. Alistair's face greeted her, and she checked herself.

"We should leave. He has nothing, anyway. Come on," said Alistair. "Meat and Morrigan went into the woods, perhaps they found something?"

They started back toward their camp.

"I hope so. I'm sick of this fucking town." said Kate.

"See, now, you're getting better at this whole 'common' thing. Though, really, you should not address someone as 'ser' after telling them to perform a rude act." laughed Alistair.

"Oh, I'm sure you are the expert on swearing, Chantry-boy." said Kate.

"Better than you, anyhow. I lived with Grey Wardens longer than you, and that group could teach a man a lot about-" started Alistair. "Never mind." he said, and looked away.

"Do you want to talk about Duncan? He was a good man. I didn't know him for very long, and I still felt it when he died." Kate said quietly.

"It's just so unfair, you know? Duncan deserved an honorable death, not one at the hands of a traitor. I should have been there, instead of shirking my duty." said Alistair.

"You weren't shirking your duty. We lit the brazier, didn't we? We did the best we could." said Kate.

"YOU lit the brazier. I just got crushed by an ogre." said Alistair.

"I couldn't have gotten there without you. Besides, you have already saved me several times." said Kate.

"Why are you being so understanding about this? Did you have anyone close to you die?" asked Alistair.

"My whole family, if you remember." said Kate.

"Oh. Oh Andraste, I'm so sorry. Here I am talking about Duncan, when you- I'm such an idiot." said Alistair.

"No, you're not. Remember how you told me it was a testament to my strength and will that I was able to survive my family's massacre? It is the same with us and the Grey Wardens. I-you-have to believe that." said Kate, looking at Alistair. He looked away and sniffed.

"Now pull yourself together before Morrigan rips you a new one." said Kate. Alistair laughed bitterly, and they walked on.

The next morning, Meat had two successful hunts, and they ate roasted rabbit. "I wish we had something else to go with all this rabbit. I like meat, but sometimes you just want something more, you know?" Alistair complained.

Kate remembered the cookies in her pack.

"I have just the thing!" she said, and pulled them from her pack. She handed Morrigan and Alistair each one. Morrigan nibbled one delicately, then spat it on the ground.

"Ugh, these are far too sweet!" she said.

"You're so gracious." said Alistair sarcastically, his mouth full.

"And you are a pig." said Morrigan.

"They're good!" said Alistair to Kate. "Did you make them?" he asked.

"Are you kidding? Nan would never allow me in the kitchen. I would have burned the whole castle down, and she said I was too dirty to cook, anyway." said Kate.

Morrigan looked at her pointedly. Kate ignored her and ate another cookie. She was so hungry! She was sure she looked ridiculous with her mouth so full, but she could not stop herself. Alistair eyed her and laughed. Kate blushed, and chewed the rest of her cookie ashamedly.

"Let's see if anyone in the Chantry will trade us for supplies." said Kate.

Alistair and Morrigan groaned.

"Come on, you heathens. It won't kill you to spend a little time there."

"Oh, but it could." said Morrigan.

"The templars here have their hands full." said Kate. "They are too busy with darkspawn to worry about hedge witches."

On the way, they passed a large cage. Kate looked inside, and there stood a man. A huge man, the largest that she had ever seen. He had dark skin, but pure white hair and piercing blue eyes. She stared, and he stared back.

"What are you doing in that cage?" Kate asked.

"Standing." the man responded with a strange accent.

"You're Quanari, aren't you?" asked Morrigan. Alistair and Kate looked at her.

"Just because I grew up in the Wilds does not mean I was not curious about the world. Though I had the least of opportunities, I made the best of them, unlike you two ingrates." Morrigan said.

"I am." the man said.

"Why are you in there?" asked Kate.

"I put myself here." said the man.

"Why?" asked Kate.

"Atonement." said the man.

"Do you want me to get you out of there?" asked Kate.

"Hold on, now! We don't know why he's in there. He could be a murderer!" said Alistair urgently.

"I am." said the man.

"You are what?" asked Kate.

"A murderer." said the man.

"Who locked you in here?" asked Kate.

"The Revered Mother. She intends for the Darkspawn to feast on my corpse." said the man.

"That's awful! Even a murderer deserves better than that!" said Kate.

"I'm sure she knows best." said Alistair.

"This is the mercy of your Chantry, leaving a repenetant condemned man to be ripped apart by darkspawn?" scoffed Morrigan.

"I'm getting you out of there." said Kate. She attempted to pick the lock on the cage, but her skills were limited by her lack of tools, and the fact that she had only picked the locks on the doors in the castle. This lock was different than those.

"Who has the key to this?" she asked.

"The woman at the church." said the man.

"We'll get you out of there, I promise." said Kate.

"This is really stupid, you know that?" whispered Alistair.

"This isn't your choice. Morrigan agrees with me, anyway. Am I right?" asked Kate.

"Yes." said Morrigan.

Alistair turned to the man in the cage. "Well, don't go anywhere." He then laughed at his own joke. The man glared, and Alistair swallowed nervously.

"He's creepy. I don't want him with us." complained Alistair as they walked to the Chantry.

"In case you haven't noticed, we are a band of creeps. Also, you just don't like anyone who doesn't laugh at your jokes." said Kate.

"I'm not a creep." said Alistair.

"Your humour is often about corpses, or cheese."

"Or corpses and cheese." said Alistair.

"See what I mean?" asked Kate

"Touche." said Alistair.

The Chantry was crowded with people. Most were desperate-looking and ragged. The Blight had driven many people north, hoping to find safe haven in Lothering. The Revered Mother was harried and only agreed to speak with them when one of the templars recognized Alistair from training.

"What do you need, child? I cannot offer you food, or help. I am stretched thin, here." said the priest.

"I am here about the man in the cage." said Kate.

"Oh. Sten. He murdered a whole family at a farm north of here." said the Revered Mother. "What do you need with him?"

"Don't you think it's a little cruel to leave him in that cage like that?" asked Kate.

"I am leaving his fate to the Maker." said the priest.

"You're killing him in an awful way!" accused Kate.

"Do you have a better solution? I cannot let him out. That would not be justice." she said.

"Give him to me." said Kate.

"Why? How do I know he will not kill you, also, and then I will have your blood on my hands." said the Revered Mother.

"Because if he tries anything, we will kill him. He seeks atonement. He can find it, fighting darkspawn with the Grey Wardens." said Kate.

"You are Grey Wardens?" asked the priest, paling.

"Yes, why?" asked Kate.

"Loghain has declared a bounty on the head of any surviving Grey Wardens. He claims the Grey Wardens killed King Cailan. He has also declared himself Regent King" said the Revered Mother.

"WHAT?!" shouted Alistair. People began looking, and two Templars approached. The Revered Mother held up a hand.

"I ask you to keep your voice down. I do not believe the Grey Wardens would do anything to aid the Blight, but I cannot help you. I cannot jeopardize this Chantry, or the people in it. I will give you the man, Sten, and I will not mention who you are to anyone, but I advise you to keep quiet about who you are. There are many who believe Loghain, and still more who would do anything for the kind of money that is promised for your heads." said the Revered Mother quietly. In a louder voice, she announced, "Thank you for your donation, pilgrim!" and held out her hand.

Morrigan huffed and began to protest, but Kate quickly pulled out some silver and put it in the priest's hand.

"Thank you, your Mercy." she said, and turned.

"This is great. Now that traitor Loghain has control of the throne, and is painting US as the traitors. I will kill him." said Alistair through clenched teeth.

"There is nothing we can do now. We need to leave this place, and quickly." said Kate.

She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and the world went black.

She woke to the feel of ropes biting in to her arms, binding her to a chair.

"Well, would you look at that. The pretty Warden awakes!" a greasy voice commented. Kate looked up to see a dirty soldier with a nasty smile grinning at her.

"Who are you?" Kate asked.

"We're just Loghain's messengers, come to deliver news of your betrayal of King Cailan. Imagine Loghain's pleasure at discovering two Grey Wardens, alive. The money will be nice, too." said the soldier next to him.

The first messenger, a tall, thin man with two missing front teeth and a grimy face leered at her.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we had a little fun with this one, first." he said, and grabbed Kate's breast.

Kate squirmed and whistled a sharp, high whistle.

"Oh you like it, do you darling? A little weird, but your pretty face makes up for that. And such soft, white skin. I wonder how you ever became a Warden." said the first soldier.

"They probably recruited her to keep her as their little whore. Can't see much other use for a woman in the Grey Wardens. Why they'd pick this one, I don't know. I've seen much better just walking around Denerim. That other bitch that with her, though. Now there's something I'd like to fuck" said the other soldier in a bored voice.

The first man, the dirty, smelly, one, unbuckled Kate's armor. Kate twisted away.

"Do we really have time for this?" the bored one asked.

"If we do, I'll make sure you have plenty of time with the other one" he answered.

"Agreed." said the bored one.

The man began undoing his pants. He leaned over and smelled her neck. Kate snapped at him, trying to bite.

"Ha, ha, little one. Oldest trick in the book, that." he said, leering. He reached over to her and began unbuckling the straps at her waist. Kate closed her eyes and shuddered. The man's filthy fingers reached under, and then up. He shoved his fingers roughly into her, and she winced.

"And a virgin, too. My, my, the Maker shines on me today." the man chuckled. He pulled off his lower armor.

Kate heard a commotion at the other end of the bar. She looked around, and figured she was being held in a store room. She prayed that Meat had been close enough to hear her whistle, and not further out in the woods, hunting.

She needn't have worried. The hound began growling on the other side of the door, slamming his massive body into the door.

"What in Andraste's knickers is that?" asked the leering soldier.

The door began cracking. The other soldier opened the door, and Meat leaped on him. Meat tore into the man's armor, easily shredding the leather. Meat bit into the man's stomach with his massive jaws and shook his head. Blood spattered everywhere. Kate tipped the chair, and felt the back of it crack. She pushed herself against it, and cracked it more. Kate wiggled out of the chair and fished a knife from her boot. The first man had finally drawn his sword and was advancing on Meat. Kate threw the knife, and the man fell back, the knife sticking into his cheek.

"You CUNT" he roared, and began slashing wildly with his sword.

Kate rolled out of the way. Her legs still bound, she squirmed her feet free of her boots. She jumped up, and kicked the man hard in the crotch.

"You want to fuck with me? I'll kill you!" she screamed, and grabbed the back of the man's head. She drove her knee up into his face. His tried to slash at her with his sword, but Meat grabbed his arm. Kate smashed her knee into his face again and again until his body slumped, and she sidestepped, letting it crash to the floor. She jumped on his back and began smashing his head into the floor.

Alistair and Morrigan appeared at the door. Morrigan looked in and saw Kate, barefoot, with armor falling off. Her face and legs were covered in blood, and she was screaming, "Fuck me? Fuck the ground!I'll kill you. KILL YOU!"

"Oh, no." Morrigan said quietly.

Alistair thought Morrigan was talking about Kate going into one of her rages, but then he saw that she was not wearing lower armor, and blood was trickling from between her legs.

He gagged. "Oh, Maker." he whispered.

"Kate, we're here. He's dead, now." Morrigan said.

Kate looked at them, then down. The man no longer had a face. His skull was crushed in. She took a deep, quavering breath.

"Right. Is everyone alright?" she asked.

"We're fine-what did he do to you?" asked Alistair.

"It doesn't matter. It's over, now." said Kate. "Can you turn? I need to put my armor back on." said Kate.

Morrigan walked over to Kate and silently helped her buckle her shoulder straps. Alistair looked at the ground. He felt ill. If only he had seen the men following them. If only they could have arrived a bit earlier. He and Morrigan hadn't even been tied up, just locked in a storeroom. They hadn't even taken their weapons. If they hadn't fought about how to get out... He was so stupid. He clenched his jaw. He could not bear to look at Kate.

"Are there more men out there?" asked Kate.

"These two seemed like underlings. There must be." she said to herself. "Prepare yourself. I don't intend on leaving any of them alive."

Kate rolled over the body of the man Meat had killed and took the belt with his shortswords off him. She buckled it to herself, and strode out the door.

"I'm looking for Loghain's men!" she shouted. Two large men looked up from the bar, and looked over at a man sitting at a table with a large meal.

Kate sneered. "Here to arrest us, I suppose? I killed your other men, and I'll kill you, too."

The man at the table stood up. "And I was enjoying that meal, too. Ah, well, it will be there after I finish with you." he said.

A Chantry sister stepped forward. "Now, maybe you should listen to her account of what happened at Ostagar. There is no need for fighting."

"Get out of my way, sister, or you will die, too." the man growled.

Morrigan began muttering under her breath, and the table the man was sitting at erupted into flames, flinging him into the wall. The man rolled, and jumped to his feet.

The men at the bar turned to look at Morrigan. Kate snuck behind one and stabbed into his back. He moved, and her blow bounced off his shoulderblade. He shoved her back into some tables. She grabbed a chair and swung it at him. He stumbled slightly, then charged, pinning her to the table His hands around her thoat, he began squeezing. Kate dug her thumbs into his eyes. He howled and tightened his grip. Gasping, Kate grabbed the liquor bottle sitting on the table. She smashed it against his head, liquor drenching him. Kate felt his grip slacken, and hot flame singed her arms. Morrigan had seen the liquor, and had lit him. Kate danced back as the man screamed in agony. She saw the flesh burning off him, and she grinned. She looked to Morrigan, who had a similar smile. She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, and saw a man with a bow aiming from the balcony. She broke off the arrow sticking out of her shoulder and jumped to the top of the bar. She then jumped for the railing and scrambled up. The archer looked surprised and backed away. Kate advanced on him, pulling out her shortsword. She thrust it forward, gutting him. She thought to herself how much gutting a man resembled gutting a rabbit, and heard the voice of the leader behind her. The chantry sister was holding him by the hair, and held a sword to his throat.

"I give! I surrender! Let me free, and I will tell Loghain I never saw you~" he choked.

"You tried to kill us. You will receive no mercy from me." said Kate

"Now, he's given up. Maybe you could send him back with a message? The Maker does not condone killing an unarmed, injured man."

"The Maker is blind" growled Kate.

"I will pray for you." said the Sister.

"Then say a final prayer, Sister, and get the fuck out of my way." Kate snarled, and brandished her sword. The sister backed away and began praying.

She stepped forward, and the man cringed away. Kate laughed, and stabbed him in the throat.

Morrigan witnessed the scene from across the room. She saw Kate mercilessly cut through two men, and slay the weak one begging for mercy. She approved of such a strong leader, one who would never break or compromise.

Alistair also watched Kate slay Loghain's man. He knew he should be appalled at her bloodthirst, but instead he felt...gleeful. Kate deserved justice, and Loghain's men had deserved to die. He met her steady, clear gaze and nodded. She grinned, and the grin warmed him. He had once thought that grin ghoulish, but that was before his brothers and Duncan had been betrayed. He realized he was mirroring her smile, and couldn't muster up the guilt to care about his soul.

Kate rifled through the men's corpses carelessly, ignoring the aghast stares of the bar patrons. She gathered what she could find, emptied their food into her bag, and slung it across her back.

"Now we collect our murderer and we'll be on our way." Kate said.

Kate strode toward the door. The sister who had held a sword to the throat of Loghain's man stood in front of her.

"You are Grey Wardens?" she asked.

"What, you don't believe us? Didn't you see what happens to people who cross us?" cracked Alistair. The sister looked at him, then looked back to Kate.

"Then I am coming with you." she replied.

"I don't have any need for a priest." said Kate.

"I am more than just a sister." the woman said.

"I have never seen a sister wield a sword like that, that is true. But then again, I don't get out much." Kate said drily.

"I can do other things, too. The Maker sent me a vision that I needed to fight the Blight." insisted the redheaded woman.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Glad the Maker is with you. He seems to have abandoned the rest of us." said Kate.

"So I can come with? Give me half an hour and I can leave.." the redheaded sister said. Kate looked the woman up and down. She was certainly prettier than most Chantry sisters, and she had shown considerable skill with that sword.

"Fine." Kate said.

"What?!" Morrigan protested.

"I know you must think I'm crazy." the sister said quietly.

"I thought we were all full up of crazy." Alistair muttered.

"She's coming along." Kate said firmly. "We'll not reject freely offered assistance. Now, off to the murderer's cage. Meet us there, sister."

"I'm here to release you, if you like. I hear you want atonement. Well, what better way than fighting the Blight?" Kate asked the man.

"Stopping the Blight would be an acceptable atonement." the man said.

Kate unlocked the cage. "I hear your name is Sten." she said to the man.

"You may call me that." said the man.

"Okay, Sten. Let's get this straight. You try any of that murdering business, we will cut you down. You will obey me, or suffer the consequences." said Kate.

"Agreed." said the man.

Morrigan led them back to where she had hidden the camp in the woods. Kate limped most of the way there, sore from the earlier events and her ragged feet. She gingerly touched the arrow still sticking from her shoulder. She knew she would have to pull it out. Drinking a healing potion would just knit the skin tightly around it, making it more painful to remove.

"Alistair, can you help me with something?" she asked.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Can you pull this out?" Kate asked. Alistair laughed nervously. "Promise not to stab me in the throat?" he asked.

Kate frowned. "I know you might think I went a little overboard back there, but you don't know what they did, Alistair. They took from me something-"

"I know what they did. I was only making a joke. I have to admit, it made me happy to see them die. I'll probably be struck down for thinking that way, but they deserved it." said Alistair firmly. "Now, you'll want to sit down for this."

Kate sat on the ground, closing her eyes tightly.

Alistair touched the arrow, trying to get the best grip.

"Would you just pull it out already?" Kate whined impatiently. Alistair yanked, and Kate screamed.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow. That HURTS!" she screamed, rolling on the ground.

"Don't be such an infant. You've had much worse wounds." said Morrigan from across the fire.

"But that's during battle, when I'm angry, and am thinking of killing my enemies. Now I just want to kill Alistair!" said Kate.

"Hey, we had a deal!" protested Alistair.

Kate gritted her teeth. "Can somebody please hand me a potion or something?" she asked. Alistair handed her one and she pulled the cork out with her teeth, then chugged it.

"Ahhh, that's better." said Kate. She watched the tissue melt together, leaving a pink patch of scar tissue.

"Ooo look, it left a neat scar!" said Alistair. "Like a little star."

"It looks like a cat's anus." said Morrigan.

Kate looked, aghast, at her shoulder. "Does it really? Gross!"

"No, Alistair is right. It looks like a star." piped up Leliana.

Kate found Leliana to be an excellent cook and a good singer. She closed her eyes, warm in front of the fire, and listened to Leliana sing about the tragic betrayal of a young woman by the man she loved. She wondered if she would ever find love. She thought it unlikely, as the thought of men currently sickened her. She thought of the soldier's smelly hot breath on her cheek, and shuddered. She then thought of his corpse, which comforted her. He would never touch her again. Kate wondered what she was becoming; a week ago killing darkspawn had made her vomit. Now, she had killed several men in one afternoon, and she didn't feel the least bit of remorse.

The next morning Kate found the Quanari man, Sten, standing outside her tent.

"Do all humans sleep so long?" he asked. Kate looked around. The sun was not yet risen. No one stirred in the camp.

"What are you talking about? The stars are still out." she said.

"You slept for five hours. Babies do not sleep that long." said Sten.

Kate looked at him. "Don't you have something else to do besides watch us sleep? It's weird."

"Do you have a sword? I will need one if I am to help you fight." said Sten, ignoring Kat'es comment.

"Uh" Kate thought.

"Yes. I have this one that I took off those soldiers." said Kate.

"This will do." said Sten, who frowned at the sword.

Kate wanted to bathe, but the nearby stream was frigidly cold. She wondered how Morrigan stayed so clean. Morrigan certainly did not fit the picture Kate had about "Witches of the Wilds". She was not unkempt, for one, had no warts that Kate could see, and seemed to hate having blood touch her skin. Morrigan's hair was also always very shiny, and Kate had never known her to even break a sweat. Kate frowned. How was it possible that Morrigan never shivered or complained of the cold, yet wore the sparest of clothing, barely covering her breasts? She went over to Morrigan's tent and looked in to see if she was awake. Nobody was in the tent. Kate shook her head. Morrigan moved very quietly.

"Sten, did you see Morrigan leave?" asked Kate.

"The witch? She turned into a wolf and ran down to the river over there." said Sten.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, then don't. I can find her myself." huffed Kate, and stomped off.

Nearing the river, she heard giggling and saw steam rising. She looked, and saw Morrigan and the sister frolicking in the water. Well, the redhead was frolicking, and Morrigan was scowling, leaning against the river bank with her arms crossed.

"What is going on here?"

"Morrigan is a genius!" said Leiliana excitedly. "Finally, a real bath. It has been so hard to keep Fereldan's stink off my skin without a proper bathtub."

Kate looked at the women. "Is the water warm?"

Leilana looked at her, face flushed with the heat. "Why don't you come down here and try it out." she said.

Kate pulled a boot off and dipped a toe in the water. The water was warm, far warmer than Kate had felt since leaving Castle Cousland. She hurriedly pulled off her woolen undergarments and leaped in, splashing the other two.

Morrigan scowled even deeper. "I was enjoying myself alone. I guess a little privacy is too much to ask?" she protested.

"It is when you can make the water warm!" said Kate. "How did you do this?" s

"I grew up in the Wilds, and wanted to be clean in winter. I figured out a way to heat a section of a stream." said Morrigan.

"You really are a genius." said Kate, and stretched out, floating on her back.

"I do hope this means you will bathe more." said Morrigan.

"Why? Do I stink?" Kate asked, looking at Leliana, who looked away.

"Yes. Often of blood, sweat, and that mongrel of yours." said Morrigan. "It is most unpleasant, and an acceptable price for the loss of my privacy is not having to smell you anymore."

Kate laughed.

Kate returned to camp feeling considerably better. She noticed Alistair was still in his tent.

"The babe yet slumbers." said Sten sarcastically.

Kate snuck into the tent and poked Alistair. He sat straight up.

"What? What is it?" He asked, looking around.

"Time to wake up. Everyone has been up for a while." she said. Alistair looked at her. She looked much better than she had the day before.

"Something's different about you." he said.

"I bathed." said Kate. She leaned forward and sniffed him, then wrinkled her nose. "You should, too, you smell disgusting."

"But it's cold!" complained Alistair.

"Tough it out." said Kate. "Everyone else did."

"Everyone? I guess I don't want to be the only dirty one. Nobody wants to be the stinky kid." said Alistair.

Kate saw him walking away from camp and then began to laugh.

"Where is he going?" asked Leliana.

"To bathe." said Kate.

"But the spell's gone. It will be freezing!" she said.

"Exactly." Kate grinned.

"That's so mean!" said Leliana. Kate laughed again, and looked up to see a slight smug smile on Morrigan's face.

Alistair returned very quickly, lips blue and shivering violently. "Maker's breath that was cold! How did you stand it?" he asked.

"It wasn't that bad." said Kate, struggling to keep a straight face.

"You're crazy. It was freezing." said Alistair, holding his hands out to the fire.

They walked for days, stopping only to eat and rest. Meat kept them well-supplied with rabbit, and even once dragged back a deer. Kate's cookies disappeared mysteriously, and despite extended interrogation, Alistair denied her accusations. Kate threatened him with every nasty death she could think of, and though he paled at some of her ideas, he insisted on his innocence. Kate let out a sigh in exasperation at the fire later that night.

"You could try a different tactic. Alistair doesn't seem like the type who would crack under torture, but he does seem very...innocent." said Leliana.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"In Orlais, torture and pain are very rarely used to extract confessions. More often than not, confessions are obtained by charming them out of the victims." said Leliana.

"Charm? Me? A bronto is more charming than me." scoffed Kate.

"Oh, you know that is not true. You have beautiful hair, when it is combed. You also have quite a pretty face, with such green eyes." said Leliana dreamily.

Kate looked at her sharply. "Huh." she said. Leliana was acting very strangely.

"Let me do something with your hair, then you can try to coax a confession out of Alistair. Once he confesses, think of all the hurting you will be able to do." said Leliana.

Kate frowned. "I don't think I want the cookies back this much. This seems weird."

"But you are right, are you not? You are going to let him steal something from you? Think about how good those would be with your dinner. I bet he ate them all himself." said Leliana.

Kate jumped to her feat. "I bet he did. Those were MINE damnit! Do what you must."

Leliana hummed to herself as she patiently combed the tangles out of Kate's hair. Kate whined and squirmed.

"A strong woman like yourself, crying over tangles in her hair? Shameful." laughed Leliana.

"I wish I could just shave it off." said Kate. "It'd be easier, and better for fighting. My mother would have a fit, though. Well, she would have."

Leliana finished, and Kate refused to let her put any flowers or bows into her hair. "It is fine." she said.

Kate noticed Alistair digging through his pack in the tent he shared with Sten. Sten often disappeared at night. At first Kate had been worried, but the Quanari always returned before morning, so she did not ask him about it.

Kate crept up to Alistair, and touched him on the shoulder. He jumped. "Oh, it's you." he said.

"I was wondering if I could propose a deal." said Kate shyly.

"Sure." said Alistair. Kate was looking at him strangely, and smiling. His stomach turned.

Kate moved closer to him and put her hand on his chest. Alistair swallowed. What was she up to? Kate moved her head, and he caught her scent. Clean and earthy, like the forest after a hard rain.. He closed his eyes.

"If you give me something, maybe I could give you something back?" she asked, and leaned closer.

"Uh-" he stammered. Was he awake? Oh Andraste, he hoped he was awake. He could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He looked down at her. Had he ever noticed what a full, pink mouth she had?

Suddenly, she pushed him back.

"Where are my fucking cookies?!" she shouted. Alistair shook his head.

"What?! What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My cookies! I told Leliana I have no charm. Her plan was stupid. I'll find them if I have to rip your tent apart!" Kate snarled, and began shaking out his bedroll.

Alistair shook his head. "I don't have them, I swear!" he insisted. "Get out of my tent, crazy!" he said, steering her out.

Kate looked him in the eye. "This isn't over." she said, then turned and marched out.

Alistair watched her leave, then let out a long-held breath. His blood was still rushing, and he was thankful for his armor covering his embarassing reaction to her closeness.. She had no idea what she had nearly gotten herself into. He scoffed at himself. To think, he had actually thought about kissing her?! She was crazy. Pretty, but totally insane.

He smiled, thinking of her marching out. He liked the way her face looked when she was angry. Why did he have a mental image of her angry? It wasn't because she was usually angry. No, she usually had a calm, determined look on her face.. Sometimes she bit her lip when she was thinking about something. His favourite expression, however, was also the rarest: the pure, unguarded smile she had when Leliana sang and Kate thought no one could see her face, or when she was throwing a stick for that dog of hers. Alistair stopped himself. Why did he have a mental catalogue of her facial expressions? He did not want to think about it. He also didn't want to think about her screams during the night. Her Joining was still fresh, and he knew how terrible the nightmares must be. Kate was shaping up to be a very strong leader. She somehow knew exactly how far to push everyone in a day before they broke, and they were making very good time toward Redcliffe.

Kate stomped over to Leliana. "Your idea was stupid. He said even less than he usually does when I ask him, and just stood there with a weird look on his face."

Leliana felt a thrill. So Kate had no idea about the way Alistair's eyes followed her around camp. She must not be watching him at all, then. Maybe Morrigan's suspicions about Kate and women were correct. Leliana started to sing. She had hope that the Warden would yet notice her. Leliana had certainly noticed Kate, as soon as she had burst out through a side door in the tavern. Kate's eyes had been blazing, her arms covered in blood, her hair wild. The way she fought was graceful and brutal. Leliana had known that this woman was the one her vision had been about, the one who could stop the Blight. The Maker must certainly love her, to send one like Kate to her.

Kate frowned at Leliana. "You seem awfully happy despite your plan failing. Why is that?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

"I am just happy the Maker sent me here." said Leliana, smiling.

"What is wrong with these people?" Kate muttered. "We need to find a new stream to drink from, I think."

The next day, they could see the mountains surrounding Redcliffe. "One or two more days and we'll arrive." announced Alistair.

"Good. I am getting rather tired of dry biscuits and rabbit." said Morrigan.

That night, after they had pitched their tents, Kate sat, looking into the fire. They were nearly to Castle Redcliffe. She only had very vague memories of the place, as she had visited it only once as a child with her father. She remember the giant beard of Arl Eamon, though, and the Orlesian bitch he had recently married. She still remembered the sting of the woman's comment of "Well, Ferelden men like their woman to be rough and uncivilized, I suppose," after Kate had proudly showed to Arl Eamon the new wooden sword her father let her carry. Bryce Cousland had later assured Kate that she was neither rough nor uncivilized, that the woman was just jealous of how pretty Kate was becoming, but Kate had seen through his lie. She knew she would never be delicate or ladylike. She was not an Orlesian lady, soft and weak. She was hard, strong, and tough. If that made her unnattractive to men, then so be it. She laughed bitterly. Her little experiment on Alistair had proven that, hadn't it? A virgin from the Chantry didn't even find her attractive, and she knew from the Templar initiate/goat scandal from a few years ago that their standards were shockingly low.

Kate poked the logs in the fire. She didn't need affection, or sex, or love. She knew what happened to those she loved.

Morrigan sat near the fire and ground elfroot to make more health poultices. It was dull work, and she looked around. She saw Kate muttering to herself and poking the fire. Morrigan wondered if Kate was nervous about entering Redcliffe. Morrigan herself was almost sick with nerves. She had never been in a city before. Lothering was barely two hundred people, and even going there the first time had taken her days to work up her courage. Redcliffe was ten times that size, and was considered small. Morrigan ground the herbs harder. She was not some ignorant hut-dweller. She would not show her naivete to the rest of the group, for they would surely laugh at her. She was fine with the glares she got from Alistair, and sometimes Leliana when she insulted them. Hatred was fine. Mockery was unthinkable.

Alistair shivered as he entered the stream. He was hardly dirty, having bathed only a few days ago, but he needed something to take his mind off Kate and her blazing looks. All day he could feel her glare on him as she walked next to him. He had turned once and met her eyes. She stared at him, not willing to break his glance. He felt his traitorous body respond to thoughts he had about those hot, angry looks and the slightly bared teeth. He thought about those white teeth and that full lower-lip. Alistair shivered again. The freezing stream was not helping in the slightest. He hoped winter would come soon.

Leliana noticed Sten leaving camp every night, and followed him. She was quiet, and he did not notice her. He came to a small clearing in the woods, where he sat down. Looking around, he then reached into the pouch on his belt. He pulled something round out of it and held it up, looking at it lovingly. Leilana crept closer. Sten took a small bite out of whatever it was in his hand, then smiled. Leiliana stifled a giggle. Sten was the cookie-thief! She could barely contain her glee. Of all things she had expected Sten to be doing, sneaking off in the woods, cookie eating was not one of them! She crept away, back to camp. This information would be valuable, indeed. She knew Morrigan was curious about the Quanari. She even suspected Morrigan of being infatuated with him. Morrigan had once slipped when Leiliana was telling her about the men she knew in Orlais, and asked about the Quanari. Leiliana had filed that information away, too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after a few hours of walking, they took a break. Kate sat on a stump and stretched her aching legs. It had gotten easier, walking such long distances a day, but she still felt she struggled more than the others. Morrigan never broke a sweat and Leliana even managed a song most of the way. Sten walked quickly, with a perfectly even pace. Kate had even started counting, and sure enough, Sten's steps never wavered. Alistair complained a good deal, but also kept up with Sten while wearing heavy armor. Kate sighed. She did not want to be the weakest one in the group, especially since she was supposed to be the leader.

"Tired?" asked a voice next to her. Kate looked over to see Alistair looking down at her.

"No, I'm just a little sore." said Kate.

"I have something for that, if you like." he said, smiling. Kate laughed.

"I told you, I'll never take that vile green crap again. A little soreness is nothing compared to _that_." Kate shuddered.

"No, not Amarentia! It was Morrigan who gave you that, not me!" said Alistair. "I have a rather tamer remedy."

"Oh?" Kate asked

"Give me a second," he said, and began digging through his pack. A filthy sock flew out and landed near Meat. Meat sniffed it interestedly, then began to chew it. Kate smiled. The sock could only get cleaner from Meat's ministrations.

"Here it is!" said Alistair, and held up an odd little jar with a cork top. "I convinced one of the Templars in Lothering to give me some. Brotherhood, and all that."

"What is it?" asked Kate, eyeing the brown mixture apprehensively.

"It's a muscle salve we use after training hard. It relieves aches and pains." he said. He threw it to her.

She uncorked it, and a pleasant pine smell greeted her. "Oo, it smells nice. Smells like you." she said. She took a deep whiff, then sneezed, her eyes watering. "Strong, too."

Kate rubbed it on her thighs, and the ache subsided a bit. She wished she could reach her back as well. She saw Leliana watching her. "Can you rub some of this on my back?" she asked.

"No." said Alistair. The women looked at him, frowning. "Well, she's cooking, right? The food will get all..yucky if she touches this stuff. I can do it."

"I can wash my hands, Alistair." said Leliana. "Look, I'll wash them right now." she said, and hastily dumped water from her canteen over her hands.

"But-" protested Alistair.

"Let Leliana do it, Alistair. She won't waste your precious salve. Plus, I'm sure her hands are softer, anyway." Kate said.

Alistair clenched his fists. Why was Leliana arguing with him? He looked at her. Shit, he had forgotten about her being a Chantry sister. She was probably trying to protect Kate's honor, or something. He felt his ears burning. Had his intentions been that obvious? He remembered a scene from six months ago, just after his Joining.

Duncan took the new recruits into a room and told them to attempt to "blend," the word used to describe the not-magic certain people could reach and use. Alistair suspected that "blending," was similar to the not-magic-but-not-normal techniques Templars used, and was confident he would master blending before any of the other recruits. Soon one of the older recruits, Sammuel, disappeared in front of Alistair's eyes. He and the other recruits cheered. One after another, his friends vanished. Only Alistiar and the bumbling, nasty-spirited Shane were left. Alistair could feel his temper rising. He reached out again and again, only to feel the blend slip through his fingertips.

"Try it softer. Imagine the blend is a skirt your are reaching up. You don't just grab around. You stroke." said Sammuel from somewhere in the corner, appearing momentarily before disappearing. Alistair choked and blushed. A cheer ran through the seemingly empty room. Shane had managed the blend.

"Alistair, it seems you are completely lacking in subtlety." laughed Duncan. "You want to face things head-on and conquer them, my boy. There's nothing wrong with that. Some never blend, and are fine Grey Wardens."

Alistair heard a giggle, which snapped him out of his memory.

"That's cold." said Kate. Leilana giggled again, and reached her hands back up Kate's wool tunic.

Alistair caught a glimpse of slick skin and his mouth was suddenly very dry. Maybe letting Leilana rub the liniment in was the wiser choice. He was having a difficult time of it, just sitting across the campsite.

"Watching something interesting? I wonder what our dear leader would think if she knew the baby Templar was a drooling lecher." a voice cut through him, colder than his morning bath.

"I wasn't watching. I was just looking at the fire." said Alistair.

"They are no where near the fire. I wonder, is it Kate you fancy, or Leiliana. Leiliana is the kind of woman you've always known, but Kate has a kind of dirty, crazy appeal." mused Morrigan.

"Leave me alone, Morrigan." said Alistair. "Why are you watching them, anyway? Fancy getting yourself some of that?"

"If I wanted either of them, I would have them eating from my hand." said Morrigan simply.

Leilana smoothed her hands against Kate's back. She had massaged many people over her lifetime, and seen many backs. Most did not have the fine, smooth quality Kate's did. She sighed. If she could have made a list of attributes she found attractive, Kate would fit most of them. Tall, strong, with hair the perfect shade between blonde and brown, and if she was perfectly honest, hands callused from holding weapons.

Kate stretched. Leilana was good, she thought. She and the Maker were no where near even, but she supposed if he continued sending her pretty women with magic hands, she would try not to blaspheme as much.

The next day consisted of a very dull and long walk. Kate wanted to scream with boredom and frustration. The trees all looked the same, the sky was a cloudless blue, and even the flowers seemed insipid. The rest of the group seemed content in silence. Kate imagined what would happen if she screamed. She would probably get her head cut off by Alistair, who seemed jumpy.

"We should stop soon. We won't get there tonight at a proper time, and I'd like to arrive early in the morning, if possible." said Alistair.

"Agreed." said Kate, and signaled the rest of the group to stop. They set up in a small clearing. Kate saw Morrigan head off toward the river, Leilana following at a short distance. She dug into her pack for the precious bar of soap she had paid the outrageous sum of 20 silver for. She heard Alistair approaching, and looked up. He rocked nervously from foot to foot, looking much smaller without his armor on.

"Something the matter?" asked Kate.

"What if somebody should have told you something, but they didn't, and now they think it's too late and you're going to be mad" blurted Alistair.

"What do you need to say?" asked Kate.

"I could have been talking about Sten. He seems mysterious, right?" asked Alistair.

"Nope. Spill it." said Kate.

"Well, uh. You know how we're going to Redcliffe tomorrow? Well, you should know-I grew up in Redcliffe castle. Arl Eamon raised me." Alistair said.

Kate cocked her head. "Why did he do that? I thought you told me you grew up in the Chantry."

"I did grow up there, just after the age of twelve, when Eamon sent me away." said Alistair quietly.

"He sent you away? Why did he have you in the first place?" asked Kate

"I-uh. Well, remember how I told you my mother died when I was very young? She did, and she was a serving girl at the castle." said Alistair's

"So you're Eamon's son?" asked Kate

"Ha, no. You'll see when you meet him; I look nothing like the man. A lot of people thought I was his bastard, though, including his new wife. She's the one who sent me away. She was suspicious of me from the beginning, and worked her hardest to make sure I was uncomfortable in my own home. Eamon denied I was his son, but he also could not give her a good reason why he was raising me."

"His wife is Orlesian, isn't she? Esme, right?" asked Kate

"Isolde. How do you know her?" asked Alistair, looking at Kate's furious face.

"That bitch! She made fun of me in front of the Arl and my father. I still remember how mean she was. I can't believe you had to live with her!" said Kate

"Well, she made sure I wouldn't have to live with her long. She had the Arl send me to the Chantry. I was furious. I felt Eamon had cast me out, alone and unwanted. I was determined to be bitter. Every time he visited, I threw his kindness back in his face. Eventually, he stopped visiting." said Alistair.

"That's his problem, not yours. He shouldn't have let his wife muscle him around like that. It is shameful to treat a child that way! Why were you there, anyway? Do you remember your real parents at all?" asked Kate.

"Real parents. Huh. Never had any of those. My biological father was...well, he was the King, and my mother was a serving girl at a castle: THE castle." said Alistair.

"Wait-did you just tell me you are the King's bastard son?" asked Kate.

"I did. I never really knew him. As for my mother, the only thing I ever had of hers was this cheap little amulet. I used to look at it every night, before I slept. The day Arl Eamon told me I was to move to the Chantry, I was so angry. I threw the amulet against the wall around the castle, and it shattered." said Alistair.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" asked Kate.

"At first, I honestly didn't think of it. Nobody knew, other than Duncan and Eamon. After that, well, I sort of like you not knowing." said Alistair, not meeting her eyes.

"Are you crazy? Why would you keep something like this from me! It's important, especially now that Cailan is dead! You will be king!" said Kate.

"That is something I have never wanted. Once people find out I'm the King's bastard, I'm no longer Warden Alistair or just plain Alistair, I'm Royal Alistair. People treat me differently. Even Duncan did- he kept me out of battle because it. Being a bastard is probably what saved my life at Ostagar." said Alistair.

"That or the giant bird." said Kate.

"Are you terribly angry?" asked Alistair shyly.

"No. I, too, have always been treated differently because of my status. I'm no King's bastard, but my father was the Teryn of Highever. Everybody treated me like I was made out of glass. I desperately wanted to learn to fight, and to test my steel, but everyone went easy on me. Nobody was honest to my face, except maybe my brother. Everyone just asked 'how high' when I told them to jump off a bridge." said Kate.

"Exactly." said Alistair. "I guess I had nothing to worry about. I just wanted you to like me for who I am."

"No, Your Majesty." Kate joked. Alistair winced.

"Don't ever call me that. Someone might come along and crown me King, and then where would we be?" he asked lightly, but Kate could see anxiety in his face.

"Are you nervous about seeing him tomorrow?" she asked.

"No. Yes. I haven't really spoken to him since I left." said Alistair.

"Don't be worried. We have your back. Well, I do, anyway." said Kate, who reached out and squeezed his hand.

Alistair smiled. "I have yours, too, my lady." he said.

Alistair sighed. "How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" asked Kate.

"Lock away your emotions like you do. I know you must be sad-your whole family died in front of you, but you still joke, you still smile." said Alistair.

Kate snatched her hand back. "For one, I don't hang around people who remind me of my family's brutal deaths every time we talk. Secondly, I'm tough. How do you know I even feel sad? Maybe I think they were weak." said Kate, her jaw set in a grim line.

"I don't believe that." said Alistair. "Well, that part about not feeling sad. I do believe you are tough, though. Please don't hurt me." he added, laughing.

"I can't guarantee that. En garde!" Kate shouted, and picked up a stick. Alistair grabbed a nearby stick.

"Hey, no fair, I'm not used to fighting without a shield." he protested.

"You can used your regular shield." said Kate. "I'm not going to fight fair, so you're gonna need all the help you can get."

Alistair brought up his shield just in time to avoid a sharp whip to the face.

"Not my pretty face!" he wailed.

Alistair was surprised at how much more quickly he could move without armor. He twisted and ducked, but Kate was blindingly fast. He winced as the sharp stick poked him in the rips, then whipped his side. He decided to use a classic sword-and-shield move, and charged. Kate looked at him as if he were stupid, and sidestepped, exactly as he had expected her. His shield smashed into her, and she flew to the ground.

"Ow." she said, lying on the ground. Alistair rushed over. He hadn't expected to bash into her as hard as he had. He looked worriedly down. "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously. Too late he noticed the wicked gleam in her eye, and his eyes were soon on the sky.

"Oldest trick in the book, that! You didn't even hit me hard enough to knock me down. You don't need to pull your blows with me, Alistair, I can take them." she said, looking at him.

"I guess you're not as delicate as you look." he said teasingly, and when her fist snaked out to punch him, he grabbed it and pulled her to him.

"And you're not as slow as you look." she said, laughing.

He was suddenly aware of her breasts resting on his arm, of her warm breath on his cheek. He saw her looking at him, laughter faded. She was panting slightly, and he realized he was holding his breath. One second he was looking at her flushed face, and the next he was doing something unthinkable: kissing her.

She responded with an eagerness that matched his own. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. He had half expected her to recoil in disgust, but here she was, her lips pressed against his. He slanted his lips against hers. Maker, she tasted good; sweet and hot. She moaned against his lips and blood rushed to his groin. He realized that she would very soon find just how much he liked kissing her, and he pulled away. His face burned.

"Well." he said.

"Well." she answered, and shook her head slightly. He saw her usual business expression settle over her face, and it was like she hadn't just been moaning into his lips.

"How do you do that?" he asked quietly.

"I can give you another demonstration, if you like." she said, and grinned.

"See, you did it again. How do you change your expression so quickly? It's like you can block out all emotion with the pull of a lever. You especially do it whenever your family comes up."

"They're still there. I just don't show them to everyone." said Kate quietly. "Now, I believe I have a bath to attend to."

Alistair watched her walk away. The change in her face had been immediate when he mentioned her family, from open to carefully blank. He could kick himself for mentioning them. Why did he keep poking at her like he did? He wanted to see the old Kate, the one who had screamed when Jory and Daveth died, tears running down her cheeks. This Kate would only register their deaths with a slight tightening around the eyes, and then quickly move on to a new subject. Alistair looked around. The camp was empty. Even the dog had more important business than sitting in camp. Alistair felt like he had in Templar training, when he had been the odd one out. The rich ones had hated him for being a charity-case bastard, and the poor ones had hated him for acting like a noble, even though he wasn't one. He wondered if he would ever again feel like he had in the Grey Wardens, like he had friends and a family.

"Pull yourself together, Alistair." Kate's voice rung through his head. "Before Morrigan tears you a new one." He smiled. Maybe there was a hope for him, yet.

They crested the hill before Redcliffe, and Alistair noticed something odd. No smoke was coming from the castle, and he couldn't hear any of the usual sounds of human habitation coming from the village or the castle. Strange.

They were greeted by an anxious soldier, who quickly appraised them of the situation. The dead were apparently rising every night, and attacking the living. The castle had been silent for a week, and those sent in to check re-emerged as walking corpses. The village mayor, a man named Murdoch, begged for their help. Kate could see Alistair's anxious face out of the corner of her eye, and pledged their support immediately. Surprisingly, Morrigan did not object.

Kate watched the archers practicing, and noticed that many of them were without armor, and carried old, rusty weapons. "Surely Redcliffe can outfit her soldiers better than this" she said to Murdoch, gesturing.

"We could, if we had a smith who agreed to help us." He said gravely.

"Why won't he? Is he a coward? I'll settle this." Kate growled, reaching for her daggers. What kind of man forsook his fellow villagers like this?

"His daughter was a maid at the castle. She has not returned. He hasn't been the same since his wife died, but at least he had his girl. If she's dead-I don't know what he'll do. He's been blind drunk since the castle went quiet." said Murdoch.

Kate went to talk to the smith. The smith, Owen, stunk of ale. He was distraught over his missing daughter, Valena.

"I can't go on without her." He sobbed.

Kate heard Sten sigh behind her.

"What if she came back and saw you like this? Would you like that? You must help us. Think of your friends out there, fighting with shoddy equipment. You should be ashamed." said Kate.

"You don't understand." Owen whimpered.

"I do, and I also understand that how you are acting is behavior a four year old would be ashamed of." said Kate coldly.

"You come here with your friends and tell me I am pathetic. I know I am. I'd rather die than live without her. How would you know how I feel?" wailed Own.

"Because my whole family was slaughtered before my eyes just a month ago." hissed Kate. "And if I had a choice, I would do everything in my power to bring them back, not sit around pissing on myself and crying. So you better get your ass out there and get to work. Crying won't bring her back, but I will. If your daughter is still alive, I give you my oath that I will find her, and she will return to you."

Owen looked up at her. "That's the best I could hope for. Send Murdoch's men in. You're right, I should be storming the castle to get her back. Since I'm not a warrior, I'll storm the castle with my anvil and hammer. Those monsters will be cut down tonight." he said, light coming back to his eyes.

Kate turned to leave, when Morrigan caught her arm. "You're not going to actually look for this maid, are you? We don't have time for this."

Kate shook her arm free and looked at Morrigan. "I gave him my word, Morrigan. I may not be a Teryn's daughter anymore, but I am a Grey Warden, and my word still means something." she said sternly.

Kate walked to the Chantry to find Alistair, who had been sent there on some errand for the knight who had met them at the village gates. She found him there with a captive audience of four or five village women, who were all looking at him like he was their knight in shining armor. She supposed he was a knight, of sorts, though his armor was scuffed and dented. She quickly dismissed the feeling of dismay she felt when he smiled his easy smile at one of the women. Near Alistair stood a man who looked out of place among the villagers. His armor was far too nice, for one, and he carried himself differently. The man turned and met her gaze.

"You must be the Warden Katherine Cousland Alistair is telling us about. I am Bann Teagan Guerrin, Arl Eamon's brother."

"Pleased to meet you," Kate said, automatically slipping into the noble way of speaking. Her mother would be shocked, she thought, and smiled pleasantly.

"I believe we met once before. It is so nice to see you again, though I wish circumstances were different." she said, and saw Alistair gaping at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Alistair tells me you offer your assistance against the monsters that come out of the castle. I am grateful." Bann Teagan said earnestly.

Kate bowed slightly. "Anything to help a gentleman in distress." she said valiantly. The Bann laughed.

"I admit I did not expect the fearsome Grey Warden Alistair described to be so pretty and charming. Where did we meet again?" Teagan asked.

"The Landsmeet. My father is the late Bryce Cousland." said Kate.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Of course. You look different in armor. It suits you." said Teagan.

Kate blushed. "Thank you. We'll have to continue this conversation after our battle."

Teagan bent and kissed her hand. "Indeed."

Kate turned quickly, feeling a little dizzy. Bann Teagan was a very handsome and charming man. She looked up to see Alistair frowning at her.

"What's wrong, Alistair?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said. "Let's get going. We need to find the others: I hope Sten is done bullying those men into fighting for the village, becausee should eat before sundown."

Kate wondered what exactly had gotten into him. Why was he suddenly angry with her?

"What's your problem?" she asked.

"He's way too old for you." Alistair said. "He's almost old enough to be your father."

Kate laughed. "Wait, are you jealous? And after the way you were flirting with those girls in there, you really have no right to make comments." said Kate.

"The ladies are always telling me how handsome and suave I am." said Alistair, crooking an eyebrow at her.

"I bet." Kate sniggered.

"They are!" Alistair protested.

Sundown came far too quickly, and Kate regretted eating so much soup. It had solidified into a solid mass in her stomach. She could face darkspawn, but at least they were _alive._ The things the villagers had described were walking corpses. Kate steeled herself.

She heard the traps they had placed along the path from the castle to the village snapping, and then she saw them. They truly were hideous. Some had big pieces of dead grey flesh missing, yet still kept coming.

"Wait for my signal, Morrigan!" she shouted, watching for the first corpse to cross the distance markers she had set up. She lowered her hand, and from Morrigan's staff flew a ball of flame. It ignited at the feet of the corpses. Heat, along with the smell of cooked rotting flesh, blasted her face.

"Ugh, they smelled bad enough without you cooking them." she heard Alistair complain.

Kate laughed and shouted "Archers, aim!"

"Fire!"

The sky lit with the burning arrows. For a moment the arrows hung in the air, and Kate was reminded of the fireworks her father had lit every year on her birthday.

The arrows hit their marks, and Kate heard the hissing of burning flesh.

"Lights, please!" she shouted, and heard Morrigan's answering thump of her staff against the ground. Little white globes flew out in all directions and lit the streetlamps and the extra lamps the villagers had put out. Kate had heard that the monsters could see in the dark, and did not relish giving them any advantage, so she had worked out a strategy with Morrigan.

Kate caught Murdoch's eye and nodded.

"Alright boys, surround them like we practiced!" he shouted in his rough, gravelly voice.

Kate strapped her bow to her back and unsheathed her daggers, relishing in the soft hiss the clean metal made as she pulled them out. She looked to her side to see Sten and Alistair watching her.

"Let's kill 'em dead." she said.

"Again." said Alistair.

"Morrigan, can you keep us healed? I know that isn't your specialty, but-"

"Yes." Morrigan said.

They charged, and Kate flung herself at the nearest walking skeleton. She found that her dagger thrusts did not slow it much, so she changed tactics and began stabbing her daggers into heads and necks. The things did not make any sound as they died, other than the ghastly howls they would sometimes emit. Kate wondered how they were drawing air, if they were drawing air.

The battle went quickly, and Kate was about to congratulate herself on a job well done when she heard screams from the docks.

A man came running up the path "They're coming out of the lake! Please, help!" he wailed.

Kate whistled a sharp, high whistle. Her group immediately stopped what they were doing and followed her. She saw from the top of the hill ghastly, soggy shapes emerging from the took the way down the hill in a series of leaps, and slip along the outside of the fighters. The corpses that emerged from the water were different than the ones that had come from the castle. These corpses were bloated, and stunk like rot and lakewater. Kate guessed that they were villagers who had been buried in the lake, or the unfortunate ones who had drowned.

"Morrigan!" she shouted, and she heard a sucking sound behind her. She threw herself to the ground, the fireball barely missing her. She turned to see Morrigan fall, pushed by one of the creatures.

"Protect Morrigan!" she shouted to Meat. Meat looked at her for a moment, the desire to follow orders warring with the desire to stay by her side.

"I'll be fine, Meat!" she said. Meat seemed to understand, and leapt at the thing who was slicing the unconscious Morrigan's arms.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Kate muttered, and heard something move behind her. She rolled out of the way, then jumped to her feet.

The battle raged on, and Kate felt a strange calm come over her. She was not angry or anxious. Her moves were smooth and calculated. She felt time slow, and she seemed to fly between targets. These monsters needed to be cut down, yes, but she was not furious with them. It was as if she was cutting firewood.

Alistair wiped the sweat out of his eyes and continued to hack his way through the crowd. The creature's attacks were quite clumsy, and he blocked them easily with his shield. He caught a glimpse of something, moving quickly through the crowd. He focused. Kate. She was moving almost too fast for him to see, or was she-she was. Kate, who had never been trained, was blending. A surge of pride rose in his chest, and he stared at her for a second. A loud clang woke him from his stupor, and his arm vibrated painfully. He tore his gaze away from her, and he bashed the corpse in front of him to the ground, then unceremoniously drove his sword through its neck.

He heard a loud roar, and looked to his left. Sten was truly scary. Surrounded by six or seven of the creatures, the big man spun, swinging his sword. The corpses separated, torsoes falling away from legs. Alistair shuddered. He knew the advanced decomposition of the creatures helped, but _still. _Sten had just cut three men _in half._

Around him, corpses fell. He panted and swung, parried and swung, blocked and swung. Alistair was tiring, and the things seemed to never stop their endless march from the lake.

Arrows whizzed past his ears, and he heard archers taking position at the top of the hill. The creatures fell in a line, then another line.

At last, the last of them fell. Alistair bent, panting hard. He scanned the area for his companions. Leilana was at the top of the hill with the rest of the archers. Sten was at his side, seemingly unaffected by the long battle, and Kate? Where was Kate? He felt panic. Had she fallen, and he had not seen? Why hadn't he kept a better eye on her?

He saw a familiar shape at the top of the hill, bent over something. Meat was up there, so Kate must be close by.

He jogged to the top of the hill. A female shape lay in the grass, with another bent over it, rocking. His heart jumped.

He approached, and saw it was Kate who was sitting upright, and Morrigan in the grass. He felt relieved. He knew he should be worried about Morrigan, but he couldn't be bothered to care.

Kate was whispering something, and holding out a flask. "Drink, Morrigan. Please, just drink a little." she pleaded.

Morrigan opened her eyes slightly and took a sip.

"Good, now drink a little more." Kate coaxed.

Morrigan moaned and drank, then shuddered.

"We need to get her to the Chantry. They have healers there." Kate said.

Sten picked the witch up and carried her to the Chantry.

Alistair and the rest of them, save Kate and Meat, accepted Teagan's offer to stay at the inn. Alistair woke late the next day and saw Kate's bed was untouched.

He walked to the Chantry, and saw her familiar blonde head thrown back in laughter. Teagan was sitting next to her, and both were talking to Morrigan, who was lying on a cot.

"Have you slept?" he asked Kate, already knowing the answer.

"Nope. I can manage without a little sleep. I had to know Morrigan was going to be okay." she said.

"But what about you? I see you have bandages on your arms. Why didn't you take any of the health potions?" he asked.

"Other people were hurt much worse than me. These are just little scratches. Teagan made me get them treated, but really, they are nothing." insisted Kate.

Alistair looked at Teagan, who shook his head, smiling. "We had to sew up one of her arms with sixteen stitches. Scratches." he said.

"Now that you've come and whined, can you please go? We were having quite a pleasant time before you butted in," drawled Morrigan.

"Nice to see you're alive, too. Oh no, wait, it's not." Alistair sneered back.

"Is your little pissing match done? I have something important to discuss, if it is. Stay here-I'm going to go get Sten." said Kate disgustedly.

She found Sten staring at a painting of the village.

"Something you like?" she asked.

"It is better than looking at the wall." he answered.

"Come with me. We need to talk about our plans for the castle." Kate said.

They talked with Bann Teagan, and formulated a plan for entering the castle. He revealed the secret passageway to them, and entrusted his signet ring to Kate for use. Kate enjoyed a night's sleep in the first real bed since the night Darriend died. She slept deeply, and did not remember her dreams. The next morning, she awoke to the smell of bacon and sighed happily.

She ate until she was stuffed, much to the amusement of Bann Teagan, who had never seen a woman eat as much as she had.

"I never ate like this before becoming a Grey Warden, I swear. Now it's like I can never get enough." she insisted. He laughed and patted her back.

"You are entitled to as much as you want. Go ahead."

Morrigan was feeling better, and indeed, looked no worse for wear.

"How do you do that?" Kate blurted.

"Do what? Eat with my mouth closed? It's simple, really, I just make sure to shut my mouth after I put food into it." said the witch.

"No, not that. How do you come through every battle with perfect hair and not a spot of dirt on you? How do you walk around in autumn with barely and clothing on, yet never shiver? How is it that the wounds I saw on your arms and torso have not scarred?" Kate asked.

"It's magic." Morrigan said.

Kate laughed. "No, really, I'm serious."

"As am I. Magic allows me to carefully heal my own skin, to shielf myself from dirt, to stay warm in the middle of winter. Magic is my armor and my blanket." said Morrigan.

"Wow. I wish I had that." said Kate admiringly.

Morrigan smiled slightly.

They approached the windmill where the secret entrance was hidden when they heard a shout on the path. Kate turned to see a slender woman dressed in fine clothing running up the path.

"Teagan! Wait!" she shouted.

Kate recognized her as she got closer. Isolde.

Isolde explained that the castle had been taken over by a dark force, a blood mage. She also insisted that Teagan accompany her to the castle, alone. Kate saw Isolde's eyes flicker, and knew she was lying.

"You're lying. There is something you are not telling us." said Kate simply.

"And who are you? You aren't allowed to talk to me that way- how dare you make such an accusation!" Isolde blustered.

"She is Warden Katherine, and you are advised to address her as such. We need the truth if we are to help you." Alistair said from Kate's side.

"Alistair?!" Isolde shrieked. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I am here to see Arl Eamon. What is going on at the castle?" asked Alistair.

Isolde took a deep breath, and Kate could see it cost her to even attempt to be polite to Alistair. The way the woman spoke to Alistair made Kate's blood boil.

"A mage that I hired poisoned Eamon, and he is barely alive. The mage also summoned something evil, and that evil has been raising the dead. Everyone at the castle is dead except for me, Connor, and a few others. I do not know why it spares us." she quavered.

Kate frowned. "Why did you hire a mage?" she asked.

"I don't need to answer any of your questions. Teagan, you have to come with me. I don't have much time before it gets mad." Isolde said, ignoring Kate.

"Teagan, don't go. This is obviously a trap." insisted Kate.

"I must. This is my brother and my nephew. I can't just leave them there. I have to see if they are alright. I trust you to...take care of things on your own." Teagan said.

"They cannot come. Teagan, we must leave now." Isolde insisted.

Teagan turned and walked with Isolde and her guard up the path. Kate fumed. The idiot walking into an obvious trap, and why? Because a stupid bitch like Isolde told him his brother was alive?

"We are going, obviously. We should leave now." Kate said.

The others silently followed her through the tunnel.

At the castle, they encountered more of the walking corpses. Now that they knew how to fight them, the battles were not very difficult. Kate peered into each room as they worked their way up from the entrance in the dungeon.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sten.

"Valena. I promised, after all." said Kate.

"She's dead. You know it, Owen knows it. Why play at this? We have to hurry." said Morrigan.

Kate whirled. "You don't know she's dead. I already explained this, Morrigan. If you don't want to follow my lead, you are welcome to return to the village and wait for us there."

Morrigan scowled but remained silent.

Kate came to the stairs, and heard a faint rustling under it. She discovered the door to a closet under the stairs, and opened it. A girl screamed and pressed herself against the wall, cowering.

"Hello? I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you." said Kate. "Who are you."

"I am one of the Arlessa's maids. I hid down here when the dead started walking. I'm so scared. I want to go back to the village." sid the redhaired girl.

"Well, go then. Are you Velana, by any chance?" Kate asked.

"Yes, how did you know that? Did my father send you? I knew he would come for me, somehow!" the girl exclaimed.

"Well, you can return to the village through a passageway in the dungeon. The path is clear of the corpses for now, but you should move quickly and quietly." Kate said.

"I will. I can run fast. Thank you!" girl said, and threw her arms around Kate.

"Uh, okay." Kate said, unprying the girl's grasp. "Just go."

The girl beamed a wide smile at them, and then ran down the hallway.

"Well, would you look at that. She lives, after all." said Kate smugly. Morrigan was silent, and Kate couldn't resist saying, "I told you so."

Morrigan huffed, "It was a waste of valuable time."

They walked further in the dungeon, and Kate heard a human voice shouting "Get away from here, you fiends!" She ran ahead, and saw a man with a black eye and a broken nose shouting from a jail cell.

Kate killed the corpses so quickly they didn't even manage to turn around, and then looked at the man standing in the cell. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jowan. I was hired to tutor Connor. I'm going to tell you the truth-I'm the one who poisoned the Arl." he said.

"You!" shouted Alistair, who tried to grab the man through the bars.

Kate pushed Alistair away. "Just wait a minute." she said.

"Why did you try to poison the Arl?" she asked.

"I am a maleficar- a blood mage, escaped from the Circle. Templars captured me, and I was waiting for my execution in a dungeon in Denerim when a man named Loghain freed me. He said that if I poisoned a traitor to the throne for him, that I could earn my redemption." the man said quietly.

"Why would the Arl hire a mage in the first place?" asked Kate.

"The Arl didn't hire me. Isolde did. Connor was beginning to show...signs. She was terrified the Circle would take him, so she hired me to teach him in secret. It's true that I poisoned the Arl-but I had nothing to do with all these walking corpses" said Jowan.

"He's a blood mage. We can't trust him." said Alistair insistently.

"What would you do if I let you go?" asked Kate, ignoring Alistair.

"I would try to help. I want to redeem myself. I had no idea this would happen. Connor may have made a tear in the Fade- he is still very young, and does not know much about magic yet." Jowan said.

"Connor might be behind this?" Kate asked skeptically.

"It wouldn't be him. A demon might have found him in the Fade and possessed him. That's the only way to explain such power. An advanced mage could never hope to raise as many dead as are walking this castle." said Jowan. "Isolde thinks I summoned the demon. She had me tortured for days, despite me not being able to tell her what she wanted to hear."

"You should kill this man. He betrayed his employers. He deserves to die." Sten intoned from behind Kate.

"Kill? Killing is a little harsh, don't you think? I say we leave him in here to rot." said Alistair.

"I think he could be useful." said Kate.

"I agree." said Morrigan.

"You can't honestly be thinking of letting him out? He's dangerous-he's a blood mage, and therefore can't be trusted!" Alistair shouted.

"Is this Alistair talking, or the templar?" Morrigan sneered, and Kate unlocked Jowan's cell door.

"You're free now. I'd like if you helped us, but obviously you don't have to." said Kate.

"I was telling the truth when I said I wanted to help." said Jowan stubbornly.

They made their way to the main hall, and when Kate opened the door, she witnessed a strange scene. The usually very dignified and refined Teagan was dancing around like a fool, turning somersaults and singing in an odd voice.

"What is going on here?" asked Kate.

A boy that she hadn't noticed before answered in a deep, unnatural voice.

"What is it, Mother? I cannot see it clearly."

"It is a woman, like me, Connor." Isolde answered quietly.

"Lies! It is nothing like you! Young, and pretty, too! I'm surprised, Mother. Usually you would have had her executed for daring to show her pretty face around here." the boy said mockingly.

Kate felt her stomach clench in rage. The boy was obviously deranged, but it seemed he spoke truth, due to Alistair's reaction to the statement. Alistair twisted away with a sick look on his face.

"Connor? Can you hear me?" asked Kate, bending down to look at the boy.

"Of course I can hear you, stupid! Why are you here? Tell me now!" the boy demanded.

"I am here to make sure you don't hurt anyone else." said Kate.

The boy threw his head back and roared a sound that no little boy should be able to make.

Morrigan whispred, aghast, "Demon. He is possessed by a demon."

"He's an abomination?" asked Alistair. "There is only one thing we can do, then."

"I can hear you!" the boy sing-songed. "You are the one who spoiled my fun, who killed the soldiers I sent to reclaim MY village. You will pay!"

"Don't hurt anyone, Connor!" shrieked Isolde. The boy looked at her, and she flew back, hitting the wall and sliding down.

The boy shuddered, and the fever seemed to leave his eyes. "Mama? I'm so sorry Mama, I can't help it!" he cried in the perfectly normal voice of a little boy.

"Connor?" Isolde mumbled.

"YOU. YOU SPOILED MY FUN!" shouted the boy, his eyes burning once again.

Fire shot from his fingertips and arced, burning into Kate and Sten. She fell back, then pulled her daggers from their sheaths.

Teagan looked up, and attacked Kate.

"Teagan? Teagan, get a hold on yourself!" Alistair shouted, and knocked Teagan down. Teagan jumped up and attacked Kate again. Kate rammed the pommel of her dagger into Teagan's temple and he crumpled to the ground.

She turned and attacked the guards, who all had the same strange look in their eyes that the boy did.

"Try to knock them out! They aren't doing this deliberately!" shouted Kate.

When all the guards were down, Connor looked at her in rage, then ran from the room. Teagan stirred on the floor.

"My mind is my own again. Thank you, Kate, for sparing me." he said. "What do we do now?"

"It is obvious Connor is an abomination." said Morrigan. "He must be killed, in order to kill the demon."

"No!" shrieked Isolde. "He is not always under control of the demon. You saw, sometimes he is my little boy! Please don't kill my little boy!"

"I don't relish the thought of killing a young boy, either, but is there anything else that can be done?" asked Kate. "You saw the havoc he is capable of creating. He must be stopped."

"If we could enter the Fade, we could kill the demon there, where it truly resides." said Morrigan thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, we would need quite a few mages and a lot of lyrium, neither of which we have."

"The Circle would, though, and they are just a day's trip away." said Alistair hopefully.

"So, two days travel. Would Connor remain passive that long?" asked Kate.

"He may. He does not take defeat very well. Then again, you saw the damage he wreaked in only a week's time." said Bann Teagan.

"I will send a messenger to the Circle. I am willing to wait forty-eight hours. After that, I am sorry to say, that we must kill the demon, and thus, the boy." said Kate sadly.

Bann Teagan sent a messenger immediately, and Kate sat on the floor of the main hall. She did not have a good feeling about all of this. They waited in near silence for a day and a half, afraid to make too much noise, in case Connor took notice.

The messenger appeared in the doorway, and collapsed. "The Circle-the Circle is gone." he gasped.

"What do you mean, it's gone?" asked Kate.

"The Templars have sealed it off. No one can enter. They have applied for the Right of Annulment. I returned as quickly as I could, m'lady." the man said breathlessly.

"FUCK!" Kate swore. "Then it is settled. We must kill Connor. Teagan, you might want to take Isolde outside. I don't want her to hear what we have to do." said Kate.

"NO! Not my boy!" screamed Isolde. "Please, please don't kill my son!" she begged, throwing herself at Kate's feet.

"There may be another way to enter the Fade." said a quiet voice from the corner.

"You!" Shrieked Isolde. "You are the one who poisoned my husband and summoned this demon to torment us!"

"I didn't summon any demons, I swear!" insisted Jowan.

"You are the reason for the demon, Isolde." Kate said quietly.

"How dare you speak to me that way! I'll have you-"Isolde screeched.

"You are just as much as fault as Jowan. You kept Connor's condition a secret. You allowed this man into your home. If Connor had been trained properly, he would have known about the Fade and demons." interrupted Bann Teagan harshly.

Isolde opened her mouth, then closed it stupidly at the look she received from Teagan.

"What were you saying, Jowan?" asked Kate.

"Normally you need lyrium and other mages to enter the Fade, but I have a different way. I am a blood mage, and I can do it using life force." said Jowan.

"That's great!" said Kate excitedly, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders.

"It takes a good deal of life force-all of it, in fact." said Jowan sadly.

The weight crashed back down on Kate's shoulders.

"Oh." she said weakly.

"I'll do it." piped Isolde. Kate turned to stare at her. "I know what you must think of me- that I am selfish and spoiled. Those things are true, but I love my son. I will not have him die when I could save him. I will sacrifice myself to save Connor." she said proudly.

Kate gaped. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"I am." answered Isolde steadily.

"I will be performing the ritual, so another mage must enter." said Jowan. Kate turned to Morrigan.

"I know I have no right to ask you this, but will you do this?" she asked quietly. Morrigan's hands shook slightly, and she gripped them tightly to keep them still.

"I will." she said, nodding.

"No. There must be a different way. We can't use blood magic!" insisted Alistair.

"It's this or Connor dies. Isolde is willing to make the sacrifice to save her son. I say we take a willing adult life, rather than an innocent young child's." said Kate.

"I have made my decision." said Kate.

"Isolde, are you absolutely sure?" she asked, looking at the woman.

"I am. I want to save Connor." insisted the Arlessa.

"Jowan, are you ready?" Kate asked. He nodded.

The ritual was bloody and unforgettable. Isolde kneeled in the middle of the floor in front of Jowan, who screamed a few words, then cut his arm open. Kate was reminded of the valiant mage who had lit the brazier at Ostagar, and realized he must have been a blood mage.

Jowan then thrust his fist into the air and screamed "_Piaculum". _Isolde's body rose in the air as if held up by strings. She hung there, silent. Kate saw the briefest of smiles on her face before her neck wrenched around and blood spurted from her jugular. The blood arced and showered Morrigan, who began trembling, and then fell to the ground.

Isolde crumpled to the ground like an empty sack. Her skin was grey and bloodless, and Kate knew without watching for breath that Isolde was dead.

Jowan staggered and Kate caught him. He retched and then laid back. "I'll be okay. Pray that your friend finds that demon quickly." he murmured, and closed his eyes.

Kate sat and stared at Morrigan's body for hours. If it hadn't been for her even breathing, she would have sworn the witch dead. Kate could feel Alistair glaring at her, and she ignored him.

Bann Teagan sat next to her. "I hope she makes it. I hope Isolde's sacrifice was not in vain." he said quietly.

"She will." said Kate firmly.

Late that night, Morrigan stirred. Kate flew to her side.

"You're back!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. I would like a glass of water, please, and a place to lie down." said Morrigan weakly. Kate and Sten helped Morrigan to a room in the castle, and Morrigan collapsed into it, asleep.

Kate then hurried to find Bann Teagan. "We should check on Connor." she said.

They crept upstairs to find him slumped over his father's desk. Kate lightly touched him, and he opened his eyes.

"Mama?" he asked. Kate felt tears well in her eyes. "No, honey, I'm not your mother. Your uncle Teagan is here, though." she said quietly. She looked over to see Teagan crying quietly. He held out his arms to the boy and they left the room.

Kate laid her on the desk. Had she made the right decision? She could not see how killing Connor would have been the right decision. Isolde had willingly sacrificed herself, and had not been innocent, herself. The woman had tortured people in the past, and had killed servants for petty reasons. She also had made a young boy, Alistair, completely miserable, and had thrown him out of his home. By all accounts, she was a bad woman who had deserved her fate. Kate thought about the unflinching way the Arlessa had faced her death. Perhaps Jowan was not the only one who had been searching for redemption.

Kate wondered why the demon had brought the boy to this room, to this desk. She opened the drawer curiously and looked through. She found accounts of the army of Redcliffe and understood. The demon had been looking for an army. She was about to close the drawer when she saw something glint in the light. She reached into the back of the drawer and felt a chain. She pulled it out, and saw a badly cracked amulet that had been meticulously glued back together. It was dusty and obviously forgotten, shoved to the back of the drawer. Kate inspected it more closely. It looked exactly how Alistair had described his mother's amulet: cheap plaster inscribed with an Andrastian symbol. It had obviously been broken at one point. Arl Eamon must have found it the day Alistair left. Kate smiled. Alistair would be very happy to get it back, and she didn't think Arl Eamon would mind her taking rubbed the amulet lightly with a rag she used to clean her daggers, and it shone in the light. She walked to Alistair's room with it. His door was shut, so she knocked. No answer. She knocked harder. Still no answer. She tried the handle, but the door was locked. She sighed and walked back to her room.

Kate wrapped the amulet carefully in a pair of socks and stuffed it into her pack, making sure it was secure.

The next morning Bann Teagan met them in the great hall, and told them that the Arl's condition had not changed. Connor seemed to be fine and normal, if sad over his mother's death. Teagan then told them about a scholar in Denerim who was researching the only hope of Arl Eamon's recovery; an ancient holy relic; the ashes of the prophet Andraste. Kate scoffed, doubtful that anyone could find the Urn of Sacred ashes, but Teagan begged her to visit Brother Genetivi, the scholar, and Kate agreed wearily. She knew she needed to go to Denerim, anyway, to pay a visit to an old family friend, Arl Howe. The thought of him begging for his life at her feet made the trip seem a lot more appealing, somehow.

Kate insisted they leave the castle that day. Seeing Connor made her sad and tired, and she sensed Alistair was waiting until they left to attack her. The man really wasn't subtle; he kept glaring at her and pointedly ignoring her when she tried to engage him in conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was correct. The others had barely left camp for their nightly excursions when Alistair rounded on her, shouting.

"YOU USED BLOOD MAGIC. YOU SACRIFICED LADY ISOLDE!" he shouted in her face.

Kate fought to keep her temper from rising. "You would rather we killed a little boy?" she asked reasonably.

"You could have done something else, used the Circle, or found a different way. Instead you let Lady Isolde die! We are Grey Wardens, we have a responsibility to keep people safe! What will the Arl do when he wakes up? He won't be happy! What if he doesn't help us? Then we're fucked, and it's ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" he screamed, inches from her face.

Kate stood quietly, trembling with rage.

"You're not going to talk now? You owe me an explanation. Tell me right now why I shouldn't report you and that apostate whore Morrigan to the Templars!" he shouted. "I thought you were different, that you cared about people. You helped a stupid little serving maid, because you gave your precious word, but had no problem killing the ARLESSA OF REDCLIFFE. Turns out you succeeded in making yourself into a heartless bitch just like your little friend Morrigan" he screamed, and then spit at her feet.

Kate snapped.

"Don't you DARE, Alistair!" she spat. "You come here and have the _gall _to yell at me about _responsibility._ What about the responsibility you shirked when you passed off leadership of the Grey Wardens on a fresh recruit? I was as green as I could be, had just lost my fucking family, and you dumped all of it on me because you lost someone. I did the best I possibly could. You heard the messenger. The Circle could not have helped us. Even if we could have straightened things out there, it would have taken weeks, and you saw what the demon did in only one week. You ask me what I think Arl Eamon will say when he wakes? I think he is a smart man, and will understand that I made the hard choice, that I did what had to be done. I was able to make that decision because I don't have some fucked-up history with him like you do. You would have let your past feelings cloud your decisions, and then everyone would have died. Whatever I wrecked doing what I did would have been tiny compared to the mess you surely would have made."

Alistair opened his mouth to argue, and Kate jumped forward.

"You have no right to question any decision I make, and you know why?" she hissed, pushing him. "Because I am the fucking leader here, NOT YOU. I stepped up, because you were too _weak. _You don't have the balls to lead, but when I make a decision you disagree with, suddenly you think you would have done better? Ha!" she laughed bitterly.

"You then come around and threaten me with Templars. You call me and my friend bitches and whores when we were the ones saving your precious Arl, and guaranteeing allies for the Grey Wardens. Maybe that was a lesson Duncan forgot to teach you, but I get the feeling that he tried, and you were probably too busy dicking around, cracking jokes to really learn what being a Grey Warden means. It means stopping the Blight _at any cost."_Kate said coldly. Her voice got even quieter and sharper. "You hated Isolde, yet still you use her to push your brainwashed Chantry ideas on me. She was an awful person, Alistair. She killed servants _for fun._ Of course, the lives of servants are worth little or nothing to you. They are just ants, scurrying around your kingdom."

Alistair stood there, and wished she would just take out her dagger and stab it into his chest. The pain couldn't be worse than the pain already there, and at least it would be over quickly. The shame over what he had said crushed his lungs.

"I saved that girl because I said I would as a Grey Warden. I brought her back because I keep my word, no matter what the price is. If she had been dead, I would have carried her body back to her father myself. I told you once that I had your back, and you said you had mine, too. You know that I keep my word, but I wonder about your vow. Do I have to worry about your dagger in my back, _Your Majesty?"_ she asked quietly, her voice cracking with anger and sorrow.

"You would be the master of daggers in backs, wouldn't you?" asked Alistair harshly, then stopped himself.

"You don't have to worry about me betraying you. I wish I could take back what I said about the servant, and about you. I am sorry." he said quietly.

"Sorry doesn't make it okay. You betrayed me, Alistair. You told me the Grey Wardens were my new family, and I _believed you. _It is now painfully obvious to me how little you know about what a family is. You took the hardest decision I have ever made, and when you should have been supporting me, you turned on me. So kindly leave me alone. I don't want to see your face for a long time." said Kate, and turned away from him.

"Please-don't do this." said Alistair miserably.

Rage was still boiling through Kate, and she turned back. "What does it take to get through to you, Alistair? Get the fuck away from me, and don't speak to me. I don't want you around!" she screamed, her icy calm dissipated.

Alistair backed away from her. He wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere and die, or throw himself at her feet and beg her to forgive him. He stood, stupidly, and looked at her.

"I said get away from me!" Kate screamed. Alistair reeled as if she had struck him, and stumbled to his tent. What had he done? Who did he think he was, yelling at her?

Kate grabbed her daggers and walked to the far east edge of the clearing. She ran through the training exercises Ser Gilmore had taught her, and added a few moves she had recently learned. She worked, faster and faster. Sweat ran down her face, and it was a welcome alternative to the tears that wanted to spill out.

"Hah! Hah!" she shouted, thrusting and twisting. Her torso felt as if an ogre gripped it. She pushed through the terrible pain. She had expected to argue with Alistair: she knew his feelings about blood magic, and didn't fault him for them. She had not expected him to tear her down, to turn his back on her. To think, she had actually kissed him, had actually allowed a tiny sliver of hope back into her heart. It just went to show that you never truly knew someone. Her father's best friend had stabbed him in the back, and now her best friend had done the same.

"Couslands really know how to pick friends, don't they?" she asked herself wryly.

Morrigan saw Kate at the edge of campsite. The girl was barely visible, and flickered like a flame. Morrigan wouldn't have noticed her if she hadn't been shrieking with every flash of the dagger.

Morrigan knew that Alistair must have said something to Kate. Surprising herself, Morrigan found her fists clenched. She didn't actually care about Kate, did she? Her mission was clear, and every ending dictated she betray the Warden.

"What did he say? I know he was not pleased about the blood magic. I hope you put him in his place." said Morrigan.

Kate jumped back. "I didn't see you approach. I guess I was concentrating. Alistair decided to challenge me as leader today, and yes, I put him in his place. I don't feel good about it, though. Isn't it supposed to feel good?" Kate asked, looking at the ground.

"What did he say? How dare that swine say anything about your leadership! Who does he think he is-"Morrigan hissed.

"That is between him and I. It is settled. Now please, I need to be alone." Kate said quietly.

Morrigan turned and walked to her tent. To have shaken Kate, Alistair must have said something unforgivable.

The next day, everyone else in camp saw the change in Kate. Her eyes were emotionless and flat. She ordered everyone to pack up and announced they were going to the Circle of Magi.

"Bann Teagan said Arl Eamon's condition is stable. The demon Connor dealed with did...something, and he is breathing, if not awake. We must resolve issues at the Circle before the Annulment happens. If it does, we will be out valuable allies against the Blight." said Kate.

They arrived at the docks of Lake Calenhad just before nightfall. Kate paid for everyone to sleep in a bed at a nearby inn, hoping for extra privacy. She heard the high-pitched giggle of Leilana late into the night, and Morrigan's dry responses. She did not hear anything from the other room, however. The Quanari spoke rarely, and Alistair had no one who would speak with him.

Morning soon came, and Kate noticed Leilana holding her head.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"Oh, no. I had a wonderful time. Many of the templars bought me drinks, and I could not refuse them. It would be rude." said Leilana.

"I suppose it would have been rude to refuse the one who asked to share your bed, too?" asked Morrigan.

Leilana laughed and blushed. "He was very handsome. How could I turn down such an offer?" she asked.

They met with trouble when trying to secure passage across the Lake. Instead of the usual boatmen, a Templar stood at the end of the docks.

"No one crosses, under the order of the Knight Commander." he said.

"We have important business with the Circle." said Kate.

"So does everyone else. The answer is no." said the man.

"I have treaties right here that guarantee me the assistance of the Circle. I am a Grey Warden." insisted Kate.

The templar looked her over, then laughed. "And I'm the Empress of Orlais. There are no female Grey Wardens."

"Look, just because we are rare, does not mean we don't exist. I demand you take us across!" said Kate.

"No." said the Templar.

"Can't we work something out?" asked Kate. "There must be something we have that you want."

The Templar's stomach growled. "I am feeling a bit peckish." he said.

"Here, I have cheese, and bread, and a potato." said Kate.

"Ugh, I have those, too. I don't want the same old thing, you know? I been out here two weeks now, and all I eat is potato, bread, cheeese." he whined.

Kate heard Sten unsling his pack. "How about this?" he asked, holding something out.

Kate recognized it immediately, and the flatness in her eyes sparked, then burst into fire. "YOU!" she shouted. "YOU are the one who stole my cookies? I never would have suspected you! And all this time, you let Alistair take the blame!"

"You told me to take what I needed from your pack. I needed these." said Sten.

"You needed them? I doubt it." said Kate.

"You were not appreciating them properly. You could not possibly understand the artistry involved in such a food. The ingredients, perfectly calibrated, then baked at a precise temperature for the optimum length of time." Sten closed his eyes and something resembling a smile crossed his face.

He opened his odd violet eyes and looked at the Templar, who was raising the cookie to his mouth. Sten snatched it back.

"I changed my mind. Take us across the lake, or I'll cut your head off." he said.

Kate threw her head back and laughed. She laughed until tears ran down her face. "Oh, that was worth it. If I had known this little exchange would have occurred as a result of losing my cookies, I would have given them to you, Sten."

It took them a day in a boat, and they saw the white tower rising from Lake Calenhad.

"Humans always overcompensate." said Sten dryly.

Leilana let out a trill of a laugh, but when Alistair joined, she and Morrigan shot him icy looks until he stopped. Every time Alistair began to say something, one of the two would speak over him until he finally went silent.

The situation at the tower was dire. Some of the mages had attempted a violent coup, and the aftermath was horrific. Kate saw firsthand the dangers of blood magic in the wrong hands. Many of the mages had been possessed by demons and turned into mutated, horrifying creatures called abominations. The week she spent locked in the tower seemed the longest of her life. Sleep was very scarce, as they always had to sleep lightly. Food was also scarce, which made everyone in the group nervous and irritable. Kate worried they would not find First Enchanter Irving, and thus, the Knight Commander would leave them locked in.

Kate was about to enter the top floor when she came across a strange blue barrier. An old mage crouched nearby, and when they approached, leveled her staff at them.

"I will kill you if you try to hurt my apprentices or the children." the woman said sternly.

"We're here to help. Knight Commander Gregoir sent us to find the First Enchanter." Kate said, holding her hands up.

"Oh thank the Maker. We've been locked in here for weeks. I've managed to hold this barrier and prevent anyone from hurting the children, but I could not take much longer." said the old woman.

"My name is Wynne, and if you want to go up to the top tower, you must take me with you."

"Why? You must be tired, and I have a capable mage with me, already." Kate said, gesturing to Morrigan.

"Because it is my duty. Because I suspected Uldred, the mage responsible for instigating all of this, and did nothing, I am equally responsible." Wynne answered.

Kate nodded. "I can respect that." she said.

Wynne lowered the barrier, and creatures made of lava immediately began sliding toward them.

"What are those things?" asked Kate.

"Rage demons." Morrigan answered.

Kate found killing them was not difficult, as they possessed minds little more cunning than animals. She was feeling quite cocky, when they found a barred door.

"Uldred might be in here." Wynne said.

"Let's kill that bastard!" said Kate. "Alistair, could you help me with this door?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Certainly." He said. Would she ever cease being angry with him? He hated the silence worse than when she had ripped him apart. . At least the new mage seemed to like him. It was a relief to have someone groaning at his jokes again.

He pushed at the door while Kate worked at the lock. They managed to open it.

Standing with its back to them was a huge mass of writhing, diseased flesh. It turned, and Kate saw that it had once had a face. Now flesh blurred together, and only the eyes remained. The eyes looked tired, and bored.

"Wouldn't you like a rest? I know I would." said the thing. Kate felt very dizzy and sleepy.

"No! Resist!" shouted Morrigan, but Kate knew that this was a perfect spot to sleep. She closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she saw Duncan standing over her.

"It is good to see you again, Katherine. Aren't you glad the Blight is over?" he asked.

"The Blight isn't over, and you are dead!" Kate said. "Where am I? This place looks weird."

"Remember, you killed the Archdemon. You're a hero now, Kate. You and Alistair can live happily ever after." Duncan said, smiling.

Kate thought of Alistair. He really was handsome, wasn't he? He had such nice lips, despite chewing on them a lot recently. His shoulders were so broad and strong, and he managed to make swinging a heavy sword while wearing metal armor look easy. Where was Alistair? Was he still mad at her? Kate tried to focus on their fight, and found it harder than swimming against a current. She could not remember forgiving him, and knew that happiness could not be possible, then.

"You're not real!" Kate said, looking accusingly at Duncan.

"You know, you can never be happy. I tried to make things nice for you, but you rejected my gift." Duncan said, and then drew his sword.

Kate found fighting allowed her mind to clear, just like it did in real life. Her heart broke when she slid her dagger into Duncan's side, but she knew it was an illusion

Kate wandered through the strange, misty dreamland. Where were her friends? Were they here?

She came across a man dressed in mages' garb.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Niall. I see the sloth demon has trapped another one. Was anyone alive in the tower? Don't even bother trying to get out of here. It's impossible." he said sadly.

"Where are we? The sloth demon, was it on the top floor? We walked into the room, and then I woke up here." Kate said.

"We are in the Fade. The sloth demon has us enthralled." Niall said. "I was trying to stop Uldred and the rest when I encountered the demon. I have been here for a very long time. Everything is getting so cold."

"We will get out of here. There must be a way. You can kill demons in the Fade, right?" Kate asked.

"You can, but we are trapped." Niall said.

Kate said, "I will find a way," and set off in the direction of a blue haze to her left.

There, she heard the sounds of battle, and ran forward. A demon was attacking a mouse, who was screaming, "Help! Help me!" Kate drew her dagger and slew the demon, but the mouse was dying.

"Thank you, stranger. Take me power. Kill the demons that protect Sloth." it squeaked. Kate felt a cool tingle over her head and arms, and suddenly knew how to transform into a mouse.

Kate found mouseholes, which led to other realms. The realms were nightmarish, which was fitting, since each realm was created from the worst fears of a dreamer the Sloth had enthralled.

Kate learned to become a creature of flame from a templar, a spirit from a mage, and a golem from another dreamer. She used those forms to enter other realms.

Kate did not need to rest, nor did she feel tired. She wondered how quickly time was passing on the outside. She worried about the rest of her group. Where were they?

After she scampered through yet another mousehole, she stopped. This realm was small. She could see the other side from where she was standing. She saw the large, familiar form of Sten ahead.

"Sten! I'm so glad to see you! We have to get out of here" Kate said, and grabbed Sten's arm.

"They're all dead, and my soul is gone. I cannot return without my soul." said Sten, who looked at the ground.

"This isn't real! This is the sloth demon controlling you! Think about who you are, Sten. Would a Quanari become the thrall of a demon?"

"No." said Sten, and then vanished.

Kate swore, and then turned into a mouse and ventured on.

She found Wynne, and then Leilana. Both took some convincing, but eventually were persuaded to focus on Kate long enough to realize their dreams were not really. They, too, vanished.

Kate felt as if she were forever opening and entering through endless doors. She walked to the end of long tunnel, where she saw Morrigan's yellow eyes gleaming.

"I wondered when you would get here." the witch said.

"Wait, you know you're in the Fade?" asked Kate.

"Of course. The demon did a terrible job of creating Flemeth. She is inimitatable, I suppose." said Morrigan thoughtfully, and then turned to smoke.

Kate turned and saw Alistair.

"Alistair! I thought I would never find you!" she said excitedly, and clasped his arm. Her vision shifted, and she looked around. Like it had with Wynne, she saw what Alistair saw. She saw the walls of a clean, cozy cottage. A woman was sitting at a table with two little boys. Kate heard footsteps behind her, and turned to see an odd sight: herself.

"Hello Alistair. I just wanted to tell you that I missed you. I don't ever want us to be angry again." not-Kate said.

Kate felt her lips moving, and heard Alistair's voice say "Katherine! I was just thinking of you! Isn't that funny? This is my sister, Goldanna, and her two boys. We are so happy together, living here. They love me and never want me to leave. I love having a family."

Kate felt sick. Her vision shifted, and she saw Alistair standing before her, a dreamy smile on his face. "Alistair!" she said sharply. He looked at her.

"Hi Katherine." he said.

"This isn't real." she said.

"Goldanna is making my favourite pie. Would you like to stay for a slice?" asked Alistair.

"She's a demon, Alistair. I need you to focus on my face. Look me in the eyes, Alistair." said Kate.

"You have such pretty eyes. I never told you that." said Alistair.

"Alistair, I'm going to get you out of here. Remember how I keep my promises? I need you to do something for me." Kate said.

"Sure, anything for you." said Alistair, and grinned.

"Think about where we were before we got here? Think about the Circle tower." said Kate.

"I don't remember anything like that." said Alistair.

Kate cursed. The demon had a very strong grip on Alistair. She needed something to shock him out his dreaming.

"Alistair, do you remember Isolde dying? Think about how her neck sound when it snapped." said Kate. She hated to force him to remember such a thing, but it was better than abandoning him to the Fade.

"I do...remember. Oh god, what have we done? What will Arl Eamon think of me now?" asked Alistair. "Wait, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

Alistair faded, and Kate saw a mousehole she hadn't seen before. She scampered through and came to a sliding stop. Niall stood in front of her.

"You did it! You really did it! You need to stop Uldred. Take the scroll off my body when you awake. It will keep your mind from his bloody fingers." said Niall.

"What do you mean? You're coming with me!" said Kate.

"I have been here for weeks. You simply took an afternoon nap. My life is nearly gone. Please, promise me you will take that scroll."

"I will, right after I kill Sloth." said Kate.

"My mother always said I was destined for greatness. I hope I did her proud." the mage said.

"You did, Niall." said Kate, and he began walking away. She chased him, and then the world shifted again.

The demon was right in front of her. Its hair was a flame, and its skin mottled. She heard a sound like twigs snapping, and her companions appeared next to her.

The demon looked around, surprised. "The toys have escaped their boxes. Curious." it said.

"Kill it!" shouted Kate. "It's our only chance to get out of here!"

Morrigan was already muttering something under her breath when Kate shouted, and Wynne began weaving the air with her hands immediately.

"Know your place, mortal!" boomed the demon, and advanced. Kate gulped. She heard Sten shout, and then the demon was cut in half. It shifted into a different shape and a fireball exploded from it, knocking them back.

Alistair held his ground, though, and ran his sword into the demon. It wailed and turned into the nasty thing they had first seen in the Tower. It roared, and Kate felt spit hit her face. Her skin sizzled, and the pain spurred her. She flew into action, stabbing it twice in quick succession. It grabbed her, her skin blistering where it touched, and she screamed in pain. Sten hacked into it, and the large, slimy part of it that held her fell to the ground.

Its attention focused on Sten, and Kate took the opportunity to drive a dagger into its head. It kept attacking.

"Mages, our blades aren't hurting it! I need you to focus your spells on it!" shouted Kate. Her arm hung limply at her side. She focused on hacking any pieces of the demon that reached for the witches.

Morrigan managed to freeze it solid. Wynne conjured a boulder, which slammed into it. It shattered, and the world spun.

Kate woke up gasping on the hard stone floor of the tower. There were no signs of the demon. Kate saw a thin mage lying on the floor next to her. He was cold. She turned him, and recognized his face. Niall. She found the scroll clutched in his hand, and pryed it loose.

Kate saw the others stirring. Morrigan sat up, and stretched. "Well, that was...tedious." she said.

"Kate, thank you for talking some sense into me. An old mage like me should know better than to be tricked by a demon." said Wynne.

"My pleasure." said Kate.

"Wait, if you were tricked, was everyone else, too? Were Kate and I the only ones to resist it?" asked Morrigan.

"It fooled me." said Leilana.

"I am ashamed it tricked me as well." said Sten.

Kate could see Alistair standing, uncomfortable.

"What about you? Surely you were fooled." said Morrigan smugly.

"No. Alistair resisted, too." said Kate. She saw him shift slightly, and his eyes darted to hers. She nodded slightly.

"You're not as special as you think, Morrigan." said Alistair, and grinned.

"Now for Uldred." said Kate. "I think we've killed more mages this week than many Templars do their whole lives. I found someone else in the Fade, a mage named Niall."

"Niall? Is he alive? He was one of the mages to stand against Uldred." said Wynne hopefully.

"He is not. The sloth demon drained him of his life, but before he died, he told me about this scroll, the Litany of..something." said Kate, holding the tattered parchment.

"Poor Niall. What is it?" asked Wynne. "Oh! The Litany of Adralla! This will protect us from blood magic. I wonder how he managed to get the Tranquil to give it to them. This is an ancient relic, and has only been seen by senior enchanters who have undergone years of paperwork to get a glimpse! And to hold it in my hands!" said Wynne wonderingly.

"Are you finished? We need to move." said Morrigan.

"We need to study this, Morrigan. Only mages can use its contents, but it will allow us to shield ourselves and the others from mind control." said Wynne sternly.

"Fine." said Morrigan.

The duo spent the next few hours perfecting the incantation and ritual gestures that went with it.

"Does it always take this long to learn a spell?" asked Kate incredulously.

"This spell is actually streamlined for very quick learning. Most take weeks to even conjure a weak version of the spell. Some of the most powerful spells can take years to master." said Wynne.

"So once you have it down, you can use it whenever you want, though, right?" asked Kate.

Morrigan snorted derisively. "No. Each of us has a specific amount of magical energy. Once that energy is depleted, we are unable to do magic again until we have rested. It is that or drinking lyrium, which, like everything in this world, comes at a price."

"Too much lyrium usage deforms us. We do not become addicted, but our skin and bones mutate. That is why the Circle carefully controls our access to lyrium. They are trying to protect us." said Wynne.

Morrigan laughed. "Or they are trying to own you. How can you not see this little Tower as the prison it is? It is not your home. It is a cage. Mages are perfectly capable of restricting their use of lyrium on their own. I have been a free witch for, what, twenty-five years now, yet I do not bear lyrium scars. Somehow I restrained myself from drinking the stuff with my afternoon tea. Curious."

"What, then, of the Tevinter mages? Surely you must have seen the pictures? They no longer resemble humans." intejected Alistair.

"They were foolish. Not every Tevinter mage looks like that, just like not every apostate is a bad, bad, person who must be locked up." said Morrigan.

Kate saw Wynne about to argue.

"Enough! Ladies, I think you have something you should be doing? I'm sorry I ever asked. Alistair, we should follow their example and practice our forms." said Kate.

"Then we'll just get tired." complained Alistair.

"That's a lie, and you know it. I've seen you fight for hours without tiring. A few exercises are not going to kill you." said Kate.

They began their forms, Alistair blocking and thrusting, and Kate whirling and kicking.

"So are we good now?" asked Alistair.

"What?" asked Kate, her concentration broken.

"Are we good? Are you done being angry with me? I hope so. I don't like sleeping with one eye open. That eye gets all dry." he said.

"I have forgiven you, if that's what you mean. Did I forget? No. Will I forget? No. Our little dispute was good for me, actually." said Kate.

"Why?" asked Alistair.

"It reminded me of my duty. I should have never let anyone-any thing distract me. I need to stop this Blight. I am a Grey Warden now, and that is what we do." said Kate "You would do well to remember your duty, too."

Alistair swung his sword viciously. So this is what she thought? Their kiss had rocked him to his core, but to her, it was a petty annoyance, like a fly buzzing, or sand in one's eye.

Kate saw Alistair frown and swing his sword. She admired the muscles in his neck move as he did so, then turned away. She could not afford to be taken in by him again. It might take a hard knock or two to teach Kate a lesson, but once she learned, she did not forget.

When they entered the Harrowing Chamber, the room where Uldred and the other blood mages operated from.

Kate burst in, daggers drawn. She expected more of the twisted, hideous abominations, but instead, before her stood a normal-looking man.

"Hello. I see great power in you. You could do great things, if you allowed a demon to grant you that power." the man said.

"Uldred?" asked Wynne.

"Ah yes, Wynne." he said. "I have little to no use for you, but that isn't to say I won't enjoy corrupting you."

"What is wrong with you? Can't you see that the demon does not give you freedom?" asked Kate.

"Oh but it has freed me from this insipid Circle and granted me power beyond my wildest dreams." said Uldred. "What would you know of freedom, little girl? I suppose you must think like the others do, that blood magic is a bad, horrible, terrible, no-good thing. The templar you're traveling with must have told you that, or maybe your new friend Wynne."

"I didn't say anything about blood magic. I have no quarrel with blood mages. I have known two to be valiant, good people. You, on the other hand. What you are using is not blood magic. It is possession, and you are no longer human." said Kate.

"Won't you at least look at the contract before burning it?" asked Uldred.

"Never." said Kate, and moved her head slightly.

Leilana drove her dagger into Uldred's back. While Kate had kept Uldred occupied, Leilana had crept around the edge of the room.

Uldred shrieked, then began laughing. He shuddered, and his human skin fell away. His new form, his real form, was monstrous. Huge, brownish-purple, and covered in odd protrusions, he roared, and flung Leilana across the room. She groaned and stood shakily.

Kate looked at Sten and Alistair. They charged, swords shining in the candlelight.

Kate danced in front of Uldred, stabbing where she could reach. He screeched and grabbed for her. She deftly ducked, and stabbed him under the armpit.

He uttered some stange incantation, and abominations oozed from the shadows.

"Not more of these fucks!" said Kate, and reluctantly took her eyes from Uldred to deal with them. She neatly dispatched two before the third was done with his spell. Kate felt ice fill her veins, and was frozen to the ground. The vile creature lowered its staff at her, and energy shot from the end of it. She screamed in her head as each spellburst hit her midsection. Pain arced through her.

Uldred's voice boomed through the room, "Do you accept the gift I offer?"

Kate saw Morrigan in the corner, bending before the still-human mages held in a strange telekinetic cage. One of them was clawing at his face and throwing himself against the barrier. Morrigan finished, and the mage fell to the ground, panting. Uldred must have tortured the mages into accepting demons, thought Kate. She clenched her fist around her dagger, and the ice on her skin shattered.

Kate shook, then took a running leap at Uldred, who was muttering in Morrigan's direction. Kate jumped onto his back and clung with one arm around his neck. With the other, she drove her poisoined dagger into his neck. He whipped around and clawed at his head. Kate clung tighter and drove it in again.

"Get his legs!" she shouted, and heard the wet sound Alistair's and Sten's swords made, cutting into the backs of Uldred's knees.

Uldred fell back, pinning Kate. Kate gasped and felt a rib snap. She screamed. Over her, she saw Leilana scramble onto Uldred's chest.

"Do you accept the gift that I offer?" she asked, eyes agleam, and drove her sword through Uldred's thick carapace, sliced like butter.

"Get him off her!" shouted Morrigan. Wynne began waving her hands, and Kate felt cool relief rush up and down her spine. Her ribs still smarted, but she could breathe again.

Sten and Alistair lifted together, but Uldred's huge form did not move. Morrigan joined, then Leilana, while Wynne continued with keeping Kate from the brink of death.

They managed to lift Uldred slightly, and Kate pulled herself out from under his bulk, then laid, panting, on the ground. She got to her knees, then fell back onto her hands and coughed. Blood ran from her nose and mouth.

"Ugh." she said, and wiped her mouth with the back of her arm.

"Hold still, girl! You're making my job harder!" said Wynne sternly. Kate froze, and Wynne lifted her staff. Kate felt the searing pressure in her chest lift.

"That's much better. Thank you." she said, and got to her feet. She staggered a few feet, and Morrigan went swiftly to her side.

"Here, use my staff. It will help you walk, I think." Morrigan said.

"Thanks." said Kate, and gripped the knotted wood.

Kate hobbled over to the cage. "The mage cage." she thought, and laughed painfully.

"Hi. You must be First Enchanter Irving." she said to the old, bearded mage in the center.

"I am. Thank you for saving us. Uldred already turned so many; I feared how long we could hold out." said the old man in a gravelly voice.

"You're lucky it was us who came and not the Templars." said Morrigan. "They wanted to kill you all, and I say, let them. You let this happen. You let yourself live, worse than a caged rat."

"Morrigan!" Kate said sharply.

"We need you to come with us, otherwise Gregoir won't let us out. He's applied for a Right of Annullment, you know." said Kate.

"The Circle is forever in your debt." said Irving.

"See, the thing about that is, we need you to repay that debt very, very soon. A Blight has started, you know." said Alistair.

"Grey Wardens, are you? Wynne told us what happened at Ostagar. She was there, you know. She saw what that traitor Loghain did. I am sorry for your losses." said Irving gravely.

"No use discussing it." said Kate. "Everyone has had someone die."

They made their way down to the first floor, where Knight Commander Gregoir's shocked face greeted them.

"You're alive, Irving! I admit I didn't expect them to find anyone alive." he said.

"Gave up, you mean." said Kate. "I did your job for you, and nearly got killed in the process.I can expect the Templars to assist me against the Blight, I hope."

"Well, we have a lot to rebuild-" Gregoir started.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that sound like a request? Don't make me use the Right of Conscription, Gregoir. I'll take your best and your brightest if you do. Otherwise, send me the dregs of your barrell to fight, and I'll make them into men." said Kate.

Knight Commander Gregoir flushed with anger. "I suppose you are right. You can count on a regiment of Templars when you call for them. Thank you for your help. Now, don't you have somewhere you should be?" he asked rudely.

"Sure do." said Kate, grinning impudently.

They left after the Quartermaster, a young man named Lucas, who had red hair and wide, roving eyes, insisted on refilling their supplies of health potions. Eyeing Morrigan, he also generously added many lyrium potions to their pack.

"Thank you, you're very kind." Kate said.

The Quartermaster blushed and watched Kate, Leilana, and Morrigan walk away. Alistair followed, but not before Lucas grabbed his arm.

"Listen, mate, I'll do anything to join the Grey Wardens. Look at the babes you are travelling with-you're the luckiest man in the world!" he said. "Everyday must be heaven for you. I'd slay a thousand abominations for one night with that redhead. The legs on her!"

"If only it were that simple." said Alistair, and laughed. "I have a good thing going here; do you really think I'd spoil it? Nah."

Alistair walked away, a bounce in his step. He saw Kate's firm butt moving under her skirted armor, and smiled. Luckiest man, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

They hobbled their way back to the docks. The boatman looked up when he saw them. "Did you do it? Is the Circle clear again? I hope you killed all those blood mage bastards!" he said.

"We killed all the abominations, yes." said Kate. "Could you just cut the chatter and take us back?"

"Or you'll cut off my head, right? I'll have you know I don't like being threatened." said the boatman.

"Please? I need to rest." said Kate, and coughed.

The boatman saw the red blood spatter on her hand.

"Shouldn't you get that, uh, looked at?" he asked.

"They have no better healers there than Wynne, here. I'm better off in my own room." said Kate. "Journey back only takes a couple hours, right? The current against you on the way out, I heard. Keeps people from easily getting to the Tower."

"Yes." said the boatman.

Kate lowered herself into the boat and winced. Wynne sitting next to her, and Kate actually felt comforted with the woman next to her. Wynne's hand on her shoulder radiated calm, cool waves through Kate, and she closed her eyes.

She awakened in Alistair's arms, being carried up a hill.

"Ahh!" she screamed, and twisted. He dropped her, and she landed heavily on her side.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" shrieked Morrigan behind them. "You dropped her!"

"She suddenly screamed and twisted. You try holding on to that!" shouted Alistair.

Kate got to her feet. Her pain was much less than it had been.

"You didn't need to carry me. I feel better, now." she said.

"Only because Wynne kept healing you the whole way over." said Alistair. "I didn't mean to drop you, I swear. I thought you would stay asleep."

"It's alright." said Kate.

"I doubt that, but okay." he said.

The next day Kate felt nearly as good as new. Her lungs still hurt if she took too deep a breath, but it felt no worse than a bad cold. Her arm bore the burn marks from the demon, but those, too, had faded. Wynne was a wonder. Kate had only heard of a few mages who could bring a person back from the brink of death. She was sure her lung had been pierced, yet here she was, still breathing.

"I think we should go to Denerim next." said Kate.

"Denerim? Won't Loghain be looking for us?" asked Alistair.

"I wasn't thinking of going around, announcing we are Grey Wardens. I just want to see this Brother Genetivi that Teagan mentioned. The Arl won't keep forever." she said.

"You're chasing after fairy tales, now?" asked Morrigan incredulously. "The Urn is a myth. We need to contact the other holders of these treaties."

"I didn't say we would go looking for the Urn. I said we would visit Brother Genetivi. We could use some money, too, and surely there is some to be made in Denerim." said Kate.

Morrigan sighed angrily. "This is foolish. A two week journey for a fable." The witch's yellow eyes flashed.

Kate felt her anger rising. Why the incessant arguing? No one wanted to lead, but felt perfectly justified questioning her every decision."I didn't say it was up for discussion, Morrigan. Plus, it'll be fun. Denerim is a beautiful city."

They had been walking through endless forest with the occasional wheat field interspersed, when a dirty, crying woman ran up the path to them.

"Please help us! They came so fast, and attacked! We need help!" she cried.

"I suppose this is where we rush in and save them?" asked Morrigan.

"We are the fools in this situation, right?" said Alistair.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course we'll help them. They may even have something to pay us for the trouble."

They ran down the path, but as they approached, they noticed the archers in standing on either side of the valley.

"Hmm." said Kate.

A blonde, tanned elf smiled as he saw them approach. He raised a hand slightly, and Kate heard a creaking sound.

She dove forward, and the tree crashed down behind her.

"Kill the Grey Wardens. Leave none alive!" shouted the elf, and Kate saw a rain of arrows fill the sky.

She winced, expecting to be punctured.

The arrows hit an invisible barrier around her body.

She looked behind her, surprised.

Wynne winked, and Kate smiled.

Kate shouted, "Morrigan, Leliana, take out the archers! Alistair, we have a certain elf bastard to slay. Sten, Meat, take the fighters. Wynne, you keep on doing whatever it is that is preventing us from becoming pincushions."

Morrigan raised her staff and screamed something long and guttural. Black smoke poured from the sky over the archers, and their heads drooped. Asleep.

The elf's confident smile faded.

Kate bared her teeth in a bloodthirsty smile. Alistair laughed when he saw the elf's face. He rushed forward with Kate.

The elf and Kate met daggers, their blows clanging together. They whirled, each winking in an out of Alistair's vision. He knew he didn't have a hope of landing a strike, so he turned his attention to the man he saw trying to slash at Kate's back. Alistair pushed him over with his shield, then drove his sword into the man's chest. The man's blood spurted onto Alistair's armor, and Alistair grimaced. He had just cleaned his boots, too.

He shrugged and turned to the next man.

Kate heard Meat's howls in the distance, along with Sten's loud battle cry. Her smile grew wider. She saw the man in front of her move slightly, and she ducked, as his sword swung uselessly over her head. She brought a leg up to kick him in the groin, and he danced out of the way.

He smiled back at her.

"Ahh, so you're pretty, and you know how to wield a dagger. Such finesse! Too bad you have to die." he taunted, and jumped forward.

Kate only moved slightly and pushed him back. He rolled easily off her blow, but Kate anticipated it, and drove her elbow into his stomach. He huffed, and then Kate grabbed his arm, flipping him to the ground. She viciously kicked him in the head, and she watched consciousness fade from his eyes.

Kate saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and ducked to the left. She brought her dagger up into the belly of the woman who had originally led them there.

The woman gasped and looked down at Kate.

"I don't like being lied to." said Kate, and twisted the dagger. The woman slid forward, and Kate withdrew her dagger.

She wiped it carelessly on her armor, and looked around. The last of the archers was backed up into a boulder, and she saw Sten swing his huge greatsword.

Kate watched the archer's head fly through the air. She whistled as it bounced down the trail.

"Nice one, Sten!" she yelled. She heard how callous her voice sounded, and winced. What kind of monster was she becoming?

She heard someone moving below her, and she flew forward, her knife at his throat.

"An alive one." she answered herself.

The blond elf groaned.

"I am...still alive?" he asked.

"For now." said Kate. "Who sent you?"

"Uh..a large, taciturn man in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was." the man answered in a strange accent. Antivan, Kate thought.

"Now what is an Antivan doing in Denerim, I wonder." said Kate.

"I am a Crow." he said, and Leilana gasped.

"What? What is a Crow?" asked Kate.

"The Crows are a group of elite assassins, out of Antiva. They are much feared and respected." said Leilana.

"Ha! This is an elite assassin?" said Kate.

"You wound me, lady. Listen, before you kill me, I have a proposal for you." he said quickly.

"You must think I'm royally stupid." said Kate incredulously.

"I think you are royally dangerous. And utterly gorgeous. There are worse things than being captured by a deadly sex goddess, you know." he said.

Was he actually flirting with her while she had a knife to his throat? He was bold. Kate liked him immediately.

"Go ahead, what do you propose?" asked Kate.

"Well, I can't go back to the Crows. They'll assume me dead, if you still live. They'll hunt me down, once they find out I am alive. There are only two ways to leave the Crows, you see. Death or signing up with someone they can't touch. You are that someone. In return, you get the assistance of a skilled assassin, poisoner, and lover."

"That doesn't sound like a very healthy combination." said Alistair.

"Also, I know how the Crows...operate. So, I could help you avoid ambushes like the one you just walked into. You have to know that I was only hired to do this job. I have nothing against Grey Wardens, personally."

"Usually I kill anyone who tries to kill me, but I see your point. You were only a sword in someone else's hand. Loghain's." said Kate thoughtfully.

"You're not actually considering this, are you?" shrieked Alistair.

"I have skill which you seem to be..." the Crow looked at Alistair derisively. "Lacking."

Kate heard Alistair unsheath his sword.

"Leave him." Kate said.

"I need only one thing from you, then." Kate said., lowering her knife."I need your oath of loyalty. You must know that if you try to harm me or any of my companions, your death will be long and painful. Despite this occasion, I am not known for my mercy, or my forgiveness."

"I swear, from this day forward, I am your man. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends." The elf said, jumping up lithely.

"You're bringing THE ASSASSIN with us now?!" shouted Alistair. "Are you crazy? He just tried to kill us!"

"He could be useful." said Kate.

"I don't like this. This is a really stupid idea." Alistair argued, and anger ripped through Kate.

"I figure one more cast-off couldn't hurt. We took you, didn't we?" asked Kate nastily.

"Ouch. True, but ouch." said Alistair softly.

"I'd watch what I ate and drank much more carefully from now on." said Morrigan, scowling.

"Good advice for anyone." said Zevran smoothly.

They reached New Greli, a small city, before night the next day. Kate kept a close eye on Zevran the whole day they spent in the city. He proved to be very adept at picking locks. They managed a few short jobs for the local Chanter's board.

One especially distasteful job included hunting down and killing the giant spiders who had nested in an abandoned mine. The end of the day found Kate covered in smelly green guts, and scowling. Luckily, the pay was good, so they were able to get a couple rooms at a local flea-bag inn. Kate bargained with the innkeeper, and managed to get a bathtub brought to her room. The baths in the rivers with Morrigan and Leilana were fine, but Kate longed for a private bath. She sighed and scrubbed the stink off her.

Kate left the bath feeling much cleaner. She stood in front of the long, dirty, marred mirror in her room and looked at her body. She grimaced when she noticed the long, jagged scar on her left arm, and the faded-but-still-noticeable burn on her right. She certainly did not look like a Teyrn's daughter any longer.

Her hair was clean and shiny, at least. It now reached her cheekbones. Kate ran her fingers through it.

She sat on the edge of her bed and oiled her armor. She scrubbed at it vigorously, and was disgusted to find decaying slime between the scales. She wrinkled her nose. Ser Gilmore would have had her head for not taking better care of her armor.

Kate slipped her clean, much better smelling armor on and donned her boots. She left her daggers on her bed, and instead slipped a small knife in her belt, and another in her boot.

Kate wandered out of her room, and saw Sten's shadow in the hallway.

"What are you doing, Sten?" she asked.

"I am finishing my evening meditations." he answered.

"Oh. Sorry to bother you." said Kate.

He inclined his head slightly.

Kate looked into Morrigan and Leiliana's room, but the room was empty. Alistair and Zevran's room was also empty. Kate frowned, and then heard Leilana's voice from below, singing a bawdy drinking song about a Fereldan knight and his dog.

Kate smiled, and walked down the stairs.

Morrigan was sitting in the corner, scowling at the men who kept trying to sit at her table.

Wynne, surprisingly, was avidly conversing with the barkeep about the different wines he kept. Her interest piqued, Kate crept closer to hear what she was saying. Wynne mentioned something about a "floral bouquet" and "notes of orange zest."

Kate wrinkled her nose. Were they discussing perfumes or wines?

The bartender interjected,

"But you can't discount the casks they use in Tevinter. Those casks are hundreds of years old!"

"Oh, casks, shmasks. It means nothing if they are not aging the wine properly. Who wants to drink fancy vinegar?" scoffed Wynne.

Kate tuned them out and looked around the room.

Zevran was sitting next to Alistair, saying something to the templar, who was blushing and frowning into his pint.

Leilana held most of the room enraptured with her song. She stood on one of the tables in the center of the room, dancing and singing. Kate laughed. For a Chantry sister, Leiliana sure knew some _filthy _songs.

Kate walked over to Alistair and Zevran.

"Having fun?" she asked.

"No. Get him away from me." said Alistair.

"It seems your dear friend has never...had a woman." said Zevran.

"He told you that?" asked Kate.

"He didn't need to." said Zevran simply. "One does not grow up in a whorehouse without learning how to spot virgins ."

Kate laughed. "You grew up in a whorehouse? That's odd, for an assassin."

"It is not so odd. The whores sold me to the Crows when I was seven. I was quite a bargain, I hear." he said.

"They sold you? But slavery is illegal!" Kate said.

"Ah, there is so little you have seen of the world, human." said Zevran quietly. "But enough of that. Tonight, we drink. I have a bet with Alistair here that I can outdrink him. Since he outweighs me by at least seventy pounds, I say he has the advantage, does he not?"

"I put one private room and one week of no cooking duty on myself." said Kate.

The men turned, and laughed. "You? You think you can outdrink us?" asked Alistair gleefully.

Kate saw the way they looked at her, as if she were some admirably bold but incredibly stupid mouse taunting a cat.

"I do, and I will." said Kate firmly. How little they knew about her, or just how sick she would make herself to win.

"Up the ante to include a kiss, from the loser to the victor, and I will join." said Zevran, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, only if you win. I don't want to be kissing anyone if I win." said Kate.

The men looked at one another.

"Agreed." they said.

The night went on, and Kate found herself tipping off her chair. Zevran laid back in his chair. Even blind drunk, he was the epitome of grace. Kate admired his long, brown neck, and the stark black tattoo framing his right eye. Alistair groaned next to her.

"Where does a noblewoman learn to drink like that?" he asked.

"From her older brother, of course." said Kate, and laughed. She slapped him on the back.

"Do you fold?" she asked. He only moaned in response.

"I keep my room, then!" Kate said excitedly. "I don't know if more of Alistair's cooking is really a reward, though."

"Oh ha, ha." Alistair said.

Kate smiled at him, and through the mush his brain had become, an idea trotted lightly.

"Katherine, you're so pretty." He slurred. "I-"

Kate saw two tankards slam to the table. Ale sloshed over the rims.

"I'm not done, yet, my gorgeous Warden. I'm only warming up." said Zevran, and leered at her.

"What? But you were just sitting there-how do you move so quickly?" asked Kate, looking around. Leilana had left the table and was now sitting with Wynne. The two were laughing and pointing...at them. Kate looked down. She didn't think she had spilled ale on herself, but she could not be sure.

Kate could not finish the glass. She knew her hold on consciousness was already tenous, at best, and did not wish to test it.

"Fine. You get the room." she said sullenly.

"And a kiss, remember." said Zevran.

"What? Alistair lost worse than me. You should kiss him." said Kate.

"No. You lost as well. I choose you. Are you going to go back on your word?" asked Zevran.

His words spurred Kate into action.

"I never go back on my word. You'll learn that." she said, and stood up valiantly. "Alright, lay it on me." she said, weaving.

She expected a wet, harsh kiss, maybe with some tongue, if Zevran got bold. What she got was completely unexpected. Zevran lightly took her head in his hands, and put his warm mouth lightly against hers. Kate shivered and opened her mouth slightly. He pressed his mouth more firmly to hers and ran his fingers through her hair. Kate gasped and kissed him back. He nipped lightly at her lips and Kate closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough." she heard Alistair say, and Kate felt Zevran be pulled away.

Zevran looked at her. "You know where my room is, if you want to continue. I believe you would like to." he said, and smiled the dirtiest smile Kate had ever seen. Kate actually looked down to see if her clothing was still on, the way he looked her up and down. She felt a thrill go up her spine, and realized her face was burning.

"Maybe I will." she heard her voice say breathily, and she clapped her hand over her mouth. Darrien had always said that a drunken Kate was a slutty Kate, and she blushed harder, knowing it to be true. Kate remembered what an utter fool she had made of herself at her mother's spring salon, how she had demonstrated to a group of very interested young nobleman just how easily she could turn cartwheels..in a dress...while squealing, "don't look at my smallclothes!". Kate blushed at the memory.

Kate heard Alistair push the chairs in his way to the ground as he stomped out of the room. She watched him walk up the stairs, his knuckles white at his sides, clenched in tight fists.

"What is his problem?" asked Zevran. "You two aren't together, are you?"

"We kissed once, but I was...different then." said Kate, watching Alistair's back disappear.

"I have to go." she said, and took the stairs two at a time, surprisingly quickly for one so inebriated.

Alistair, meanwhile, sat on his bed. What was she playing at out there? He clenched his fists. He couldn't get Zevran's smug smile out of his head. Stupid fucking elf must have cheated. It was impossible for someone so small to drink so much. His thoughts went back to Kate. Zevran was bigger than Kate, yet she had still managed to keep up with him, and Alistair did not suspect her of cheating. From there, he pictured her kissing Zevran.

"I'll go talk to her." he thought to himself. _Not a good idea. You're drunk, _said what little remained of his rationality weakly. He brushed it aside and stood up.

Kate was gathering her things from her-now Zevran's-room when the door flew open, nearly falling off its hinges. She looked up to see Alistair in the doorway, his face furious.

"So you tell me I need to think about duty, that you don't need any distractions, and then you go and kiss the first man who tries to kill you? Tell me how that makes sense." he sneered.

"I am allowed to kiss whomever I wish, Alistair. Besides, he won the contest. It was the prize, was it not?" she asked. "Are you actually jealous?"

"No." said Alistair through gritted teeth. "I just don't think you should be kissing people like that. "

Kate laughed. "You are! You're impossible. People like what, Alistair? Murderers or thieves? You kissed someone like that, you know. You kissed someone worse than that. At least Zevran was raised to be a murderer and a thief. I became one despite all the morals my mother tried to drill into me." Kate rambled.

"Are you here to continue whatever it is you started?" asked Alistair. Why was she in Zevran's room? Were they going to- oh Maker, please let her say no. He didn't think he could bear it if he had to hear them doing-doing stuff.

"Does it look like I intend on staying?" asked Kate, gesturing to her pack.

Alistair couldn't help a smile from appearing on his face. "Ah, you're just packing up your stuff. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, Kate." he said.

"Katherine." she corrected.

"Why does everyone else get to call you Kate, but not me? Even Zevran gets to call you Kate, and he tried to kill you!" whined Alistair.

Kate stood, and knew she was about to do something stupid. Incredibly stupid, even.

She walked to Alistair, and stood only inches from him.

"Because, Alistair, I like how _Katherine_ sounds coming from your lips." she said, and put her thumb up to his lips, tracing it over them.

Alistair sighed, and licked his lips where her thumb had touched. "I can live with that. Katherine." he said, drawing her name out. He leaned forward, trying to kiss her.

Kate ducked under his arms.

"Goodnight, Alistair." she said, and hurried down the hall with her pack.

He watched her legs flex as she walked. He stumbled into his room and heard Sten snoring. Alistair thought of how she had looked with Zevran kissing her, eyes shut, her back arching. Rage filled him, and he kicked the wall. His foot throbbed, and he took off his armor, cursing.

The next day, Kate found a potion sitting on a note on top of her pack.

"Congratulations on kissing a real man." It said. Kate sighed, and looked up to see Morrigan eyeing her.

"Surely Zevran must be better at it than that idiot." said Morrigan.

"How do you know I kissed Alistair?" asked Kate.

"Because of how he acted last night. He kicked the wall so hard after he got to his room that the whole inn shook." Morrigan said.

"He did?" asked Kate.

"Yes. Broke some bones in his foot, too. I refused to heal them, but that nosy old biddy took pity on him." said Morrigan.

Kate felt glee light her stomach, but she kept her face impassive.

"That's a stupid way to act." she said.

"Exactly." said Morrigan approvingly. "Now, drink up. It will make you feel better."

Kate drank the potion, and her headache disappeared. She still felt mildly queasy, but the room stopped spinning.

Kate stumbled out of her room to see Zevran leaning against a railing outside.

"Hello there. I couldn't help but notice when we fought, how you blended in and out. I thought only Crows were taught that particular talent, and I'm curious as to where you learned it." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked. What Zevran had just said was complete gibberish.

"You know, when you blend, how you disappear from view? Well, you were doing it in sucha way-"

"Blending? What is that? Is that some kind of innuendo? If so, I'm completely missing you here." interrupted Kate.

Zevran looked at her, frowning. "You mean you have no idea you do it? You came about it without any training? Wow." He said admiringly.

"Came about what?" Kate asked.

"This." he said, and disappeared before her eyes.

Kate yelped when he reappeared. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"How do you do it?" he retorted.

"I don't do that. I think I would know if I could make myself invisible." said Kate.

"He's right, you do it." said Alistair, poking his head out of his room. "I've seen it, too."

Kate frowned at them. "I guess I sometimes get this weird sense during battle, like time is slowing down. You mean I'm actually disappearing? That's so awesome!" she said excitedly.

"Teach me to do it deliberately." she said to Zevran.

"What will you give me? Another kiss?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"I think you took more than one kiss, so we're even. Teach me." she said.

He sighed dramatically. "I suppose."

They spent their time while walking along the path disappearing and reappearing. Kate picked it up very quickly, and was like a child with it, sneaking up on people and surprising them.

Leilana laughed when Kate tried to surprise her. "I know how to do it, too. Watch." she said, and faded. Kate laughed with glee.

Leiliana reappeared. "I cannot flicker like you can, though. I have never seen that happen before." she said.

"So everyone knew I was doing that, and no one told me?" asked Kate.

"We thought you were doing it on purpose." said Morrigan, and Leilana nodded. Alistair said nothing. He had known she had done it accidentally, but had enjoyed bragging to the dead Grey Warden audience in his head what a wonder she was, this new recruit. His new recruit.

The next week or so blurred together. They managed to get a few rides on the backs of wagons along the roads, and those rides were welcome respites from the endless daily walking.

Finally, Kate saw the familiar spires of Denerim.

"Nearly there." she said to Morrigan, who looked listlessly at the ground. Even Leiliana had stopped singing.

Everyone was restless and bored, but seeing Denerim, even though it was a day away, lightened their moods.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Kate asked.

"I suppose we'll find Brother Genetivi, then off to do whatever odd jobs we can find." said Alistair.

"I vote for no more exterminator jobs." said Leiliana, shuddering.

As they approached the city, Morrigan felt the familiar mix of dread and excitement churn in her stomach. Denerim, Fereldan's capital, was a place she had often dreamed about. She was very excited to see the people and sights. She had to fight to keep from breaking into a smile. She pretended at disgust when Kate suggested the journey, knowing that Kate would not change her mind. Morrigan planned on sneaking away in the night and observing the city in the darkness. A cat form would do nicely for that, she thought.

Leilana looked at the spires of Denerim and shuddered. She hoped to escape notice. Leaving the Chantry had been a rash decision, and she hoped she lived to regret it.

Zevran felt a similar emotion. He doubted any reports of his survival had reached the Crows yet, but one could never be too careful.

Kate hoped they could find this Brother Genetivi. She thought they were searching for a needle in a haystack, but she knew she had to at least try to find him. Without Arl Eaamon, winning the support of the nobles at the Landsmeet was very unlikely. Arl Eamon also commanded a large army, which would certainly be helpful against the Blight.

Kate looked at Leiliana, who had a sick look on her face. "What's wrong? Don't you like big cities?" she asked.

"I come from a big city. Val Royeax, in Orlais. I miss it terribly, actually. The ladies there were very fashionable- sometimes I miss the clothes. Fereldan is all leather and fur." she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Nothing wrong with leather and fur, but I get what you mean. Every once in a while I miss the feeling of clean socks, of wearing clothing that isn't armor." Kate said wistfully.

"And the shoes-I had this one pair." Leilana stopped, and looked at Kate. "But you probably don't want to hear about shoes." she said.

"Oh, I do. My mother and her friends loved talking about shoes. It reminds me of home." said Kate, smiling slightly.

"Well in that case-this pair, it was the most beautiful pair I had ever seen. Soft blue silk, with tiny yellow flowers embroidered all over them. They laced up at the ankles with yellow and blue ribbons. They were terribly impractical." said Leilana, and sighed.

Kate laughed. "I never understood why people wore shoes they could hardly walk in, but hearing you describe them almost makes me want to try." she said.

She heard Alistair whistling, and looked over at him. She could hardly believe his happy face could harbor the rage she had seen in it the night at the tavern. She thought of it, and shivered. If she was completely honest with herself, it was not disgust she was shivering with. The thought of Alistair jealous, and furiously so, made her stomach drop and her mouth go dry.

She looked over to her other side, at Zevran. Now here would be who she would dally with, if she were smart. The elf seemed very free with his affection, flirting with everyone in the group. She knew she could sleep with him, and he would not expect everlasting love. He was handsome, too, with neat, shiny blonde hair, a long, lean body, and nimble grace. The way he looked at her made her blush.

Kate shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking any thoughts like this, about any member of her group. She had duty to attend to, didn't she?

Zevran noticed her looking at him, and winked. "See something you like?" he asked.

Kate laughed, and he smiled back at her.

They had barely entered the city when Kate heard a "psst. Psst. Over here." and saw a large red-headed man gesturing to them. Kate walked over.

"I hear you want some work. Slim Couldry's the name. If you've heard of me, then I haven't been doing my job very well. I hear you do some...shadow work. Friend of mine saw you in Lothering, said what a nice piece of work you did there.. Tell you what, I tell you which of these noble bastards is a good mark, I get my cut, we all walk away happy."

"We aren't thei-" Alistair began, and Kate stomped on his foot, hard.

"How much?" she asked.

"Thirty silver." he said, and Kate whistled.

"That's an awful lot, and I don't even know you. Twenty, and your info better be good." she answered.

"Agreed." said Slim, and pointed out a lady's maid, shopping in the market. Kate recognized the name of the lady, a real bitch of a woman whom her mother had flatly refused to entertain at Castle Cousland after she had made a serving girl cry. Kate could have rubbed her hands together in glee.

"I don't think we should do this." Alistair said nervously.

"I'm not asking you to do anything. You think I'd bring your bumbling, creaking self along? Ha! I'd get caught right away!" Kate said. "Wait here."

A few minutes later, she was back, clutching a bag.

"Take a look at this!" she said excitedly, and reached into the bag. She withdrew something from it, and held it out to Alistair. In her hand was a ruby the size of a quail's egg.

"She was just carrying this around?" he asked wonderingly.

"To her, this is nothing." said Kate. "I know nobles who play marbles using gems like this as shooters. Hell, I did it once, until my father caught me at it and lectured me for hours."

Kate saw Morrigan eyeing the gem. "Here, keep it." she said, tossing it to the witch.

"You're giving this to me? What am I supposed to do with it?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Whatever you want. Sell it, keep it, I don't care." Kate said.

She dispersed the gems among her companions. "I know I haven't been really good about paying you guys, so here is your pay. Have fun." she said. "I have more work to do for Slim, so the rest of you can do as you like today. Meet me at the Gnawed Noble at sunset."

Kate saw Zevran about to walk away, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Except you, Sneaky. We have work to do."

"Aww, everyone else gets a day off but not me? You are a hard taskmaster." he said.

"Everyone else had been with me for weeks. You have not." said Kate simply.

Zevran and Kate spent the rest of the day robbing the nobles blind. Kate was particularly proud of pulling a bejewled, decorative gold sword out of someone's scabbard without them noticing, until Zevran told her of his accomplishment. Zevran had snuck into a warehouse full of guards and walked out with an armful of silver bars, right under their noses. Kate laughed at the thought.

Kate congratulated Zevran, and clapped him on the back. He looked up, surprise briefly showing in his eyes, before his usual leer slipped back over his face. Kate noticed Zevran's tattoo again, and reached out to touch it.

Zevran recoiled so fast, that had he been anyone but the amazingly graceful man he was, he would have fallen onto his butt into the dirt.

"What? Is something wrong? I don't know what I was doing, it just looked so fascinating. My mother always told me I had a problem keeping my hands to myself-"Kate babbled.

"Maybe if we worked on your problem, you could get over it. When the Crows want to become immune to a poison, they take a little at a time until they build a tolerance. Perhaps you could practice, by touching me a little and working your way up." said Zevran.

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're avoiding it. Why did you freak out when I tried to touch your tattoo?" she asked.

"It is not a pleasant story." said Zevran. "You would not want to hear it."

"I do, please." said Kate.

"Very well. When I was seven, I killed my first man. He was a human, a noble. I grew up in a brothel, remember, and at seven, I was deemed old enough to sell my virginity. No one informed me of this, however. All I knew was that a huge, sweaty, disgusting human forced himself into me. I don't even really remember killing him. I remember standing over his body, the chain he wore around his neck tight in my hands. I remember the guards coming and dragging me away. I remember them taking pity on me, and instead of executing me, they gave me _this."_Zevran said, pointing to the tattoo.

"Why would they do that?" asked Kate.

"In Antiva, criminals are marked with facial tattoos. This particular one means murderer. It turned out to be lucky, however. A Crow visited the whorehouse I grew up in, and saw me cleaning the floor. He recognized the tattoo and purchased me immediately." said Zevran.

Kate looked at the ground. "I'm so sorry, Zevran." she said.

"I don't know why I told you that. I've never told anyone, not even other Crows." said Zevran. "I guess I am a sucker for a pretty face."

Kate felt incredibly stupid. If she had ever left Highever, she would have known about the social stigma surrounding facial tattoos.

Their ill-begotten goods turned out to be far more profitable than any job Kate had done thus far.

"A life of crime is an easy one." she said, jingling her now-heavy money pouch at the group sitting around a table in the tavern.

Leiliana looked up. "Let me see." she said, and looked inside the pouch.

"Wow." she said, her eyes wide.

"You're lucky you didn't get caught. They would have strung you up." said Alistair sullenly.

"You have a better way of making 25 gold in a day, Alistair?" sneered Kate, and Alistair grinned.

"I can think of a couple ways." he said. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow we get some new gear. What does everyone need?" asked Kate.

"I could use some heavier armor." said Sten. Kate nodded.

"A new bow would be nice." said Leiliana. "Mine splintered in the last battle, and I'm afraid it's going to break completely soon."

"We are running low on vials." said Wynne.

"And cheese. We're dangerously low on cheese." said Alistair.

Kate shook her head, smiling.

"Morrigan? Do you need anything?" asked Kate. Morrigan shook her head.

The next day was exciting. The market was filled with people, all hawking different goods. The smells of food from street vendors filled the avenue. Kate sighed happily. She ate until she was ready to burst. She and Alistair sampled every new food they could find, much to the disgust of the rest of the group.

"They are eating street food? It could be fried rats." shuddered Wynne.

"And so much of it. It is a good thing they get a lot of exercise." said Leilana, watching grease drip off Kate's chin.

Sten said nothing, but clutched his bag more tightly. With his wages, he had purchased several varieties of desserts, and did not relish sharing them with the gluttonous Grey Wardens.

Zevran disappeared for a time, and reappeared smelling of cheap perfume.

"Where were you?" asked Kate.

"The whorehouse." answered Sten.

"How do you know that?" asked Kate.

Sten rolled his eyes. "Who else would wear perfume like that, but whores? Plus, he smells of sex."

"Eww, you can smell that?" asked Kate. "Let me smell you." she said to Zevran, and sniffed him.

"He only smells like perfume to me." said Kate. Could Sten really smell sex on people? She could never tell if Sten was joking or not, and honestly could not discern one facial expression on the Quanari from another. She hoped he was joking.

Zevran said nothing, and ignored them.

Kate browsed through the stall of a merchant from Orlais, and was about to move on when she glimpsed a scrap of shiny blue fabric in one of his baskets. She dug through the basket, and pulled out a blue slipper, very similar to what Leilana had described. Kate haggled the merchant down to twenty silver for the pair, and bought them.

She smiled. Leiliana was the only one in the group who didn't argue or complain. Kate knew an entire group composed of Leilianas would drive her insane, but one was certainly nice to have along.

They met back at the inn and gathered in Zevran's room. Kate was as good as her word, and he got the private room.

Kate looked around the room. "This place is a shithole. Why do so many nobles come here?" she asked.

"They like slumming it." said Alistair.

"What does that mean?"

"That means wealthy humans come to slightly shady parts of cities to see how lesser humans and elves live. It gives them a thrill of danger, but more importantly, reminds them how rich they are. It makes them feel good." said Zevran

Kate shifted nervously. "I am not doing that, I hope you know." she said.

Zevran laughed, his voice a clear bell. "I am a very expensive elf, and no one would ever suspect you of slumming it while around me. The female humans you travel with are also obviously high quality." he said, lifting an eyebrow at Alistair. "As for the male, well, maybe he could pass as a servant?"

Alistair scowled. "Ha." he said dryly.

"What did everyone get?" asked Leilana, trying to break the uncomfortable tension.

Sten held out the steel armor he had purchased. "This is adequate." he said.

Kate saw Alistair bouncing from foot to foot in impatience.

"What did you get, Alistair?" she asked. "This!" He said, and thrust a piece of something sticky into her hand."

"Try it." he said. Kate put it into her mouth, where it melted. She gasped.

"It's so sweet." she said. "Maker, it's good! What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I bought it, and the guy told me a gibberish name for it: baclava or something." said Alistair.

Kate heard Morrigan sigh.

"What did you buy, Morrigan?" she asked.

"I bought soap that does not smell like furniture cleaner." said Morrigan.

"I didn't think the lemon soap was that bad." said Kate.

"You don't think Alistair smells bad, either." said Morrigan, and Wynne let out a surprised laugh.

"What did you get?" Kate asked Wynne.

"I bought a book. These long walks go much easier with something to occupy the mind." said Wynne.

"What book?" asked Kate.

"Questions of Lyrium Addlement in Aging Templars: A Conclusive Study. It's fascinating, in it they actually measure-" Kate felt her eyes glazing over.

"Sure, sounds great." she said, cutting Wynne off.

"Leiliana, what did you get?" she asked.

"Oh, just some arrows. I have no need for anything else." said Leiliana.

"Well, aren't you virtuous." said Alistair. "Saving your money, not spending it on candy-" he gestured to himself.

"Or junk." he said, gesturing to Wynne. Wynne just laughed. "Well this particular author is considered a writer of rather purple prose. Why, in _Dragonimicon,_ he described, in detail, the sex acts of dragons. The magical community was outraged, and the book a best-seller."

Kate snorted.

"Everyone already knows what Zevran bought." said Kate, and everyone laughed.

Zevran frowned. "Actually, I spent my money on this-" he said, and pulled a shining dagger from his belt.

Kate whistled. The dagger was a thing of beauty.

"Where did you get that? It's amazing." she said.

Zevran only grinned. "You'd be surprised at what people leave in the rooms of whores." he said.

"I only went to the Pearl to visit some old friends. I never pay for sex, not with this pretty face." he said, and smiled a long, slow smile at Kate.

Kate looked away. "Everyone pays for sex, Zevran. The lucky ones use money" she said.

"What did you get?" asked Alistair.

"Me? Oh, I mostly just bought food and supplies. Kate did not mention the slippers stuffed into her pack, or the small watercolor painting of Par Vollen mountains she had purchased for Sten.

Late that night, Kate knocked on Alistair and Sten's door. Alistair answered, and Kate looked up, surprised. "I thought you would be down in the bar with the rest of them." she said.

"After how I behaved last time? I rather learned my lesson." said Alistair.

"You didn't behave badly." said Kate.

"I didn't? I remember yelling at you, tripping over some chairs, and waking up to the smell of my own vomit. You must have had a very strange childhood, if that didn't seem bad to you." said Alistair, smiling.

Kate smiled back. "I was looking for Sten. Is he in?" she asked.

Alistair frowned. "Is he ever out?" he asked.

Kate pushed past him, and held out the painting. "I noticed you looking at the painting at Redcliffe, and thought you might like this." she said nervously.

The Quanari looked down at the painting, then up at her.

"Unexpected. Thank you." he said, and took the painting.

"Well. uh. I have to go." said Kate, and left quickly.

Alistair followed her. "What was that about? Are you hoping to sleep with all the men in our group now?" he asked.

Kate whirled. "No. I was simply giving a gift to a friend. You may have noticed you did not receive a gift. Think on that." she said nastily.

Alistair frowned. Was she saying they weren't friends? Why did he always lose his head around her and say the worst possible thing that ran through his head? He didn't really think she had any interst in Sten; he was still bitter over the obvious flirtation with Zevran, and the entire day she had spent, alone, with the elf. Alistair scolded himself. He didn't own her. He had only kissed her once, and she had made it pretty clear she wanted nothing to do with him romantically. Why was he still hung up on her?

He watched her stalk off, hips swinging in her shining leather . Ah, that was it. Kate mixed dangerous with pretty, which turned out to be the exact definition of "sex" in Alistair's mind. He felt his groin tighten, and he let out a deep breath. He felt like he was twelve again whenever she was around, with no control over his body.

Kate took a deep breath outside the room she shared with Leiliana and Morrigan. How did Alistair manage to infuriate her so easily? She would not let his stupid comment ruin her perfect day. Kate opened the door, and Leiliana shrieked. Kate looked around, and noticed Morrigan was gone. "Where's Morrigan?" Kate asked.

"She left." said Leilana. "Said she'd be back in the morning."

Kate quickly closed the door. "It's okay, it's only me." she said, and Leilana blushed, sinking down into the bathtub. Kate sat on the edge of the tub. "I bought you something today." she said.

"Oh really?" Leiliana asked.

Kate held out the slippers.

Leiliana burst into tears.

"What? What's wrong? Are they the wrong kind? I can buy a different pair-I'm sorry." said Kate.

"No, they're beautiful. They're exactly the ones I left in Orlais. You found them! Thank you, Kate! Let me get my money, I'll pay you for them." said Leiliana.

"They're a gift, Leilana. " said Kate. "I wanted you to know I appreciate how you always have a positive outlook on things. I know I'm not the nicest person to be around, and that I don't often smile, but I wanted to give you this. Well, take them. All this crying is making me itchy"

Leilana looked at Kate, earnestly holding out the slippers. "Put the shoes over there. They're silk, and can't get wet." she said.

Kate put them down, and Leilana splashed her.

"Hey!" said Kate.

"It's okay for some people to be human, you know. Humans cry sometimes." said Leilana, and splashed Kate again.

Kate ran out of the room, laughing.

Kate went down to the tavern and sat next to Wynne. "What's the best wine here, do you think?" she asked.

Wynne quickly pointed. The price tag was astounding. Kate's eyes widened.

"Okay, what's a crappy wine that you wouldn't mind drinking?" she asked.

Wynne laughed. "The Shining Sea Sauvignon isn't bad."

Kate signaled the bartender. "A bottle of whatever she just said."

Wynne's eyes widened. "I couldn't drink a whole bottle." she protested.

"I didn't intend to let you drink it alone." said Kate, and laughed.

Kate saw Alistair laughing with a group of men at the end of the bar. She smiled and waved. He walked down to them.

"Care to share a bottle of wine? Wynne picked it out." said Kate.

The barkeep set down three glasses in front of them.

Kate picked up her glass gingerly and sipped. The sweet citrus taste surprised her.

"This is good! It tastes kind of like the sea!" she said.

"Oh, so we're drinking saltwater now?" asked Alistair.

He tasted it. "It doesn't taste like salt." he said.

"I didn't say it tasted salty. I said it tasted like the sea. The two are completely different." said Kate.

Alistair gave her a long look, then laughed. "Ah yes, I can see it now. This wine has a strong whale bouquet, and finishes with a smooth flavor of sardine. Delicious."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You have no appreciation for the finer things in life." she said.

"Oh, but I do." said a voice behind her. "Zevran!" Kate said, smiling.

"In fact, I see one of the finest things in life, sitting before me. Who knew our great leader was such a lush?" he asked teasingly.

Kate laughed. "Hardly. This marks, what? The fifth time in twenty years I have gone out drinking?"

Zevran and Alistair turned sharply. "You're only twenty?" asked Zevran.

"Yes..." said Kate.

"Oh my." said Alistair quietly.

"Why? How old did you think I was?" asked Kate.

"Twenty-five or twenty-six, at least." said Zevran nervously.

"How old are you?" asked Kate.

"Too old for you." said Alistair.

"What? You can't be that old! How old are you?" demanded Kate.

"Twenty-six." said Alistair.

"Twenty-eight." said Zevran.

Kate laughed. "Eww, dirty old men have been after me! I need to find myself someone young and virile!" she said.

Alistair blushed. "I'm not that old." he muttered.

"But you just said you're too old for me." said Kate.

"I didn't mean it." said Alistair.

Zevran looked into his drink thoughtfully. So the fearsome Kate Cousland was only twenty? He thought about where he was when he was twenty, and laughed. Twenty had been quite a year. He had watched his first mage die that year, and killed his first cleric. He had also fucked his first dwarf. What a year. He blocked out the image of that first mage, her pretty face as she begged him to spare his life. Twenty had also been a very foolish year.

Alistair stared at Kate. "No, you can't really be only twenty. You lead ike someone with years and years of experience." he said.

"Have you forgotten already? Remember my first real battle, how I puked my guts out? You thought I was plenty young, then." said Kate.

Alistair flushed. "I still feel bad for yelling at you. I though Daveth was going to run me through. Hey, how old was that guy? 30?" he asked.

"Thirty-two, actually." said Kate quietly. "Thirty-two forever, I guess."

"Enough of that." said Alistair, changing the subject.

"Who cares about age, anyway? In our line of work, none of us have a very long life expectancy." said Zevran valiantly.

"To Youth!" said Kate, holding up her glass.

"To Experience!" said Wynne, holding up hers. Kate turned, startled.

"How old are you, Wynne?" she asked.

Wynne only smiled. "Old enough to think you are but a pup." she said.

Kate took a sharp breath. Her old nickname. She drained her glass quickly and set it on the bar, then fled, closing her eyes tightly. Somehow she could feel where the chairs and patrons were without opening her eyes, and she burst into her room. She took deep, shivering breaths and stomped her foot.

"No. No," she said, pacing, trying to keep the images from entering her mind.

Her mother's stern expression, promising to hold off Howe's men so Kate could escape. Oren's little face, asking Duncan about griffins. Fergus smiling and holding out a hand to help her up.. Daveth holding out the deathflower, stumbling toward her. Jory choking on his own blood. Duncan clapping her shoulder., and saying, "Maker watch over us all."

Kate bit her lip until blood filled her mouth. She wasn't that weak _girl_ anymore. Kate was a woman now, a Highever woman, and they do not cry over every little problem in their lives. Anguish filled her throat, and she longed to collapse on her bed and cry. She held it in, and instead began her forms.

Repeating the Grey Warden motto helped clear her head.

"In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death, sacrifice!" she whispered as she began whirling.

She heard a knock at the door and ignored it. The door opened slightly, and she saw blonde and brown hair.

"Are you alright?" asked Alistair. "What happened down there?"

"I'm fine. Just need some practice." she said. "I got lazy today."

"That's not it." said Alistair.

Kate ignored him, and worked through the more difficult forms, twisting and contorting her body.

"Come back down. Wynne is worried." said Zevran.

"I will. Just leave me for a while." said Kate.

"I can join you, if you like. I have a few tricks to show you." he offered. Kate looked at him, and saw him leering, as usual.

"I'm sure you do. Fine, Show me what you can do." said Kate.

"This is a perfect opportunity to kill you, you know." said Alistair.

"Join us, then." said Kate. They left and Kate pushed the beds and bathtubs to the far edges of the room.

The two soon returned without armor, holding their training weapons.

"You two, spar first." Kate said.

The two looked at each other. Kate saw grim determination cross Alistair's face. Zevran smiled tauntingly, and they rushed at each other.

Kate had expected Zevran to easily beat Alistair, but soon saw just how much Alistair had been holding back when he sparred with her. He was surpringly quick, and got just as many blows on Zevran as the elf got on him.

Kate saw Zevran feint to the side, and Alistair rush forward. Kate groaned.

Kate could not hear what the two men were muttering to one another from her position across the room.

Alistair anticipated Zevran's move, just as he had Kate. He bashed into Zevran without pulling his blow, though, and Kate winced, thankful they were using training weapons. Zevran felt the wooden shield knock him to the ground, and he muttered

"Fucking pathetic twenty-six year old virgin."

Zevran tripped Alistair, and he fell to the floor. Zevran tried to get up, but Alistair grabbed him.

"Son of a whore, probably had his first time when he was six with some smelly old noble." said Alistair nastily.

Alistair's taunt was very, very close to the truth of Zevran's first time, and the face of the digusting, leering, fat old man who had roughly shoved himself into seven year-old Zevran filled his mind. Zevran turned and punched Alistair in the face.

Kate put a hand over her eyes. "Bad move, Zev." she thought, and watched Alistair's face cloud with rage. She hadn't heard Zevran's retort of, "You never even had her. Beautiful woman like that deserves a man who knows how to use his cock, not some bumbling hamfist like you. The rumors of Templars being eunuchs are true, aren't they? You couldn't possibly be a real man a real man would-"

Alistair held Zevran down with one hand and drove his fist hard into the elf's face.

"Real man, some little shit like you? You look more like a woman than a man." said Alistair.

Soon they were rolling on the floor, cursing and punching.

Zevran laughed derisively. "Would you even know a woman if you saw one? Did you see how she moved her hips when I kissed her? I could have fucked her right out there in the open, in front of everyone, and she would have loved it. She is begging for it, and I'm going to give it to her" Zevran hissed.

Alistair's vision blurred with red. He snarled and punched Zevran in the stomach.

Kate walked over and pulled Zevran off Alistair, then viciously kicked Alistair. She threw Zevran into the wall.

"Settle the fuck down! You're supposed to be sparring, not beating each other to death!" she shouted at him.

Zevran's eyes glinted dangerously, and he pushed her arm away.

Kate turned to Alistair.

"You, too! What the hell was that? Look what you did to his face." Kate said angrily.

"He's the little puke that started it." said Alistair, and before Kate could react, Zevran was on Alistair, fists flying. Alistair pushed Zevran off and stood up.

"Okay, my turn. You want a fight? I'll give you one!" Kate said, and lightning-quick tripped Alistair. She then grabbed Zevran's long hair and drove her fist into his stomach.

He grabbed at her, but she was too fast. She threw him out of the room and shut the door, quickly barring it.

"You. What were you doing? Zevran, I can expect that from, but you? I thought you were more honorable than letting a sparring match turn into a fist fight." said Kate to Alistair, who sat on the floor, blood running from his split lip.

"Honorable. I'm not what you think I am, Katherine. I'm not some pure soul who can sit and listen to his filthy comments day in and day out. I am not a saint." Alistair said.

Kate frowned at him, and though his jaw ached and mouth tasted like blood, he still admired her strong legs, stretching up...Suddenly the fight was worth it, because Zevran was out there, and he was in here, looking up the skirt of one Kate Cousland, who would surely kick his ass if she knew what he was doing.

"Or what you are thinking." he thought, feeling his ears burn.

Kate looked down at him. "What does he say?" she asked, cocking her head.

"You don't want to know." said Alistair.

"No, I do. Tell me." insisted Kate.

"He says that you were begging for it, when he kissed you. He's always talking about how nice you smell, how he wonders if you will be as agile in bed as you are in battle, how he hopes he gets to..." Alistair trailed off, expecting to see fury in her eyes.

Instead, Kate just laughed. "Well, what do you expect, Alistair?" she asked. "I was kind of begging for it. I was shameless, kissing him. How embarassing." said Kate lightly.

Alistair gaped. "You're not mad? What if I said those things?" he asked.

"Then I'd look around for penguins, because surely Hell would have frozen over." said Kate simply. "Really, you were trying to defend my honor? That's sweet. I don't believe for a second that you didn't say equally nasty things to him, though."

Alistair flushed. "Nothing about you." he said.

"I know. You probably said something worse, like about how his mother was a whore, I would guess." said Kate perceptively.

Alistair flushed deeper. How did she read him so easily? Did she also know about how he had snuck a look up her skirt, about how he had filthy dreams about her and woke gasping in the the night?

"Now get the fuck out of here, and wash your face. You look stupid with your face all bloody like that." said Kate.

Alistair sat stubbornly on the floor. "Why, so I can go out there and he can taunt me some more? No."

Kate grabbed his hair and pulled.

"Ouch! Bloody Andraste, that hurts! I'm going, I'm going!" He said, standing up, rubbing his head.

Kate pushed him out, and he stumbled into the hall. Zevran had disappeared, and Alistair was glad. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself from attacking the assassin, and didn't relish another ass-kicking from Kate.

Kate groaned after he left. What had gotten into them? She had hoped they would settle some of their aggression, sparring, and it seemed to work at first, but when it devolved into blows with fists, it just got ridiculous.

"That was interesting." a voice came from the corner. Kate whipped around to see Morrigan sitting in the windowsill.

"Have you been in here the whole time?!" Kate asked.

"I have. I was a cat, though, so you probably did not see me." said Morrigan, and raised her arm. She turned into a small black cat with yellow eyes.

Kate yelped.

"I didn't know you could do that. No wonder you can sneak up on people so easily." said Kate.

The cat shifted back into Morrigan, who smiled.

"Now you know. You realize that little display was some sort of courting ritual to them."

"Alistair and Zevran? Together?" asked Kate. She didn't know whether to be intrigued or jealous.

"No, you fool. They were clearly fighting over you." said Morrigan dryly.

"No they weren't. I asked them to spar, and then it turned into..well, what you saw." said Kate.

"Think what you will, if it comforts you. I know what I saw." said Morrigan, whose nasty smile grew wider.

"Really, I'm impressed. I'd always hoped to incite men into fights to the death, myself. Sten told me it sometimes happens in Seheron." Morrigan said.

Kate looked askance at her. "That's...creepy. Who would want to be fought over like a piece of meat?" she asked.

Morrigan laughed. "Don't lie to me. I also witnessed the look on your face when Alistair came into your room in New Greli. He was very, very angry, yet the look on your face was, well, rapture." Morrigan whispered. "You are no Chantry sister. You crave violence. You love the feel of slick blood running off your blade onto your hand. You would love to be fought over like that. You would love to fight someone like that, too.

Kate shivered. "You were there then, too. I need to have my dog around more often to chase nosy cats out." she said, and turned away. How did Morrigan tease out these hidden, awful, dark spots in her soul?

Kate heard Morrigan laughing, and she scowled. Damned witches.

Alistair threw himself onto his bed and buried his face. His face ached where it touched the pillow. He thought of Kate's bright blue smallclothes, and smiled, then immediately cringed. Surely Andraste or Kate herself would somehow read his mind and burst into the room. He was sure Andraste's punishment could not be worse than Kate's.

Zevran did not return that night, but appeared the next day outside Kate's room.

He smiled when she emerged. "You fight dirty, Miss Warden. I like it. Maybe you and I can have our sparring match today." he said.

"Not after last night's little debacle. I don't relish having my face broken up in a fistfight with a friend, thanks." answered Kate.

"Oh, but I would spare your face, since it is so pretty. Alistair's face can only be improved with a little rearrangement, but yours is perfection itself." the Antivan purred.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Right." she said.

They walked the mile or so to the street Teagan pointed them to. Kate looked down the row of shacks.

"Are you sure this is right?" she asked Alistair.

"Yes, this is where Teagan said. I've been here before. Well, not at Genetivi's house, but at the other places around here. Like Wonders of Thedas! Eamon bought me a golem doll there." he said happily.

Kate heard Morrigan snigger.

"I was young. Very, very young." said Alistair defensively.

They found the small, unassuming house Teagan had described. Kate knocked on the door, and no one answered. Kate peered into the small, dirty window. The place looked empty.

"No one's home. I guess we can look around here for a while and come back later." Kate said.

They went into Wonders of Thedas, where they met a Tranquil.

His dull, flat voice gave Kate the shivers.

"What's wrong with him?" she whispered to Morrigan.

"I am a Tranquil. I have undergone the Rite of Tranquility." the man said. Kate blushed. How could he have possibly heard her?

"Do not be alarmed. I am not dangerous. My connection to the Fade has been severed, and I no longer have any access to magic." he said in a perfectly even voice.

"Andraste, man, what did they do to you?!" Kate exclaimed.

"I am a Tranquil. I have undergone The Rite-" he repeated.

"Don't bother asking him, Kate. The Circle does this to every mage they see as a danger, be they too powerful, meddling with blood magic, or simply unable to handle magic without cracking." said Morrigan.

"It is for everyone's good." interjected Wynne.

"Everyone except that mage, I think!" said Kate.

"He no longer has any emotions." said Morrigan.

"He no longer has any pain." argued Wynne.

"This is what your precious Templar friends do to apostates they manage to capture and drag back to the tower. I would rather die than become one of those creatures." said Morrigan firmly.

"MY Templar friends? I never became a Templar, remember. Also, the other Templar initiates hated me." said Alistair.

"I am hardly surprised you are unpopular wherever you go." said Morrigan.

Kate tuned their arguing out and stared at the Tranquil.

"So do you miss it?" Kate asked.

"Miss what?" the man replied.

"You know, life! Do you miss magic, or happiness?" asked Kate.

"I don't feel I am missing anything, except fear and sadness, which do nothing but hold the rest of you back from your potential." said the man. "As for magic- thank goodness that is gone. It was a constant worry and nuisance. Would you like to buy anything? I will be waiting here, at the counter."

"I guess I can have a look around." said Kate.

She saw Wynne go up to the counter with a large stack of scrolls. Wynne showed the Tranquil a small token fastened to her wrist, and he nodded.

"Please return them when you are finished." the man said.

Kate looked through the more ridiculous novelty items. She had no use for the serious things in the shop, as she was no mage. Kate smiled to see stuffed dolls, puzzles, a maps stacked as neatly and reverently as the rest of the shop.

A small, carved figurine caught her eye. It was barely the size of her thumb, and carved out of cheap greenstone, but it shined in the light. Kate picked it up and examined it. It was a strange little gargoyle, with clawed wings and a lion's tail. Kate looked around for Alistair, and saw him peering interestedly into a barrel. The light from the window illuminated his features, and for a second, Kate was taken aback by how handsome he was. His hair gleamed golden in the sunlight, and Kate stared for a moment longer before looking away.

What was she thinking? This was Alistair she was gaping at. Alistair, of corny jokes, awkward silences, and inability to hold his liquor. Alistair, whose mouth had tasted so good, who wore heavy armor with such grace, whose burning anger made her ache.

Kate mentally slapped herself. How could she forget? This was also Alistair, of screaming accusations, Alistair of cowardly abandonments of duty, Alistair, who would be the next king.

She glanced over at him again and he looked up at her. Why hadn't Kate noticed before that his eyes were the exact color of winter honey? The rich, golden brown syrup had been such a welcome discovery that cold winter. Kate did not like where her comparison was going and frowned. She saw Alistair cock his head slightly to the side and lift an eyebrow. Light surrounded him, and Kate swore, turning away. Not again. She was not going to let this immature, stubborn, utterly gorgeous mule of a man get to her again.

Alistair watched her frown and swear. He wondered what she was thinking. He turned and looked behind him. No one had entered the shop, so what was she frowning at? Him? Her gaze had been uncharacteristically soft and her mouth had opened slightly. Alistair thought of those lips kissing his neck, kissing lower. He blushed, thinking of Morrigan's accusation of lechery.

Kate looked down at the tiny statue in her hand. She contemplated putting it back.

"No, you gave the rest of your friends presents. He's your friend, it will be perfectly acceptable to give him this." said the little voice in her head. Kate purchased it.

Kate left the store and stepped outside into the brisk autumn air. She breathed the familiar smells of Fereldan: dog, sea, and food. She leaned against the building.

Alistair saw her leave and followed her out.

"I have something for you." said Kate

"Oh? So I'm your friend, now?" teased Alistair.

"Don't push it." said Kate. "Now hold out your hand and close your eyes."

"Not this game. It's not some disgusting insect, is it?" asked Alistair.

"Just do it." said Kate.

Alistair sighed and held out his hand. Kate dropped the figurine into it.

He opened his hand and looked, then grinned. "Thought I wanted a doll, did you?" he asked.

Kate laughed. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"I'll treasure it forever." said Alistair, and Kate saw his eyes search her face.

"Thank you, Katherine." He said quietly.

Kate looked at her feet.

Alistair looked down at her. Giving him a present meant she liked him, right? Maker, the way she was standing, he could look down the front of her armor. He looked away, and Zevran's mocking voice rang through his head. "The rumors about Templars are true, aren't they?" Alistair quelled his nerves and pressed his mouth against Kate's.

He backed her up against the wall, kissing her for the whole world to see. Kate didn't care. Kate felt his hesitation, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. The kiss started out light, almost playful, but it soon turned searing. Alistair's hands fell to her hips and Kate felt the cold, hard armor of his breastplate against her chest.

Alistair's head was spinning. He was kissing her again, yet it was completely new. She gasped against his mouth as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He cursed the armor surrounding him. He wanted to touch her, to slip his fingers underneath her leather skirt. He knew he should be ashamed, or bashful, but all he felt was hot need. He moved his mouth to her neck and pressed his lips against it.

Kate's body throbbed. Kissing Zevran had been fun, but it hadn't lit up every nerve in her body. Alistair's kiss made her forget her resolution to remain professional, to care only about duty. Kate took Alistair's face in her hands and kissed him with everything she had. Alistair tasted better than winter honey, better than-

Kate heard someone whistle and another person giggle. She opened her eyes and saw passerby stopped, staring. Kate flushed and pushed Alistair away.

"We have an audience." she whispered.

Alistair painfully looked up. "Let's ditch the rest and find somewhere more private." he said thickly.

Kate shook her head. "And then tell them what? Oh, when we disappeared earlier? We were definitely not fornicating in a dirty alley."

Alistair burst into giggles. "Fornicate."

Kate laughed. "You are such a virgin sometimes. Hard to believe , after _that."_

The crowd had dispersed, disappointed by the lack of public indecency.

"You liked it, then?" asked Alistair.

"Liked it? Take off your glove for a moment." Kate said, and Alistair looked at her, puzzled, and removed it.

Kate pressed herself against him, her back to the street. She took his hand and slid it forward so that it grazed her smallclothes. She felt Alistair stiffen, and saw his face flush. Kate let out a low laugh and pulled away.

Alistair hadn't been expecting her to do that. He was already hard, just from kissing her, but now he thought he would drill a hole through his armor. She was so warm and wet. Shame and arousal warred in his head.

"Fuck." he said in a strangled voice.

"Duty calls." said Kate, and walked way. Alistair tried to compose himself. Had he really just thrust her up against a dirty alley wall and then wantonly tasted her? He had never felt anything as good as her lips against his.

He looked down at his feet and saw the figurine glinting near his feet. He stooped, and picked it up. Alistair wasn't joking when he said he would treasure it. He slipped it into a pouch on his belt, then put his glove back on.

Kate's blood was rushing as she walked away. Her face burned as she thought of her downright slutty behavior. She knew she should not continue with Alistair, but she also knew she would not be able to resist him whenever he came near. She had thought she had a pretty good grip on her emotions, that she had shut her feelings down when it came to him, but a moment in sunlight was all it took to send her spiraling off the edge again. Rationally, she knew that people could not be trusted, and least of all, men. That did not stop pure, undiluted joy from filling her when she thought of him.

Kate walked back into the store and noticed Morrigan leaning against the far wall, looking bored.

"Hi. Is everyone nearly done? I think we should try at Genetivi's again." said Kate.

"I hope so. This place bores me." said Morrigan.

"That's strange. It should be right up your alley-I mean, it's a magical artifact store." said Kate.

"I have no interest in dusty artifacts. How dull." said Morrigan.

"What was it like, growing up in the Wilds?" asked Kate.

"What do you mean? How do I describe it? What was it like, growing up nobility?" asked Morrigan.

"Did you get lonely? It was only you and Flemeth out there, after all." said Kate.

"Whenever I did, I only needed to travel into the forest. I ran with wolves. I flew with birds. If you mean, did I ever get curious about humans, well, yes. I remember the first time I snuck out of the Wilds, onto a road. A beautiful lady passed, dressed in silk and lace. I saw a gem-encrusted mirror poking out of her pack, and I snatched it. It was the prettiest thing I had ever seen, and I clutched it to my chest as I ran back to the hut."

Kate smiled, finding it hard to imagine a young, innocent Morrigan.

"When Flemeth found out what I had done, she was furious. She took the mirror and smashed it on the ground. I was but a young child, not come into my power, and I had endangered us by acting rashly." said Morrigan.

"That's awful!" said Kate. "That is too harsh of a lesson for a child."

"Flemeth was right to do what she did." insisted Morrigan, and Kate looked at her sadly.

"No, no she wasn't." Kate argued.

Kate dragged a reluctant Wynne from the shop. She whistled for Meat, who came barreling around a corner, Zevran close behind. Meat held a huge oxbone in his mouth.

"Where did he get that?" Kate asked.

Zevran looked slightly ashamed. "How should I know?" he lied.

Kate laughed. "He used the sad face, didn't he?" she asked.

"Well, he works just as hard as the rest of us-I thought maybe he deserved it." said Zevran.

"Come here and look in my pack." said Kate. Zevran peered into it, and sure enough, there was a beef bone waiting for Meat.

Zevran let out a genuine laugh.

"It seems I have been manipulated by a master." he said.

Sten stepped out from between some buildings.

"Have you been there the whole time?" asked Kate. Sten nodded.

"Then you saw?" asked Kate.

Sten nodded again, and Kate fought to keep the flush from her cheeks.

"Well. Let's go find this monk, shall we?" she asked quickly.

Leiliana and Morrigan had not missed the little exchange.

"What happened?" asked Leiliana.

"I don't believe I am at liberty to say." said Sten, which just inflamed their curiosity.

"Who was out here? Zevran was off with the dog, and the rest of us were in Wonders." mused Leiliana.

"I did see Kate leave, but who followed? It could only have been Alistair." said Morrigan excitedly, and when Leiliana giggled, Morrigan clapped a hand over her mouth, mortified. Had she just gossiped like a simpleton with a Chantry sister? Flemeth would be ashamed.

Alistair felt a flush creeping up his neck. Was nothing sacred with these people? He was glad none of them other than Sten had witnessed his actions in the alley. Wouldn't that give them something to talk about? He snuck a glance at Kate. Her face had a grim, determined look on it, but he saw the corner of her mouth twitch.

Kate knocked on Genetivi's door while Zevran peered into the window.

"Someone darted across the floor and hid in the back room when you knocked." he reported.

"Open up!" Kate shouted. No answer.

Kate looked at Zevran. "Can you pick this lock? I'd _hate _to have to kick it down." she said.

"And deprive you the pleasure? Kick it open, dear lady." said Zevran.

Kate grinned. "I've always wanted to do this." she said, and kicked the door near the latch. It shuddered and cracked. Kate gave it another ferocious kick, and the door flew open.

"Maker, that felt good!" she said.

"Who are you? What have you done to the door?!" shrieked a young man with a huge nose.

"I'm guessing you're not Brother Genetivi." said Kate.

"I'm Weylon, his assistant. Why did you kick the door in?" he yelled.

"Because no one answered when I politely knocked." said Kate.

"And she has this tiny problem with patience." quipped Alistair.

"He's right, you know. I don't do well with people who try to give me the run-around. Where is Brother Genetivi? I need to speak with him." said Kate.

"He's not here. He left a month ago to do his research." said Weylon.

"Research on the Urn? Did he tell you where he was going?" asked Kate.

"Um. Maybe Redcliffe?" said Weylon, and Kate saw him swallow nervously.

"Nope. I was just there. Where is he, Weylon? Why are you so nervous?" asked Kate suspiciously.

"He's obsessed with his insane quest. It's better just to leave it alone. You'll never find him, and then you'll die, too." said Weylon.

"So he's dead, now. Why are you so insistant that I not investigate this? You'd think a research assistant would be very happy to help with his master's quest." said Kate. "Do you have any of his papers around? I'd like to have a look at them. Maybe I can figure out where he went."

Kate strode forward, past Weylon, to a closed door.

"Is this his office? Just let me have a look around, and then I'll leave you alone." said Kate.

Weylon grabbed her arm and three people jumped forward.

"I'd advise you to drop her arm." said Zevran.

"It's private. You can't go in there. Brother Genitivi is a very private person-I don't want his papers and things disturbed." said Weylon, a desperate look on his face.

"I'm not going into his bedroom. It's his research in there, right? Research that the Arl of Redcliffe paid for, the very same Arl whose brother sent me here. I won't disturb anything." said Kate, and wrenched her arm from his grasp.

She reached for the handle of the door, and flew forward into the wood.

Kate immediately reached for her daggers and turned. Weylon was muttering something, and then stretched his hands out toward Kate. Kate jumped aside, but the spell followed. Kate was wracked with pain. She gasped and fell back the ground. Every nerve in her body was burning, and she thrashed helplessly on the floor.

Alistair painfully got to his feet. The first blast had knocked him over a table and into the stone wall. He saw Weylon point at Kate, and then watched her fall to the floor in agony. Alistair growled and unsheathed his sword.

Wynne rushed to Kate's side and began trying to counter Weylon's spell. Morrigan whispered something, and a gaping wound opened in Weylon's chest. Something black and liquid flew from the wound into Morrigan's staff. Alistair shuddered. Probably blood magic, but he didn't care. He heard Kate's screams from the corner and charged.

Before he reached Weylon, however, something flew past his head. A dirk stuck from the man's throat and he fell forward, gurgling.

Alistair walked up to him and cruelly twisted the blade. He removed the dagger and handed it back to Leiliana. She wiped it off and stuck it back in her belt. Alistair looked at her. He had known she could handle a sword, and that she was deadly accurate with a bow, but she also knew how to throw knives? "Kate really attracts the strangest, most dangerous people," he thought.

He looked into the corner and saw Kate get shakily to her feet.

"That hurt." she croaked wryly.

"It will continue to hurt for a few days. I have done as much as I can to heal you." said Wynne.

"So you can heal a busted lung, but a few muscle spasms are beyond you?" asked Kate.

"What you have is nerve damage. Nerves are very tricky to heal. Too much healing, and they may go numb. I can do that for you, impudent girl." said Wynne, smiling.

"What was hiding back here?" asked Kate. "I don't think I have the strength to kick this door open, so let's hope it is unlocked." She tried the handle and the door opened easily.

The stench that came from the room made Kate cover her nose and gag. "Oh Andraste." she said, and backed away from the door.

"That's horrid!" Leilana cried. Morrigan wrinkled her nose. The other four did not even flinch.

"Don't you smell that?" asked Kate incredulously.

"It's not that bad. Try a battlefield on a hot day. _That _is bad. This is a field of roses, in comparison." said Alistair.

"I, too, have seen battlefields. I also tend to the wounded, who aren't exactly fresh-smelling." said Wynne.

Zevran shrugged. "I lived over a tannery for many years."

Sten stood, stoic as always.

"Well, one of you can go in there, then." said Kate.

"Not me." said Alistair quickly.

"Not me." said Zevran.

Sten rolled his eyes and stalked past. In a few minutes, he returned. "The body seems to be Weylon's." he said.

"Weylon is out here." said Kate.

"One of them is an imposter. I would guess it would be the one who fought us." said Sten.

"What else did you find?" asked Kate.

Sten held out several bundles of pages. "This is what he had for research, and I also found this book on dragon cults open nearby."

"Strange." said Kate. "Well, we'll just take it all. We can have a look at it later. Now, we should get out of here. I don't want to deal with any guards. We've dallied in Denerim long enough, so let's get walking."

Kate was relieved when they left the city. She had grown accustomed to the quiet of the woods at night, and had found it hard to sleep in Denerim. How had she ever slept in a castle full of people, rustling around and talking? Her whole body smarted when she walked, and she bore an expression of pained resignation until they stopped to camp.

Morrigan came over to her. "I saw the spell he cast on you, and you must be in agony. Would you like me to heat part of the river for you?" she asked.

"Why Morrigan, are you actually being nice? You didn't hit your head, did you?" Kate asked.

Morrigan scowled. "I was only offering because it is annoying to hear everyone fussing about you."

Kate laughed. "I was only teasing you, Morrigan. I won't tell anyone you have a heart, I promise."

Morrigan and Kate walked to the river, and Morrigan was as good as her word. Morrigan handed her the old lemon soap.

"What, I don't get to use the new soap? I thought this one smelled like polish to you." Kate protested.

"It does, but you don't seem to mind. Also, I have a reputation to rebuild." said Morrigan.

Kate splashed her. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"I already bathed today, before we left the inn. Plus, I believe it is Sten's night to cook, and his fare isn't terrible. I intend to get my fair share before you and Alistair eat it all."

"It's Alistair who is a pig, not me!" protested Kate. Morrigan only raised an eyebrow and then left.

Kate floated in the warm water. It was helping greatly. She didn't even care if she missed out on dinner, mostly because she had stuffed herself at every vendor leaving the city. Kate looked at her toes, poking out of the water. Her feet had toughened considerably, and she no longer had to bandage her feet every night.

Alistair saw Morrigan and Kate leave. When he saw Morrigan returning without Kate, he grew suspicious. He had noticed Morrigan acting strangely toward Kate recently-almost friendly, for Morrigan.

Alistair walked down down to the river and saw Kate floating. Fear gripped him, and he rushed down the bank. Morrigan had drowned her! The water was too cold to float around in, surely. He quickly removed his armor and waded in, gritting his teeth against the cold.

Except the water wasn't cold. It was warm, deliciously warm, and Kate wasn't dead, she was now shrieking at him in outrage.

"Get out of here! What will the others think?" she shrieked.

"It's so warm." he said wonderingly, then realized something. "You mean to tell me that all this time you've been taking nice, warm baths in the river and I've been freezing my arse off?!"

Kate laughed. "Yes."

Alistair shook his head. "You are a cruel, cruel woman."

Kate splashed him. "Now get out of here." she said.

Alistair looked at her and realized she was naked. He could make out her features in the moonlight, and gulped.

"Don't look." he said. "I'm leaving, alright?"

Kate's laughter rang through the trees. "I'm going to." she said.

Alistair scrambled out of the water. He turned to see her covering her eyes, and then saw her peak through her fingers.

The smile she gave him was hungry and dangerous. He scurried over to his clothes and put them on, then donned his armor, just for good measure. He felt her gaze on him and he longed to look back, to get another glimpse of her long legs and high breasts.

"I am a gentleman. I respect women, even if they do lounge around naked and lovely." he reminded himself, and crashed through the trees.

"So did you watch her bathe?" came a sly voice to his left. Alistair turned to see Zevran.

"No." he answered.

"Why not? I've watched the three of them many times. I was just on my way to-"

Alistair whipped around. "That's wrong. You spy on them? You are disgusting." he sneered.

Zevran laughed lightly. "No, I am a man. What you are, well, that remains to be seen. Wait, your hair is wet. Did you actually grow a pair and join her? Bold."

"No, I did not. I did not know the water was warm, and I thought..." said Alistair.

"So you actually entered the water, naked, with the naked, gorgeous Kate and then left again without doing anything? Those rumors about Templars must be true: you must all be Castrati." said Zevran, and laughed.

"It's called being a gentleman." said Alistair.

Zevran laughed again. "Since when is that anything I would aspire to? Now, I have a beautiful water nymph to spy on. Excuse me."

Alistair grabbed Zevran's arm roughly. "I see you go down there, and I'll tell Morrigan you've been spying on them. You wouldn't like that, would you?" he asked.

Zevran's tan face paled. "No." he said.

Kate exited her bath, and the cold air set her nerves smarting again. She gingerly put on her wool tunic and limped back to camp.

The next morning Wynne greeted her. "I looked through Genitivi's notes, and it seems he was certain the Urn was located near a village called Haven." she said.

"Haven? I've never heard of it." said Kate.

"It's southwest of here. Far southwest. As far west as Orzammar, actually." said Wynne.

Kate groaned. "Why can't it ever be easy? Well, we need to go to Orzammar anyway. We might as well go to Haven and see if we can find Genitivi."


	5. Chapter 5

"Strange." said Kate. "Well, we'll just take it all. We can have a look at it later. Now, we should get out of here. I don't want to deal with any guards."

They walked into the darkened street. "Shit. I was hoping we could leave tonight, but we wouldn't get far before we'd have to camp. I guess this means another ridiculously expensive night at the Gnawed Noble. Ugh." said Kate.

They walked into the tavern, and got some strange looks. Kate limped over to the bar. "I'll take some of your strongest, please." she said. "I might as well drink the pain away," she muttered.

Wynne sighed. "A good night's rest would probably do you better." she said.

"Ain't no rest for the wicked." said Kate, and grinned.

Wynne shook her head. "At least drink something decent. You might as well drink acid."

"I like it to burn. Reminds me I'm a Grey Warden." said Kate, and laughed.

Alistair sat down next to her. "Ah, I see you are adjusting to being one just fine. Fight, drink, fight some more, drink until you pass out, then wake up and fight again. Just like home."

Kate slapped Alistair's back. "Well, this is the last time for a long time we'll have a chance to get blackout drunk. Might as well, eh?" He laughed and clinked his glass against hers.

Zevran slipped onto the seat on her other side. "Steal happiness where you can, I say. What are we drinking? Ogre Piss? Perfect."

Morrigan whispered into Kate's ear, "I shall return." and disappeared.

Leiliana pulled a lute out of her pack and tuned it. "I'll play for my drinks. I'm no freeloader."

Zevran put a hand on his chest. "You are accusing me of being a leech? I admit, I would enjoy sucking on-"

"Shut up, Zev." said Kate, and pushed a shot into his hand.

The sharp pain in her body dulled with every shot she took, and soon, Kate even felt rather pleasant. She traded stories with Zevran and Alistair, who were actually tolerating one another.

"And this one time-"

"I'd recognize THAT arse anywhere!" Kate heard a loud, cultured voice call. "It's Cousland. Here, of all places!"

Kate turned. There stood William Willoughby, whose father was the Arl of Lothingham. Next to him stood Thomas Howe, Arl Howe's son. Kate gritted her teeth.

"The gall of her. Doesn't she realize she isn't a noble anymore? Not since that nice piece of work by your father." said William.

"William Willoughby." said Kate.

Zevran laughed. "Really, that's his name?" he asked.

William sneered. "It is, knife-ears. I don't think your kind is even allowed in here. Except as servants, of course."

Zevran just laughed. "My kind? I agree, there are no men of my caliber here."

"Leave us alone, William." said Kate.

"Oh, no, my lady. Snooty Cousland, always thought she and her fancy Teyrn family were better than the rest of us. Thomas's father made sure the rumors about the famed, proud, warrior Couslands were proved incorrect. Why I hear your mother-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by a hand at his throat. "I believe she asked you to leave." said Alistair. "I know all this inbreeding probably makes it difficult for you to understand simple words, so I'll make it very clear for you. Leave now, or die."

William spat. "Typical. Couslands never get their hands dirty, do they?"

Kate pulled Alistiar away. "I can fight my own battles, Alistair." she said, and turned to Thomas.

"You. Where is your father? I have a thing or two to discuss with him."

"He-he's in his estate here in Denerim. You'd never get to him, though. He'd kill you first. Listen, I'm really sorry about what he did-my hands were tied." the pudgy, blue-eyed boy stammered.

Kate saw the fear in his face. "Your father killed my whole family. I should say it would be fitting for me to kill his only son." she said.

Thomas's eyes widened, and he swallowed nervously. "That-that is your right. Do it quickly." he stuttered, and closed his eyes tightly.

Shock coursed through Kate. Of all the things she had expected from Arl Howe's son, bravery was not one of them. She looked at the man, who she was sure was about to wet his trousers.

"I can't kill an unarmed man. Get out of my sight." she said.

"You're going to let this bitch treat you like this?" shouted William, and pushed Thomas out of the way.

"You wench, how dare you speak to Arl Howe's son like that?"

Kate sneered. "I believe I warned you several times. You must be really stupid." she said, and pushed him.

"I thought you didn't fight unarmed men? Sure you'll win, with your fancy armor and weapons." cried William, his thin, ratty face twitching.

Familiar, calming rage settled over Kate. She reached to her shoulder and unbuckled her armor. She undid the other strap and it fell, clattering to the floor.

"What are you doing, Kate? Kill him where he stands!" urged Zevran. "He does not deserve a fair fight."

Kate shook her head and unbuckled the scabbard from her waist. She slammed it onto the table next to her.

"Now we fight. Surely you can beat a soft Cousland?" Kate mocked.

William snarled and punched out wildly. Kate easily ducked his blow and drove her fist into his soft stomach. She grabbed a fistful of his silk tunic and threw him into some chairs. William stumbled back, and Kate aimed a kick into his groin.

"I thought Couslands never got their hands dirty?" she whispered, and elbowed him in the back, near his kidney. He fell to his knees.

Kate heard the bartender let out a victory cheer, and she turned slightly, pumping her fist in triumph.

"Watch out!" she hear Alistair cry, and Kate looked back to see William clumsily swing a bottle. Kate jumped back, but the bottle connected with her jaw.

The bar erupted into chaos. Nobles stampeded to the door, while guards attempted to cut their way through the crowd to where Kate and William were fighting. Patrons began fighting one another, declaring allegiances to either the Grey Wardens or Loghain.

Alistair and Zevran held the guards back, brandishing their weapons.

"Either you die trying to get to them, or you wait until they are finished." said Alistair. The guards looked at each other nervously. In front of them stood a large, furiously scowling man in templar armor, and a smaller, but equally scary man gripping a shiny dagger in each fist.

"William's an arse, and I don't particularly care if he gets what's coming to him." muttered one guard, and the other nodded.

Pain lanced through Kate's jaw, and blood filled her mouth. Kate spat. The sounds of breaking glass and shouting didn't even register through the red haze that clouded her mind.

"I should have known you had no honor in your scrawny body." slurred Kate, and she flew forward, striking blows over William's body. Kate pushed him back into the chairs and he fell backward. Kate easily jumped over the chairs and landed nimbly next to William. He looked up at her.

"Bitch, just like your dead mother." he hissed.

Kate's precious control fled her, and it was like being back in Castle Cousland. She let out a long, horrible scream as she slammed her fist into William's face.

Blood once again filled her mouth, and she spat it into William's face. She began digging her fingernails into his cheeks, and long gashes opened down his face.

"It burns! Andraste it burns!" shrieked William, furiously struggling against her.

Kate, annoyed at his cries, struck him again before she was dragged off him by Alistair and Zevran.

"We have to get out of here. The city guards will be here any minute." Zevran said urgently.

Kate looked up and saw the rest of her group, save Morrigan, looking down at her. "Wynne did...something, and they are docile for the moment, but we only have about a minute to get out of here." said Alistair, and began dragging her back.

Kate struggled against him. She wanted William to die for what he had said about her, about her mother, about the Cousland name. She wanted to watch his guts fall to the floor, to see death cloud his eyes.

Alistair tightened his grip. "Pull yourself together, Kate." he hissed. "I know that bastard said some awful things, but killing him will make our journeys a lot more difficult."

Kate shuddered and straightened. She grasped at the last reserves of control in her system and grim calm came over her again.

"You're right." she said, and grabbed her pack from where it sat by the bar. They slipped out a side door and into the night.

Kate was relieved when they left the city. She had grown accustomed to the quiet of the woods at night, and had found it hard to sleep in Denerim. How had she ever slept in a castle full of people, rustling around and talking? Her whole body smarted when she walked, and she bore an expression of pained resignation until they stopped to camp.

Morrigan eventually caught up to them, and came over to her. "I saw the spell Weylon cast on you, and you must be in agony. Would you like me to heat part of the river for you?" she asked.

"Why Morrigan, are you actually being nice? You didn't hit your head, did you?" Kate asked.

Morrigan scowled. "I was only offering because it is annoying to hear everyone fussing about you."

Kate laughed. "I was only teasing you, Morrigan. I won't tell anyone you have a heart, I promise."

Morrigan and Kate walked to the river, and Morrigan was as good as her word. Morrigan handed her the old lemon soap.

"What, I don't get to use the new soap? I thought this one smelled like polish to you." Kate protested.

"It does, but you don't seem to mind. Also, I have a reputation to rebuild." said Morrigan.

Kate splashed her. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"I already bathed today, before we left the inn. Plus, I believe it is Sten's night to cook, and his fare isn't terrible. I intend to get my fair share before you and Alistair eat it all."

"It's Alistair who is a pig, not me!" protested Kate. Morrigan only raised an eyebrow and then left.

Kate floated in the warm water. It was helping greatly. Kate put the events of the day out of her mind. She could not think of William's sneering face without feeling rage begin to take over, so she avoided thinking of it. Kate looked at her toes, poking out of the water. Her feet had toughened considerably, and she no longer had to bandage her feet every night.

Alistair saw Morrigan and Kate leave. When he saw Morrigan returning without Kate, he grew suspicious. He had noticed Morrigan acting strangely toward Kate recently-almost friendly, for Morrigan.

Alistair walked down down to the river and saw Kate floating. Fear gripped him, and he rushed down the bank. Morrigan had drowned her! The water was too cold to float around in, surely. He quickly removed his armor and waded in, gritting his teeth against the cold.

Except the water wasn't cold. It was warm, deliciously warm, and Kate wasn't dead, she was now shrieking at him in outrage.

"Get out of here! What will the others think?" she shrieked.

"It's so warm." he said wonderingly, then realized something. "You mean to tell me that all this time you've been taking nice, warm baths in the river and I've been freezing my arse off?!"

Kate laughed. "Yes."

Alistair shook his head. "You are a cruel, cruel woman."

Kate splashed him. "Now get out of here." she said.

Alistair looked at her and realized she was naked. He could make out her features in the moonlight, and gulped.

"Don't look." he said. "I'm leaving, alright?"

Kate's laughter rang through the trees. "I won't look." she said.

Alistair scrambled out of the water. He turned to see her covering her eyes, and then saw her peak through her fingers.

The smile she gave him was hungry and dangerous. He scurried over to his clothes and put them on, then donned his armor, just for good measure. He felt her gaze on him and he longed to look back, to get another glimpse of her long legs and high breasts.

"I am a gentleman. I respect women, even if they do lounge around naked and lovely." he reminded himself, and crashed through the trees.

"So did you watch her bathe?" came a sly voice to his left. Alistair turned to see Zevran.

"No." he answered.

"Why not? I've watched the three of them many times. I was just on my way to-"

Alistair whipped around. "That's wrong. You spy on them? You are disgusting." he sneered.

Zevran laughed lightly. "No, I am a man. What you are, well, that remains to be seen. Wait, your hair is wet. Did you actually grow a pair and join her? Bold."

"No, I did not. I did not know the water was warm, and I thought..." said Alistair.

"So you actually entered the water, naked, with the equally naked, and triply gorgeous Kate and then left again without doing anything? Those rumors about Templars must be true: you must all be Castrati." said Zevran, and laughed.

"It's called being a gentleman." said Alistair.

Zevran laughed again. "Since when is that anything I would aspire to? Now, I have a beautiful water nymph to spy on. Excuse me."

Alistair grabbed Zevran's arm roughly. "I see you go down there, and I'll tell Morrigan you've been spying on them. You wouldn't like that, would you?" he asked.

Zevran's tan face paled. "No." he said.

Kate exited her bath, and the cold air set her nerves smarting again. She gingerly put on her wool tunic and limped back to camp.

The next morning Wynne greeted her. "I looked through Genitivi's notes, and it seems he was certain the Urn was located near a village called Haven." she said.

"Haven? I've never heard of it." said Kate.

"It's southwest of here. Far southwest. As far west as Orzammar, actually." said Wynne.

Kate groaned. "Why can't it ever be easy? Well, we need to go to Orzammar anyway. We might as well go to Haven and see if we can find Genitivi."

Most of the group was unhappy with Kate's decision to journey to trek back across Fereldan, chasing a probably-non-existent artifact. Kate ignored them. Now that she had a definite location to look for the Urn of Sacred Ashes, she would do so. She had promised Teagan that she would do her best, and she worried that Arl Eamon would die if she took the time to search for the Dalish.

Kate had the bright idea to purchase horses for the group, and soon regretted it. Sten, Wynne, and Morrigan had no idea how to ride them. Morrigan was not a problem, as she could easily turn into a wolf or a bird and follow alongside, but the other two? A definite problem. Kate, a very able horsewoman herself, thought to herself, "How hard can it be? You just get up there and hold on."

Wynne fell off the horse twice, and the second time, used magic to cushion her fall. This panicked the horse, who no longer allowed Wynne anywhere near it, snorting suspiciously every time it got wind of the mage. The horse somehow communicated this fear to the other horses, who mimicked its behavior and shyed whenever Wynne approached.

Sten turned out to be too big for most of the horses. The large warhorse Kate purchased preferred Zevran, and Kate soon found out just how stubborn and particular horses could be. Especially warhorses, who kicked _hard._

Kate gave up after wasting a morning trying to get the group together. She and Zevran led the horses back to man they had purchased them from, and took a hit selling them back.

Ten sovereigns poorer and half a day behind, Kate could have screamed with frustration. Wynne shot her apologetic looks, which made Kate feel guilty, which made her mood even worse.

The rest of the day was spent trudging in defeated silence. They stopped for the night. Kate awoke in the middle of the night, the hot feeling in her chest from her fight with the ogre returned. She grabbed her daggers and crept out of her tent. She saw their eyes glowing, surrounding the camp.

Kate heard Alistair's armor creak and looked to see him hastily donning it.

"They're all around us. Wake the others." he whispered.

Kate blended, and ran to each tent, quietly waking the others.

The fight was brutal. They were outnumbered and under-prepared. Kate took an arrow to the side, which she found hurt much more without armor on.

Sheer luck gave them a victory . Three genlocks rushed at Meat, only to fall into the waste pit. Kate thanked Andraste for Sten's fastidious nature.

Kate watched Zevran cut the head off the last genlock, and finally sank to her knees. Adrenaline had kept her on her feet thus far, but she was bleeding heavily.

Kate pulled the arrow from her side and pushed her hand against the wound. She crawled to Sten's pack, which was only feet away, and reached inside. Kate pulled a vial from his pack and shakily brought it to her mouth. She looked around, counting heads. Everyone accounted for, Kate looked down at her hand. Blood covered it and dripped off her arm. Her blood loss was beginning to slow, thanks to the potion. Kate groaned in pain.

"Kate? Kate?" she heard Leiliana shout.

"Here." she said weakly.

Leilana rushed to her side. "Why aren't you wearing any armor? You are so cold. Oh. You're bleeding."

Leilana began to recite the Chant of Light. Kate took Leilana's praying as a bad sign.

"I'm not dead yet, don't start praying over me." she whispered, attempting a joke.

"Where's Wynne?" she asked.

"Wynne is unconscious. Morrigan is working on her." said Leiliana. "Sten has a large slash in his arm, but is otherwise fine. Zevran is limping, and your dog has a crushed paw."

"And Alistair?" asked Kate.

"Alistair is right here." said the man in question, bending down next to them. "Some of us wear armor before we rush into battle."

"Armor? What's that?" asked Kate, and winced as she laughed at her own joke.

Alistair saw the pool of blood surrounding Kate and paled. He reached for the potion at his belt, but Kate waved it off.

"Already drank one. Not anymore it can do. Now we wait. Hopefully Wynne wakes up before I make more of a mess." said Kate.

Kate felt cold and tired. Maybe a nap would help her heal. She closed her eyes, and a stinging slap rang across her cheek. She opened her eyes.

"Don't you dare die. The Maker didn't send me here to watch you die in a dirty field." said Leiliana fiercely.

"I was just trying to take a nap." said Kate weakly.

"You sleep, you die." said Leiliana.

Alistair watched Kate's blood flow onto the ground, and wrung his hands helplessly. She was so pale, and so much blood was on the ground. He heard Leiliana pleading with Kate to stay awake, and saw Kate's eyes close. Fear turned to anger.

"Why didn't you put on your armor? What did I tell you about rushing headlong into battle? The others never get hurt like this, and that is because they are not foolhardy like you! Why do you always have to be the hero? You're too small, and you don't wear enough armor to act like you do" He said desperately, and grabbed her shoulders. He was shocked at how cold she was. Her head bobbed, but she didn't open her eyes.

Blue flame flew through the air and surrounded Kate. Alistair looked and saw Wynne barely sitting up.

Kate's bleeding stopped, and some color returned to her cheeks. Alistair carried her over to Wynne. Wynne had a large slash across her face and a determined look in her eye. Another spell flew from her staff and Kate opened her eyes.

"Wynne? You're awake? I wondered when you would stir your old bones." said Kate, and the group surrounding them let out a breath none of them had realized they were holding.

"She shouldn't be casting anything." said Morrigan.

"Pish-posh." said Wynne, and Kate laughed.

"Darkspawn found our camp. I didn't think they were in this area yet. We need to be more vigilant." said Kate. "We should leave immediately; who knows how many more are out there?"

"How are you going to make it any further? Amarentia thins the blood, so that option is out." said Morrigan, looking up from where she was bandaging Meat.

A whinny echoed through the camp, and through some brambles crashed the black warhorse from earlier. It ignored Meat's growls and pranced up to Zevran.

Zevran laughed. "Ladies can never leave me alone. Especially once I have ridden them; they will do anything to have me ride them again."

Kate looked at the horse. "Fat lot of good that does me. She won't let me touch her." said Kate.

"Well, allow me to be your knight in leather armor, then." said Zevran. "I'm sure she'll let you ride with me, if she won't let you ride alone."

Kate looked at the horse. The horse looked back, then lowered her head. "This is better than earlier, when she kicked me." said Kate.

Zevran easily picked Kate up and slung her on the horse, then jumped up behind her. Kate looked at him, shocked.

"I had no idea you were so strong." she said.

"There are a lot of things you have no idea about, my lady." he said.

Alistair said nothing. He glowered and wished for a faithful warhorse of his own. He pointedly ignored Zevran's smug smile, but felt it as they walked down the trail.

Kate drifted in and out of sleep. Zevran's warm arms encircled her, and she smiled. The assassin was turning out to be a good friend, despite his constant leering.

Alistair was not thinking such kind thoughts. Every mile he contemplated punching the smile off the smarmy, stupid, sneaky man's face. The happy smile on Kate's face worried him. What was she thinking? What if she came to her senses and realized Zevran was far more polished and experienced, that she and Zevran had a lot in common: love of horses, fighting style, disregard for the law. He gritted his teeth. Why had she spared the elf in the first place, if she didn't find him intriguing?

Kate heard Zevran whisper into her hair, "Look at him. He is furious! Oh, I couldn't have asked for a better gift than this." Kate glanced at Alistair, who was currently viciously kicking every rock that crossed his path. Kate giggled, and Zevran laughed. "I don't think I've ever heard you laugh quite like that before. I knew there was a girl in there."

"You didn't know before? Why, Zevran, surely I can't be that man-faced." said Kate.

"That isn't what I meant. Of course I know you are a woman. What I didn't know for sure was if a girl still existed. Good to see that the Blight hasn't killed her off." said Zevran quietly.

Kate looked over her shoulder. "A conversation without innuendo? Be still, my heart." she said.

Alistair heard Kate giggle at something Zevran said, and looked up to see them whispering. She never _giggled _with him. He scuffed his foot against the ground.

Once the sun was at its highest in the sky, Kate insisted that Wynne ride with Zevran. Wynne argued, but Kate could see the fatigue and pain in the mage's face. Kate walked alongside Morrigan and began pestering her with questions.

"So how did you learn how to shapechange?" she asked.

"It is a spell like any other. My mother taught me, of course." said Morrigan.

"So have you ever done it as an animal?" asked Kate.

Morrigan laughed. "Done what?"

"You know, had sex?" asked Kate.

Morrigan wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I have never gotten that desperate. If I wanted a man, I simply had to wait for one of the Chasind tribes to pass, and then I took one." she said.

Kate heard Zevran snort.

"Doubtful." he said.

Morrigan looked up at him. "What are you talking about, foolish elf?"

"You having sex is doubtful. I can spot virgins, and you are definitely one. I can remedy that, if you like." said Zevran.

Morrigan's pale face coloured slightly.

Kate laughed. "It is incredibly pathetic that out of a six member group, three are virgins."

Morrigan looked at her sharply. "You mean you haven't?"

Kate laughed even harder. "With whom, and when would I have had the time? Plus, it is in bad form for a leader to show favoritism."

"I don't mind sharing." said Zevran slyly, and Alistair choked.

"Are we seriously discussing this? Because I thought this was the sort of thing kept private." said Alistair.

"Oh, I think it's fun." piped Leiliana. "I have some funny stories. Soon after I joined the Chantry, I was "born again" as a virgin in Andraste's name. I stayed chaste for at least two weeks, until one day I was singing in the chapel, and this new initiate I had never seen before, this gorgeous black-haired woman, joined me in song-"

"Among other things." said Zevran. "Please, continue."

Leiliana opened her mouth to carry on her story when Sten suddenly said something.

"In Por Vallan, there are public orgies."

Everyone gaped.

"What?!" asked Kate.

"During certain times, when a new Ashkarri is declared, the Quanari...celebrate. Spirits are imbibed, and most laws are disregarded" said Sten.

"By having orgies in the streets? I think Por Vallen is my new destination." said Zevran.

"After the celebrations, there are usually executions." said Sten.

"Nevermind." said Zevran.

Shocked into silence, the group walked on for a few more hours.

Waves of hot pain radiated through Kate's side.

"I think we are far enough away to take a rest, now. At least for a few hours." said Kate.

Kate took off her armor and started to remove her bandage.

"I can help with that." said Leiliana, who pulled the bandage off and began to dab at Kate's wound.

Kate smiled. "So...you...and women?" she asked.

Leiliana looked up, surprised. "Yes. Does that surprise you?" asked Leiliana.

"To be honest, yes. I never imagined that women who liked other women could be so...girly." said Kate.

Leiliana laughed. "You expected us to all be warriors with shorn heads and missing teeth? Oh, Kate, there is so much you don't know about the world. In Orlais, nobles often keep consorts of both sexes. It is not so rigid there, unlike Fereldan. Here everyone seems to think in black and white. Either you like women, or you like men, never both."

"I bet you had a lot of adventures as a minstrel." said Kate wistfully.

"I did, but not all of them were pleasant. Some were horrible, actually. I envy you. You grew up a fine lady, with a loving family. I am an orphan. My mother was Fereldan, and a maid for an Orlesian lady during the Occupation. When the Orlesians were defeated, my mother moved with the lady back to Orlais. What the lady didn't know was that my mother was pregnant, with me. She could have thrown her out, but she didn't. She raised me, taught me how to play the lute and carry myself as a noblewoman."

"Oh, I wouldn't have traded my family for anything. I just wish I hadn't been so sheltered." said Kate.

"Well, you certainly are not sheltered now. You took to adventure very well." said Leiliana admiringly. "You inspire people to work harder, to be better."

"People, or you?" asked Kate.

"Well, me, of course, but the others, too. Alistair worships the ground you walk on. I've seen him brag about you to everyone he meets. Even Morrigan has changed since I first met her. She seems almost hopeful, and when she talks, she is not so nasty. Don't tell her I said that; after you teased her about going soft, she was terrible." said Leiliana.

Kate felt a thrill at Leiliana's words. Alistair bragged about her? She saw him laughing with Wynne across camp, and quickly squashed the warm feeling spreading through her chest. She could not afford such feelings again.

Leilana finished bandaging Kate and patted her shoulder. "All finished!"

"Thank you, Leiliana. That must have been a nasty job." said Kate.

"It was not so bad. I have seen worse."

"Inflicted worse, with your aim." said Kate. "Seriously, I have never seen anyone who can shoot like you do."

"All praise should go to the Maker, because he guides my shots." said Leiliana seriously.

Kate shook her head. "Just when I thought you were sane.." she teased.

"He is very real to me. I know that sounds crazy, but He led me here for a reason, I know it."

"Ooookay, this is where I back away slowly." said Kate, and backed away in an exaggerated manner.

Leiliana laughed. She thought she had made progress with Kate today, though she also noticed Kate watching Alistair.

Kate walked over to Wynne and Alistair, and heard them arguing.

"I think you should mend it. I'll do something for you-" said Alistair.

"Oh? What skills do you have that I do not possess?"

"I could fix your armor. Oh, you don't wear any. I could, uh, well, I guess I could just let my feet get cold and blistered." said Alistair.

"Fine, give me your blasted socks and I shall mend them." said Wynne.

"You're mending socks? I have a few that could use-" said Kate

"I'll have you know that I am a Senior Enchanter, next in line to First Enchanter, not everybody's bloody grandmother!" exploded Wynne. "I happen to be a very capable and dangerous mage."

Kate's eyes widened. "Sorry m'arm." she mumbled automatically. Wynne suddenly resembled Nan, and Nan was a figure who inspired deep, holy terror in Kate.

Wynne laughed. She laughed so hard she began to gasp for air.

Alistair also laughed himself silly.

Kate's flash of fear ignited to anger. "I can mend my own damn socks. Leave me alone." she growled.

Kate sat near the fire, the needle in her fingers feeling very foreign. She did not know how people made such small, perfect stitches. The only things Kate had ever sewn were wounds, and they had the comforting aspects of fear and blood to spur her. Socks? Socks were impossible.

"I have a request, if I may." Morrigan said, and Kate forced herself to remain passive.

"Didn't sneak up on me that time, witch." she said, and Morrigan laughed.

"I was hardly trying to be subtle."

"What do you want?" asked Kate.

"Well, I notice that we are heading west once again, and I was wondering if we could stop somewhere-" said Morrigan.

"We can't go see your mother. The Kocari is full of darkspawn by now" said Kate.

"Ha! I am just rid of her, I hardly want to see Flemeth again. I wanted to return to the Circle." said Morrigan.

Kate turned and frowned. "Don't let Alistair and Wynne get to you; you are a perfectly capable mage the way you are." she said.

Morrigan snorted. "I do not wish to receive training. I wish to....find something there."

"What? I have this bag of stuff I, er, found." said Kate.

"You do? I didn't see you take anything." said Morrigan.

"If you saw me, I'd hardly be good at it, now would I?" asked Kate, grinning cheekily. "What did you want to get for you? Maybe I _found_ it first."

"A long time ago, a templar managed to steal something from Flemeth. A grimoire-a spellbook, if you will. It is the only time, to my knowledge, that anything of hers has left her grasp unwillingly. That book no doubt contains wisdom she would have never imparted to me. I would dearly love to get my hands on it." said Morrigan.

"Well, what does it look like? I grabbed a lot of books from Irving's office." said Kate.

Morrigan's eyes widened. "You stole from the First Enchanter?" she asked, scandal showing on her face briefly. "I mean, of course you took from the fool," she said quickly, schooling her face back into its normal sneer.

Kate smiled. "I did. Don't tell Wynne. Alistair would probably think it funny, but don't tell him, either, just in case. Let me go grab the bag."

Kate returned with a bulging sack and emptied it on the ground in front of Morrigan.

"How did you carry all this?" asked Morrigan.

"Sten carried most of it. Had I not been injured, I could have carried this bag, easily." bragged Kate.

Morrigan rolled her eyes. She began searching through the pile, setting tomes aside.

"Hey, not all of those are your mother's. I was going to sell those!" said Kate.

"I need them. I asked for nothing from you earlier. Now, I require certain things, and you are obligated to provide them." said Morrigan.

"I guess..." said Kate.

Morrigan swore under her breath, and Kate looked to see a strange expression on her face.

Morrigan picked up a small, tattered black book and cradled it.

"This is exactly how Mother described it. Oh, I did not think that you would have it. How wondrous. I will begin studying it immediately." said Morrigan. "Thank you, Kate. You don't know how much this means to me."

Seeing a rare, unguarded look on Morrigan's face said enough. Kate suddenly felt terribly intrusive.

"Well, just use it to kill darkspawn and stop the Blight." said Kate gruffly, and began shoving the discarded books back into the bag.

She lifted the bag to her back, and smiled smugly. Even wounded as she was, the books were hardly heavy. She conveniently chose to ignore the substantial pile at Morrigan's feet and walked back to her tent, where Alistair was standing, trying to look inconspicuous.

"What were you talking to her about?" asked Alistair.

Kate frowned. "Am I going to be interrogated every time I talk to anyone but you? Because if that's how it is, I can't keep kissing you. You're more possessive than Meat."

Alistair flushed. "I didn't mean it that way. You know I don't like her-I thought she drowned you the other day, in fact. I was just trying-oh Maker, why does this happen to me?" he babbled.

Kate looked at him. "Spit it out. Why were you over here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad you're not dead. That would be horrible." said Alistair.

Kate gave him a strange look. "I'm glad, too. Then who would lead this motley band of rejects?"

Alistair laughed. "What I'm trying to say is-I like being around you."

Kate felt the same uncomfortable feeling she had felt seeing Morrigan's face.

"I don't know what to say. This can't continue, Alistair." she said, and winced at her words.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Alistair, his stomach dropping.

"This! You're too much of a distraction, and I can't have it. People sacrificed their lives so that I would live-so that I would be someone. So that I would stop the Blight. With you around, I can't think. I can't sleep."

Alistair smiled slightly. "That's a good thing, right? I mean, that I distract you?" he asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry, but we can't do this." said Kate firmly.

Alistair searched her face. She looked at him, her mouth in a grim line, her hands on her hips.

Desperation filled him, and he acted rashly. He pulled her to him and crushed his mouth against hers. Kate stiffened, then her mouth slackened against his. A small whimper escaped her throat and she kissed him harshly, teeth scraping against his lips.

Alistair moaned and then Kate pushed against him. Her fist connected with his jaw and he staggered back.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Get away from me! I told you, we can't do this! There is so much more at stake than my pussy and your cock. We have a duty to Fereldan, to all Thedas, actually, because if we don't stop the Blight here, it will spread and consume Thedas." she shouted, her face flushed, her eyes furious.

Alistair's mouth smarted, but it did not prevent his body from responding to the words "my pussy and your cock," snarling out of her mouth. Maker, she was pure sex, he thought, looking at her damp hair curling lightly around her neck, her full lips pulled back, baring her teeth.

"Why are you staring at me? Get back to camp." ordered Kate.

"Maker's breath, you're beautiful." Alistair rasped, and was gratified to see her gasp in shock and turn sharply.

Kate found that her body was in a rebellion. Her usual grace deserted her, and she stumbled away from Alistair, fury and joy filling her. Why wouldn't he listen to her? She had broken it off with him, and he had just stood there, mouth agape, staring at her with his eyes burning. And what said-he couldn't honestly believe that, could he? He was just a desperate virgin like she was, right? Losing her head around him was just hormones, the product of twenty years of unfulfilled sexual frustration, she reasoned.

Kate took a shaking breath, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. Couldn't Alistair see what was dependent on them winning against the Blight? She wished he were less stubborn, that he would just follow her orders blindly.

_No you don't. You like him just the way he is; stubborn, conflicted, passionate, _said the annoying little voice in her head. Kate grimaced and blocked the voice out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Kate alternated between riding and walking. Alistair no longer glared when she rode with Zevran. Instead, the fool seemed to be...singing. He joined Leiliana in many of her hymns, and Kate was surprised to note that he had a fine, strong singing voice.

"Sing the one about the monk who was beheaded by Quanari for his faith," said Alistair.

"Why do we have to sing the bloody ones? We get enough of that in our daily lives, no? Come on, let's sing "_Maker Made the Flowers_"."

"I only paid attention to the ones about death, mayhem, and eternal damnation." said Alistair.

Leiliana sighed. "_Smote With Andraste's Fire_," it is, then."

Kate expected to hear Morrigan complain about their singing, or comment on the stupid, goofy grin on Alistair's face, but the mage was silent. She spent her time with the grimoire inches from her nose while she walked. How she kept from stumbling, Kate did not know.

"What book has you so entranced?" asked Wynne.

"Book of my mother's." answered Morrigan shortly.

"What language is it written in? I know most of the languages magical texts are written in, but I confess, I do not recognize that." said Wynne.

"It's written in the language Flemeth created for herself. She taught me to read it. I believe we are the only two who can." said Morrigan.

Wynne stared at the book for a moment, her brow wrinkled.

"I recognize that book, but I do not know from where." she said.

"Irving's office, no doubt." said Morrigan, and Kate gasped.

"You promised not to tell!" she accused.

"I did no such thing." said Morrigan.

"Well, you didn't object when I told you to stay quiet about it." said Kate.

"Which is hardly the same as making a promise." said Morrigan.

"You stole from the First Enchanter?" asked Wynne seriously.

"I can hardly steal that which is already mine, but no, I did not take it from his office. It was given to me by someone who had." said Morrigan.

All eyes turned to Kate.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Kate.

" One: you just argued with Morrigan about "not telling," which I assume means you stole it. And Two: Because you're a thief." said Alistair.

"Okay, I took it. I filled up a great, big bag with his stuff, too." boasted Kate.

"WHAT?!" shrieked Wynne. Alistair and Zevran began snickering, and Leiliana looked admiringly at Kate.

"I knew he wouldn't have anything to pay me. Do you think I go around saving people out of the goodness of my heart?" asked Kate.

"Yes." answered Leiliana.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Hardly. The Tower was a treasure trove." she said.

"I demand you return what you stole." said Wynne.

Kate looked at her. "And if I don't?" she asked.

"I'll-I'll. Well, I don't know what I'll do, but it will involve pain." said Wynne.

"And guilt." said Alistair. Wynne glared at him, and he looked away, smirking.

"We have to get by somehow. It's not like there's anyone left to miss those books, anyway. Besides, he has millions more bookshelves, filled with books. He can spare a few for a group of valiant heroes, can't he?" asked Kate.

"A ragtag group of scallywag wastrels.." huffed Wynne.

"Of which you are part." said Kate.

Wynne sighed, and then her face brightened mischievously. "Please tell me you got your filthy, irreputable paws on his copy of _ Sex Venificus._

Kate whipped her head around. "Does that mean what I think it does?" she asked.

"Yes, it does. It is a very old text, pre-dating Andraste. It details certain sex magic rituals. I have been trying to get a look at it for years, but Irving guards that book like a jealous husband." said Wynne.

Zevran nearly fell off the horse. "So it's true, the rumors about the Tower."

"What rumours?" asked Kate.

"The ones about the mages gathering in a circle at the top on every full moon, conducting powerful sex magic rituals." said Zevran excitedly.

Wynne laughed. "Hardly. Like I said, that book is very closely guarded. None of us even know any sex magic, other than what we have found out on our-"

Alistair's face was very red. "Can this conversation please stop? I don't ever want to picture what I just pictured, again. I think my brain is broken."

Kate laughed. "Poor little Templar. Can you imagine being a Templar, with all those sexually frustrated mages trying to work out sex magic?"

Zevran whistled. "I certainly can. My fondest wish as a young lad was to one day become a Templar."

Alistair looked at him strangely. "You don't strike me as religious."

"Oh, I think I could fake it convincingly enough, if it meant being surrounded by young, nubile magic temptresses." he sighed.

"Women who could blow you up at any moment. That thought doesn't bother you?" asked Alistair.

"There are worse ways to die." said Zevran.

Kate signaled for the group to stop for a break.

"I guess I should show you what I stole-" she started, then saw Wynne's fierce look.

"Er-found?" she continued, and pulled the bag off Zevran's horse. She emptied it onto the ground, and both Morrigan and Wynne winced as the books hit the ground.

"Those are priceless, and you dump them out like garbage." protested Wynne. Wynne immediately spotted the book she had plotted for _decades _to obtain.

"Oh." was all she said.

Kate looked at her, eyebrow raised. "I'm guessing the magic sex manual is in this pile? I'll let you have it, on one condition."

"What?" asked Wynne.

"Please, please,please let it be that you want to try some of the things in the book out." said Zevran.

Kate frowned. "I'm not a mage, you idiot. No, I want something more valuable than magical sex knowledge. Something priceless." she said.

Wynne suddenly felt very uneasy at the feral gleam in Kate's eye. She sometimes forgot how dangerous, how _insane _Kate was.

"I want all of my clothing mended. Forever." said Kate.

Wynne let out the breath she had been holding. "As long as we travel together, I guess I can mend it for you. I've been doing it anyway, might as well get something out of it."

"No. As long as you yet breathe, I will be sending you clothing to mend." said Kate.

"Agreed." said Wynne, feeling as if she had narrowly escaped a deal with a demon.

Wynne plucked the book out of the pile, then looked at Morrigan. "You already looked through these books, and you didn't take this one for yourself?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"It even says, "Sex" on the cover. Even I would have taken that one." said Alistair.

Morrigan scowled. "Some of us have loftier goals than being bedded." she said.

Kate laughed. "Don't feel bad, Morrigan. I missed out on it, too. I'm glad, though, because mended socks? Totally better than sex."

Zevran shook his head. "Obviously a virgin." he said.

They came across a smoking, blood-covered field. The bodies of strange deer like creatures and men were scattered about. The corpses were cut into pieces and stacked. Kate recognized the handiwork of darkspawn.

"They were here recently." said Kate. "See how the campfire is still smoldering?"

"Elves." said Leiliana, and Kate looked at her. "How do you know? The bodies are so mutilated."

"The halla." answered Zevran. "The deer-things. The Dalish use them to pull their caravans."

Kate saw movement behind one of the overturned wagons, and she immediately looked to Alistair. "I don't feel darkspawn. Do you?"

"No. Why? They seem to be gone."

"Don't you see something moving over there?" asked Kate, pointing.

A small shape darted out and ran into the trees. Meat immediately gave chase, and Kate heard a terrified scream. Kate ran after the dog, the rest of the group following on her heels.

Kate saw Meat bending over a body, savaging it. She ran forward, only to see that Meat held a small boy down, and was happily licking his face. The boy's red hair gleamed in the sun, and Kate's stomach twisted.

"Oren?" she whispered.

The boy looked up. He was not Oren, of course. Oren was dead, and this boy was an elf.

"Meat, get off him!" she commanded, and the dog obeyed immediately.

"Sorry about my dog. He either likes people or he doesn't. You, he likes." said Kate.

"I like him! He's nice!" said the boy.

Suddenly two elves, their faces marked with strange tattoos, melted from the air around Kate. She tensed.

"Kanae, get over here." the female elf said, her face anguished.

"Mama, I found a dog!" the boy said.

"Who are you? Did you see the attack?" asked Kate.

"We are the only survivors. My husband and I are scouts, and our son must have hidden. Who are you, travelling in the forest like this?" asked the black-haired woman.

"I am Katherine. I am a Grey Warden." said Kate.

"A Grey Warden? I thought you were all dead. It is good to see you are not." said the blonde man.

"What happened?" asked Kate.

"They ambushed us, somehow. Usually we see signs of them long before they see us, and avoid them. Here, they came out of the ground and surrounded our group. We returned from our scouting to see the last of our group slain." said the man.

Kate frowned. "I am sorry. I wish we had come along sooner-maybe we could have helped." she said.

"Then you would be dead, too. I am grateful that we survived, and our boy." said the woman.

"Where will you go from here?" asked Kate.

"To rest of our clan, in the north. It will be hard, without any halla. I don't know how we will get there before they move again. Then it could be months before we find them." said the man worriedly.

Kate looked at Zevran, and then at the horse.

"Take this horse." she said.

"What? No, we can't accept a gift like that, especially from a shem-" started the woman.

"Thank you. We will take good care of her." said the man, cutting his wife off. "Truly, the creators have smiled on us today."

Morrigan sighed loudly. "We're just giving money away, now?" she muttered.

Kate ignored her.

"This horse is very difficult. I would give you a different one, if we had one. She may try to escape and come back to us. She has a very strong bond with Zevran." said Kate.

Zevran led the horse forward, and the woman gasped and paled.

"What? You did not expect another elf?" asked Zevran.

"No. You're dead. You've been dead for years." said the woman, and the man nodded.

"I assure you, I am very much alive." said Zevran, his eyes narrowed.

"Kamriel, I watched you die." said the woman.

"I am not this Kamriel you speak of." said Zevran.

"You look so much like him. Aside from the tattoo and the fancy hair, you are the spitting image of him." said the man, frowning. "Are you Dalish?"

"My mother was." said Zevran. "Until she fell in love with a woodcutter, and was cast out from her clan."

"It could be." whispered the man to the woman.

"If it is, do you know what this means? The Keeper has been searching for nearly thirty years. How is it that he couldn't find his daughter, and we stumble into her son?" asked the woman.

"Your Keeper? Isn't he dead?" asked Alistair rudely.

Kate elbowed him. "I don't think we're supposed to be listening." she hissed.

"No. Half our clan left for the North early. The rest of us came along after. Shemlen drove us out of our camp, but one of our number was heavy with child, and couldn't travel as quickly." said the man, glaring at Alistair.

Alistair had the sense to look ashamed.

"Was your mother's name Mithrien?" asked the man bluntly to Zevran.

Zevran's eyes widened, and in a flash, the man was on the ground, Zevran's dagger at his throat.

"Who sent you? I knew the Crows to be heartless, but I never thought they would do _this." _he hissed.

"N-Nobody sent us." said the boy, who pushed Zevran. Zevran didn't move, his face twisted.

"No. This cannot be. Once, I would have fallen for this, but not now. It is impossible." he whispered, his hands trembling.

"Get off my husband." said the woman.

Zevran stood.

"You look just like the Keeper's son, who has been dead for ten years. The Keeper's daughter vanished nearly thirty years ago, and she had the same name as your Dalish mother, judging by your reaction. It cannot be coincidence. You must come with us." pleaded the man.

Zevran shook his head. "I can't. I won't." he said.

"But the Keeper has been searching for Mithrien for-

"Mithrien is dead. She died giving birth to me. You don't know what I had to do to survive. All of this is too little, too late." said Zevran nastily.

"You owe it to your clan to-"

"I owe them _nothing._" screamed Zevran, and Kate jumped, startled. Zevran never lost his calm composure. She had never even heard him raise his voice. She walked to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Zev. If you want to pursue this later, well, we have business with them, anyway." she said quietly.

Zevran dropped the reins of the horse and turned sharply.

Kate looked at the couple. "Take the horse, please. Where are you camped? We will be looking for you, in the months to come."

"We are northwest of here. We will alert the Keeper of your intentions." said the man. He looked at Zevran, who was staring at the ground next to Kate.

"Zevran, was that your name? We will keep the secret of your existence, as long as you promise to find us." said the woman.

Zevran said nothing.

Kate looked at her. "I'll do my best to make sure he's with us when we come, but I can't promise anything. That is up to him." she said. The couple nodded, and Kate watched in surprise as the boy unbuckled the horse's bridle and saddle.

"I wouldn't do that-"she said, but before the words were out of her mouth, the boy was sitting on the horse, looking very pleased.

The horse nickered pleasantly, and the boy ran his hands through her mane.

"It seems she likes you." said Kate. "Surprising. Good luck." she said, and waved.

Zevran walked out, far ahead of the rest of them. Alistair turned to Kate. "Wow. Didn't see that coming. What do you suppose-"

Kate cut him off. "Alistair, it's none of our business."

"Of course it isn't. What I'm saying is-"

"Alistair! I'm not discussing this with you." Kate said.

Alistair turned to Leiliana and began, but a cold look from Kate shut them up.

"Why do I have to carry the extra gear? Did we really have to give away the horse?" asked Alistair, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Alistair. You hated the horse, anyway." said Kate.

Alistair sighed dramatically. "I suppose we are the Grey Wardens, selfless heroes and protectors." he said."But did you see that kid? You have to admit, that kid was creepy. All that carnage-his family and friends, dead in front of him, and he didn't even look sad."

"Same could be said for me." said Kate. "Still, such self-possession in a young boy is...impressive. Maybe after the Blight, he'd make a good Grey Warden."

Alistair looked at her, appalled. "You're actually admiring him? Showing no emotion is _weird _and _abnormal._"

Kate laughed. "Since when are we normal? Aren't Grey Wardens recruited because we are abnormal? Normal people can't survive the Taint."

Zevran said nothing in the days to come. A week passed, and he was still silent. Kate began throwing out opportunities for innuendo, but Zevran did not respond. He simply walked, a blank look on his face.

When they camped, Zevran disappeared at night, before Kate could corner him. Finally, Kate watched him as he left, and ran after him.

"Zev! Zev, wait up!" she shouted, as she saw his blonde head disappear into the dark. She managed to follow him, but just barely. Kate was a fast runner, or had thought she was, until she tried to catch Zevran.

Finally, after a chase through brambles and thick underbrush, Zevran whipped around.

"You are unable to take a hint, aren't you?" he asked.

Kate shrugged. "What's wrong? You have been very quiet, and I don't like it."

"You like it loud, do you?" asked Zevran, but the joke fell flat.

"Look, you don't ever have to return. When I go to find the Dalish, you are free to go. You are free to go right now, I won't hold you." said Kate.

"I took an oath. I will accompany you until either this Blight is finally finished, or I am dead." said Zevran.

"Thank you, Zevran." said Kate quietly. "Do you want to talk about it? That whole..mess back there?"

"You knew I grew up in a whorehouse. What kept me alive was to hope that someday, I could escape. I even ran away and tried to find the Dalish. I couldn't, and I returned to the whorehouse. I can't bear to think that they looked for me, that if I had not failed in finding them, my life would have not turned out like it did." said Zevran.

Kate said nothing, just listened as he talked.

"I have to think that no one ever wanted me, that my life choices are justified, because if I don't-" he said, his voice cracking.

Kate grabbed his hand. "You couldn't have known. They should have never thrown your mother out. A few months ago, I could have never understood what happened to you. I had a happy family, a very easy, soft life. Now? I can begin to understand."

Zevran looked at her, his eyes unfathomable.

"The fact that you even feel guilt is amazing. I mean, I don't even regret most of the people I've killed, and my parents raised me differently. You never knew anything else, yet you somehow have a personal code that you live by? That's fucking impressive. I respect you for that." said Kate.

Zevran smiled wryly. "I don't particularly regret most of the people I killed. Most of them had it coming, I know. It's the ones who didn't..."

Kate squeezed his hand. "Forget them. You did what you had to, and they were weak."

Zevran laughed. "That's what I like about you. You are ruthless, yet you do things like give a horse to a couple of destitute elves."

" I believe in justice, Zevran. I did not do my duty as a Grey Warden and protect those people, so the least I could do was give them a horse. Stupid thing bit me every chance it could." said Kate.

"I don't blame her. I'd bite you too, given the chance." said Zevran, his familiar leer back on his face.

Kate rolled her eyes and yanked her hand back. Zevran held on to it and pulled her to him. Kate was momentarily stunned, surprised again at how strong his arms were. Kate felt a wet, sharp pain in her neck and she shrieked.

"You BIT me, you fucker! What the hell?"

"I said I would, given the chance. You gave me the chance." the man said, grinning.

Kate fumed. "You're impossible. Just when I think there is a soul in there, you prove me wrong." she said, and stomped away.

Zevran watched her walk away, and let out a long sigh. He had to treat her crudely, to make her mad, and thus, stay away from him. He seemed to run his mouth whenever she was around, telling her things he had never told anyone. It frightened him to lose control, because in his experience, loss of control was always a precursor to betrayal, followed by death. He thought of the murderous glee in her eyes when she fought, eyes that were so similar to another pair he had loved, another pair that had gleamed with justice.

Another he had betrayed.

Kate rubbed at the bite on her neck. It throbbed. Why had he done that? Part of her was relieved. Fending off his advances was familiar and easy to negotiate. Talking to him about consciences, bad childhoods, and souls? Not so familiar, and made her very uncomfortable. Kate suddenly understood, and smiled. It seemed Zevran had a similar thought process.

Kate smelled rabbit cooking, and hurried her step. After two nights of Alistair's experimental dinners, she was _hungry._

Kate shoveled food into her mouth as quickly as she could, much to Alistair's amusement.

"What? I'm hungry." she said, her mouth full.

"So it seems you have truly become a Grey Warden." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"Your appetite is much larger now, right? That's one of the side effects of the Taint. Ravenous hunger." he said. "I remember feeling as if I could never get full, and eating as much as I could. The other Grey Wardens laughed and laughed."

"Does it ever go away? The hunger?" asked Kate.

"No, but you learn to control yourself better." said Alistair.

Morrigan laughed. "If Alistair is any example, you are doomed to piggish behavior for the rest of your life."

"I'm not a pig." protested Alistair.

"No, pigs are a bit cleaner." said Morrigan.

Alistair glared at Morrigan, but wisely chose not to respond.

The next morning, Kate peered into a bucket of water, trying to see her reflection.

"It's huge." said Leiliana from behind Kate.

"What?" asked Kate.

"The love-bite on your neck. Who is it from?" asked Leiliana.

"Zevran, but it's not like I asked for it. He pounced on me!" said Kate.

Leiliana laughed. "And you refused? You are a stronger woman than me, Kate."

"You and Zevran have..." said Kate.

"Oh, no. But he is very handsome, and it gets lonely on the trail. I can't say I would refuse, if he, um, pounced." said Leiliana.

Kate tilted her head. "Why don't you ask him, if you want him?" asked Kate.

"Why don't you ask Alistair?" asked Leiliana, and Kate felt blood rush to her face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." she muttered.

"It would help take your mind off things." suggested Leiliana.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. I have to keep my mind on things, to keep us out of as much danger as possible." said Kate firmly.

"But we will be in danger no matter what we do. You two are the last of the Grey Wardens in Fereldan, and have a price on your head. Plus, you are also a surviving Cousland, which surely means people will try to kill you. To add to all that, we didn't exactly make friends in Denerim. Danger is inescapable. You might die tomorrow, Kate." said Leiliana.

"You know, you're right. It would be a terrible shame to die a virgin." said Kate, and looked around for Alistair, who was sitting next to the fire, hammering on his armor.

Kate marched over, and Leilana called, "You don't have to do it right away!"

"I'll lose my nerve, otherwise." said Kate, more to herself than anyone, and took Alistair's chin in her hand. He looked up, startled. She bent and kissed him. Kate ignored Leiliana's cheer and Zevran's whistle.

The familiar fire spread through her chest, and Alistair gasped against her mouth. Kate pulled away, and looked at him.

"Care to join me in my tent?" she asked boldly.

Alistair sputtered. "Wha-what?"

"I mean, do you want to have sex?" asked Kate bluntly.

Alistair's face burned. "I. Huh." he stammered. "Isn't this a little sudden? One week you're punching me for kissing you, the next, propositioning me in front of everyone."

Kate frowned. "So you don't want to?" she asked.

"NO! I mean, I do want to. I just-I've never done anything like that before." said Alistair.

"Neither have I. I want to get it over with." said Kate.

Alistair eyed her. "Hardly an exciting prospect, "getting it over with." No, I won't do this, not like this." he said, though his body was screaming to follow her into her tent, to obey every command that came from her lips.

Kate put her hands on her hips. "I know you want to. You don't want to die a virgin, do you?" she asked.

"I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, hopefully. Besides, I already faced my death as a virgin, remember? That wasn't so bad. Fear of dying a virgin is not enough reason for me to bed anyone. Plus, I don't relish having an audience."

Kate scowled. "Maybe I'll just go have sex with Zevran, then." she said petulantly, and turned away.

Alistair stood quickly. "No you won't." he whispered, and his breath on the nape of her neck made her shiver. "You want _me, _and Katherine Cousland is a stubborn, pig-headed wench who **always** gets her way. Oh, when you are ready, truly ready, then I will have you." Alistair saw goosebumps rise on her arms, and whatever had come over him continued speaking. He could barely believe the words coming from his own mouth: "When I have you, Katherine, you won't even remember your own name, much less the name of any other man."

Fierce desire ripped through Kate, and she stood, shivering in the cold morning. Maker, who was this demon behind her, whispering in her ear? She turned, but Alistair was already walking away.

No one was close enough to hear what was said, but everyone witnessed Kate blush and close her eyes when Alistair whispered in her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

Another week passed on the trail. It made Kate uneasy how quickly and smoothly they were moving. Surely her luck could not hold out until they reached Haven?

As they walked on the dusty trail, Kate noticed strange items left along the road. Furniture, at first, then tools, then, finally, clothing.

"Refugees, dropping what they can't carry." said Morrigan. Kate frowned. Some of the items were valuable, and she wondered at what, exactly, the people had been fleeing.

Kate heard a wail ahead, and found a small girl, crouched near a dead woman. Kate felt ill, seeing the insects crawling over the woman's face.

"Is this your mother?" she asked the girl. The tiny girl, her brown face smudged with dirt, nodded. "Mama won't wake up."

"Your mama won't ever wake up, honey." said Kate bluntly. "We can make sure the Maker welcomes her, though."

Morrigan said nothing, surprisingly. She, too, felt pity for the child.

Kate looked at Alistair. "Do you think you could help me build a pyre? It might take a while. If you guys want to go on ahead, I'm sure Alistair and I can catch up."

She met Alistair's eyes, and he nodded. She was sure he felt the same guilt she did, at once again failing to protect the citizens of Fereldan from the Blight.

"No, we need to do this." said Leiliana. "Poor woman, and the poor baby!" she said.

Even Sten nodded. "It is honorable to do this." he said quietly.

The spent the morning tying together a makeshift pyre, made from saplings they cut down in the forest. The little girl sobbed and clung to Sten, who looked very uncomfortable, but did not say anything to the child.

Kate and Alistair lifted the woman to the pyre. They lit it, and the fire blazed hot. Leilana sang a mournful hymn, her voice soaring above the crackling and spitting of the fire.

Kate's stomach turned, and she tried to block out the voice in her head that reminded her of her parents, and the fact that they never received a proper funeral. Kate looked at Alistair, and saw tears in his eyes. She knew that he was thinking of Duncan, and gripped his hand.

"We'll see that they are buried, Alistair. Duncan and my parents, when this is over." she whispered.

When it was done, Kate bent down to the child. "We'll find somewhere for you to go, okay? What is your name?" she asked.

"Ellie." said the girl tremulously.

"How old are you, Ellie?" asked Kate.

"Three." answered the girl.

"Well, Ellie, come with us. Your mother is with Andraste now." she said, and took the girl's hand. The girl pulled away.

"I want to go with the big man." she said, and ran to Sten. Sten awkwardly patted Ellie's head.

Ellie ravenously ate the food Kate offered her, and asked for more. Kate was about to give her a hunk of cheese, when Wynne put a hand on her wrist.

"She is starving. Too much food right away could kill her." said Wynne quietly.

"There will be more, later." said Kate to the girl, and Ellie nodded.

Kate looked at Wynne. "Have you seen starving children before?" she asked.

"Many, many times. Mage children often come to the Tower starved, dehydrated, or beaten. Sometimes a combination of all three. Luckily, mages are resilient, or most of us would not have survived our childhoods." said Wynne. "Ellie does not seem to be dehydrated, though, and her mother seems to have died of an illness, rather than darkspawn. I suppose we should be grateful for that."

They walked for a bit longer before evening came. They set up camp, and Kate saw Morrigan bend to the child, speaking quietly. The girl turned and followed Morrigan out of camp. Leilana trailed behind. Kate walked down to the river with Wynne.

Ellie was delighted by the warm water, and some of the eerie world-weariness in her eyes abated. Leilana washed the blood, dirt, and filth off the girl, while Wynne checked her for injuries. Morrigan watched quietly, her face inscrutable.

Ellie fell asleep on the walk back to the camp. Morrigan insisted on carrying her, voicing her doubts as to the others' abilities to walk and carry the child at the same time.

When they returned, Leiliana noticed Sten sewing some leather together, with a large needle in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"The child can hardly walk as fast as the rest of us. She will hold us up if we allow it. Therefore, I will carry her. She cannot weigh much." said Sten.

Leiliana covered her smile with her hand. Who would have thought the hulking Quanari to be such a softie?

Ellie turned out to be a very quiet child. She watched the world with big eyes from her perch on Sten's back. She smiled very little, but an occasional smile could be coaxed out by Leiliana's singing or Alistair's prat-falls. Zevran mostly ignored the girl, but Kate caught him demonstrating a cartwheel at camp.

Kate kept her distance from Ellie. She knew the child would soon leave them, as they were approaching Redcliffe. Despite her efforts, Ellie seemed almost as fond of Kate as she was of Sten. Kate worried about what would happen to the sweet little girl. Alistair assured her that Bann Teagan would either take the child in himself, or find someone in the village to do so.

A few days later, they arrived in Redcliffe. No one seemed very happy about it, and Kate knew that her companions had grown fond of Ellie. The guards at Redcliffe Castle recognized them, and opened the doors immediately.

"You're back! Did you find Brother Genitivi?" cried Bann Teagan, who met them at the door.

"We did not. We found an imposter apprentice and killed him. We also found out where Genitivi went: a village only a few days' journey from here." said Kate.

"Oh, we also found a kid, and she's yours now." said Alistair.

"That's wonderful-wait, what did you say, Alistair?" asked Bann Teagan.

Ellie peeked out from behind Sten's legs.

"Bann Teagan, meet Ellie. Ellie, this is Bann Teagan." said Kate.

Ellie stepped out shyly. "Hi." she said.

Bann Teagan crouched, and looked her in the eye. "Hi there." He looked up at Alistair and mouthed "Who is she?"

"She's an orphan. We found her by the side of the road between here and Lothering. Lothering is burned to the ground, by the way." said Kate. "We can't take her along, but we couldn't just leave her there with her mother's body, either. So, I decided to propose a deal: your brother's life for the care of this little girl. I will find the Ashes, but in return, you must take Ellie in."

Bann Teagan paled, then nodded firmly. "Agreed. We have plenty of room, here. Will you stay for a few days? She might need some time for adjustment."

Kate nodded. "We are in sore need of repair for our weapons and armor. The blacksmith here owes us a couple favors, and I intend on collecting."

Later that night, Kate dropped off a large pile of armor and weapons with Owen. Owen, who no longer smelled of ale and piss, happily agreed to work on their armor.

"After saving my Valena, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." said Owen gratefully. "In fact, let me see if I have some gear I can spare. Yours is, uh, well, shoddy," he said, then paled. "I didn't mean any offense-"

Kate laughed. "You think I don't know it's crap? We can't afford much better, and even if we could, there's none to be had in Denerim. Loghain's troops have bought up much of it."

Owen laughed. "Let me see what I can do."

Kate wandered over to the Chantry, where she knew she would find Leiliana. Sure enough, Leiliana was there, praying at a statue of Andraste.

Kate stated to walk over, and tripped over a little boy, who was on the ground, prodding a grasshopper with his finger.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry he's in your way." a teenaged girl said, and rushed to where Kate was sprawled on the floor.

Kate nimbly leapt to her feet, and the girl's eyes widened. "It's you. You're the Grey Warden who saved the village." she said.

"Um, yeah." said Kate.

"My name is Kaitlyn, and this is my brother, Bevin. We are forever grateful to you, Warden." she said, and prostrated herself in front of Kate.

"Er, get up, please. It was my job, nothing more." said Kate uncomfortably. "Why are you two still in the Chantry?"

"Our parents are dead. Soon we'll have to go into foster care." said Kaitlyn.

"Why would you do that? You're old enough to take care of Bevin." said Kate.

"Because we have no money." blurted Bevin, and Kaitlyn flushed, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Really, you don't want to hear about our troubles." Kaitlyn said quickly.

"No, maybe I can help." said Kate, and thought to herself, "Damn you, Bryce and Eleanor Cousland! Why did you have to raise me to be so damned NOBLE."

"Well, we are trying to get to our relatives in Denerim, but we don't have enough money to get there."

"Here." said Kate, and handed Kaitlyn her coin pouch. "Take what you need."

Kaitlyn's eyes widened and filled with tears. "Why are you being so nice to us?"

"I'm a Grey Warden. Also, my father raised me to always rescue the damsel in distress." flirted Kate outrageously, affecting bravado to cover her deep inability to confront the girl's tears.

Kaitlyn laughed, then sobered. "I can't take this. Maybe if I had something to offer you-" she started, and Bevin piped up. "Sell our father's sword! We can get lots of money for that, and she's a Grey Warden, she needs it to fight against dragons."

Kaitlyn brightened. "I don't suppose you have need of a sword? My father was a great warrior, and his sword is very fine. I have avoided selling it, because it is precious to us, but if I knew it was going to a good home...

Kate sighed. She didn't really want to see whatever piece of crap weapon Kaitlyn possessed, but she acquiesed. Anything to get away from the girl and her huge, sad blue eyes. "Well, go get it. I am in need of a sword." she said.

"I'll be right back, then." said Kaitlyn. Kate watched her go, and grimaced. Kaitlyn was filthy, with torn clothing and old, battered shoes. Whatever sword she had couldn't be very nice, and Morrigan would surely laugh at her for buying it-

Kaitlyn returned very quickly, and shame burned in Kate's chest. The sword she was carrying was **magnificent**. Kate had never seen anything so fine, and greed coursed through her. She wanted-no, she _needed _that blade. The odd green metal of the blade gleamed in the light, and Kate's hands started to sweat.

Kate reached out for the sword. "May I?" she asked, swallowing nervously.

Kaitlyn nodded, and Kate took it. Maker, it was so light. No, light wasn't the right word. Balanced. This sword was perfectly balanced, and even nicer than her father's prized greatsword, _Mercy._ Kate tested it, swinging lightly. The longsword flashed and felt warm in her hand.

"It's called _The Green Blade_. " said Kaitlyn. "My father carried it into many battles."

Kate came out of her haze. "This is a very fine sword, indeed. Name your price."

"Um, maybe three sovereigns?" asked Kaitlyn nervously.

"Six, and we have a deal." said Kate firmly.

"That's too much!" protested Kaitlyn.

"It isn't, and I feel like a thief paying that little. It's all I can spare, however." said Kate

"I have to go make preparations. Oh, how happy I am! I was so afraid I would be separated from my brother!" said Kaitlyn, tears streaming down her face.

Kate cleared her throat nervously, and saw the boy, Bevin, looking up at her, his face awed. She turned away, feeling a deep shame that anyone would look at her with such obvious worship in their eyes. She didn't deserve it.

Kate saw Leiliana watching her.

"Would you look at this?" she asked, brandishing the blade.

"KATE! We are in a church! Kindly sheath your weapon!" hissed Leiliana.

Kate grinned. "But look at it! Maker, it's gorgeous."

"I saw what you did, Kate. You paid her too much, even if the sword is very nice." said Leiliana.

"Don't tell Morrigan, okay? I just couldn't bear to think of their little family, broken up." said Kate quietly.

"A-HA!" shouted Leiliana, which earned them a fierce glare from the Revered Mother. "Kate Cousland DOES have a heart. I always knew it, but now there is irrefutable proof. Admit it, Kate." said Leiliana.

"Never. I'm a stone-cold bitch." said Kate wryly, and then saw the Revered Mother's scandalized face.

"We better get out of here before I'm struck by lightning." said Kate.

They returned to the castle. Kate felt giddy with excitement. Wait until the rest of them saw her new sword!

She saw Zevran leaning against a wall, flirting shamelessly with a serving girl. Kate unsheathed her sword, and snuck up behind him. She grabbed him around the throat and put her blade to his throat.

"That's my daughter you're messing with, elf." she growled in her deepest voice. Zevran stiffened for a moment, then let out a surprised laugh.

"Hi, Kate. Jealous, are you?" he asked.

"Um, no. Rather, look what I bought!" Kate said excitedly, backing away from Zevran to show him the sword.

"Oh my." breathed Zevran. He reached out a hand. "You didn't purchase this in the village, surely?" he asked.

"I did. Here, try it." said Kate, holding it out.

Zevran took it and swung it through the air. "This is very fine, indeed. A sword like this is almost as good as sex." he murmured, and sparred an imaginary opponent.

Kate heard a whistle behind them. "Where did you get that, Zevran? Maker." said Alistair.

"It's mine." said Kate, and snatched it away from Zevran.

She swung it in front of Alistair, and he laughed.

"Did you just laugh at me? At my sword?" asked Kate furiously.

"I'm sorry, Katherine, but you are just not very skilled with a longsword." said Alistair.

Kate whirled. "I know that. I learned with daggers, not swords. I aim to learn, though, and you are going to teach me." said Kate.

"Oh I am? Now why would I want to teach you how to kill me?" asked Alistair.

"Because I already know how to kill you, and I will do so if you don't." teased Kate.

"Oh, you think you could best me?" asked Alistair.

"I know I could." said Kate. "Get your armor on, fancy-boy." she said, sneering at Alistair's clothing.

"Bann Teagan made me wear this. Said I needed to look presentable." said Alistair, embarrassed.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard." said Kate.

Zevran watched the exchange interestedly, and went to collect the others. He found Sten in the courtyard already, patiently answering Ellie's questions.

Leiliana and Morrigan quickly placed bets on Kate. Wynne bet on Alistair. Zevran also bet on Alistair, just to provide a little fun. He bet only six silver, however, as he had no faith that Alistair would win.

The battle began with Kate blending, only to appear behind Alistair. Alistair whipped around, his shield barely blocking her thrust. Kate flickered in and out, and Alistair knew he would lose unless he did something sneaky. Alistair reached out to the Taint, and sensed Kate through it. He blocked her every blow, and knew she was getting frustrated.

"How are you doing this?" Kate hissed, appearing briefly to his left. Alistair laughed. "You're predictable, Katherine." he said.

Kate frowned, furious. She remembered her last mock battle, with Fergus, and suddenly grinned. Alistair's stomach dropped. He knew that grin, and it meant nothing good.

He slashed out at her arm with his sword, and she suddenly dropped her dagger, grabbing his wrist. The next thing he knew, his back was to the ground, and she was above him, laughing.

"That was a dirty trick!" he said.

"You cheated, too. I don't know how, but I'll find out." said Kate. "Anyhow, I won."

Alistair grabbed for her ankle, but she danced lightly out of the way. "Cheater." she said.

Alistair regretted the fact that it was autumn, and Kate now wore leggings under her armor.

Kate caught him looking, and her foot pressed lightly against his throat. "Pervert." she said.

He felt his face flushing, and she laughed.

Zevran was glad he had only bet a little on Alistair, though he had found himself cheering for the templar briefly. He wondered how Alistair had anticipated her moves like he had.

Later that night, Kate found a dress laid out on her bed, with a note. "This should be your size. Please, join me for dinner?"-Teagan.

Kate bathed quickly and put the dress on. It was cream silk, with a brown velvet overskirt. Kate felt the fabric lightly, and noticed the calluses on her hand catching. She grimaced. Kate sighed, and felt certain she would look ridiculous in a dress. She was struggling to tie up the back when Leiliana entered.

"Let me do that." she said, expertly lacing Kate up.

"Ugh, that's tight. I can barely breathe." complained Kate.

"It looks beautiful. You are dining with Teagan, right?" asked Leiliana.

Kate turned, her eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?"

"I may have helped pick out the dress." said Leiliana lightly.

Kate groaned. "Why did you do this? He's a nice man, but really? There is no point to this."

"No point in feeling like the beautiful woman you are, no point in eating a delicious meal? Kate, you've been on the road so long-you deserve this. Now, remember your manners." said Leiliana.

Kate sighed. "Can't I just fake being sick? I hate this. I've always hated wearing clothes like this."

"Do it for Teagan? The man is taking Ellie in, after all."

"Only because I'm curing his sick brother! He owes **me**-" said Kate.

Leiliana sighed. "Then do it for me. It makes me so happy to see such a dress, again."

"Why don't YOU have dinner with him?" asked Kate.

"Oh, it would not be appropriate. I am a commoner, after all." said Leiliana. "You are a visitng noble, though, and it is perfectly acceptable, even expected."

Kate sighed again. "Okay, but I'm wearing my boots. Not the awful shoes you have set out."

Leiliana protested, but Kate refused to wear anything but her scuffed, comfortable leather boots.

Leiliana combed Kate's hair, and added what seemed like thousands of pins to it. Kate looked in the mirror, and was shocked at who she saw looking back. Katherine Cousland, fine lady and Teryna of Highever, smiled in the mirror, not scruffy, dangerous Warden Kate.

"See? You look lovely!" trilled Leiliana.

"You work miracles. Truly." said Kate, and bowed.

Kate walked to the hall, and was rather surprised at how easily the noble bearing and manner slipped over her. She thought to herself, "See, Mother? Somehow your lessons got through this thick skull of mine."

She entered the dining room, and saw Teagan's brown head barely showing over the edge of the table. He looked up when he heard her, and gasped.

"Surprised? What are you doing back there?" asked Kate.

"Kate? Is Kate here?" asked a squeaky voice. A tiny form crawled out from underneath the table.

Ellie cocked her head to the side. "You look pretty, Kate! Like a princess!" the girl yelled, and ran to her.

"So do you, Ellie. What a nice dress you have!" said Kate.

"Teagan gave it to me. He said I can have as many dresses as I want." said the girl, proudly smoothing her hands over the blue velvet of her dress.

"So you like him, then? You are going to live with him, now." said Kate gently.

"Me and Sten are going to live here?" asked Ellie.

"No, Sten is coming with me." said Kate.

Ellie ripped the dress off, over her head, and stood, shivering, in her shift. "There. I don't want the dress. I want to go with Sten." she said.

"Ellie, put your dress back on." said Kate firmly.

Ellie shook her head and stamped her foot. "I won't! I want Sten!" she shrieked, and darted past Kate. Kate grasped, but the dress hindered her.

Ellie ran into the Great Hall, Kate in close pursuit.

Sten was there, looking at a painting. Ellie ran to him.

"Take me with you!" she shouted.

Sten looked down. "I have a duty, Ellie. You cannot come along. My place is with the Grey Wardens, and your place is here, with Teagan." he said seriously.

Ellie looked up at him, her face wet with tears. "No!" she cried.

"You must be brave. Warriors must face their fears, and conquer them." said Sten sternly.

Ellie gasped and nodded, schooling her face into an expression eerily similar to Sten's.

"Now put your dress on, and go back to Teagan." said Sten.

Ellie quickly slipped her dress on, and grasped Kate's hand.

"I am ready." she said firmly.

Kate frowned at Sten. "Couldn't you at least say goodbye, or hug her?" she asked.

Sten looked at Kate. "I have said my goodbyes. She is not a weakling." he said.

Kate huffed and turned, pulling the girl with her.

Teagan was very pleasant throughout the dinner, and attentive to Ellie, who behaved herself.

Kate found herself relaxing around the man, and laughed at his jokes.

When their meal was finished, Kate turned to Teagan. "Why did you ask me to dinner?" she asked.

"Because you're a beautiful woman." he answered smoothly. "Also, I am grateful for all you have done for Redcliffe."

Kate smiled. "Thank you, Teagan. I have tried my best to be a good Grey Warden. I know things didn't turn out as well as they could have-" she started.

Teagan stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "You did exactly the right thing. My brother will see that, when he awakes. I hope Alistair did not give you too hard of a time."

"Oh, we fought viciously about it. He was terribly upset. I am unsure whether I did the right thing. Maybe if I had tried harder to get the Circle here-" said Kate worriedly.

"Then we would all have perished. Do not second-guess yourself, Kate. You are an excellent leader." said Teagan quietly, and squeezed her shoulder.

Kate looked for Ellie, and found her slumped next to Teagan, asleep.

Kate bowed. "I must take my leave, Teagan. It was excellent to see you again. Take good care of Ellie, or I get the feeling an angry Quanari might cut off your head." she said.

Teagan laughed. I'll do my best." he said, his eyes twinkling.

Kate left the hall feeling strangely nervous. The gleam in Teagan's eye made her nervous. She had seen the same gleam in Fergus's eye, whenever he had something truly awful planned for her.

Kate walked to her room, unable to stop herself from peering over her shoulder periodically. It felt as if someone was watching her. She turned suddenly, and threw herself against the air behind her. She felt a satisfying crunch as whatever was following her fell to the ground. She overbalanced, unused to the heft of the dress, and fell on top of Zevran.

"Why were you following me?" she demanded.

"Why wouldn't I follow you? Your buttocks are most delectable in that dress." he answered cheekily.

Kate huffed, and stood up clumsily. "This dress makes my ass look huge." she said, twisting to get a glimpse of it.

"It's lovely." said Zevran.

"Stop following me, you lech! If I catch you at it again, you'll be sorry!" threatened Kate.

"You won't catch me again." said Zevran, leering.

Kate swished her skirts and turned dramatically. She stomped down the hall to her room, where she saw Alistair sitting on her bed. Her heart leapt, and she quickly shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I-You look beautiful." he blurted, looking at the floor. Alistair's hair shone in the candlelight.

"Did you get a haircut? Your hair looks great." said Kate in voice she hoped was casual. Was tonight the night? The sight of him without armor, sitting on her bed, caused her heart to beat faster.

"Uh-Yeah." he said, fiddling with something in his hands.

"What is that?" asked Kate.

Alistair held out a rather bedraggled wild red rose. "It's for you."

"Looks like you've had it for a while." said Kate.

"I picked it on the road here. I thought to myself, how could something so beautiful grow amongst so much death and despair?" he said nervously.

Kate was sure her heart would claw its way out of her chest.

"Um" she said stupidly.

"In a lot of ways, I think the same thing about you. I just wanted to tell you what a rare, and beautiful thing you are, to find amongst all this darkness." he said earnestly.

Kate stared at Alistair, her mouth open. She felt the same joy she had felt in Denerim, watching him in the store. The voice in her head said anxiously, _Control, Kate. You must control yourself. You have a duty-_

"To hell with control and duty." she thought harshly, and let herself be swept away on the strong current of feeling she felt toward the nervous man sitting in front of her.

"Is it stupid? It's stupid, isn't it." said Alistair.

"No, no it's not." said Kate, and took the rose gently from his grasp. She tipped his chin up and softly put her lips against his.

He kissed her back, his lips tender against hers. Kate pushed away, and he looked at her questioningly. "You're not going to punch me, are you?" he joked.

Kate twirled the rose. "I'll be right back. I need to find somewhere to put this." she said, and ran down the hall to Morrigan's room.

Morrigan took one look at Kate's dopey grin and the rose in her hand, and groaned. "Suddenly, I feel ill." she said.

"Morrigan, can you preserve this somehow for me?" asked Kate.

"Surely you are capable of pressing it in a book?" asked Morrigan.

"I want it to keep as it is. I don't want to crush it." insisted Kate.

Morrigan sighed. "Let me guess, that fool Alistair gave you this? I saw him pacing outside your room earlier, after he finished spying on your dinner with Bann Teagan." said Morrigan.

"He spyed on us?" asked Kate.

"Yes. Give it here. I don't wish to have him come looking for you. The expression on your face is sickening enough; my stomach could not bear his face, as well." Morrigan snatched the flower, muttering a few words. The rose didn't appear any different. "Now it will not wilt." said Morrigan.

"Thank you, Morrigan. I'm sorry for offending you. Here." said Kate, doing her best to scowl, though her eyes were still shining. Morrigan made a retching sound. "Leave, you! Don't you have a man to ravish?" she teased, and Kate laughed.

Kate half-walked, half-ran down the hall. She burst into the room, only to see Alistair pacing anxiously.

"Er-hi." he said quietly.

"Hi." Kate said, stopping in her tracks.

They both lurched forward and grabbed blindly at one another. Kate pulled him to her, and he pushed her against the door, which creaked shut.

Kate's head knocked against the wood, and she wrapped her arms around Alistair's neck. The feeling of him against her, wearing only clothing, was jarring.

He felt the difference, too. Hot need shot up his spine and he felt her press against him. She kissed his neck, her fingers working at the buttons in his shirt.

Frustrated, she pulled at it, hard. Buttons flew everywhere, and the tension lightened. Alistair laughed. His laugh turned into a gasp when her head dropped to his chest and she began to lick-Oh Maker.

Kate heard Alistair's harsh breathing and saw the flush on his neck spread down his chest. She wanted to do as Morrigan had suggested, to throw him onto the floor and just take him, but she pulled back reluctantly.

"Alistair?" she asked.

He looked at her, dazed. "What?"

"Are you ready for this?" she asked. "I don't know if I-" she started, and his hands encircled her wrists.

"Then we're not doing this. Honestly, I only wanted to give you the rose. I didn't plan on-this." he let out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair.

Kate smiled slightly. "I really, really want to fuck you right now." she whispered, just to watch his reaction.

Alistair groaned. "You are just the type of woman the Chantry warns the templars about." he said.

Kate pressed herself against him. "And what type is that? A wanton? A harlot?" she asked

"You are neither of those. In fact, I was talking about the visions produced by demons." said Alistair.

Kate grimaced. "What? How romantic." she said sarcastically.

"They always warn us that if someone comes along who is everything we ever wanted, it probably isn't real." he said, running his hands up her sides.

Kate gasped. "I can't be that to you." she said.

"Oh, but you are. I didn't even know what, exactly, I wanted before I met you. You're beautiful, and strong-" he said, squeezing the muscles in her arms.

"And vicious" she said quietly. "And scarred. I'm hardly a gentle flower."

"I like those things about you, too. You want to know a secret?" he asked, and continued without her answer. "When I see you fight, I want you fiercely."

Kate looked up, and saw the truth in his face. "Really?"

"I am a bad man, Katherine. I can't help but get hard when you get that look in your eyes. If you are a demon, then the demon has truly taken over my soul, and knows all my dark secrets." said Alistair quietly.

Kate looked down at her hands, which were shaking slightly. "I-uh."

"Speechless, for once?" Alistair teased.

Kate could not find anything to say. His words had awakened a storm in her chest, and she worried that if she opened her mouth, she would shamelessly beg Alistair to love her, to never stop looking at her the way he was right now.

Kate turned from him. "You should go, while I still have any scrap of control." she said.

He opened his mouth to make a joke, then saw the tight line of her jaw. He recognized the very tenuous grip she had, and knew that if she broke, he would certainly follow. He quickly opened the door and walked to his room.

Morrigan saw him walk past, and flew to the doorway. "Done so soon? I told Kate Zevran was the better choice." she said smugly.

Alistair just grinned at her and kept walking.

Morrigan's curiosity was piqued, and she went to Kate's room and knocked. A hand grabbed the front of her robe and dragged her in.

"I hoped you would come- oh. It's you." said Kate, and let go of Morrigan abruptly. Morrigan stumbled back.

"So he once again put you off, did he? Maybe he is a cleverer man than I had thought." mused Morrigan.

"Oh. Yeah, he did. I don't really know if I'm ready, anyway. I still have nightmares about that man in Lothering, you know." said Kate.

Morrigan's usual sneer left her face, replaced with a look of sadness. "I am sorry, Kate. You never mentioned what happened that day."

"I didn't want to talk about it. I still don't, but it is like a wound left untreated-it festers in my heart." said Kate, and continued, "He didn't manage to put his dick in me, but he used his fingers, and he took my maidenhood from me. I've tried to be strong about it-so many others have survived much, much worse. But-" Kate's voice quavered, and she took a deep breath.

"But he took the only thing from me that Howe could not touch. Something like pride, and hope, that every person keeps safe in their soul. He took it, Morrigan. I wanted to crawl away and die. Had I not been responsible for the rest of you, had I not been a Grey Warden, I would have stabbed myself right through the heart, and put a real hole where it feels like there already is one. You must think I'm weak, and soft." said Kate miserably.

Several nasty responses ran through Morrigan's head, but she could not bring herself to say them to the broken woman in front of her.

"Instead you put a hole right in the bastard's head. Quite a large hole, I think." said Morrigan. "You are the strongest person I know, Kate." she said quietly.

Kate made a bitter noise, deep in her throat. "If I were stronger, my parents would be alive. At the very least, that bastard would have never laid his hands on me. I heard of women being raped, before, and I always scorned them. I thought it would never happen to me, that I would kill anyone who tried it."

"There was nothing you could have done." said Morrigan.

"That's the worst part. I go over it in my head, and I was helpless I never want to be helpless, again." said Kate, and sat heavily on the bed.

Morrigan looked at Kate, bewildered as to what she should do next. When she saw Kate's shoulders shake, she did something completely foreign, something Flemeth had always decried as a "weak human gesture," and put her arms around Kate. Kate stiffened, and Morrigan tightened her arms. Kate could feel sobs threatening to break through, and steeled herself. She wiped her eyes and sat up.

"Thank you, Morrigan." she said. "I am sorry for acting this way."

Morrigan gave her a long look, and stood up. "I will leave you alone." she said, and left quickly.

After Morrigan's departure, Kate sat on the bed, looking at the floor. The floorboards wavered, and Kate let tears fall to the floor. Rage and a deep, miserable sadness washed through her. She clenched her jaw and furiously undid the laces on her dress. Slipping out of it made Kate feel a little better. She threw herself facedown on the bed, and felt something prick her side.

The rose. Kate picked it up and admired it. It was beautiful- a deep red, with long, dangerous-looking thorns up and down its stem.

Kate placed it on the pillow next to her and looked at it. She didn't remember closing her eyes, but awakened to a warm tongue licking her face. Kate turned her head and saw that she had two interlopers in her bed. Meat rolled onto his back, begging for a belly rub, and Elly was curled up between them, her thumb in her mouth. Kate brushed the wild curls out of Ellie's face and smiled. Ellie looked nothing like Oren, with her deeply tanned skin, curly black hair, and brown eyes, but the way she curled next to Kate was familiar. Kate and Oren had been close, with Kate often allowing Oren to sleep in her bed so that his parents could get a little time alone.

Leiliana appeared in the doorway. "How was your date? Oh, they're so cute!" she squealed.

Kate held a finger to her lips. "She's sleeping."

Bann Teagan appeared soon after, looking frantic. "Have you seen Ellie? I can't find her anywhere!" he said urgently. Kate smiled, and pointed. Bann Teagan's face softened.

"There she is. She must have slipped out in the night. I have a bed set up for her in my room." He said.

"She's used to sleeping with one of us at the camp. Usually Sten. I wonder why she didn't sneak into his room last night?" wondered Kate.

"Because he locked his door." said Bann Teagan. "He does not want to see her again before he leaves, I think."

Kate looked sadly down at the girl. "That is probably best. We said our goodbyes last night. Today would just see more sadness for her. We'll be leaving, then."

Bann Teagan nodded, and sat next to Ellie on the bed.

Kate blushed. "Um, can you leave for a minute? I'm not dressed."

Teagan blushed a deep red and hurried out of the room.

Kate hurriedly put on her tunic. She looked at Leiliana inquisitively.

"Where did you get those trousers? I could use a pair-just leggings is getting very cold." she said.

"Oh! I have an extra pair that is too long for me. Let me fetch them." said the bard, and left the room.

Kate looked around for the rose, and tucked it into her pack. She pulled on her woolen leggings and Leiliana returned, green trousers in hand.

Kate pulled them on, and tightly knotted the drawstring at her waist. "Thank you. These are much warmer." she said appreciatively.

"Oh! What did you do to the dress?" cried Leiliana, and picked the crumpled dress from the floor. She smoothed it, glaring at Kate. "Such a fine dress, you just throw on the floor! You must have had many pretty dresses, to treat this one like this."

"Boo-hoo. You sound like my mother." said Kate, crossing her arms. "Stupid dress was choking me, anyway."

Leiliana ignored her and folded the dress neatly.

Ellie stirred in her sleep and they both froze. The girl settled down, and they slipped from the room.

After collecting their much-improved gear from Owen, the group left, and the mood was very somber. Sten, always quiet, seemed to radiate silence.

"You would make a good parent, Sten." said Leiliana, attempting to comfort him.

"Parent? I do not know that word." said Sten.

"You know, when two people make a child, and then raise that child? Those people are parents." said Leiliana.

"Fereldans raise the child that comes from them? How barbaric." said Sten.

"What? What do the Quanari do?" asked Kate.

"The priests raise them. Children do not belong to the parents. They belong to all the Quanari. No wonder Fereldans act the way they do. They may as well have been raised by beasts." said Sten.

"So the children get taken away, and no one protests?" asked Leiliana.

"There is nothing to protest. That is the correct way to raise a child." said Sten firmly.

Kate frowned, but said nothing. The Quanari certainly had some very strange customs.

At camp that night, Kate ate quickly, then found Alistair. "I believe we have unfinished business." she said, and he grinned. "It's a business transaction, now?"

"I'm not talking about-that." Kate sputtered. "You need to teach me how to wield this!" she said, whipping The Green Blade out of its sheath.

"Whoa, be careful with that!" said Alistair, jumping back.

"I'm not an idiot. I know how to handle a blade. I just need a little guidance in holding such a large one." said Kate, and heard Zevran snicker from nearby.

"What? I suppose you've only ever held your little blades." said Kate accusingly.

"Oh, no. I've held, and wielded some very large swords, most not my own." said Zevran, which made Alistair snicker.

"What is so funny? What is he talking about?" asked Kate.

"Cocks, you stupid girl. He's talking about cocks." said Morrigan derisively.

Kate shook her head.

Alistair seemed to touch Kate much more than was necessary to properly position the longsword in her hand, or show her the right stance. He took off his gauntlets, and his hands on her wrist, or her waist, when he positioned her, burned through her armor. She tried her best to ignore it.

"You look cute when bite your lip like that." Alistair whispered as he showed her the correct grip for a backhanded slash.

Kate backed into him, purposely overbalancing him. He fell to the ground.

"Ouch! My poor butt will be all bruised now. I hope you're happy." he whined.

"More than that will get bruised if you continue teasing me." said Kate.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean, Alistair Theiren." accused Kate. "You put on this innocent, Chantry-boy act, but I am not fooled."

Alistair laughed. "You caught me." he said, and when Kate held out a hand to help him up, he pulled her down on top of him.

Kate giggled, and Alistair felt his stomach clench. "You finally did it." he said.

"Did what?" asked Kate.

"Made that cute little laugh." he said.

"What are you talking about now? I assure you, nothing about me is _cute_"sneered Kate.

"You giggled with Zevran, and it made me terribly jealous, because you hardly ever giggle, and _never _for me." said Alistair.

"We were probably laughing at you. You are not very good at hiding your jealousy, you know." said Kate. "Or anything, for that matter. Everything you think shows on your face."

"Duncan said once that I was completely lacking in subtlety." said Alistair.

"Duncan was a wise man." said Kate, and got up. She brushed herself off.

"Luckily for you, I'm not a very subtle person, myself." she said.

"I've noticed." said Alistair cheekily.

"I was going to kiss you, but now you've gone and ruined it. Your loss." said Kate, and danced away from his reaching hands.

Kate saw Wynne across camp, engrossed in a book.

"Got time for some mending?" she asked. Wynne sighed. "I was wondering when you would ask."

"So you have time, then? I'll be right back." said Kate. She emptied out her pack, and began unrolling her socks, checking for holes. She felt something hard in one pair, and unrolled it. The amulet she had taken from Arl Eamon's desk fell out.

Kate had forgotten all about it. She picked it up, and polished it on a stray sock. She stood up, and left the tent.

Kate saw Alistair swinging the Green Blade , and smiled. He loved the sword nearly as much as she did. She admired his sleek, controlled movements, and wondered how he could move so easily in plate armor.

She strode across camp and came up behind him. "Do you have a minute? I have something for you. Something I should have given to you a long time ago, but we got into that fight, and then I forgot." said Kate.

Alistair turned, and sheathed the sword.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kate uncurled her hand, and the amulet swung from her fingers, shining in the firelight.

Alistair took it and examined it. "This looks just like-wait, this is all broken up, just like the one I threw at the wall. Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Redcliffe. I found it in Arl Eamon's desk. I wasn't intending on stealing anything from him-I just saw that the demon had opened the desk drawer, and I wanted to know what was inside. I found the amulet shoved to the back, all dusty. Arl Eamon must have glued it together, and then forgot about it." said Kate hurriedly.

She felt the air go out of her lungs, and was crushed painfully against Alistair's armored chest.

"Thank you, Katherine. Thank you so, so much. You don't know how much this means to me. This is the only thing I had of my mother's." he said tightly. "How did you know? Oh, I told you, didn't I? You actually listen to my ramblings? Wow." he said.

"Can't-breathe." sputtered Kate, and he loosened his grip. "Sorry."

"What were you saying, now?" joked Kate.

"Oh, ha, ha. You mean to tell me that you had this the night we fought? Oh, Katherine, I'm so sorry about that. I said horrible, unforgiveable things." he said, ashamed.

"So did I, Alistair. I tend to fight dirty, no matter how I fight." said Kate. "You're forgiven, anyway, and despite what I said, I have forgotten most of what you said."

Alistair smiled sadly. "Most, but not all. Thank you again for this. Arl Eamon must have spent a very long time gluing this back together. He probably intended to give it to me, but I acted like such an ass-  
"You were justified, Alistair. How they treated you was wrong. They threw you out of your home, and then attempted to force you into becoming a Templar." said Kate firmly.

"Arl Eamon is a good man." said Alistair.

Kate sighed. "That remains to be seen, for me." she said. "We need to find those ashes, anyway," she said, and walked away.

They kept up a grueling pace the next few days, and Kate collapsed each night onto her bedroll. By the third day, she fell asleep at the campfire while eating. She awoke to the snickers of the rest of group, and crawled into her tent. Despite nearly five months of travelling with the group, she was still the least conditioned member of the group. Even Wynne seemed less tired than Kate, though, to be fair, she did have the advantage of spells to lighten her pack.

The next morning they saw the distinctive hills described in Brother Genetivi's notes, and Kate breathed a sigh of relief. She had worried his notes would not be accurate, and that her group would mutiny. Morrigan and Sten already muttered to themselves, and Kate was sure they had been walking so quickly to punish her. Leiliana and Alistair were hopeful about finding Haven, but Wynne, too, had suggested the foolishness of Kate's quest.

"See, guys? There are the hills on the map. Haven is right ahead, I'm sure of it." said Kate.

They reached the village at midday. After arguing with a very strange village guard, Kate managed to get permission to enter the town. As they journeyed up the hill, Kate's legs ached. She was eager to find somewhere in the village to stay, and perhaps bathe. Kate sniffed her armpit surreptitiously. Ugh. She smelled of dog and sweat.

"Why are we travelling west, when the Archdemon is south? Are you planning on travelling north until it becomes south?" asked Sten.

"I'm planning on surprising the Archdemon that way. It'll never see it coming." said Kate.

"I am not joking. You are running away." said Sten.

"I am not running away from anything. It is necessary that we gather an army to fight the Blight." said Kate.

"Then why are we here? It is obvious you are unfit to lead the group." said Sten.

Kate bristled. "Then leave." she said.

"I believe in the cause. I think I will take leadership, instead." said Sten, unsheathing his greatsword.

Kate saw Zevran and Alistair drawing their weapons, and she shook her head.

"You'll have to go through me, first, Sten." snarled Kate. "Fucking bring it on." Kate was tired, and irritated. She felt a deep sense of betrayal, which translated into a rush of righteous anger unlike anything she had felt.

Kate whipped out her daggers and blended. Sten swung toward where she had been standing. She drove one dagger into a gap in his armor on his left, and he moved more quickly than Kate had thought him capable, slicing upward into Kate's arm. Kate winced and stepped backward. She dropped the dagger in her left hand, unable to grip it any longer. She dropped her other dagger, too, and unsheathed the Green Blade. It warmed in her hand, and Kate felt the rush of battle wash over her.

Kate glared at Sten. It was clear he intended on injuring her severely, or even killing her. She felt time slow around her, and knew that she was flickering. Sten slashed, but could not make the slightest hit on her. She ducked and whirled, slicing into him again and again, though always pulling her blows so as not to kill him. She appeared behind him, and slashed at the backs of his knees. He stumbled forward, and she drove the pommel of her sword into his neck, forcing him to his knees.

"Now will you respect my leadership, or do I have to cut off your traitorous head?" hissed Kate. Sten looked up at her. "I was mistaken. You are indeed a worthy leader." For the first time, Kate saw respect in his eyes.

"Anyone else want to challenge me? I'm all warmed up, so now's the fucking time!" said Kate, whirling on the rest of the group.

"Morrigan? How about you? You certainly weren't happy with coming here. Alistair? You have a history of questioning me, how would you like a go?" she snarled.

Morrigan and Alistair backed away, hands in the air.

"Next one to try this kind of shit, I swear to the Maker, I will cut you down. So if anyone thinks I'm an unfit leader, leave now. I won't go through the next year wondering who will stab me in the back next." spit Kate. Alistair looked at ground, ashamed, and Morrigan would not meet her eyes.

Sten began getting to his feet, and Kate pushed him back onto his knees.

"Swear on the Q'un that you will not try this again. If you won't, then leave." said Kate.

Sten nodded. "I swear on my honor as a Q'unari, and on the trueness of the Q'un that I will not raise my sword against you."

Kate held out a hand to help him up. "You big piece of shit." she said.

Sten said nothing.

Kate's arm hurt, and she looked down to see a deep slash across her forearm. "Wynne, can you help me with this?" she asked.

Wynne laid a hand on her shoulder and said a few unintelligable words. Kate watched the skin knit together, and felt the familiar burn of tissue being forced back together. Kate saw the edges of the pink, shiny wound start to disappear.

"No, leave it." said Kate.

"But you'll scar." protested Wynne.

"I need something to remind me. I seem to keep forgetting how easily I am betrayed." said Kate bitterly.

"That no way to live." said Wynne.

"Maybe not, but it is the only way to survive." said Kate.

Kate walked ahead of the rest of the group. Her arm had stopped hurting, but her head throbbed and she suspected the ache of betrayal would not subside for some time. Her companions were silent behind her.

The store seemed deserted, like the rest of the town. "Hello?" called Kate.

A man stepped out from a room in the back, carefully shutting the door behind him. "You aren't from around here. We don't like outsiders in Haven." he said.

"Do you dislike them so much you won't sell to them?" asked Kate.

"I suppose you can have a look around." said the man. Kate picked through his meager supplies, buying mostly bandages and food. She noticed a locked chest, and asked, "What's in here?"

"That is not for sale." said the man sharply.

"Not what I asked, but okay." muttered Kate. She dumped her purchases on the counter. "Do you have any health potions? Somehow I think I'll have a need. The strongest you carry, please."

"I don't have much. I brew them myself." said the owner.

"Oh? Can I buy the recipes, then?" asked Kate.

"Um, sure." the man said, looking at her strangely. "Let me just go get them, and you can copy them down. You can read, right?" he asked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course I can fucking read. I know I'm dirty, and smell bad, but honestly? Can I read?" she sneered.

"Outsiders." muttered the man. He entered the back room, opening the door only a crack to slip through.

Kate frowned. She wondered what, exactly, was behind the door that he couldn't open it all the way.

The man re-entered the room in the same way he had exited, pulling the door shut behind him and locking it. Kate met Zevran's eyes and saw that he had noticed the shopkeeper's strange behavior, as well. Zevran cocked his head toward the door, and Kate nodded very slightly. She watched Zevran, and then the keys on the shopkeeper's belt, disappear. Kate rudely cleared her throat.

"Are you going to take all day walking over here? Some of us have places to be." she said.

The shopkeeper scowled even deeper, and pushed some crumpled papers toward her. "Here. Copy this." he said.

Kate looked at him. "Do you have a couple quills and some ink? Or should I write in my own blood?" she joked, and saw the door to the back room open, then close.

The man narrowed his eyes at her, and fumbled under the counter. He slammed an inkwell down, spattering Alistair, who was leaning on the counter next to Kate.

"Thank you. I was hoping to find some time to decorate my armor with a little abstract art, but you decided to do it for me. I really don't favor the expressionist movement, but effort is what counts, right?" sneered Alistair.

The shopkeeper scowled Alistair, and then at Kate.. "Just hurry up and get out of here, " he ordered.

"I can't imagine why the shop has no customers." said Morrigan. "Such pleasant and prompt service. Such cheery décor." she said, eyeing the cobwebs in the rafters.

"Get along just fine without your kind of business." muttered the man.

Kate finished copying the first recipe, and was surprised to find that Alistair's handwriting was nicer than hers.

"You write a fine hand, Alistair." she said.

"Thanks. The Maker apparently favors pretty handwriting, or so the Sisters beat into me." he said.

When they had finished, Kate began to pay for everything. Zevran was still not back, so she dawdled with her coins, carefully counting and re-counting exact change. The shopkeeper eyed her suspiciously, then looked up. Kate watched him count heads.

"Where's that elf that came in with you?"

"Oh, the blonde one? He probably went outside." said Kate casually.

"I didn't hear the bell on the door ring. I always hear the bell." said the man, and felt at his belt for his keys.

"That little-" he began, and rushed to the backroom.

Kate and the rest of the group followed close behind. They found Zevran there, filling a bag with the contents of a chest he had picked open.

"That's private!" shouted the shopkeeper.

Kate looked around, and what she saw in the corner nearly made her vomit. A crude wooden altar stood there, black with congealed blood. That alone wouldn't have bothered Kate-she knew some people did not believe in Andraste, and thus still offered blood sacrifices to the Maker.

What bothered Kate hung from the rafters above the altar. Shrivelled, dried pieces of meat, looking all the world like beef jerky swung in the slight breeze from the open door. One piece was not yet dried, and thus was recognizable: a human heart.

Kate heard Leiliana gasp, and Alistair's exclamation of "Maker!" before the shopkeeper pulled a sword from _somewhere _and swung at Zevran. Zevran rolled to the side and brought his dirk up, thrusting it between the man's ribs. The shopkeeper choked, and then fell forward, dead.

Zevran wiped his blade on the dead man's clothes.

"What the fuck is going on in this town?" asked Kate.

"Blood magic." said Alistair.

"Hardly." said Morrigan. "This is something different, something more sinister."

"Do you think? Those are human hearts, hanging from the ceiling!" shrieked Kate.

"Look what I found in the chest. Recognize this?" asked Zevran, holding out a familiar necklace.

Alistair gasped. The necklace was identical to the ones worn by the Knights of Redcliffe.

"Maker's beard." swore Kate. "All those knights Isolde sent out-the shopkeeper killed them in some kind of ritual? Why?"

"I can think of a few reasons." said Morrigan.

Kate turned. "Do I even want to hear them?" she asked.

Morrigan ignored her comment. "Generally, one cuts out the heart of another to gain that person's magical energy for oneself. This is a very ancient and crude way of gaining mana, though. There are much more efficient, and less deadly ways to sap someone of their magical power. Alternatively, if you cut out someone's heart, they obviously cannot run to wherever they came from, or tell anyone where you reside. If you were raised to believe that outsiders were strange, dangerous, and possibly powerful, you might want undeniable proof that the outsider you killed really was dead."

Kate grimaced.

"As for the odd choice in interior design, I have no idea. I cannot fathom why someone would dry out human hearts and string them from the ceiling." said Morrigan.

"I can." said Wynne. Everyone turned and gaped. "Isn't it obvious? To make them easier to grind them up and put them into potions."

"Aww, Wynne. Such a sweet old lady. Really tugs on the heartstrings." cracked Alistair. Leiliana and Wynne glared at him, but Kate and Zevran laughed. Even Morrigan smirked.

"I wonder what happened to Genetivi." said Kate. "I counted enough necklaces, and there is one for every heart. Surely he wouldn't have been wearing one?"

"I can't imagine why he would have one." said Leiliana. "Perhaps he is still alive? I saw that the road in town does not stop here."

"Let's get out of here. It's creepy." said Kate. "First, though, I would like to know what is in that chest out in the store."

Zevran handed her the keys and finished emptying out the chest in the backroom. Kate opened the chest in the store, and held her breath, expecting something vile.

Instead, she was pleasantly surprised. A nice bow and a pair of beautiful leather gloves were all the chest contained.

"Leiliana, do you want a new bow?" Kate called. Leiliana walked over. "Oh, this is very nice! I will take it." she said.

Kate shoved the gloves into her pack.

"Let's go, then." she said. "Let's hope this guy is the village weirdo. Somehow, I don't think we'll get that lucky."

They walked up the hill, and Kate kept peering around, expecting an ambush. She heard music coming from the top of the hill, and spotted a Chantry.

"Oh, look, they have a Chantry." said Leiliana.

Kate noticed something strange about the building, but couldn't place, exactly, what was off about it."

"It doesn't have Andraste's symbol on the top. In fact, I don't see her symbol anywhere." said Alistair.

"You're right. Maybe Haven is home to a sect that does not believe Andraste was holy?" mused Leiliana.

Kate walked up to the Chantry, and they slipped in the door. The church was packed with people singing, and they went unnoticed.

The Revered Mother stood at the front and cleared her throat.

"My dear brothers and sisters-" she began, and Kate gasped. The Revered Mother, though wearing the traditional robes, was a man.

"Huh." said Kate. "Maybe they're open-minded?" she whispered to Alistair hopefully.

"We have the sacred duty, the blessed responsibility given to us by the Maker, to protect and serve." the priest droned.

Alistair whispered in Kate's ear, "What, are they the Maker's police?". Kate nudged him, and clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. Seeing a man in priest's robes was sacreligious enough without Alistair whispering blasphemy into her ear. If there was one thing that Kate found hilarious above everything else, it was impiety.

"I know there are some among you who question our recent methods of keeping this village safe. I want to remind you that we are ordered by the Maker Himself to keep this village from the outside world's eye. This means we will do whatever it takes. Outsiders cannot understand us, and they would profane this place with their sinfulness. Their sin caused the Maker to turn away from them, and we are the last among his people to know his presence."

Leiliana cleared her throat. "That is not true. What this man is saying are lies. I know the Maker. He came to me in a vision." she said.

Kate hissed. "What are you doing?"

Leiliana shook off Kate's grip and walked boldly up the aisle. "Not everything is sinful about outsiders. Most are good, and honest. We do not butcher people, and cut out their hearts." she said.

"See? Outsiders will never fathom our duty. They have proven they have no respect for our privacy!" shouted the priest. "We cannot allow this malediction to pass."

The villagers rose in a wave and rushed at Leiliana. Kate saw the priest begin movements that suggested he was casting a spell.

"Get the priest! Take him down, and the rest will not be so difficult. Most aren't armed!" shouted Kate.

Morrigan transformed into great eagle and flew, talons outstretched, into the priest's face. He shrieked as her claws dug into his eye. He grabbed onto her leg and then grasped at air, for she shifted into a swarm of hornets, stinging. He aimed a bolt of ice at her, and some of the bees fell, frozen to the floor. Morrigan appeared, gasping on the floor, her right arm hanging useless.

Alistair rushed forward, pushing anyone in his way to the floor with his shield.

Kate was a whirlwind, stabbing anyone in her reach. She and Meat worked as a team, with Meat distracting the enraged congregation, while Kate slipped behind them and slit their throats.

Sten let out a startling cry and swung his sword.

Wynne stood in the back, a look of intense concentration on her face. Kate saw a steady blue stream erupt from her staff. Kate followed the spell, and noticed a group of villagers kicking at something on the floor. Leiliana.

Kate knew she would not be able to push her way through the crowd like Alistair, or fly over their heads, like Morrigan.

She stood on a pew and for a moment heard Alistair's voice in her head. "You can't rush headlong into battle! Why do you always have to be the hero?"

"Shut up, Alistair." she thought, and jumped forward, screaming bloody murder.

Alistair heard Kate's loud, gleeful shriek, and looked up. There she was, running _across the top of the crowd_. He met her eyes, and she grinned, then sliced at a grasping hand.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder, and he reluctantly returned to the task at hand; chopping the villagers into bits.

Kate jumped from the shoulder of a surprised man and landed in front of Leilana's still form. She whipped the Green Blade from her back and swung out, slicing open four or five villagers. They crumpled.

"That has to be some kind of record." she thought, then six in a row fell forward, dead.

Sten stepped forward.

"Damn it." thought Kate. "Unless the rest of you want to die, I suggest you stand down!" she shouted.

The priest, who was somehow still alive, heard her shout, and answered, "Never! Heaven awaits those who die in glorious service!"

"Fucking Chant-thumpers." muttered Kate as the remaining villagers rushed her and Sten.

Without any weapons but their fists, the villagers were slaughtered. After Kate ran her sword through the last of the villagers, she looked up, and saw the priest still standing, chanting something.

"Why is he still alive?" she shouted. "I believe I told everyone to kill him first."

"Working on it, boss!" shouted Alistair, and Kate heard the ring of a sword hit Alistair's shield.

It was then she noticed the strange warriors with horned helmets flanking the priest. They were very skilled, easily fending off the attacks of Morrigan, Alistair, and Zevran.

Kate sighed. She blended, and snuck behind one of the warriors. He turned when she was about to backstab him, and her dagger hit his armor. Her arm vibrated painfully. She swung her sword with her right hand, and he met her every blow. They circled one another, neither able to find an opening.

Kate began to tire, but pushed on, seeing the sweat running off the man's face. He overextended his reach slightly, and Kate flew forward. Green metal flashed, and blood sprayed from the man's throat. He staggered forward, and Kate sidestepped his flailing body.

Kate turned to see Alistair knock the priest down, then powerfully drive his sword into the man's chest.

The other horned warrrior lay a short distance away, his face twisted into a look of agony. Kate squinted, and saw a hole blasted through the man's chest. She grimaced. "Ugh. Remind me never to get into a fight with Morrigan." she said to herself.

Kate heard Wynne chanting, now that the Chantry was silent. Leiliana.

She saw the redhead on the ground, blood seeping from her battered face. Kate ran to Leiliana Chunks of hair were torn from her head, and long scratches scored her arms.

Kate kneeled next to her and felt for a pulse. Leiliana opened her eyes. "Am I alive? Uh, this hurts too much to be Heaven."

Kate laughed. "I'm so relieved. Why did you rush forward like that?" she asked.

"So you would know how it feels, watching someone act like an utter fool."said Alistair.

"I could not bear to hear his blasphemy." said Leiliana, and groaned as Kate dabbed at a wound on her cheek.

"Good thing we stopped at the store on the way here." said Kate, and pulled a potion from her pack.

"Just a second." said Zevran, snatching the bottle from her hand. He uncorked it, sniffed it, and then said a few words, cocking his head strangely.

"What are you doing?" asked Kate.

"I am being cautious. Personally, I would not simply drink the concoctions of anyone, let alone someone who despised me." he said. "I learned a few tricks to detect poison. This seems to be clear. Still, do not blame me if it turns out to contain a poison I do not recognize."

"Poison can't be worse than this. Give me that." said Leiliana.

Kate held it out, and Leiliana drank it in one gulp.

The bruising on her face faded. Kate watched, fascinated.

Leiliana sighed, and stood. "Much better. It seems our rude little friend knew how to brew. Pity he's dead."

Kate laughed sharply. "Why, Leiliana, I didn't know you knew how to use sarcasm."

Kate saw Morrigan shaking her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Stupid priest froze my arm. I'm just now getting feeling back." Morrigan muttered, her usual eloquence disappeared.

"Hmm. I'm guessing we killed the entire village. In any case, we should look around and bar the door. This should be a safe place to sleep." said Kate. "Good thing Chantries are built to be easily defensible."

"It's almost as if _religion expects war._ Curious." said Morrigan, and Kate smirked.

They searched the Chantry, and found nothing. Kate and Sten barred the door, and piled a couple benches against it as extra fortification.

Kate started a fire in the fireplace, and pulled some cheese out of her pack. She was about to bite into it when Meat barked. She set the cheese onto the top of her bag.

"Don't worry, you'll get your share." she said to Meat.

Meat ran to the far left wall, and barked.

"It seems your dog is barking at a wall. He must have finally discovered it to be a better conversationalist than Alistair." said Morrigan.

Kate clapped her hands, which usually caused Meat to stop barking, but he continued.

She frowned, and got to her feet. She walked over to Meat and began to scold him when she felt an odd draft.

"Hmm." she said.

"What is it?" asked Zevran.

"My Grey Warden senses are tingling." she said.

"Ooo. I can help you with that, if you like." he said.

"Alright. Come here, then." said Kate. The man jumped to his feet gracefully and glided over.

"Stick your big ear against this wall and tell me what you hear." said Kate.

Zevran sighed and complied.

"I hear something moving on the other side of this wall." he said.

"Exactly. There must be some way to get over there." said Kate.

Zevran and Kate began feeling along the wall, looking for any odd stones.

Kate saw Alistair watching them. "You could help." she said.

"I am helping. I'm on dinner duty." he said, quickly stuffing something into his mouth.

"You bastard! You just ate the last of the cheese! I was saving that!" said Kate.

"So nice of you! I thought we ran out weeks ago. What a lovely surprise." said Alistair cheekily.

The wall suddenly swung out from under Kate's hands and she stumbled forward.

A small room stood in front of them, with a man lying on a pile of hay in the middle of it.

Kate walked forward cautiously.

"Have they sent you to end it? Thank the Maker." said the balding, middle-aged man. "Oh. You're not one of the villagers."

"Who are you?" asked Kate, then recognized the man's haircut. "Oh, you're a monk, aren't you?"

"I am. My name is Brother Genetivi." he said.

"See? I knew he was alive!" said Leiliana happily. "The Maker works in wondrous ways."

Kate frowned. "It'd be really _wondrou_s if we could have just found Genetivi at his home in Denerim. Instead, we found an imposter, who tried to kill us, travelled to a town all the fucking way across Fereldan, to a village home to an insane cult, who also tried to kill us, and now we find the missing monk. I'm guessing one of two things, if what I know about the Maker's sick sense of humor is correct: either this Brother is going to try to kill us, or he doesn't have any idea where the Urn of Sacred Ashes is.'

"Maybe the Maker is feeling especially _wondrous_ and will bless us with both of those things! Wouldn't that be fun!" quipped Alistair.


	8. Chapter 8

**I wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews. I really enjoy writing this story.**

Brother Genetivi let out a hearty laugh, and Kate looked at him strangely. Monks were not supposed to laugh, especially not at jokes that mocked the Maker.

"What, you expected me to be somber? I ventured to an unknown village, alone. I'm hardly your average church mouse." said Genetivi. "Can you help me up? I've been lying in this straw for a very long time."

Kate wrinkled her nose. "I thought something smelled bad." she said.

"It's probably my foot." he said, and Kate looked down. "What did they do to you?" she asked, seeing a mangled, blackened mess where his foot should have been.

"They tortured me. They broke my foot, then took their time cutting off toes. I couldn't tell them what they wanted to hear, so they got frustrated and left me in here. I honestly think they forgot about me. Thankfully, the ceiling leaks, and I was able to catch the drops in this-" he said, holding out a chamber pot. Kate winced.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you some clean water as soon as we can get you out into the main hall, okay?"

"Sten!" she called. "I could use some help in here."

Sten appeared in the door. "What do you need?' he asked.

"Can you carry this poor man out in front of the fire. Wynne has some work in front of her, I think." said Kate.

Sten picked up the frail, painfully thin man and easily carried him.

Kate crouched next to Genetivi, as did Morrigan and Wynne.

"Can you do anything about my foot?" he asked.

Wynne grimaced. "Let me wash my hands, and I'll see what I can do."

Wynne chanted and held Genetivi's foot in her hands. After about half an hour, she began to look tired. "Morrigan, do you think you are ready for what we practiced?" she asked.

Morrigan nodded, and then put her hands on Wynne's shoulders. She closed her eyes and the mages started an odd call-and-response chant. Morrigan suddenly looked exhausted, whereas Wynne had brightened considerably.

"What was that?" asked Kate.

"I lent some of my magical energy to Wynne. I do not possess much in the way of healing skill, so I helped how I could." said Morrigan.

"Wouldn't it be easier to cut your wrist and transfer it that way?" murmured Kate so only Morrigan could hear.

"If we were not travelling with a Templar and a Circle slave, that is the way I would have preferred, yes. Much energy is lost passing through my skin, and then hers. Blood is a very efficient vehicle for magic, but I have no desire to be put to the torch, so I make do." said Morrigan. "I had no idea you knew anything about blood magic."

"It gets boring at camp, you know. I read through a few of the books I took from the Circle. Irving has very diverse interests. So far I've learned about Orlesian myths, Quanari tradition, and blood magic." said Kate. "Plus, I have nothing against blood mages. One was responsible for our successful lighting of the Ostagar beacon, and another freed Connor. I don't really think certain types of magic are inherently bad, or evil. I think some are startling, or dangerous, and people who are willing to take that kind of risk are very often those with nothing to lose. Hence, certain magics seem malevolent, when really, the wielder decides whether to use the magic for good, or evil. Magic is to you what a sword is to me-a tool or a weapon."

"You manage to surprise me every time we speak." said Morrigan, giving Kate a quizzical look. "I would have thought the idiot you are besotted with would have influenced your feelings on blood magic.

Kate threw her head back and laughed, startling Brother Genetivi, who had dozed, his foot painless for the first time in a week.

"Oh, Morrigan, caring for someone does not make you into their puppet!" she said.

Morrigan frowned. "Maybe you just don't see the strings." she said.

Kate saw Brother Genetivi look around. "You people do a lot of...adventuring?" he asked.

"Adventuring is really too glamorous of a word for what we do. Sure, we have this epic quest to end the Blight and defeat the Archdemon, but doing that requires a lot of tedious work. I've trudged all over Fereldan, taking help where I can find it. It seems no one is willing to help us without us first proving ourselves. I thought being a Grey Warden would be enough, but the Grey Wardens' sacrifices have faded in people's memories, and we have to prove ourselves all over again." sighed Kate. "Sure, sometimes we get to be valiant heroes, but mostly, we are glorified thieves and thugs."

Alistair and Zevran nodded. "Very nicely put, my friend." said Zevran.

"Why do you ask?" asked Kate.

Genetivi swallowed uncomfortably and looked significantly at Sten, Alistair, and Zevran, who were casually playing cards while surrounded by corpses.

Kate looked down at herself, and saw she was covered in dried blood from her wrists up.

"I guess we are a little...hardened." said Kate. "Do the bodies bother you? We can move them out of here, though they won't start to smell until morning, at least."

Genetivi gave her a look.

"Oh, you think they smell bad now? Try leaving them out for a couple days! Now isn't so bad-it just smells a little like blood in here." said Kate. "Would you like some food? You haven't eaten in a while, I bet."

"I think I'll pass. Somehow, even starving, my appetite has fled me." said the monk.

"Are all monks so prissy?" joked Kate.

"Alright guys, Chantry-baby here needs us to move the furniture around." she said. "Time to dispose of these cultists."

"Aww, I just won that pile!" said Alistair. "Well, looting rights on them, anyway."

Brother Genetivi paled. "And here I thought Haveners were insane." he muttered.

Leiliana kneeled next to Genetivi. "They seem very strange, but honestly, the Grey Wardens are very good people. I have seen them do many heroic things." she said.

Leiliana had taken off her armor, and was wearing a Chantry dress while she cleaned and repaired her armor. She had a large bandage on one arm, and another one wrapped around her head.

"Oh, a lay-sister. I never thought I'd be glad to see one of you, but I admit-I wondered for a moment if I wasn't better off with the Haveners." said Genetivi, watching Kate and Zevran argue over looting a well-dressed corpse. "I'm surprised you would travel with them."

"Not all lay-sisters are church mice." joked Leiliana, echoing Genetivi's declaration.

Kate spent the next few hours dragging bodies out the door and dumping them in the church courtyard.

Sweat mingled with the blood on her face and ran into her eyes, stinging them.

"Are you-crying?" asked Alistair. "These people were insane, Katherine; it was kill or be killed. I'm sorry I acted so callous in there; I guess I should be more serious about the deaths of-:

"No, you idiot, I'm sweating! Why would I cry over a bunch of insane cultists when I didn't even cry over my own nephew?" snapped Kate, embarrassed.

"That's a relief. Can't have our leader reluctant to rifle through the clothes of dead people-how would we eat?" asked Alistair.

Kate smirked. "I remember, what seems like a lifetime ago, wishing Duncan would recruit me. I was convinced that being a Grey Warden was all about glory, honor, and respect. I was determined to prove to my family that I was not the silly, spoiled girl they must have thought I was," she said, shaking out a pair of trousers.

"I doubt anyone has ever thought of you as silly. They'd be too afraid to even think it-your eyes look right through people." said Alistair. He thought, privately, that Kate had somehow managed the legendary Grey Warden technique of looking at someone and immediately knowing their character.

Kate looked up, and was about to say something when Alistair continued-

"Now, spoiled. Well, you're such a fussy, proper little thing; I could see how they would think that of you-"

Kate pushed him backwards, into the newly fallen snow, and jumped onto him, rubbing snow into his face.

Zevran and Sten had already entered the church, since they were finished dealing with the bodies.

"Your face is so bloody it is turning the snow pink." said Kate.

"Ugh." Alistair said, and began rubbing at his face.

"Here, let me." said Kate, and scrubbed at the dried blood.

"Yours isn't much better." said Alistair, brushing some of Kate's sticky hair away from her eyes.

"I'm hardly a fancy lady. My mother would be-well, she would be proud, probably. She was a great general, you know, in the war against Orlais. Ser Hochheim was her maiden name, and it was said that no one could out-shoot her with a bow." said Kate proudly.

"Ser Hochheim was your mother? That's...awkward."said Alistair.

"Why?" asked Kate, noticing Alistair's face, already pink from the cold snow, turn a deeper rose.

"Ser Hocheim was very, um, popular among the Templars and Grey Wardens." muttered Alistair.

"WHAT?! What are you telling me?" asked Kate, and grabbed Alistair by the collar.

"Hey! Don't blame me! Your mother was a legendary warrior, and very beautiful. That is a rare combination, you know! Not many skilled warriors are attractive-hell, look at Loghain. That dude is ugly with a capital "U," and a traitorous bastard, but he is brilliant, tactically. And female warriors-have you seen what most of them look like? Like men!" stuttered Alistair. "Naturally, a beautiful general holds a special place in many soldiers' hearts."

"So what you are telling me is that you JERKED OFF TO MY MOTHER?!" Kate shrieked. "That is so disgusting, you have no idea! Ugh, is that why you like me?" she asked, scrambling backward.

"No! No! First, I didn't even know Ser Hocheim was your mother. Secondly, you look nothing like her, or at least nothing like the drawings that were passed around." protested Alistair. "She was rather...bustier. The only thing you have in common with her is battle prowess! Oh, and strong, lovely legs, he said, looking admiringly up her leg, whose foot was currently on his chest."

Kate let out a howl of outrage. "Ack! You make me sick!" she screeched, and ran into the Chantry.

"Did you finally bed him? I could see how doing that with Alistair would make anyone sick, without even mentioning the fact that you would have had to fornicate among corpses." said Morrigan, who had heard Kate's screech.

"Sounds like just your kind of thing. Aren't you supposed to be some scary Witch of the Wilds? Your mother mentioned something about dancing naked in the moonlight?" started Kate.

Morrigan huffed and scowled.

Kate felt a little better, as getting the last word against Morrigan was a rare treat.

Kate saw Brother Genetivi sitting up, and sipping some broth in a mug.

"Feeling better?" she asked. "I hate to ask you this right after we found you, but it is urgent-have you found the Urn of Sacred Ashes?"

Brother Genetivi's face lit up. "I haven't, but I know where it is. There is a secret door near the altar, which leads to a tunnel to the mountain."

"What is it with cults and secret tunnels? Even the whores were not that obsessed with inner passages." muttered Zevran.

Brother Genetivi blushed, "The only problem is, I don't have the key. The priest here, Eiric, wore a strange medallion around his neck. It was about the size of my palm, and had intricate drawings etched into it. I think it was made out of gold and bronze, and the design-I have only seen one other in my entire life. It was made during Andraste's lifetime by a master locksmith, and opens into a key."

Kate sighed. "You couldn't tell us this while we were stripping bodies and shoving necklaces into a bag? Now they're probably all tangled together. Nutjobs love amulets. We must have ten pounds of necklaces. Maker's Ass!" she swore loudly.

"Leiliana, how would you like to go through the necklaces with me?" asked Kate.

"I would love to! Some of the villagers were wearing very interesting jewelry, I noticed."

"Only you would notice what the fashion was among a crowd intent on beating you to death." laughed Kate.

"I would hate to go to the afterlife in last year's fashion! How embarassing!" giggled Leiliana.

Kate was picking apart an especially difficult knot when Leiliana said quietly,

"I lied to you, Kate."

"About what?" asked Kate. "You're not actually a princess, are you?"

Leiliana laughed. "Heavens, no! Why would you think that? No, my lie is only a little less exciting. I lied when I said I passed through Lothering, and joined the Chantry to lead a life in contemplation. Instead, I was chased there, and was in hiding."

"Who would be chasing you?" asked Kate, confused.

"I'm not a simple minstrel, Kate. I am a Bard." said Leiliana.

"One in the same, right?" said Kate.

A look of disgust briefly crossed Leiliana's face. "People often use the terms interchangeably, but I assure you, the two are very different. In Orlais, Bards are spies, thieves, and asssasins, in addition to being accomplished story-tellers and musicians. Minstrels are to bards as knights are to Grey Wardens."

"Hmm, so minstrels are normal, law-abiding musicians, and the bards are a band of rejects with something to prove." joked Kate.

Leiliana laughed. "Something like that."

"Who were you running from? Are the Bards in Orlais like the Crows? You can't leave them unless you sign up with someone bigger?" asked Kate

"No. I was betrayed by my...my...guildmaster, I guess you would call her. Marjolaine. She took me in after the noblewoman died, and taught me the skills of a Bard. We were very close. One day, she sent me on a courier mission, to carry sealed documents from one nobleman in Orlais to another. I could not contain my curiosity, and I opened them. Inside, I found information betraying important security secrets for the Orlesian palace."

"So you couldn't betray your country, and you turned Marjolaine in-" started Kate.

"Oh, no! I do not even consider Orlais my homeland. Fereldan is that for me. I worried Marjolaine would be in danger, so I hurried to her, and warned her. She assured me everything would be okay, and I went to sleep that night feeling happy that I had protected my-my love."

"I awoke to soldiers roughly dragging me out of my bed. I learned that Marjolaine had altered the documents to make me look like the traitor, and then alerted the authorities. The guards did awful things to me to make me confess-I would have said anything, just to make them stop." said Leiliana. "I was not without skills, though, and I used those skills to escape the prison. I made my way to the Chantry, broken and beaten as I was, and the Revered Mother took me in, no questions asked. There, I began to recover from what had been done to me, and from Marjolaine's betrayal. Then, I had my vision, and soon after, you appeared." said Leiliana.

Kate put her hand on Leiliana's. "Well, you came to the right person to talk to about betrayal. It seems the last year of my life has been marked by betrayal and death." said Kate.

"I will never betray you. I would die first." said Leiliana firmly.

"I know that." said Kate, and smiled softly. "Of course, I thought that about Alistair, and my father thought that about Arl Howe."

"Still, I want to believe there are people in this world who would never turn on me. This ring around my neck?" said Kate, tugging on a chain around her neck, on which hung a large, simple hammered iron ring. . "This was my father's. He gave it to me a couple days before he died, and told me my mother gave it to him soon after the second battle they fought together. He didn't know it then, but it was her grandfather's, given to him by her grandfather. My father had no idea that the simple iron ring was a family heirloom, known to be very lucky for the wearer. He was a very wealthy noble, you see, and had seen far finer-looking things in his life. She was very minor nobility, from a family that very recently clawed its way into the upper class. My mother told him some lie about it being the ring the second-in-command wears, or some other garbage. In truth, she was already in love with him, and he with her. He wore the ring, and forgot about it until she was speaking at the final banquet to honor the heroes in the War against Orlais. There, her brother saw the ring on my father's hand, and made some comment about how the ring must have served him well in battle. My father confronted my mother about it later that night, and she told him the truth, that she had given him the ring because she was terrified he would fall, and hoped the ring would protect him. They married only a month later, scandalizing the Landsmeet." said Kate wistfully. "My father gave it to me because he said I was almost twenty, and would soon find someone I wanted to protect. My mother was as good as this ring, and protected my father unto death."

"That's a wonderful story." said Leiliana.

"I wonder if this ring was partly responsible for my incredibly lucky survivals. If Duncan had not come when he had, if any minute variables had changed, I would be dead." said Kate.

"I am sure that is the case. That, and you have a great destiny. The Maker sent me to you, Kate." said Leiliana.

Kate laughed nervously. "Don't place all your bets on me, Leiliana." she said, and returned to her chore of picking apart necklaces.

Soon Leilana held a huge, rather-gaudy talisman triumphantly in the air. "Found it!" she shouted.

Brother Genetivi excitedly got to his feet and Wynne, who had been busy crushing up ingredients and talking with Morrigan, shot to her feet.

"Sit down this instant! I won't have all my hard work be undone!" she barked.

"I am so close to the Urn! I can scarcely believe it!" said Brother Genetivi, and started to hobble/hop over to Leiliana. He winced at Wynne's strong grip on his ear.

"She can bring it over to you. You are too old for this kind of behavior." scolded Wynne.

"I'm as old as you! Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" fussed Genetivi.

"I will if you act like one!" retorted Wynne.

Leiliana brought the amulet over, and Kate thought Genetivi would have a stroke. He held it, his hands shaking.

Kate turned to the rest of her group, who was scattered around the hall. "Tomorrow, the rest of us, save the witches and Genetivi, go back into the village to collect supplies. The mages need a couple days to prepare all the potions we will surely need-for we have good news! Genetivi knows where the Urn is! I am sure our journey will not go smoothly, as it never does, so it is best to be as prepared as we can. Genetivi has generously offered to test the amulets for magical enhancements, so we might even gain a little magical protection, as well."

"I didn't offer to-" started Genetivi, and Kate turned. "I know you're going to hobble after us whether we like it or not, so I figured you can make yourself useful. If I can drag your old bones up a mountain, surely you can do this tiny task for me?" wheedled Kate.

"Of course." said Genetivi. "I'll need a table, a chair, some ink, some paper, and a quill. I'll also need a scale, lyrium dust, and six dried mouse ears."

"What?"

"I'm kidding about the mouse ears, but I need the rest." said Genetivi.

Kate and Leiliana gathered his requested items and set up a workplace for him.

"Here, you can use my bedroll. Sleeping on straw could not have been comfortable." said Kate. "I couldn't take it from a lady-" started Genetivi.

"Then take mine." said Alistair, and dropped his bedroll in front of Genetivi.

"Looks like we're sharing." he said to Kate, and grinned.

Kate sighed. "Looks like." she said.

Kate was absolutely exhausted. The battle had been long and hard, followed by disposing of the bodies, which was even more tiring than the battle, and much more boring. Kate pulled off her armor. She knew it needed a cleaning, but she was too lazy, and let it fall in a heap on the ground.

She looked for Alistair, who had dragged the bedroll into a far corner.

"Hoping for a little privacy?" she said into his ear, putting her arms around him, a task which was much easier, since he was not wearing armor.

He jumped and she saw his ears go pink. "Uh-is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No." she said seductively, running her hands up his chest. He sighed and leaned back against her.

"Except if you are a MOTHER-FUCKER!" Kate screeched, and twisted his nipples, hard.

"Yeooow!" he shrieked. "Why'd you do that?"

"I haven't forgotten our conversation from earlier." hissed Kate. "Stay on your side of the bed."

Alistair rubbed his chest. He supposed he deserved it, and though he would never admit it-even the thought of admitting it mortified him-his body had reacted instantly to her rough treatment of him. He blushed, grateful for his foresight in placing the bedroll in a dark corner, where no one could see him or his embarassing reaction.

Kate awakened to the feeling of strong arms around her, pinning her against a very warm and firm body. She knew she should get up, should pull away before someone came along and saw them, but he was so warm, and she was so sleepy. She closed her eyes.

She woke a few hours later, Alistair's hot breath against her neck. She stretched lightly, and his arm tightened around her waist. She looked around, and saw the still forms of the rest of her group, with the exception of Sten, who was sitting near the door, polishing armor.

Kate sidled backward into Alistair, and then blushed. His erection pressed into her bottom. Kate wiggled her bum slightly, rubbing against him. He moaned into her neck, and Kate wet her dry lips. It felt so good to lie with him like this-maybe she could just move a little bit closer? She moved her hips again and Alistair ground into her, rubbing himself against her. Kate gasped and clenched her thighs together. She reached a hand down to touch herself, when she felt Alistair's strong grip on her wrist.

"Tease."she heard him rasp into her ear.

Kate's cheeks burned. "Have you been awake this whole time?" she whispered.

"Since you started rubbing yourself all over me. Maker, you're like a bitch in heat. Shameless" he swore, and began nipping at her neck. "You taste like salt, and you smell like blood, sweat, and something else- arousal, I think.

Kate trembled at his words, and the feeling of his mouth, branding up and down her neck. "Fuck, Alistair." she murmured. "I like feeling you against me. You make me-wet."

She heard him gasp. "You make me crazy. What are we doing? Everyone can see us." he whispered.

"I don't care. Let the watch." said Kate heatedly, turning to Alistair. He saw the fever in her eyes, so similar to the look in her eyes during battle, and it made him ache. He gripped her wrist tighter, trying to get some control over his spinning head, over his burning body.

"You're lucky I trained for years as a Templar." he gasped, and pulled away.

"Why is that/' asked Kate.

"Because otherwise I wouldn't have the self-discipline to keep myself from pulling down those leggings you wear, and sinking into you. I am barely holding myself together, as is."

Kate whimpered. "Why do you do this? I want you."

"Because I don't want our first time to have an audience. Later, maybe we can...but I didn't save something for twenty-six years just to cheapen it." said Alistair seriously.

Kate began giggling. "You're such a girl. No wonder Templar armor has a skirt."

Alistair laughed. "I mean what I said, Katherine."

Kate pulled on her trousers. "I think I'll share a bedroll with Leiliana for the rest of our time in Haven. Any more mornings like this, and I'll just explode." she muttered.

Alistair pushed the image of the two women cuddling, kissing, touching out of his mind. Well, not completely out. He filed it for later review.

Kate remembered her discarded armor, and groaned at the thought of cleaning it. She walked over to where she had dropped it, but it was not there.

"Here. I have fixed it." said Sten, holding out her shining, fully repaired armor. Kate had read about the Quanari military, and knew that soldiers only cleaned the armor of those of higher rank.

Kate met his eyes, and nodded. She still stung with his betrayal, but understood the gesture.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate didn't especially want to attract any remaining villagers, so only she and Zevran entered the village. Leiliana was still very sore, and thus found blending difficult. Zevran showed Kate how to pick several different kinds of locks, all the while talking about his time in the Crows.

"What was the worst mission?" asked Kate.

"What was your worst day? Do you really want to relive it?" replied Zevran.

"That was the day my parents died, easily." said Kate.

"I already know that story." said Zevran. "I desire to know about why it is that you asked Alistair if he wished to fight you, after your battle with Sten. You said that he had a history of questioning you?"

"And if I tell you about that, you'll tell me about your worst mission?" asked Kate, grimacing as she worked on an intricate lock.

"Sure." said Zevran.

"Well, you know Alistair's uncle is Arl Eamon, right? The guy we are hoping to cure with the ashes. Anyway, his son was possessed by a demon, and at the time, the Circle was also in turmoil. I had two choices: kill the boy outright, or enter the Fade and try to kill the demon possessing him. I could not enter the Fade in the traditional way, as the Circle was locked down to outsiders. There happened to be a blood mage at the castle, and he offered to help us enter the Fade using his magic. The thing with blood magic, though, is, well, it takes blood. In Isolde's, who was the possessed boy's mom, case, all of it. She sacrificed herself to save her boy."

"And Alistair did not approve? That is not surprising. He was a Templar, right?" asked Zevran.

"I wish he had only disapproved. No, Alistair turned on me. He accused me of being a poor leader, Morrigan of being an apostate, and called us both bitches. The worst, though, was when he threatened to turn us into the Templars for using blood magic." said Kate.

"What an idiot. He has never had to struggle in his life, and thus expects everything to be easy. I am glad you are the leader, and not only because I am still alive." sneered Zevran.

"Since then, we've, er, reconciled. Betrayal still stings, though. I know in my mind not to trust others, but my heart keeps on trusting them." said Kate quietly.

"A lesson which most of us have yet to learn." said Zevran.

Kate laughed. "You, trusting anyone? I find that hard to believe."

"That is my problem. I never trust anyone, even if they deserve my trust. You wanted to know about my worst mission? That would have been the day I killed Rinna. Oh, Rinna. She was a fellow elf, and also a fellow Crow. She was-beautiful. She was ruthless, and bloodthirsty, and her eyes gleamed with justice when she felled an opponent. I-I loved her, and she loved me. Then, we had a mission go badly, and it turned out that she had betrayed us." said Zevran.

"So how does that mean you should trust anyone-" started Kate.

"Let me finish. Rinna begged me for her life on her hands and knees. Rinna, who never begged for anything. Rinna, the proud, cold, collected murderess, begged me with tears in her eyes to believe her when she told me she had not betrayed us. I laughed in her face, and slit her throat. She bled out on the floor in front of me, her eyes never leaving mine. When I returned to Antiva with Taliesen, the other member of our group, I found that she had not betrayed us, after all." said Zevran, knowing without looking the hatred and disgust he would see on Kate's face. Kate, the closest thing to a hero he had ever known. Kate, who would rather die than betray those she loved.

"You couldn't have known that." said Kate.

Zevran looked up, and saw only sympathy in her face.

"I'm so sorry, Zevran. I guess I wasn't expecting you to tell me a serious story. I thought you'd tell me about some hilarious, yet sexy adventure. Not-not this." said Kate.

Zevran turned away. "When I decided to take the mission to try to kill the Grey Wardens, I did it because even among the Crows, the Grey Wardens are very respected. I fully expected, and wanted, death. How could I live after what I did to Rinna? Yet, somehow, I was spared." said Zevran.

"This is where Leiliana would say the Maker has a plan for you. I would say, however, that I spared you because you were so damn cocky. I admired you for it. The Grey Wardens are mostly people with deathwishes, and people who have nothing left to lose. I recognized a kinship in you, Zevran." said Kate. "Your cute butt didn't hurt your chances, either."

Zevran laughed. "I did offer my services as a lover. Anytime you want to take me up on them, I'm game."

Kate rolled her eyes, and the lock sprang open. "Ah! Good!"

Kate and Zevran returned in the evening, each carrying a sack full, mostly of food.

Kate shooed Genetivi away from his table. "Have you made much progress?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. Here is the chart. Many of these amulets are magical." he said.

"Good. Now move your stuff out of here. We have onions to slay." said Kate, and began dumping a bag of potatoes and onions onto the table.

"You'll get dirt all over my research!" shouted Genetivi.

"Then move faster." said Kate.

Genetivi muttered to himself and quickly gathered up his papers.

"Wynne, can you clean these? I want to get chopping." said Kate.

Wynne sighed. "Magic isn't really to be used for such trivialities-

"Morrigan!" shouted Kate. Morrigan looked up, and snapped her fingers.

Kate looked down to clean vegetables, and stuck her tongue out at Wynne.

Wynne frowned, and began slicing vegetables next to Kate. Kate chopped very quickly, and Leiliana looked up in surprise. "You grew up a noblewoman, yet you know how to chop vegetables?" she asked.

"I would have done anything to get a knife in my hand. Plus, my mother didn't really like having servants. The ones we did have were given the same status as the knights, and thus, didn't really chop vegetables. Vegetable chopping was reserved as punishment, and I was often deserving of punishment. Plus, I really like cutting things up, so I don't mind." chattered Kate. "I learned a few tricks, too."

"Oh?" asked Leiliana, seeing the childlike excitement in Kate's face. "Show them, then."

Kate threw a potato in the air, and whipped out her sword, faster than Leiliana could follow. Before the potato hit the ground, it was in four pieces.

"Wasting food, now?" asked Wynne.

"No, that one is for Meat." said Kate. The dog sniffed at the potato and gulped it down.

"If you are so good with a sword, why did you have Alistair give you lessons?" asked Leiliana.

Kate said nothing, but her cheeks turned pink.

Alistair, who had been peeling potatoes next to Wynne, looked up sharply. He saw Kate avoiding his eyes, and laughed.

"I just wanted to see if Templar training was different than my own." she muttered.

Alistair just laughed more, and suddenly, peeling potatoes was not so bad. He was enjoying watching her blush.

The next morning, they opened the tunnel. Morrigan had finished brewing ahead of schedule, and Leiliana's wounds were mostly healed.

"Thank you for opening that for us. Now, we must depart." said Kate to Genetivi.

"I'm coming with you." said Genetivi.

"I don't think you can handle it. You were just starved nearly to death, and your foot-" started Wynne.

"This is my life's work. I will crawl, if I have to. Please." begged Genetivi.

"I knew I'd have to carry your old ass. Damn it." said Kate.

"I'll help him. You can't deny him this-it would be unspeakably cruel." said Leiliana, slipping one of the monk's arms over her shoulder.

Kate sighed. "Fine."

After walking for about a mile, the tunnel opened to an old ruin of a temple.

"Oh, my. I think this is an ancient temple of Andraste's." said Leiliana.

"I thought these wackos didn't believe in Andraste? Or maybe they did, and were hiding her, to protect her? Clever." said Kate.

They entered the temple, which was still very beautiful, despite its decay. Kate thought the decay enhanced the beauty, with sparkling snow topping the old pillars, and icicles shining from the ceiling.

"These are original Andrastian statues. Oh, I must make a copy of the etchings on their bases." said Genetivi, pulling out some paper and a piece of charcoal.

Kate waited while he traced, then watched as he moved on to the next statue.

"There are hundreds of these statues. I don't have time for this." she said. "Will you be okay on your own?" Kate asked.

"Maybe my destiny was just to lead you to the path to the Ashes." said Genetivi. "I will wait for you back here."

Kate left him with food, water, and stern instructions to keep an ear out for danger. The instructions were mostly meant for Meat, who she ordered to protect Genetivi.

The rest of the group walked through the massive hall, which rivaled the fortress at Ostagar in size. At the end of the hall, Kate felt uneasy.

"Someone's here. I can feel it." said Kate, drawing her weapons.

Morrigan and Wynne began chanting, preparing their spells. The rest also drew their weapons.

Kate crept forward, and spotted a familiar horned helmet.

"Damn. Looks like we have another fight." she said to the rest of the group, and signaled them forward.

The two horned guards rushed forward, swinging massive axes.

One fell, arrows protruding from his throat. The other let out an inhuman roar and rushed at them. He slipped at the bottom of the stairs, where Kate was standing, and fell forward.

Kate heard Zevran snicker. "I didn't even see you put down that grease." she said, and brought her sword down over the horned warrior's neck.

"Wait, before we go any further. I forgot about these." said Wynne, and pulled a handful of amulets from a pouch on her belt.

"I think I have a good idea of who should wear what." said Wynne. She held out a strange necklace, made with the teeth of bears and wolves.

"Let me guess-the Wilds Witch gets that one." said Alistair.

"No, why would she wear this? It increases strength. This goes to Sten." said Wynne, frowning at Alistair. She then pulled out a purple, glowing amulet on a pink ribbon. Alistair grimaced.

"I suppose that one's mine?" he asked.

"Why are you making such stupid guesses? Are you doing this on purpose?" asked Wynne, shaking her head. "I hardly think you have need of a necklace that increases poison potency." she said, and threw it to Zevran.

Kate received a simple silver chain, which, upon touching her skin, felt like it warmed her blood. "What does this do? I feel warmer." said Kate.

"It helps healing. I thought I'd make my job easier." said Wynne.

Alistair, who had been snickering at Zevran's purple pendant, paled at the sight of what Wynne handed him: a gaudy gold locket, in the shape of a heart. "I think I'll go without whatever this does." he said.

Wynne narrowed her eyes at him. "Put it on, young man." He gulped and slid the chain over his head.

They crept up the stairs, and Kate saw massive stone doors at the top. Sten and Alistair pulled the doors open, and Kate coughed at the dust that flew out. Cobwebs covered the walls. Leiliana shuddered.

"I recognize those webs. Remember those spiders from New Geili? These are more of them." said Leiliana.

"Ugh. The smell of their nasty green guts-give me a darkspawn, anyday." said Alistair.

Morrigan torched the webs and spiders swung, outraged, from the ceiling.

Half an hour later, Kate leaned against the wall, panting. The rest of her companions were in a smiliar state, with Morrigan alone free of green, pasty goo.

"Look how their legs still twitch. Blech." said Kate, and kicked a twitching leg away from her ankle.

Leiliana stood, shuddering. "I hate spiders. I hate spiders. I hate spiders." she muttered to herself.

Zevran was nowhere to be seen, and Kate looked around worriedly. "Where is Zevran?" she asked.

"Right here." he said, near her feet, and Kate jumped back. "What are you doing down there?" she asked.

"Looking up your skirt, of course." he answered, and nimbly avoided her kick. "Collecting the poison sacs from the spiders. Their toxin is the main ingredient in many poisons."

Kate watched as he squeezed the yellow sac in his hand. It burst, the sound like an amplified pimple popping, and Kate squealed. "That's so gross! Let me try!"

She helped Zevran collect the toxin into a flask, to which he added a white powder.

"Is that some sort of secret Crow compound?" asked Alistair, looking over Zevran's shoulder.

"It may be unknown to you, judging by your bland cuisine." said Zevran.

"Oh yes, I know what would go great in the stew! Poison!" said Alistair sarcastically.

"It's salt." said Kate, and laughed.

"You set me up for that." muttered Alistair.

Kate shook herself off, like a dog, and wiped what she could off her face. "Alright, we should see how much farther we can get today." she said.

They walked down the hall, and Zevran held up a hand.

"I see a trap up ahead." he said, and crouched near an archway, fiddling with something. He stood up, and signaled them forward.

"There are people in the next room. They seem to be praying, or something. Zevran and Leiliana, I need you to sneak around the edge and get ready with your bows. Morrigan, try to freeze as many as you can. I know you've been itching to try the new spells from Irving's books, so go wild. Wynne, Sten, and Alistair: you know what to do. Of course, this is assuming those in the next room are going to try to kill us. If they offer us tea, then use your manners." said Kate, and grinned. She felt the Green Blade pulsing in her hand, and she rocked from foot to foot.

Zevran and Leiliana faded from view, and Kate waited for a few minutes, just to be sure. She then boldly stepped into the room.

"Hi, folks! Sorry about intruding on your little prayer meeting. I was thinking maybe we could have an open discussion about faith?" she asked.

A man pulled out a knife and threw it at her. She ducked, and the knife clattered into Alistair's shield.

"It's never just tea. Just once, I'd like it to be tea." muttered Alistair, and braced himself behind his shield.

Three people rushed Kate, and she blended. They grasped at the space where she had stood, and then fell to the ground. Kate appeared over them, and stabbed one through the chest. Arrows flew through the air around her, and Kate hoped Wynne had her shields up. She got her answer when an arrow aimed for her head hit an invisible barrier and fell harmlessly to the floor next to her.

It was over very quickly. Aside from the man who had thrown the knife, and two archers, nobody seemed to know how to use the weapons they held.

Kate shook her head. "More cultists. I wonder if some live in this temple? Still, it's a good sign: they must be guarding something important."

The next week saw more of the same: cultists and spiders. The cultists seemed to be getting harder to defeat, and Kate hoped it was because they were moving closer to the urn, not due to their fatigue. Kate worried about Meat and Genetivi.

They ventured into the bowels of the temple, where they found a tunnel. It led into the middle of the mountain, and according to Genetivi's map, was where the Urn was located.

The tunnel was home to many cultists, who were much better armed and trained than their Temple counterparts. After a particularly grueling battle, Kate stumbled down what looked like a sidetunnel. "We need to rest." she said.

Kate found a dry, warm cavern. "This looks like a good place." she said. The rest of the group sat down, exhausted. Alistair sported a black eye, and Leiliana, a split lip. Morrigan seemed no worse for wear.

Wynne kneeled next to Sten and began bandaging up the long gash on his forearm. "I will heal this in the morning, but we need the bleeding to stop for now." she said. Sten grunted.

Kate began to take off her boots when she heard a strange hissing. She jumped to her feet and instinctively blended.

Large, wingless lizards appeared around them and began attacking. Kate easily killed one, and felt a sense of relief until she looked up. Lizards surrounded her. She swung out, cutting through them, but more rushed forward.

Kate saw Wynne pull something from her belt. A blue, sparkling potion. She drank it, and shoved another into Morrigan's hand.

"But this is lyrium-" started Morrigan. "What if it scars us?"

"Better scarred than dead." said Wynne firmly. "Drink up."

Kate heard Morrigan shout "Behind you!" and she sidestepped. A fireball consumed the lizards surrounding her, but they didn't seem much affected.

"Fuck, they're dragonlings!" shouted Zevran.

"Then we'll kill them with ice." said Morrigan, and Kate saw her drink another of the blue potions. Morrigan winced, and a long wound opened on her arm.

A blast of cold came from the end of Morrigan's staff, and the dragonlings surrounding her froze in place.

"Smash them. They will shatter." said Sten. Kate picked one up and flung it into the wall. It cracked in half, then shattered.

Kate began throwing the dragonlings into walls, shouting gleefully as they broke into tiny pieces.

"I always wanted to be the bull in the china shop!" said Alistair, and stomped on the back of the last dragonling.

"How do we know they are all gone? Where did they come from?" asked Kate.

"We don't know, but I would guess we killed most of them. There must be a dragon nest around here." said Alistair.

"A dragon nest. Dragon, as in large, sentient, fire-breathing monster? Just our luck. Only one has been seen in four hundred years, and we stumble into its nest. Perfect." said Kate.

"If we can manage to defeat it, dragon scales and blood are very valuable." said Zevran.

"Yes, they only cost an arm and a leg." said Alistair, and everyone groaned.

That night, Kate sat watch with Morrigan. Morrigan pulled something from her belt. "I have an offer for you." she said.

Kate looked at her. "What kind of offer? You're pretty and all, but-"

Morrigan snorted. "I am not a hormonal idiot like Alistair or Zevran. I have no interest in women, besides. I wanted to offer you something more...valuable."

Kate cocked an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"A permanent protective ward." said Morrigan.

"That's possible? Why doesn't everyone have one?" asked Kate.

"Because the ingredients to make them are rare, and expensive. Also, the wards are a type of blood magic, which deters many." said Morrigan. "This jar contains all the ingredients for a ward, save one. If we can manage to slay the high dragon who is mother to the dragonlings we just killed, we will have everything needed."

"Oh, yes, we only need to slay a damned high dragon!" said Kate sarcastically. "Should be easy-peasy."

"I was only saying that if we do, I offer you a very powerful protection."

"What do you want for it?" asked Kate.

"You won't simply agree? You are getting smarter. I need you to kill Flemeth." said Morrigan.

"What? Why would I kill your mother?" asked Kate.

"Because she will soon try to possess my body if you don't. The grimoire you took from her contained secrets, as I had hoped. Those secrets turned out to be the way she has stayed alive for seven hundred years. It seems I am the latest of many daughters Flemeth has raised."

Kate gasped. "So she's been raising them up, and then taking over their bodies? That's vile! She'd kill her own children?"

"Yes. That is why you must kill her. I would not ask you to do it without reward, which is why I am offering powerful protection." said Morrigan.

"I would have done it for free." said Kate. "She deserves death, and you are my friend."

"You trust too easily. I thought you learned your lesson?" asked Morrigan disapprovingly.

Kate laughed wryly. "I guess not. Why can't you kill Flemeth, yourself?'

"I suspect that if I accompanied you, she would attempt to possess me immediately, and if that failed, she would definitely try right before death." said Morrigan. "Killing her will only deter her for a time, before she can snatch another body and try again."

"What? How can she do that?" asked Kate.

"My mother made a deal with a demon, hundreds of years ago. She and the demon bonded, and now share a soul." said Morrigan.

Kate grimaced. "Shit, Alistair was right. Flemeth is an abomination. I will kill her, anyway, and bring you her head."

"You don't need to do that." said Morrigan.

"Oh, I do. I need proof that I killed her, so in case she appears again, you will know that I tried." said Kate.

Morrigan smiled, her teeth gleaming. "It seems you understand me well."

"Is this where we're surprised to discover you've never had a friend in your life?" a sharp voice cut through the darkness.

"Alistair? Have you been eavesdropping?" asked Kate angrily.

"Only long enough to hear you agree to a blood magic ritual performed by an apostate, following the death of said apostate's demon-witch mother." said Alistair snidely.

"Yes, I did agree to blood magic. You want to know why? Because I see nothing wrong with it." said Kate.

"Nothing wrong with it? What about what happened at the Circle?" asked Alistair.

"What about what happened at Ostagar? A blood mage lit the brazier, Alistair." said Kate.

"What? No, you lit it." insisted Alistiar.

"I didn't. The mage that was with us? He cut his arm open and lit the fire with blood magic." said Kate quietly. "He was just as much of a hero as anyone else, and don't you dare argue with me on that. I won't hear it."

"Oh." said Alistair.

"Yes, oh. You were never a good templar, anyway. Why does blood magic bother you so much? You don't follow any other Chantry ideas." said Kate.

Alistair didn't have a good answer, so he settled for a stupid one.

"I just don't like it. It's Leiliana and my turn for watch."

Kate sighed and stood up. She could hear Alistair breathing, and she purposely checked him with her shoulder as she walked past, which ended up hurting her more, as he was wearing his armor.

Wincing, she rubbed her shoulder and stretched out on Leiliana's bedroll.

Kate awoke to the sound of loud arguing.

"You need to mind your own business! How dare you intrude on a private conversation!" shouted Morrigan.

"Oh, because politeness is definitely your usual mode of operation. You _never _butt in unwanted." retorted Alistair.

"I, at least, earned my place in this group. You are but a pity-case." sneered Morrigan.

"I am a Grey Warden! I have every right to be here!" shouted Alistair, his face turning red.

"After abandoning your duty as leader, and then questioning Kate every step of the way? You aren't half the Warden Kate is." said Morrigan coldly.

"That is true, but at least I'm a Warden. You aren't anything but some apostate whore." said Alistair.

"Whore? Me? If anyone is a whore, it is you. What do you hope to accomplish by bedding Kate? Hope that she'll put you on the throne, or just make you her second-in-command. _I_ was not born into privilege and power-" started Morrigan.

Kate leapt between them.

"Stop this instant. You are both being idiots. Alistair, why do you always resort to ugly, sexist names when you argue? I thought you were more creative than that." she said, and glared at him. She could feel Morrigan's smug smile, and she whirled.

"And Morrigan-I do not need anyone to fight my battles. My argument with Alistair ended months ago. I seem to remember you questioning me just as often as Alistair." she said, poking the witch in the chest. Morrigan scowled, her cheeks pink with shame.

"Each of you have earned your places here. Also, I consider both of you friends, but that may end if you are going to act like I'm a bone to be fought over. Get over yourselves." snapped Kate.

Kate saw Zevran and Leiliana staring. "Make some fucking breakfast, you two, and stop staring." she snarled, and they jumped, turning away.

The next couple days saw more caverns, and more dragonlings. "How many eggs can a dragon lay?" asked Kate.

"Hundreds, or thousands." said Wynne.

"What? Why aren't there more dragons flying around, then?" asked Kate.

"Because most young dragons never make it to their second year of life. They fight to the death, or are killed by predators." said Wynne.

Kate felt a strange substance under her boots, and she looked down. Straw.

"Hold up, everyone. People are around, as I highly doubt dragons are bringing in straw to lie on." she said.

Kate crept to the entrance of a nearby carvern, blended, and slipped inside. At the center of the cavern stood a man, who was speaking to something unseen. A lizard, much larger than the dragonlings, appeared next to him, and he bowed, then said some gibberish.

Kate scowled. What, excactly, was this guy doing with dragons? Why did the cavern look like a nursery?

She crept back to her group. "So, that room is very strange. Eggs are everywhere, propped up on tables, wrapped in blankets, etc. Dead goats are everywhere, and living ones are in a pen in the corner. A man is in there, and he, uh, talked to a lizard that looked like the dragonlings, only triple their size."

"Drakes." said Zevran.

"Why do you know so much about dragons?" asked Kate.

"I don't spend all my time making love or murdering. Sometimes, I read. Dragons are a particularly interesting subject, I think." he said. "The man you saw in there probably belongs to a dragon cult. If any of you had read the book Sten found at Genetivi's in Denerim, you would know this. " he said.

"Dragon cults care for young dragons, in exchange for eggs and blood. Somehow the high dragon talks to those in the cult." said Sten.

"Ah, so someone else read the book? Excellent." said Zevran.

"I never read the manual." said Kate. "Let me guess-we have to kill this guy?"

"Yes, unless we want him to contact the high dragon and tell her we've been slaughtering her young." said Zevran.

Kate unsheathed her sword. "After days of wandering, I'm ready for a fight." she said.

"You're always ready for a fight." said Leiliana, laughing.

"True." said Kate.

The cultist proved to be easy to kill, at least in comparison to his scaly allies. Kate scrabbled onto one of the drake's backs and drove her dagger in. The drake flicked its tail like a horse would flick a fly off its back.

Kate threw her head back and howled after the drake's tail sent her flying into the wall.

"What does it take to kill these things?" she shrieked.

Alistair knocked his shield over the drake's head, and it slumped forward, dazed. Zevran stabbed it under its scaly plating, and then into its head, just to be sure.

The two men looked up and grinned smugly. "Having problems, Katherine?" drawled Alistair.

Kate smiled weakly. "I'm glad you managed to finally kill it. If the babies are this difficult-"

"These aren't babies. These are adult males." said Zevran.

"Well, that's a relief. The female isn't much bigger, is she?" asked Kate.

The rest of her group, who had just finished killing the other two drakes, looked at her. All bore the same expression:"You. ."

Kate grimaced. "So, they're big, then?" she asked.

"They're huge. They breathe fire. They fly." said Alistair. "We're toast."

Kate groaned. "How are we going to kill it?"

"Through the grace of the Maker." said Leiliana. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

Kate sat down heavily. "Wynne, can you help me? I think that lizard bastard cracked a rib." she said.

Wynne came over, and put a hand on Kate's shoulder. "You should feel better in just a bit, but we should rest for a spell."

Kate looked over, and saw Zevran leaning against the wall, talking to Leiliana.

"Can you two scout out ahead? I feel like we are walking in circles." said Kate.

"You would like us to draw a map?" asked Zevran.

"Could you?" asked Kate, cocking her head.

"Of course. Bards are trained in the arts, and I happen to possess a good eye for drawing." said Leiliana.

"Well, go ahead, then." said Kate. The pair left, and Kate slumped against the wall.

She feebly reached for the strap on her armor, and winced at the movement.

"Want some help?" asked Alistair.

"Yes, please." said Kate. He crouched next to her, surprisingly graceful in his armor, and unbuckled his gauntlets. He then unbuckled the straps at her shoulders, and lightly tugged at it. He set the armor aside, and went to sit next to Kate.

"You forgot the bottom part." said Kate.

"Uh" stuttered Alistair. Kate smiled wickedly, and sat forward on her hands and knees. She thrust her butt into his face. "Unbuckle me." she said.

Alistair flushed. The sight of her, smiling _that _smile, with brazen invitation in her eyes. He reached out a hand, embarrassed to note it was trembling, and undid the straps at her waist. Alistair pulled the skirt down slowly, running his fingers along her thighs as he did.

"Are you sure you aren't a witch?" he whispered, glimpsing creamy skin when her tunic slid up.

"Such pale, white skin. How would a woman like you keep skin like that?" he asked, and ghosted his hand over the small of her back.

"I was a noble's daughter. I come from a long line of pasty arses. We don't tan in the sun-we burn, and then it fades into paleness again." said Kate. "I wish I could tan, like my brother Fergus, or like you."

"I don't. I like your skin." said Alistair simply, and Kate laughed lightly, turning to him.

He looked at her. Even dirty and bruised, the sight of her made his breath catch. .

"You must be a witch. It's unnatural, how much I want you. I've been infatuated before, but it was never like this-it never threatened to drive me mad. It doesn't make any sense-I am exhausted, we both smell terrible, I'm afraid for my life- all things that should distract or detract from my obsession with you, but they don't. A glance from you is all it takes for my heart to beat faster, for my lungs to catch fire." Alistair whispered, looking down at Kate.

Kate looked up at him, and saw the covetous look in his eyes. She reached out a hand and stroked his cheek. He swallowed nervously, and Kate laughed.

"I'm not going to accost you, don't worry. I am very bruised and hungry." said Kate, and struggled to stand.

Alistair let out a breath. "Let me get you something. No, you sit." he said, and pushed her gently back down. He reappeared with bread, cheese, and onion.

"Your first course, dear lady, is crust of stale bread, followed by a lovely salad of cheese on cheese, and finished with a dessert of questionable onion." said Alistair, flourishing as he held out the food.

"A feast fit for a King." said Kate, and laughed.

"Oh, indeed." said Alistair, and began eating with her.

Kate dozed, and woke to Leiliana shaking her shoulders. "Wake up. We have news."

Kate reluctantly opened her eyes. "'What?" she asked.

"Up ahead is a large cavern, which we think is the cultist's main room. There, Zevran and I counted at least seven drakes, along with two mages, about ten of those horned men, and many, many dragonlings." said Leiliana. "We watched them for about an hour to see where they like to gather, and sketched out their general positions."

Kate examined the map Leiliana held out.

She called everyone together, and drew a rough map in the dirt on the floor.

"Does anyone have any ideas? Sten, you've fought in large battles-what would you suggest?" asked Kate.

Sten stared down at the diagram, and then looked up. "Let me think on this." he said.

Wynne pointed to a corner on the map. "I should probably stay as hidden as possible, to do my healing."

"You are quite frail. Better watch out, you might trip and break your hip." said Alistair, and was rewarded with a hard thump on the back of her head with Wynne's staff. "Ouch!" he yelped.

"And your skull is so thick, only hard knocks can register." said Wynne. "You're lucky I took Healer vows, or else I might be tempted to let you heal your wounds on your own. It would serve you right, you wretch."

Sten cleared his throat. "I have a strategy." he said. "I suggest that the templar and I draw the fire of the warriors. The witch can cause sleep, right?" he asked.

"The witch can." said Morrigan wryly, smirking.

"Then you should try to put the mages to sleep. It will be easy for the elf and the bard to take them down with arrows, and we'll escape much damage. As for the drakes, I think we should be able to herd them between these two outcroppings of stone. The witches can freeze them, and wait for the rest of us to finish with the warriors. The drakes can then be killed." said Sten.

"That looks good to me. For tonight, I would like everyone to sleep as well as they can. We will enter in the morning." said Kate.

Kate was very tired, so sleep came easily despite the nervous rolling of her stomach.

The rest of the group seemed to share her nervousness, and the morning chatter was spare.

"Okay, everyone knows where they are supposed to go?" asked Kate. She received nods from everyone.

"Let's kick some cultist ass!" she said, and raised her fist in the air.

They crept forward. Leiliana and Zevran entered the cavern first, and snuck to positions behind stalagmites. Kate followed, and peered around the corner to see the cultists. They were standing around, talking, in pretty much the same positions Zevran and Leiliana had described. Kate smiled. For the first time, she felt confident before a battle.

She watched the mages, and when they had turned their gaze from the opening of the cavern, Kate signaled Morrigan forward.

Morrigan let out the gutteral yell that signaled the sleep spell, and the mages' heads drooped. Kate nodded to Zevran, who had his bow cocked, and one of the mages fell forward. The others were dropped in quick succession.

The horned warriors turned when they heard Morrigan, and ran toward them, drawing their weapons. Kate stepped out of the way for Sten and Alistair, who rushed forward. She then saw the four drakes advancing, and whirled, stabbing each of them with her daggers.

"Morrigan, follow me!" she shouted.

Kate drew the drakes' attention and ran. Her blood pumping and hair whipping in her eyes, Kate ran faster than she had ever run, the drakes in close pursuit. She led them into the stone outcropping Sten had suggested, and leapt up the side. She scrabbled for purchase, found a foothold, and pushed off. Kate felt the skin on her leg searing, and winced as she threw herself up. She grabbed the edge and threw a leg over it. A drake stood on its hind legs and grabbed her boot. Kate kicked out, and ended up rolling herself over the wall, onto the stone floor of the cavern. She instinctively held out her hands to brace herself, and hit the floor wrist-first. Kate heard a bone crack, and screamed in pain.

Kate looked up to see Morrigan moving from the entrance to the outcropping.

"NO! Freeze the fuckers first!" shouted Kate, rolling back and agony. She held the wrist that was radiating pain through her arm and neck, and felt blood drip through her fingers.

Kate looked down, and saw the bone poking through the skin on her right wrist. She felt her head swim, and fought to stay conscious.

Kate heard Morrigan swear, and saw a warrior running toward the witch, axe swinging. Kate held her right arm to her waist, and pulled out the dagger with her left. She jumped over some rocks, and landed in front of the startled warrior. His eyes darted to her wrist, and he pulled his lips back in a sinister smile. He swung his axe, and Kate jumped to the side. He swung again, and she dodged again. This went on for a bit, with him swinging and her dodging, until he snarled and tried to sweep her legs out from underneath her. Kate nimbly jumped over the axe and slashed out with the dagger in her left hand. A large cut opened in the warrior's face, which made him howl in outrage. He charged forward.

Kate heard muttering from Morrigan, and the man stopped, confusion on his face. Kate saw her chance and stabbed him in the throat. He looked up at her, eyes wide, and fell back.

Kate looked over at Morrigan, who was holding a freezing spell on the drakes, a look of fear and determination on her face.

Kate scanned the cavern, and saw Alistair take a punishing blow to the side. She winced when he fell, and fear turned her stomach. Sten kicked aside the warrior standing over Alistair, and then with a mighty slice, cut the horned warrior's head off.

Zevran appeared next to Kate. He looked down at her wrist, then up at her face.

"We have some dragons to slay, do we not?" he asked, and grinned.

Kate grinned back, and they rushed forward. The drakes were impossible to throw into walls, so Kate and Zevran pushed each over, then Zevran brought a large rock crashing down on each head. He smirked at Kate's quizzical face.

"Don't want to dull my weapons. Rocks do just as well, for this job." he said.

"I'm sorry I can't help you much." said Kate.

"Go, help the others. I have this covered." said Zevran.

Kate stepped around him and ran out into the cavern. She saw a bolt of light come from a darkened corner, and squinted. A mage had escaped their earlier attack!

Kate blended with great difficulty, managing just barely to concentrate. She snuck around the back of the mage and drove her dagger into the back of his neck. Her blade only nicked him, before hitting an invisible barrier. The mage turned, and Kate slashed out. He ignored her, and began muttering.

"Oh, no, you don't!" shouted Kate, and kicked him, hard, in the stomach. He grunted and fell back, his spell broken.

Lightning flew from his fingers and sizzled into Kate. She screamed, her body a ball of pain. The renewed shot of pain through her wrist spurred her on, and she slashed out again, this time cutting the mage across the chest.

He muttered something else, and swung his staff out. Kate ducked under it and brought her dagger up, digging it underneath his ribs. The mage sputtered, and Kate saw the wounds on his face and chest healing. She twisted her blade, and brought her knee up into his groin. He choked, blood running from his mouth. Kate then withdrew her dagger and thrust it forward again, this time pulling up with all her stength. Her sharp dagger carved into him, and the mage let out a horrific scream. Kate was thrown back, and landed on her broken wrist. She shrieked in pain and withdrew the vegetable knife from her belt. The mage was bent at the waist, holding his intestines in, and Kate yelled.

"Hey dragon-fucker!"he looked up, and the knife flew, embedding itself into his throat. He fell back, scrabbling at his throat while his entrails fell in a glistening pile to the floor. Kate got to her knees and staggered over.

She stomped down onto the mage's dying face, relishing the feel of his bones cracking under her boot.

"Kathe! Kate! Holy Andraste." swore Leiliana, who witnessed Kate's ghoulish smile as she drove her foot down.

"Alistair is hurt, and I can't find Wynne." said Leiliana. Kate looked up. "Oh, your arm!" said Leiliana.

"Where is Alistair?" asked Kate urgently.

"Over by Sten." said Leiliana. Kate ran as quickly as she was able to Alistair's side. He was on the floor in front of her, blood running from his mouth, and his eyes closed.

Kate bent and felt his face. Cold.

Anguish swept through Kate, and she dropped her head to his chest. Not another one, killed defending her. Not Alistair, whom she could not imagine carrying on without.

"Get Morrigan." ordered Kate, and Leiliana nodded, her face white. Morrigan returned, limping.

"Is he dead?" asked Kate.

Morrigan leaned forward, feeling for a pulse. "Nearly. He will very soon unless we do...something." said Morrigan, pulling a sharp silver knife from her belt.

"Where is Wynne?" asked Kate.

"She is too injured to help. She is not conscious, either." said Morrigan, and then spoke in a low voice only Kate could hear, "Get Leiliana out of here. What we are going to do is not...not legal."

Kate immediately barked, "Leiliana, go tend to Wynne."

"But-"

"NOW!" shouted Kate, and Leiliana turned sharply.

"What can we do?" asked Kate. "I'll do anything to keep him alive."

Morrigan nodded. "I would not offer otherwise. Do not ask me how I know, but I have knowledge of the Taint that flows through both your and Alistair's veins. I know it will kill you eventually, and I also know it allows Grey Wardens to connect to one another in the Fade. I also know rudimentary principles of blood magic, one of which is a simple life-sharing spell. He is too far gone for that without you losing your life, but there is another way Flemeth told me about. If you are sure, give me your hand." said Morrigan.

Kate held out her hand without hesitation, and Morrigan drove the knife into Kate's arm, ripping open a gash that extended from elbow to wrist. Kate gritted her teeth. Morrigan picked up Alistair's limp arm, and with a whispered word, the armor on his arm fell away. She opened an identical wound on his arm, and then turned to Kate.

"No matter what you see, what you hear, what you feel, do not pull away. This is vital, and this will hurt more than anything you've ever experienced." said Morrigan.

Kate nodded mutely, and then Morrigan held Alistair's arm to Kate's.

It felt as if every muscle in her body contracted at once, and Kate screamed. Her skin crawled at the contact with Alistair's, and the urge to pull away was strong. Kate bit down on her lip and fought the urge.

Kate's vision blurred for a moment. Kate saw the archdemon in front of her, roaring. Her knees quaked with fear, and she wanted to turn, to run, but she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Couslands don't run." her father's voice echoed in her ear. "Hochheims don't run, either. Death before dishonor, remember?" her mother's voice whispered.

The archdemon bellowed, its hot breath blowing Kate's hair back. It threw its purple, mottled head in the air, gnashing its teeth and snapping at Kate. Instead of fear, Kate only felt rage. She curled her lips and the battle cry of her people screamed from her lips.

"FOR THE GREY WARDENS!"

The demon turned away and faded. Kate felt hands gripping her shoulders, shaking her. The pain in her arm was gone, and Kate gasped, afraid she had pulled away from Alistair during her vision.

"No, no, I didn't pull away! I didn't! He has to live. I can't-" she shrieked, and the hands at her shoulders pulled her forward against an armoured chest.

"You're an idiot, you know that? A brave, marvelous, completely deranged idiot." whispered Alistair.

"You're alive?" asked Kate, reaching up to feel his face. Warm, sweaty, even.

"Thanks to you." he said, and held her out in front of him.

Kate looked around. Instead of the cavern she had kneeled in, she was now back in a smaller cavern, lying on a bedroll in front of a roaring fire. Worried faces looked down at her.

"Where am I?" asked Kate. "How did I get here?"

"Sten carried you, after you collapsed to the ground. Morrigan tried to pull you away from Alistair after you fainted, but your skin burned anyone who touched it. Finally, he awoke, and pulled away." said Wynne.

"You've been gone for three days." said Alistair. "This morning, you arched your back and started to choke, your eyes white like the Joining. We thought you were dying."

"It worked. It really worked." said Kate, and grinned. She saw Morrigan to the left of Alistair and threw herself at the witch, knocking her to the ground. She covered Morrigan's face with kisses.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

"Egh, get off me," said Morrigan, and tried to roll away. Kate looked down, and saw Morrigan's hands tied together.

"Why is she tied up?" she asked.

"We thought she killed you." said Zevran.

"She used blood magic. Magic so dark that use is punishable by death." said Wynne.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Get these off her immediately." she snarled.

"Who did this?" she asked.

Nobody looked at her. "Tell me. Now." said Kate, her voice low and dangerous.

"Alistair and Wynne. The rest of us agreed." said Leiliana quietly.

Kate looked up, and her gaze pinned Alistair. "So she saves your life at the risk of her own, and this is how you repay her?" she asked.

"I thought you were dying. If she hadn't of done the ritual, you would be fine." said Alistair.

"And you would be dead." said Kate.

She turned to Wynne. "And what about you? Why did you do this?"

"I thought she killed you. Also, what she used to save Alistair is a very powerful, dangerous magic. I was convinced she was extremely dangerous, so I placed wards on her." said Wynne.

Kate shook her head. "Take the bonds off her." she ordered.

Morrigan, who had remained silent, twisted her hands slightly and the ropes fell to the floor.

Kate frowned. "So you could have taken those off at any time?" she asked. "You stayed, tied up, for three days? Why?"

"I deserved to die if you died. A mage that cannot control magic is an abomination." said Morrigan.

Kate eyed the group. "So the minute I'm gone you all turn on one another or attempt suicide. Jeez, guys, I didn't think I was that important." she joked.

The others let out sighs of relief. "I should kick every single person's ass here, but honestly, I'm so happy to be alive, and to see everyone alive, that I'll give you a reprieve," said Kate.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning: this chapter contains graphic sex scenes. I know I rated it m, but thus far the rating has been for violence. Now, it is definitely for sex. :)**_

Kate crossed her arms, then winced at the pain in her wrist.

"Ahh, that still hurts." she complained.

"I healed it as much as I could-whatever it is that you did with Morrigan made healing you a lot more difficult." said Wynne. "Let me try again, now that you are awake."

Kate held out her arm, and Wynne gripped her shoulder. The bones in Kate's wrist shifted and the ache subsided. She tenatively made a fist, and found it to be painless.

"Wonderful." she said, and smiled at Wynne.

"I'm assuming somebody remembered to check over the cultists' bodies?" asked Kate.

Zevran bowed. "Of course, madam. Though, only two things were of note, and one is a key. Luckily for you, I also found the door it unlocks. The other is the skins of the drakes. We spent the last few days skinning them. Their hides are rare, and make excellent armor"

"Maybe it will unlock wherever they are hiding the Ashes. I still don't know what the dragon has to do with it." mused Kate.

"We should push on. I want to get out of here, and Genetivi is waiting for us." said Kate.

They had a quiet day, walking down a tunnel to the door Zevran found. Kate examined her arm along the way-along with the scar from her battle with Sten, it now had a long, open gash. The wound did not magically heal, despite Wynne's best efforts. Wynne stitched it closed, but it still looked raw.

Alistair caught Kate looking down at her arm. His wound looked identical to hers. He remembered lying on the cavern floor, struggling to breathe, and feeling very, very cold.

The next thing he remembered was an incredibly warm, delicious sensation in his arm. The feeling spread through his body, and he had opened his eyes, only to see Kate slumped over him, her blood pulsing into his arm. Alistair had ripped himself away from her, horrified, as he watched her collapse forward. Then, she hadn't responded when he tried to wake her. After the second day she didn't awaken, Morrigan cleared her throat.

"I did it. I did this to her. I used blood magic to save Alistair, and I must have lost control of the spell." she said.

Rage filled Alistair, and stood up angrily. "You mean she's dying because of you? How could you do this? I know you hate the rest of us, but I thought Kate was your friend. I'll kill you myself!" he shouted.

Morrigan just lowered her head, and Wynne spoke up. "Perhaps we should bind her, so she is no longer a danger to us. If Kate wakes up, then Kate will know what to do. If she does not, then-"

"Then Morrigan dies." said Alistair firmly.

When Kate had begun seizing, and her eyes opened, showing only white, Alistair grabbed her by the shoulders. "No. No. No." he said. "Fight through this. You are strong." He felt helpless, and saw Morrigan leaning forward, her yellow eyes unreadable. He imagined cutting off her apostate head, and began reaching for his sword when Kate's eyes returned to their usual shimmering green.

Alistair shook his head, trying to forget the events of the last week. Alistair glanced at Morrigan. He still felt a deep anger toward her for endangering Kate, but realized just how much of an unstoppable force Kate was. Watching her pull together a force at Redcliffe was his first experience with Kate's leadership abilities. It still amazed him to see their ragtag group cut through situations that should have killed them, gliding by on Kate's sheer determination. He saw Kate ahead of him, joking with Zevran, and knew that if Kate died, the rest of the group would turn on each other, exactly how she said. Each member of their group owed Kate, and each member had proven themselves unworthy of her in some way or another.

"Especially me." he thought miserably. Why did she think he was important enough to risk her life? Was it because he was the King's bastard? Or was it something else, something he could barely think to hope for. Did she _care _for him, did her sacrifice mean something more than a good leader doing her best to save a trusted lieutenant? Alistair knew she wanted him, but was it just about sex for her? He hoped it was just sex, that his unrelenting obsession would abate once they finally laid together, but he had the sneaking suspicion that sex would only make the obsession worse. Kissing her certainly had, and then the night she shared his bedroll haunted him.

Kate held up a hand. "The door. Now, get ready, everyone. Who knows what lies beyond? Maybe the Ashes?"

She unlocked it and crept forward.

"Hello!" boomed a voice. Kate looked up, startled.

"I see you have cut yourself a path through the faithful to get here." said a bearded man. His eyes burned with a strange fervor, one that was familiar to Wynne. The look in his eyes was the same as the look in Templars' eyes when they went mage-hunting: focused, fevered, and utterly righteous. A chill ran up her spine.

"Who are you?" asked Kate bluntly.

"I am Kolgrim, and I have a sacred mission." said Kolgrim.

"I've heard that line before." said Kate.

"I have been chosen by Andraste herself to herald her second coming. For she has returned, in a form more glorious than anyone could imagine."

"Andraste is dead." said Kate.

"The Chantry would have you believe that, but she has spoken to me. She will reward those of true faith, and smite the rest." said Kolgrim.

"Can I talk to her?" asked Kate.

"First, I must test you." said Kolgrim.

"Haven't I proven myself already?" asked Kate.

"You have proven yourself with your blade, but I must know your heart." said Kolgrim. "Come, we shall talk."

"Fine." said Kate. "We can talk over there. The rest won't be able to hear us, but you won't be able to ambush me, either."

"I am a civilized man." said Kolgrim, affronted.

Kate followed him down the long hallway, noticing along the way the horned warriors lining either side of the corridor. Twenty or thirty of them, far more than Kate and her group could hope to win against. Kate really, really hoped she could escape Kolgrim without a fight.

"So, what about Andraste's remains?" asked Kate.

Kolgrim turned sharply. "They are but the husk of her former body. She still has need of them, however. The ashes keep her bound to this mountain. If they were destroyed, Andraste could be freed." said Kolgrim. "Will you do this? Will you free the goddess Andraste, and allow her to spread redemption throughout the land?"

"Somehow I think destroying the Ashes won't be easy." said Kate.

"Oh, but it is." said Kolgrim.

"Then why haven't you done it, yourself?" asked Kate.

"Because-because a perfidious traitor keeps the Ashes from Andraste's faithful. He recognizes us all, and will not allow us near. You, though, you he would allow to view the Ashes. All you need to do is drop this into the Ashes. It is blood from Andraste's new body, and it will free her from her old remains." said Kolgrim, and held out a flask.

Kate took the flask. "I must convene with my companions." she said, and bowed.

_Fucking nutjob._ She thought, and walked back to her group.

In a low voice, she explained what Kolgrim wanted her to do. Kate saw Leiliana's outraged face, and said quietly,

"I'm not going to actually do it! I might be a little, uh, sacreligious sometimes, but that doesn't mean I'd like to take a piss on the Prophet's remains."hissed Kate. "I do think, however, that I should make Kolgrim think I will, because the hallway is full of warriors. We don't have a chance if we go the martial route."

Leiliana nodded slowly. "I trust you."

Morrigan examined the flask's contents. "Dragon blood. So the high dragon has been up to mischief, impersonating Andraste."

"Mischief is Meat leaving rabbit corpses in your bedroll, not a high dragon leading a cult." said Wynne.

Kate laughed, and turned back, walking over to Kolgrim.

"We'll do it. We've waited a long time for Andraste to return, and it makes sense that she would choose us for this task." said Kate, hoping she sounded crazy enough to convince Kolgrim.

"It is a glorious task, one for which you will be rewarded." said Kolgrim.

"I don't need any reward. The only one I want is my goddess's freedom. To see her assume her rightful reign is my only hope." said Kate fervently, trying to emulate Leiliana.

Kolgrim's face softened. "I see you have witnessed her glory, too. Welcome." he said, and slapped her on the back. Kate stumbled forward. "You are strong." she said.

"Andraste gives me strength." said Kolgrim.

Kate bowed to Kolgrim. "Let me collect my companions. Where are the Ashes?"

"Through the door at the end of this hallway. I have never been able to open it." said Kolgrim.

She walked back to her group, making a face. They looked at her expectantly.

"He'll allow us past. Ugh, I feel dirty." said Kate.

"Religion is so hard to get out out. I tried rinsing it, soaking it, leaving it out in the sun." joked Alistair.

They passed through the door, and Kate looked over her shoulder to see Kolgrim's wide smile. She shuddered.

At the end of another long hallway stood a man. He wore old-fashioned armor, unlike any Kate had seen outside of books.

"Pilgrims. It has been so long." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Kate.

"I am the Guardian. I protect Andraste from those who would do her harm." said the Guardian, his deep voice booming.

"We do not wish her harm. We only want to cure a sick man." said Kate.

"Then you must pass the Gauntlet." said the Guardian.

"The Gauntlet? What's that?" asked Kate.

"It is a series of tests to weed out those who are not worthy of Andraste's Ashes." said the man.

"Fair enough. Wait, we're talking about the same Andraste, right? Andraste as in human prophet Andraste, not dragon-Andraste." said Kate.

"Andraste is dead. She has not returned, and will not. Those who believe the dragon is she have lost their faith." said the Guardian.

"Well, we'll be off, then." said Kate, and moved to walk past the Guardian.

The Guardian held up a hand. "Before you go, may I ask you a question/"

"Um, I guess you probably have gotten lonely in here. Sure." said Kate.

"Katherine Cousland, you think you abandoned your parents to their deaths. Do you regret it?"

"I-" Kate felt grief and guilt fill her. "Yes. I should have protected them with my life. I was a coward." she said, her voice cracking.

Alistair stepped forward, his face stony. "Why would you ask something like that? Katherine, there is nothing you could have done, and the last thing you are is a coward."

"Alistair Theirein. Do you regret that you were not there to protect Duncan?" boomed the Guardian. Alistair stepped back, his face stricken. "Yes. I should have died at Ostagar. If I had taken the blow for him, everything would be better. I failed."

Kate stared ahead at the door, blinking rapidly to keep the tears from her eyes.

"What is the point of these questions?" asked Leiliana angrily.

" Leiliana, you were bored at the Chantry, and then faked having a holy vision, because you missed the attention." said the Guardian. Leiliana gasped.

"I know what I saw." she said.

The Guardian sighed, and then fixed his gaze on Wynne.

"Wynne. You give advice to everyone you travel with. Yet, you do not believe everything you say, and parrot Circle doctrine, instead of speaking your heart. Is this true?" asked the Guardain.

Wynne grimaced. "Yes. I don't think anyone believes everything they say."

The Guardian looked at Zevran, who was eyeing the procession with a bored look on his face.

"Zevran Arainai. You have murdered many, yet regret only a few. Your last assasination-"

"I regret it." interuppted Zevran. "It is the biggest regret of my life."

The Guardian nodded, then looked at Sten. "You lost your temper, and murdered a family. Do you think you failed your people by allowing the Quanari to be seen in that light?"

"I failed. I have never claimed otherwise." said Sten.

The Guardian then turned to Morrigan, the final member. "Morrigan-

"Begone, spirit! I will not play your games." said Morrigan sharply. The Guardian nodded, and gestured for Kate to open the door.

"May you be worthy in the Maker's sight." he said.

Kate brushed past him, through the door.

"Look, Kate, it wasn't your fault-" started Leiliana.

Kate whirled. "Don't patronize me." she snarled. "Whose fault was it, then? I turned, and I _ran._ I let my mother and father down, and I will never be worthy of their sacrifice."

Kate shook off Wynne's comforting hand on her shoulder and marched forward.

Who she saw, standing in front of her, made her fall to her knees.

Kate covered her face. "No. No. You're dead. Why are you doing this to me?" she cried. "Begone, demon!"

"I am no demon." Bryce Cousland said. "My dear girl, haven't you punished yourself enough? Release the guilt about my death, and be free."

Kate looked up, and felt three years old again, holding her arms up to her beloved father. Papa.

"Stand, child. I have one last gift for you." said Bryce, holding out an amulet. Kate stood, and took it from his hands. Her father vanished, but the item in her hands remained.

Kate looked at it. It was a necklace Kate had never seen before. It was silver, with a strange blue symbol engraved. Kate flipped it over, and caught the slightest glimpse of her mother's smile. She peered closer, and shook her head. Surely it was just a trick of light. Kate slipped it over her head, feeling her parents' love warm her once again. The numbness in her heart lessened. She doubted it would ever disappear, but some of her guilt abated.

Nobody said anything. Their leader falling to her knees in front of them was deeply unsettling.

Kate walked forward, her resolve firm.

The next room reminded Kate of the Fade, when she had killed Duncan. She fought achingly similar replicas to her companions.

"Sten, you take Wynne down. Alistair, take Morrigan. Morrigan, you take Zevran. Wynne, you take-me. I'll dispatch Alistair. Leiliana, take Sten." ordered Kate.

She advanced on spirit-Alistair. She knew him so well that avoiding his attacks was easy. Returning his blows was difficult. He attempted to bash her with his shield, and she sidestepped, then drove her dirk forward, into the gap in his armor she knew well. He gasped, and looked up at her, betrayal shining in his eyes. Kate grimaced. "I'm sorry." she whispered, and twisted her blade. He fell forward, choking.

Kate turned to see Alistair drive his sword through Morrigan's chest. The ease at which he did so sent a chill through Kate. He looked up and saw her staring, and then turned away.

The rest soon fell, all but Kate's replica.. Not-Kate shrieked her outrage and betrayal, slicing through the air with twin daggers. She proved incredibly difficult to hit, blinking in and out of existence, diving and swooping. Kate chased her, trying to get any sortt of advantage.

"Argh! Is this what I'm really like? How annoying!" shouted Kate.

She tripped not-Kate and saw Alistair standing next to her.

"Do it. Kill her. I only have my daggers out, and she'll be up before I can get her." said Kate.

Alistair raised his sword, then dropped it again. "I can't."

"What? Do it!' shouted Kate.

Not-Kate saw her chance and sliced at Kate's leg. Kate yelped and withdrew her sword. She sliced down, but Not-Kate rolled out of the way, jumping to her feet.

"Damn it, Alistair!" shouted Kate, and dashed after Not-Kate.

Morrigan raised her staff, and lightning shot through Not-Kate. She fell to the ground, then vanished.

"Thank you, Morrigan. That bitch is, as Zevran would say, royally tough to kill." said Kate, and grinned.

"Shows a lot about how much she cares about you." said Alistair.

"I believe the same could be said about you." said Morrigan sharply.

They came to a large room. Kate inched forward to the gaping chasm in the middle of the floor. She peered over the edge, and shuddered. No bottom was visible. Kate saw a door on the other side of the room, but could not fathom how they would cross the abyss.

"Look, there are little platforms along the edge." said Alistair, pointing. Small stone platforms extended half the distance to the other side, flanking each edge.

"That doesn't help, Alistair." said Kate.

"Maybe they do something. They're raised a little." said Alistair.

"Oh, yes, because stepping on uneven, peculiar platforms in an abandoned temple never lead to the death of any foolish adventurer." said Zevran. "They look like traps, and poorly disguised ones, at that."

"Wynne or Morrigan, is there any way you can help us get across?" asked Kate.

"I could fly across, but that hardly helps the rest of you." said Morrigan.

The group sat on the ground, staring at the chasm in front of them. After half an hour, Alistair stood up.

"I'm sick of this." he said. "I'm going to see what those platforms do." He ran forward before Kate could stop him, and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Kate watched as he cringed forward, tenatively putting his foot down.

A whooshing sound came from the platform, and a large stepping-stone appeared over the rift. Alistair cheered, and stepped to the next platform. The first stepping stone disappeared, and another appeared, closer to where Kate was standing.

"Everyone, step on a platform. Let's see what they do." said Kate.

After much arranging, they figured out how to make a trail across the rift. Zevran sketched out a diagram on a piece of paper, and then they positioned themselves on the platforms.

"I hope this is the right combination. If we have to try again, I swear I'll jump." said Alistair.

"What is this supposed to prove, anyway?" asked Morrigan. "How irritating."

"It is a test of patience." said Wynne.

Kate sighed. "Well, let's hope we can figure it out, soon."

The stepping stones clicked into place, providing a path that spanned the chasm. Kate crossed it, trying not to look down. Somehow the thought of a bridge that appeared out of nothing and disappeared just as easily was not comforting. She stepped onto the floor on the other side, and breathed a sigh of relief. Kate turned to see the rest of her group.

"I guess I continue alone." called Kate, and stepped across the threshold to another room. She heard the hiss of the platforms disengaging, and then Zevran appeared next to her.

"How?" she asked.

"Apparently, opening the door causes the stepping stones to stay." said Wynne.

"Good." said Kate. "I was nervous about going it alone."

"You, nervous? Riiight." said Alistair.

Kate laughed. "So far we've had our souls crushed and our minds broken. What else can they do?"

After Sten stepped through the door, it swung shut with an ominous crash.

Kate looked around, and noticed ghostly figures lining the walls on her left and right.

She drew her sword, though she doubted it would do her much good, and approached one of them. It was a man, looking sadly ahead. Something about the man's helmet looked familiar.

"General Maferath." breathed Alistair.

Kate cringed, expecting a battle with the warlord and betrayer. Instead, Maferath recited a riddle.

"Jealousy." answered Alistair, before Kate had even processed the words. Kate saw Zevran frown, and Wynne look at Alistair speculatively.

Maferath disappeared.

"So this is a hall of riddles? Give me a fight, anyday." said Kate. "Ugh."

"I think it's fun. I love word-games." said Leiliana. The bard ended up answering most of the riddles. The only one Kate answered was "Vengeance." She saw the rest of her group eye her, and she shrugged.

"It has been my driving force for so long, how could I not know that answer?" she asked.

With the last riddle answered, the door on the far end of the room opened. Kate cautiously walked through, not knowing what to expect. A pedestal stood before them.

Kate crouched, peering at the enscription along the top.

"Cast off the trappings of worldly life and cloak yourself in the goodness of spirit. King and slave; lord and beggar; be born anew in the Maker's sight," read Kate.

"Finally, a straightforward command." said Sten.

"Finally, everyone gets naked." said Zevran, and removed his armor quicker than Kate would have thought possible. She gaped for a second, and he posed lewdly. Kate blushed, and turned away. She unbuckled the straps on her armor, and placed it on the floor. She removed her tunic, trousers, and finally, her smallclothes. The temple was cold, and she shivered. She also forced herself to stare straight ahead, though she could barely contain her curiosity: what did Sten look like naked?

Kate heard Morrigan let out a most uncharacteristic giggle. "I see the rumors about the Quanari are true." said Leiliana admiringly.

_Do not look._ Kate thought sternly to herself.

"Ahh, so the Warden is even lovelier without her armor. Look at that firm-" started Zevran.

Kate whirled, and poked the assassin in the chest. "There will be no comments on my arse!"

"Oh, are your breasts jealous? They, too, are lovely. Exquisite, even." purred Zevran.

Kate blushed furiously and crossed an arm over her chest. She touched the pedestal, and suddenly, they were surrounded by a ring of flame.

Kate noticed a large stone staircase beyond the flame, and at the top stood a statue of Andraste. She looked at the flames, and cringed. Kate heard Leiliana giggle behind her, and some comment from Zevran about nipples in candlelight. Surely burning to death would be less painful than her current predicament, right? She walked forward, into the flame.

Alistair recited the Chant in his head. He repeated the particularly gruesome canticle about the hellfire that awaits those impure in the Maker's sight. Anything to keep himself from thinking about Kate's breasts, and further down, about her- "Hellfire, Alistair. Flesh forever gnawed by demons." he thought to himself.

Kate winced as the flames licked her legs. They did not burn, and she let out a joyous laugh. She spun, stomping in the flames. "Look! It doesn't hurt!" she shouted.

Leiliana clapped her hands together and ran forward into the flame. "Andraste's grace!" she said.

Morrigan walked forward casually, as if she were not stark naked, and walked through the flames.

When they had all crossed the flames, the Guardian appeared in front of Kate. "Go, pilgrim. You have earned a pinch of Andraste's ashes."

Kate bowed to him, and walked forward. She was halfway up the stairs when she wondered if she should have put her clothes back on. She also wondered why the Chantry was so uptight about nudity, if Andraste herself demanded it. She saw a golden urn at the top, and gasped. Kate was never particularly religious, but seeing a relic she had spent her life hearing about was enough to make anyone gasp.

"I never thought anyone would locate Andraste's remains. She did. Of course she did." said Alistair.

"We travelled this far to see a waste bin? Glorious." said Sten.

Leiliana just stood, dazed, tears streaming down her face.

Zevran thought his eyes had much better places to be than some dead human's ashes. Why would he look at that, when so much beautiful flesh surrounded him? He ogled Morrigan, who smiled smugly. He then turned to Wynne. Her breasts were as high as Morrigan's, and Zevran wondered how a woman her age could have such a youthful bosom. Magic, probably. He planned to ask her, as soon as they left the temple. Zevran also snuck a glance at Sten. Wow. Perhaps the Quanari would be worth getting to know a little better....

Kate reached for the pouch on her belt, then realized she was no longer wearing a belt. She turned, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought you might forget this." said Wynne, and put a leather pouch into's Kate's hand. Kate turned, got an eyeful, and turned back. "Erg" she said.

Kate took a pinch of the Ashes and walked down the stairs, back to her gear. The fiery ring had disappeared. She stumbled over a charred corpse, and bent to it.

"Already checked it over. Had a pretty nice sword, the poor bastard." said Zevran.

Kate grinned. "Ahh, I see even in a place of legendary holiness, neither of us has any compunction over looting corpses."

Zevran laughed. "It would take a lot more than some dead lady's remains to convert me. Now, that is not to say I am unable to believe: the vision of your lovely form has me contemplating the Maker." Zevran admired the muscles in her stomach clench as she laughed. What was coming over him, looking at her _stomach _when so much more was on display?

Kate rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, the sweat and dirt lines where my armor ends are the epitome of loveliness. Maker, I'm dead-sexy." she drawled, and picked up her clothing.

Alistair watched her descend the stairs, her delicate feet stretching to each step. His eyes travelled up her legs, appreciating her long, muscular legs. Happy to be back in his armor, he allowed himself a look between her legs, then blushed. He hastily moved his gaze further up, to her breasts. Maker, they were spectacular. Granted, he didn't have anything to base his assessment on, but he couldn't imagine them looking better.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Wynne, laughing. Alistair wanted to die. He wanted to crawl into a hole, and then die.

Wynne laughed more. "I imagine life as a templar did not afford you many opportunites to see naked women. I have noticed that you and Kate are getting-close, and I wanted to give you some advice before you-  
Alistair put his hands over his ears. "LALALALALALA" he sang.

He heard Wynne's voice in his head. "I'm a mage, and that trick will not work on me. Anyway, I'm not sure if you know the truth of how babies are made. I know the Chantry tells you that when a man and a woman are married, the Maker sends them baby-"

"Andraste's flaming sword, I know how babies are made!" shouted Alistair. "Leave me alone!"

Kate looked up from pulling on her boot and laughed.

"Well, we got what we came for. It seems there is a door to the outside that unlocked when we stepped through the flames. Let's hope it is a shortcut to the outside." said Kate.

They walked out, and Kate winced. The sunlight reflecting off the mountaintop was bright. After weeks of journeying through underground caverns, and then a darkened temple, the sunlight was blinding.

"Betrayer!" shouted Kolgrim. Kate squinted, surprised.

"How did you get here?" she asked.

"You did not free Andraste, as you promised! Now, you must die!" shouted Kolgrim, swinging an axe.

Kate groaned, and scanned the area. It seemed Kolgrim had left his horned warriors back in the cavern, thankfully. Kate motioned to Morrigan, who obliged with a freezing spell.

Kate moved to Kolgrim's back and kicked him forward. Despite Morrigan's spell, he was still moving, albeit sluggishly. Kolgrim shouted, and an invisible force knocked Kate back. She and her group rushed forward, weapons flashing in the sun.

Kolgrim battled furiously, but he was only one man, and they eventually cut him down. Kate admired his courage, and felt almost bad cutting off his head. She found a strange horn on his belt.

"That looks like an instrument the Tevinter Imperium would use to call their gods." said Zevran.

"Ugh, maybe he uses it to call the high dragon? There is one beast I would like to avoid." said Kate.

Kate heard a roar, and a huge shadow darkened her group. She looked up, and gulped. The dragon flew overhead, its massive wings cutting through the clouds. It flew to a nearby mountain ledge and landed, then curled up.

"It's going to sleep, thank the Maker. I suggest we forgo blowing that horn." said Alistair. "Let's just sneak on by. Surely we don't have to engage every scary, horrible beast we come across?"

Kate raised the horn to her lips, then laughed at everyone's reaction. "I'm crazy, but thus far, I am not suicidal. Where did Kolgrim come from? There must be an entrance to the main temple around here somewhere."

"There." said Zevran, pointing.

They picked their way across the mountain to the partially-concealed door. Kate pushed it open, and stumbled forward into the main hall of the temple. She heard an excited bark, and was bowled over backwards into Alistair.

"Hi, Meat! Were you a good doggie?" asked Alistair.

Meat eyed Alistair and growled.

Kate laughed and patted Meat's giant head. "He doesn't like when you patronize him, Alistair. He's a wardog, not a doggy-woggy." she said, and was rewarded with a lick to the face.

Kate looked around. "So we walked for WEEKS through stupid tunnels, and we could have just walked a couple feet? Damn it!" she said.

"I doubt the Guardian would have let us in the side door. I expect those weeks were just another part of the trials to prove ourselves worth of the Ashes." said Leiliana.

"Fuck the Guardian. What a douchebag." said Kate sullenly.

"At least we have the Ashes. Now, we can cure Arl Eamon." said Alistair.

Kate saw Brother Genetivi, asleep in a pew. She tapped him.

"We're back." she said.

"Did you find it?" he asked, sitting up.

"Look for yourself." said Kate, holding out the pouch.

Brother Genetivi peered inside. "Oh my. Was it amazing? I bet it was amazing." he babbled.

"We can tell you all about it on the way to Redcliffe." said Kate.

Their journey to Redcliffe took an extra day, due to Genetivi's foot. It was mostly healed, but long walks made the pain flare up, so they walked slower than usual to accomadate them.

One night, at camp, Kate sat next to Alistair at the fire.

"We're almost to Redcliffe. I, for one, am excited." said Kate.

"I know Arl Eamon will wake up. We did it. We actually found Andraste's ashes." said Alistair.

"Oh, the whole ashes thing is certainly exciting, but I'm actually looking forward to something else." said Kate.

"What's that?" asked Alistair.

"Sleeping in a real bed. Do you ever miss it? I know I do." said Kate.

"My bedroll on the ground is more comfortable than Chantry beds." said Alistair.

"Well, what about before then? Your bed at the castle must have been comfortable." said Kate.

"I didn't exactly...have a bed at the castle." said Alistair.

"What do you mean?" asked Kate.

"I didn't sleep at the castle. I slept in the stables." said Alistair.

"WHAT?!" roared Kate, jumping to her feet. "You mean to tell me your own uncle made you sleep in the stables? Why would he do that?"

"He's not my uncle, precisely. I call him that, but really, he was Cailan's uncle. He's Queen Rowan's brother." said Alistair.

"Still, in the stables? That's awful! Just because you were a bastard?" asked Kate.

"I was lucky. I was an orphan, and he took me in. I had it better than most orphans. Look what happened to Zevran. I'll take horses over whores, thanks. The stables were actually pretty comfortable-it was always warm, and hay makes a good bed. I wasn't the only one, either. The stable boys slept up in the loft, too." said Alistair reasonably.

"Those other orphans were not the sons of the king! How dare he treat you like that!" said Kate furiously. "I can't believe I risked my neck for that-that- jackass! He better be a damned good ally."

Alistair laughed. "Really, it wasn't a big deal," he said.

Kate had a sudden thought. "He better not put Ellie in the stables! Ooh, did Bann Teagan know about you living in the stables? I'm going to give him a piece of my mind when I see him! If I go back and I find Ellie-"

"I highly doubt Ellie stays in the stables. Bann Teagan seemed very fond of her, and also, she isn't going to compete for the throne anytime soon. They had me out there to help me escape notice from prying eyes. Their secrecy is probably what kept me alive all these years." said Alistair.

Kate was trembling with rage. "You deserved better." she said.

Alistair looked up at her. Her green eyes flashed, and she paced in front of him, kicking at the ground.

"You know, it makes sense, now." said Kate.

"What makes sense?" asked Alistair.

"You. You seemed terribly uncomfortable in your fancy clothes at Redcliffe, and now I know why. I mean, I hate wearing dresses, but I can walk in them without making a fool out of myself. Plus, you are unlike any noble I've ever met. Even my brother, who is considered very rough by other nobles, is much smoother than you are." said Kate.

"Gee, thanks." said Alistair.

"I mean it as a compliment. I like you unpolished." said Kate. "Speaking of unpolished, I guess it's time I took a bath, huh?"

Alistair laughed. "I took a bath yesterday-Leiliana was nice enough to tell me after they were finished, so I even got a little warm water. It was nice to be clean again."

"I saw Morrigan leave just a little while ago. That woman is the cleanest person I've ever met." said Kate, shaking her head.

Kate left for the river.

Alistair watched her disappear among the trees, and poked at the fire. He thought about her anger at his upbringing, and smile ruefully. For all her fiereceness, she was still a pampered, sheltered daughter of doting noble parents. He let his thoughts drift to the past week, to Kate, standing naked amongst flames, Kate, slumped over his body, Kate, pressed up against him on his bedroll. Alistair looked down at the long gash on his arm. Again, it reminded him of just what Kate was willing to do to keep him alive, and also of how easily any of them could be killed.

Kate came back from the river, whistling to herself. Her skin tingled, and Kate supposed it was happy to feel air again, after being trapped under a layer of dirt and filth. Kate ran her fingers through her hair. Leiliana combed it out, and it had been so bad Kate had heard a rare curse pass the bard's lips.

Kate entered camp, and saw Alistair walking around the fire, pacing.

She walked up to him.

"There's something I want to ask you." he blurted.

Kate looked at him strangely. "Are you...sweating? It's freezing outside! Maybe you should stop pacing around the fire."

"Am I sweating? Yes. Yes, I am. How do I ask you this? It's not like it's anything bad." babbled Alistair, running a hand through his brown hair.

"What do you want?" asked Kate, cocking her head.

"You. I want you. I want to spend the night with you, here, at camp." said Alistair.

Kate smiled wickedly. "We always spend the night at the same camp." she said.

"I want to spend it in the same tent. With you." said Alistair.

"Why? Are you cold?" asked Kate teasingly.

"Because you make me crazy. Every time you're around me, I feel like my head is going to explode. I don't want to be without you. Ever." he said, looking at her.

Kate felt her breath leave her. "I-" she started.

"Is this too soon? I've never done this before, and I want it to be with you. I wanted everything to be perfect, but when will it ever be perfect? I want to take the chance while I still have it." said Alistair.

"What are you talking about? Why wouldn't you have a chance later?" asked Kate.

"Because we could die, Katherine. I nearly died back there at the Temple. If you hadn't-hadn't done what you did, I would be dead." said Alistair.

"What made you decide that now is the right time?" asked Kate.

"When I saw you back at the temple, coming down the stairs with the ashes, I knew."

"Ahh, so when you saw me naked?" teased Kate.

"Well, that was part of it. No, it was because you risked your life to save a man you despise, for the good of Fereldan. Because you risked your life another time to save another man who didn't deserve it." said Alistair. "Me."

Kate looked up at him. "I risked my life for you because I-because-". Kate looked at the ground, and saw the scar on her arm from Sten. She remembered, then, that she could not trust others, even this beautiful man in front of her. "Because I like you, Alistair." said Kate awkwardly. _Love._ Taunted the voice in her head. _Because you love him._

Alistair smiled, and lowered his mouth to hers. Kate pulled away, and then took his hand. "Come with me." she said, and led him into her tent.

Once inside, Alistair stood nervously to the side. Kate looked at him, and pulled his head down to hers.

"Now, I believe you promised to make me forget my own name?" she whispered, and reached for the laces on the sides of his armor. She untied them, and pulled the armor over his head. He stood perfectly still, barely in control of the beast inside him that told him to rip her thin tunic off and throw her to the ground.

Kate saw him close his eyes, a pained expression on his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her mouth to his neck. The taste of him, salty and sweet, made the fire in her chest spread to her limbs. She heard him moan, and hands gripped her waist roughly.

Her mouth against his neck made his head swim. He pulled the tunic over her head and looked down at her. She smiled and twisted an arm behind her back to unclasp her bra. Alistair watched, his heart beating a panicked rhythym in his chest as it fell to the ground. Kate noticed the burning look in his eyes and nerves rolled her stomach. She felt a quiver of fear at the look in his eyes, knowing that she had crossed the point of no return. Kate swallowed her fear and threw herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Oof." he said stupidly, and then moaned at the feeling of her lips against his. Hot and insistent, her tongue pushed his lips open. The sensation of her tongue licking his had him harder than he'd ever been, than he had ever known he could be. He shifted, gripping her bottom tightly. She gasped and plunged her hands into his hair, yanking his head back. The slight pain made his stomach clench, and he pulled his mouth off hers. He stumbled forward to the bedroll and lowered her to it.

Kate looked up at him, his lips swollen and face slightly flushed. He pressed himself against her, and a whimper escaped her throat. She felt herself rapidly losing control, and it frightenend her. She twisted, trying to get out from underneath him. "I want to be on top." she whined.

Alistair growled, low in his throat. "Everywhere else, order me around as much as you like. But here, in this tent, on this bed, you're _mine." _He grabbed her wrists with one large hand, pinning them above her head. He watched her eyes darken, and he ran his hand down her pale torso, between her breasts, circling around her navel. His mouth followed his hands, searing into her skin. Alistair saw her watching him, her eyes wide. She moaned his name when he ran his hand up her thigh, and the blood remaining in the rest of his body rushed to his groin. He released her wrists and pulled off her leggings, skimming his fingers down her legs as he did so. He feathered kisses up her leg, and when he reached where he legs joined, he lowered his head and licked.

Kate gasped and tried to twist away. Alistair dug his fingers into her hips, pinning her to the bed, and licked her again, long and slow. Kate made a surprised little squeak, and he laughed. He began tracing his name with his tongue and she bucked her hips, gasping. The smell and taste of her made his groin tighten painfully, and he gripped her hips harder, fighting to keep his head clear. He continued his slow exploration until she whimpered

"Please. Please, Alistair." He smiled wickedly and swept his tongue over her.

Kate felt nothing but a blinding need to grind herself into him. She groaned and bucked her hips, all shame forgotten in the face of the compulsion to come.

"Maker, you taste good" Alistair murmured, his warm breath driving her over the edge. She pushed his head against her, her thighs shaking. Waves of pleasure radiated from her center out, and she fell back onto the bedroll, trembling.

Alistair crawled over her, and she looked up, eyes glazed.

"Where did a chantry-boy like you learn to do that?" she murmured.

Alistair smiled. "I had plenty of time to plan out my strategies." he said, and slanted his lips across hers. Kate responded eagerly, the sated feeling in her limbs once again igniting into burning need. She bit his bottom lip, worrying it in her teeth, and Alistair moaned.

Kate's hands dropped to his trousers. "Why are you still wearing clothes?" she asked, untying the drawstring. She slid the trousers down, over his hips as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"We work well together." he quipped, trying to cut the tension between them.

Kate stared at his exposed body, her mouth dry. His tanned skin moved smoothly over his large muscles. His erection thrust forward, slick with pre-come. Kate licked her parched lips.

"Damn, Alistair." she muttered.

He blushed, and Kate threw her head back and laughed.

"What?" he asked nervously.

"You just licked me until I came, but you still blush when I look at you naked." said Kate. "And here I thought maybe you lied to me when you said you were a virgin."

Alistair grinned and he moved forward smoothly, like a large, predatory cat. He nipped at her neck, and she gasped.

"We'll see just how glib you can be in a few moments." he murmured against her neck. Kate growled, and quick as a flash, flipped them over.

"It's my turn." she said, a fierce grin on her face. Alistair looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. Kate lowered her mouth to his, and they fought for dominance, teeth scraping against lips. Kate gasped against his lips and tore at his chest, raking red marks down it. Alistair moaned and arched against her. His control, which he had held on to so desperately while she had bucked underneath him, her taste filling his mouth and his mind, fled at the feel of her nails scoring him. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar victorious snarl-smile on her face and he sat up, knocking her back. He rolled forward, her thighs still straddling him, and fisted a hand in her hair. He roughly pushed her down and covered her with his body. She keened and pressed herself against him, her wet heat against his erection.

"I want you inside me." whispered Kate. Alistair felt lightning course through him and he slowly entered her. He saw her wince, and stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking her face.

"Yes. More, damn you!" she demanded, and thrust her hips forward until he was completely within her. The feel of her throbbing around him nearly made him lose it right there, and he bit down into her shoulder, trying to regain control of himself. She gasped at the feeling of his teeth, the pain melding with pleasure, and moved against him, trying desperately to gain the friction she desired.

He moaned, and was lost in her. His grand plans of smooth, langurous love-making abandoned, he thrust into her, driving her into the bedroll. Kate met his thrusts and felt herself approaching the edge again. She knew it shouldn't be so soon, but she had wanted him for so long, and she was so hot, consumed by feeling.

Kate panted underneath him, and he watched sweat trickle from her neck, trailing between her breasts. She pulled his mouth to hers, her breath in his mouth. Alistair could feel himself getting close, but he couldn't slow down, not with her legs tight around his waist, his teeth biting into her lip. She gasped and clenched around him, screaming that she loved him and she wanted more, and Alistair emptied himself into her, pressing his forehead against hers. Her green gaze pinned him, burning a brand into his very soul. They laid together, gasping, until the sweat cooled on them. Alistair rolled off her. She smiled, her eyes soft.

"That was-uh." said Kate, running her fingers over his jaw.

"Really, I'm surprised we haven't been struck by lightning. We should be smote by now, I would think." said Alistair.

Kate laughed. "I never learned not to play with fire." she said. "I'd take a lightning bolt in order to fuck you again."

Alistair felt a ridiculous blush curling up his neck. Kate saw it, and laughed, her breasts shaking against his chest. She sat up, and walked over to her armor. She began pulling on her leggings, and Alistair watched her. The sight of her long, muscular legs made desire flare in his belly once again. Sex had not made his obsession disappear. Instead, it was enhanced by the knowledge of how she felt, how she tasted. He groaned, and reached for his clothing. The memory of her, screaming her love for him, echoed in his head, and his heart felt like it would burst. Kate loved him.

"I love you, Katherine." he said to her back. She stiffened, and without turning, hurried out of the tent. Alistair laughed. He knew how uncomfortable she was with anything that dealt with feelings, and how out of control she must have been to tell him she loved him in the first place. Kate loved control, built herself around her iron center of rigid control, and it thrilled him to know he could break it down.

Kate rushed into the cold air, taking deep breaths. What was Alistair playing at? Didn't he know that anything said during sex was to be disregarded, that it was in the spur of the moment, and therefore, unreliable? She couldn't keep the warm feeling from enveloping her, however. The traitorous voice in her head let out a victory cheer and began chanting _he loves me he loves me he loves me. _Kate frowned.

She crouched near the fire and poked at it. Kate heard a snicker, and looked up to see Morrigan's smirk.

"Now I know why you keep him around." she said. "Who knew he would be so...energetic?"

Kate's face burned. "You have no idea." she muttered, and Morrigan laughed.

Leiliana appeared from somewhere nearby. Morrigan and Leiliana met glances, and then both collapsed in fits of laughter. Kate put her face in her hands.

When Alistair emerged from the tent a few minutes later, Leiliana let out a cheer. Wynne cleared her throat. "I hope you listened to my advice, boy." she said. "Very impressive, though I have a few critiques." said Zevran. Sten said nothing, and somehow that was the worst: the Quanari's speculative gaze reducing Alistair to the size of an ant. Alistair saw Kate, her face in her arms with her ears and neck a brilliant red.

"


	11. Chapter 11

Alistair spent the next morning washing clothing at the river, far, far away from the demons he travelled with.

Kate ate breakfast, pointedly avoiding Zevran, who sat next to her, asking lewd questions.

"So how was he? Did he even know where to put it? Both of you were virgins? That must have been awful!" he said.

Kate chewed her rabbit thoughtfully. "I must say, it was awesome. Why I haven't done that earlier, I don't know."

Zevran laughed. "Think of how "awesome", as you say, it could be with someone who knows what he's doing?"

Kate levelled a look at him. "Alistair seemed to have a pretty good idea of what he was doing."

Zevran laughed again. "And how would you know? Any sex is good sex to you."

Kate rolled her eyes.

Zevran watched her carefully. He had heard them having sex, and had been surprised. First, at Alistair's skill. The boy must have incredible instincts. Secondly, at what Kate had said during sex. Her declaration of love hadn't really surprised him, to be honest. Zevran hadn't become a master assassin without being able to read people, even those as taciturn as Kate. No, what surprised him was the way her words had sliced through him. Without hearing them, he could fool himself into thinking that maybe, just maybe it was just sex between the two Wardens. Without meaning to, he had begun to fixate on Kate. She fascinated him, and somehow, got under his thick skin. He pasted a leer on his face, which faltered whenever she said Alistair's name. Alistair, the rich-boy idiot just like Zevran had always hated. Alistair, the noble human who waltzed in just like every other noble human and took what he wanted, no matter if what he wanted rightfully belonged to an elf.

"Did you make any more of this? It's good!" said Kate.

Zevran laughed. "There is more left. For some reason, your companions do not want to eat when I cook."

Kate smiled. "More for me, then. I distrust Alistair's cooking more than I distrust yours."

Zevran jumped to his feet. "Let me fetch you some more, then."

Kate stretched her legs and stood. "Nah. I don't like people waiting on me."

Zevran watched her bend over the pot near the fire, heaping stew onto her plate. Why would such an intelligent woman fall for a fool like Alistair? Before he could stop himself, the words were out of his mouth.

"What do you see in him?"

Kate looked at him sharply. "I'm assuming you're talking about Alistair? He's good-looking, for one. Why do you ask?"

"I just wonder why you would choose him, when there are better options." said Zevran.

Kate laughed. "Oh, like you?" she asked.

"Certainly. There is also a gorgeous redhead in camp who would not mind getting to know you better." said Zevran.

Kate gaped. "Leiliana? She doesn't think of me like that! I don't think I'm her type. She's so pretty, and clean, and cultured."

"You are all of those things, when you choose to be. Your other charms are much more compelling, however." said Zevran.

Kate snorted dismissively.

"In Antiva, you would have people flinging themselves at your feet, begging to lick your boots. You attract danger like flowers attract bees, and danger is sexy." said Zevran. "Believe me, I would know."

Kate laughed so hard she choked on her stew. Zevran pounded on her back.

"You are so full of shit I'm surprised you can walk." said Kate, gasping. "Really, Zev, I'd think you'd know when you were laying it on too thick."

Kate scraped her plate clean with a piece of stale bread, and looked around for Genetivi. She saw him arguing with Wynne, pointing at a piece of paper, and then at a book.

Kate blended, and snuck up behind them.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, appearing between them.

They both staggered back, clutching their chests.

"Ahh, old people." said Kate, ducking away from Wynne's staff. "Oof." she said, as the staff hit her in the belly, instead. "I just ate!" she complained. "I'm so full, it's a wonder I'm not big as a bronto."

"I'm sure you'll burn off your breakfast in Alistair's tent." said Wynne.

Kate blushed. "What are you two arguing about?"

"This muttonheaded fool seems to think that the correct interpretation of..." said Wynne, lanching into a diatribe about Genetivi and his apparent inability to grasp some magical concept Kate had no interest in.

"I'll have you know that I am an expert in this form of arcane language. If you weren't a deluded , meddling, nitwitted mage you would see that..." retorted Genetivi, shaking the book in his hand for emphasis.

Kate looked down at what he was waving around, and recognized the cover.

"Are you guys working on the sex book together?" asked Kate.  
Wynne looked at her. "This is no dirty magazine that is passed around the barracks. This is an important magical work, and one of only ten copies surviving! It is imperative that someone interepret the information within!"

Kate smirked. "Interpret, eh?" she asked, and winked at Wynne.

Genetivi blustered, "I am a monk, you know, and Wynne is a Senior Enchanter. We are no hormonal teenagers, unlike certain others in our group."

"I'm twenty. I'm not a teenager." said Kate, offended.

Wynne and Genetivi had the nerve to laugh at her, and she turned, stomping to her pack.

Kate furiously reached for her armor, hoping a good scrubbing would calm her, only to find it sparkling. Sten had once again cleaned it. Kate sighed, and walked over to the man, who seemed to be deep in conversation with Meat.

Kate cleared her throat behind him. Sten stood. "Do you need something?" he asked.

"You're not even embarassed I caught you talking to the dog?" asked Kate.

"The dog is a worthy, true warrior. I would be more embarassed to be caught talking to Alistair." said Sten simply.

"Hey, I heard that!" shouted Alistair, who was hanging clothing on lines strunge over the fire.

Kate laughed, then looked at Sten. "You don't have to keep cleaning my armor. I can do it myself. I accept your apology, if that's what you're doing." she said.

"I do not clean your armor as an apology. I don't have any reason to apologize. I clean it because you are my commander, and that is how it is done."

"So you didn't consider me your commander before?" asked Kate, narrowing her eyes.

"No." said Sten.

Kate threw her hands in the air. "So I beat you in combat, and suddenly I am a worthy leader?" she asked.

"No. Quanari are not dogs. We do not decide on leaders by fighting." said Sten.

Kate shook her head. "It makes no sense to me, but I'm glad you've realized I'm your commander."

"You are not as callow as I thought." said Sten.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kate.

"You have deeper, more intricate thought processes than I thought possible." said Sten.

"I know the definition of callow, Sten." said Kate. "I mean, why did you decide I was less callow?"

"I have seen your commitment to duty, and I respect it." said Sten.

"So now you'll tell me why you were in that cage?" asked Kate. "Somehow, your answer that you killed a family doesn't seem like the whole truth."

"It is true that I killed a family. I withheld the reason, however. When I came to these shores, I was not alone. I came with my Beresand, my brothers." said Sten. "We were sent here as scouts."

Kate nodded.

"The Qunari heard of the Blight, and sent us to assess the threat." said Sten. "We had not seen any darkspawn in weeks, and were about to dismiss the rumors as simple Fereldan weakness. Then, one night by Lake Calenhad, we were attacked. Darkspawn came from everywhere: the ground, the water, the very air. We fought valiantly, but were terribly overnumbered. I saw the last one fall, but it was too late. I-fell. When I awoke, I was in a strange cabin, without my brothers, and my sword was gone." said Sten.

"Your sword?" asked Kate.

"Asala. Without it, I can never return to the Quanari." said Sten.

"Why not? It's just a piece of metal." said Kate.

Sten sighed. "Even if I did manage to voyage to Por Vollen, alone and unarmed, upon sighting me, the Quanari would slay me. No warrior would cast aside their sword while they still drew breath. To do so would immediately mark me as a deserter. When I awoke, and found it gone, my mind went dark. I went into a rage, and when I came out of it, I found I had killed the farmers with my bare hands."

Kate nodded. "But why let yourself be captured?" she asked.

"An untrained mind is a danger to everyone." said Sten. "Surely you know that."

Kate nodded again. "I certainly do. Before I learned to control myself, I would fly into rages, and put everyone in danger. Where did you say the farmers found you? Lake Calenhad? Maybe someone around there found your sword."

"It is lost." said Sten.

Kate looked at him. "I'll do my best to find it, Sten."

Kate walked over to the fire and grabbed her damp clothes.

"I don't know why I have to do laundry duty. Can't we just make the mages do it? It's simple for them." complained Alistair.

"Because, Alistair, that would hardly be fair." said Kate. "And Morrigan would never let me forget it."

"She's a bitch." muttered Alistair. "Who cares what she thinks?"

"I do, Alistair." said Kate firmly. "Plus, she's the reason I will be wearing clean, dry clothes when we embark in, oh, five minutes and you will not." Kate walked, laundry piled in her arms, to Morrigan.

"Can you dry this for me?" she asked. Morrigan looked up from the mixture she was stirring.

"Certainly." said the witch, and waved her hand in the air.

"Why don't you fear magic like Wynne does? Wynne seems to think that if she uses magic for anything frivolous, she will become an abomination." said Kate.

"Because I was not raised to fear it." said Morrigan simply. "I was raised to relish my power. Speaking of, have you given any more thought to my offer?"

"I have. We didn't slay the dragon, though." said Kate.

"The blood Kolgrim gave us will suffice for my purposes." said Morrigan. "Once we get to Redcliffe, the mixture should be ready, as long as you are."

"I am. You don't have to tattoo my face, do you?" asked Kate.

Morrigan laughed. "So she does possess a little vanity. Unexpected."

Kate shook her head. "I think my mother would come back from the grave, just to scold me, if I got a tattoo on my face. It's bad enough that my hair is so short, and my arms are so scarred. A facial tattoo would guarantee that no one will ever believe I was the daughter of Teryn Cousland."

"I can place the ward wherever you like. I do need quite a bit of surface space, however, so I suggest either your back or stomach." said Morrigan.

Kate nodded. "I suppose I should break the news to Alistair. He won't like this."

"Why even discuss it with him?" asked Morrigan.

"Because he is my friend, and generally, I try not to upset my friends." said Kate.

Morrigan watched her walk away, and repeated Flemeth's mantra in her head: "Love is meaningless. Friendship is meaningless. Only power is meaningful. Only power is everlasting." The mantra seemed less and less true at the days went by, and Kate kept proving Flemeth wrong. Morrigan reminded herself of what she had been sent to do, and wondered if she could actually do it. It had been easy, at first, to dismiss Kate's trust as weakness. Then, Morrigan had been on the receiving end of that trust, and it had changed something inside her. She knew Flemeth would laugh until her shrivelled heart gave out to see the way Morrigan went out of her way to earn Kate's praise. Morrigan herself scowled at the thought of her past behavior. She was no better than the flea-ridden Mabari.

Kate approached Alistair, who was trying to tempt Meat with a rabbit bone.

"Don't you want it? Come on, doesn't it look positively putrid? Dogs love that, right? I mean, you like chewing Morrigan's underthings. Ugh." said Alistair.

Meat turned away, sighing.

"He doesn't like you, Alistair." said Kate.

"I'm so nice to him! He loves Zevran, and that guy just ignores him." said Alistair.

"He either likes people, or he doesn't. He's not going to change his mind." said Kate. "Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

Alistair dropped the bone, wiping his hand on his trousers.

"Come with me to my tent." said Kate.

"Oh, I have an idea what we'll be _talking _about." said Alistair.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take Morrigan's offer. I just wanted to let you know so it isn't a surprise when you see my torso tattooed." said Kate.

"You mean whatever dragon-blood magic ritual she cooked up? You can't be serious. She's dangerous, Kate. You shouldn't trust her." said Alistair.

Kate frowned. "Morrigan has never given me any cause to mistrust her. She saved your life; you could show a little gratitude."

"I never asked for her disgusting blood magic." sneered Alistair. "And you shouldn't, either. How do you know she isn't going to use it to control your mind? That's what blood mages do."

"Don't be so stupid, Alistair. Morrigan is far more subtle than that." said Kate.

"That's supposed to comfort me, that she's a sneaky witch? It doesn't. You aren't doing this." said Alistair, crossing his arms.

Kate's eyes flashed with anger. "You think that because we fucked, you can order me around? I didn't come here to ask for permission."

"No, you never ask for permission, do you? You've always done whatever you wanted, and let the chips fall where they may." said Alistair, flinging his hands in the air. "Fine. You obviously won't listen to reason. Run to your little pet blood mage, but don't come crying to me when the bitch bites."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I would never come crying to you for anything." she snarled, and pushed him roughly aside on her way out of the tent. Alistair grabbed her wrist, and she turned, furious.

"Look-I'm sorry. I don't know what made me react like that. I don't even care about blood magic anymore, not enough to get so angry about it." said Alistair. "I just don't trust Morrigan, and, frankly, all magic scares the shit out of me. The thought of you getting hurt or killed-it frightens me."

Kate sighed. "You're really stupid, you know that?"

"I know." said Alistair, and lowered his mouth to hers. Kate closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

"We have to get going. If we hurry, we can make it to Redcliffe by nightfall." said Kate.

Alistair groaned. "You're so responsible."

Kate grinned. "Someone has to be."

"Wynne's plenty responsible. Come, let's be bad." said Alistair, running his hands up her sides, his breath tickling her neck.

Kate giggled. "No, Alistair. We have to go."

Alistair sighed.

Kate noticed Genetivi walking easier, despite their harder pace. "Wynne's a miracle worker, isn't she?" she asked.

Brother Genetivi smiled. "She certainly is."

"You'll make me blush, you two." said Wynne, her eyes twinkling.

"I have the feeling it takes a lot more than that to make you blush." said Zevran.

Wynne laughed.

"So tell me, do mages ever enhance parts of their bodies with magic?" asked Zevran.

Wynne frowned. "Why would they do that?"

"Oh, so they could have more powerful arms, or run faster, or have the bosoms of women half their age." said Zevran.

Wynne gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"Your bosom. Is it magical? It must be. It is so high, so luscious." said Zevran smoothly.

"I beg your pardon." said Wynne.

"Would you like me to repeat my question? Is your bosom-"

"Do not continue. I'm not talking to you anymore." said Wynne.

"Aww." said Zevran.

Kate laughed, and turned back to Genetivi. "So what are you going to do, now that we've found the Urn?"

"I must tell the Chantry about this. Now that my theories have been proven, they will not seem so sacreligious." said Genetivi. "The world needs to know, to have access to the Ashes."

"Shouldn't they be protected? You can't just let everyone in there-they'd destroy it." said Kate.

"You can't keep people from Andraste!" said Genetivi.

"Deny them a corpse? Never." said Sten sarcastically.

"So everyone comes, and takes a pinch of the ashes. Oo, I hope that Urn is self-replenishing." said Alistair.

"People must be told! This is a wondrous discovery!" said Leiliana excitedly.

"Fine." said Kate. "I guess I don't really care all that much. Do what you want."

"I must retun to Denerim. When you are in town, please visit me. I don't have much, but I'd like to thank you for helping me." said Genetivi.

"Oh, I couldn't-" started Kate.

"She'd be happy to take whatever marvelous artifact you are offering." answered Zevran, nudging Kate in the ribs and whispering, "I'd like to get paid, you know."

Kate nodded. "I guess a reward would be nice."

Kate noticed a familiar face as they entered Redcliffe village. Bann Teagan was standing at the top of the hill, near the windmill, talking with a knight.

"Bann Teagan!" she shouted. He looked up and rushed over.

"Have you found the Urn?" he asked.

"We have." said Kate, holding out the pouch. Bann Teagan reached for it, and Kate snatched it away.

"First, I have a bone or two to pick with you, my lord." she said, sneering the "my lord," portion. Kate heard Alistair start to protest, and she held up a hand.

"I heard a rumor that your brother, the very brother Alistair and I risked our necks for, made Alistair sleep in the stables as a child. Is this true?" she asked.

Bann Teagan coloured. "Yes. I admit, I did not even know about Alistiar until he was six or seven, and I could not convince my brother to bring him into the castle. By then, he was involved with Isolde, who already despised the boy."

"So you tried to convince him, at least?" asked Kate.

"Yes. I even offered to take him in at Rainsfere, my estate. My brother refused." said Teagan.

Kate smiled and threw her arms around the shocked man. "Oh, that makes me so relieved. I worried I would come here, and find Ellie in the stable, and then Sten would cut off your head. What a mess that would be! I'm glad you are the man I thought you were."

Bann Teagan looked at Sten, who was glaring at him.

"The girl I left in your care is not bedding down with beasts, I hope." said Sten fiercely.

Bann Teagan gulped. "No, she's quite comfortable at the castle." he said.

"Good." said Sten.

Bann Teagan sent a messenger ahead to alert the castle of their return. Before they had even stepped foot on the bridge, Kate saw a little form flying toward them, black curls whipping in the wind.

"Sten! You came back!" shouted the girl, throwing herself at the Quanari.

Sten patted her head. "Have you conducted yourself with proper discipline?" he asked.

"Yes." said Ellie, who held out her arms to be picked up. Sten swung her up to sit on his shoulder.

Leiliana giggled. "Softie." she said to Sten.

"She will be able to better spot danger this way." said Sten gruffly.

"She's been a very good girl. I was not expecting a child so young to be so well-behaved. Connor is-"

"Connor is a brat." said Alistair. "Ellie is not."

Kate laughed. They made their way to the castle.

"Please, I have to know if the Ashes will work. We should go to Eamon immediately." said Bann Teagan.

Kate nodded. "Of course."

They followed Bann Teagan and entered the Arl's bedchambers. Valena, the smith's daughter, sat next to the Arl's bed.

"Oh, hello, my lady." said Valena, bowing to them.

"It looks like you've managed to keep him alive." said Kate.

"My mother was very sick for years before she died, and I nursed her." said Valena.

Bann Teagan looked at Kate. "So what do we do with the Ashes?"

Kate shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he's supposed to eat them?"

"Here, allow me." said Genetivi, taking the pouch from Kate. He took the pinch of ashes and said a few words, sprinkling them over the Arl's chest. The change was instantaeous. As soon as the ashes touched his chest, the Arl began coughing, and sat up.

"Where am I? Where's Isolde? Connor?" he asked.

"You were very sick, brother. Poisoned by Loghain." said Bann Teagan.

"Loghain? Why would he do that? Oh." said the Arl. "What about Isolde? Where is she?"

"We can discuss that later. These people saved you. They found the Urn of Sacred Ashes, and cured you." said Bann Teagan, gesturing to Kate and her companions.

Arl Eamon squinted. "Alistair, is that you? Who is that with you? She looks familiar."

"I am Katherine Cousland. My father was Teryn Cousland, before Arl Howe massacred my family. Now, I am a Grey Warden with Alistair." said Kate. "I believe we met at the last Landsmeet, when I accompanied my father and brother."

"Of course." said Arl Eamon. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, my Lady."

"Please, no titles. I am a Grey Warden now." said Kate.

"As you wish." said Arl Eamon.

"Now, Bann Teagan has much to tell you, privately." said Kate, and motioned for her group to leave.

That night before the feast in celebration of the Arl's recovery, Alistair paced around Kate's room.

"We killed his wife." said Alistair to Kate. "What will he think?"

"We went over this, Alistair. If anyone is at fault, it is me. Let me handle this." said Kate.

They were soon called into the banquet hall. Kate peered in, and noticed that the Arl had not invited any of her companions. She marched in and went up to the Arl.

"I see you haven't any places set for my party." she said.

"I saw to it that there would be room for them at the servants' table." said the Arl.

"Then you should also make sure there is room for myself and Alistair there, too." said Kate.

"But you two are nobles. It would not be proper." said Eamon.

Alistair watched Kate's hands clench into fists, and winced, thinking of the impending explosion. Even with her hair done up, and wearing a fancy dress, she still radiated danger. He found himself admiring her bosom, which was quivering with rage, like the rest of her. He ripped his gaze away before he embarassed himself.

"Somehow it was proper to let the King's son sleep in a stables, though. Odd." sneered Kate.

Arl Eamon looked slightly ashamed. "I couldn't raise him here-what would the nobles say?" he said.

Kate slammed her fist down onto the table in front of him, startling him.

"Who gives a damn what they say? My parents were nobles, and a damned sight higher rank than you, and they would have never allowed that. Nobody slept in the stables at Highever, and you know why? Because my parents believed that people have more dignity than that. I believe people have more dignity than that." snarled Kate. "I'm not about to shame my companions, who are in no way my servants, by forcing them to sit at a servants' table while I dine with nobility."

Bann Teagan stood up quickly. "Very well, let me just alert the kitchen staff we will have more people dining with us."

The table was hastily set with the extra places, and Kate's anger subsided a bit. She still stabbed viciously at the food in front of her, her fork clinking against the plate.

Arl Eammon cleared his throat nervously. "Now that-that is settled, we have matters to discuss."

Kate turned.

"We need to unite Fereldan against the Blight. Loghain's treachery cannot stand, but we risk civil war to oppose him. I cannot challenge him for the throne, as even though Rowan was my sister, it will seem opportunistic. We need a stronger candidate to the throne than Anora." said Arl Eammon.

"Brother, are you suggesting that Alistair?" started Bann Teagan.

"I am. He is Maric's son. I will call a Landsmeet, and it will be obvious to everyone there that he is such. Alistair will challenge Anora for the throne, and he will win." said Arl Eamon.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this? I don't want to be king!" said Alistair.

"Alistair is also a Grey Warden. We have a duty to stop the Blight, first." said Kate firmly. "We still have treaties to deliver, and the rest of our army to raise."

"I understand that your duty must come first. Once you have raised your army, send a message, and I will call for a Landsmeet. Without the royal armies, the Blight cannot be defeated.." said Arl Eamon.

"So Alistair is to become King? What say you, Alistair?" asked Kate.

"I don't want it. I never wanted it, but if this is the way things have to be-I will do it. Anything to defeat the Blight, right?" said Alistair, his face grim.

"We will notify you immediately, my lord. Thank you for your cooperation." said Kate, bowing low. She swept out of the hall and her companions stood up, following her.

As Alistair got up to go, Arl Eamonn put a hand on his wrist.

"You and I have something to discuss." he said.

Alistair sat down, dread filling him.

"If this is about Isolde-Katherine did everything she could." said Alistair.

"It is not. Teagan told me of the situation, and she made the best choice. She is a Grey Warden, that much is certain." he said. "I noticed you looking at her rather more than you looked at your other companions. She is the last of the Couslands, and would make an excellent choice for Queen. Other than her noble blood, she is strong and smart." said Arl Eamon.

Alistair laughed shakily, running a hand through his hair. "I don't even want to think about getting married, or becoming King. That could be years away. Right now, I have to concentrate on defeating the Blight."

"I just wanted to put the idea in your head, my boy." said Arl Eamon.

Alistair nodded, and bowed.

He fled the hall, anxious to get out of the fancy clothes, which felt as if they were choking him.

He found Kate in his room, sitting on his bed.

"I hope he didn't scold you too badly for my behavior. I don't think anyone's ever talked to him the way I did. Did you see his face? Turned purple as a plum" said Kate, and grinned.

"You're incorrigable. You don't feel a bit of remorse, do you?" asked Alistair.

"Nope. He deserved every word out of my mouth." said Kate. "Now, that shirt seems to be choking you. Would you like me to remove it for you?" she asked.

"Yes, please." he said.

"


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: So, I thought about everyone's comments about historic details being off. I admit I wasn't thinking, regarding the hormones and/or teenager comments. However, I did think before adding the part about the magazine. Movable clay type was invented in 1041, which makes the printing of pamphlets possible. I was not talking about modern glossy magazines; rather, a couple pieces of paper folded together. European woodcut pornography dates back to the 1400s, which makes the concept of a magazine perfectly feasible. Nyah-nyah :P**

Kate reached for the first button when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She whipped around, pulling a concealed dagger from her stocking.

"Someone's in here." she said urgently.

Alistair reached for the sword at his belt, only to realize he wasn't wearing one. He scrambled to the corner, and was bending down for it when he heard a sardonic laugh.

"Caught with your pants down?" asked Morrigan, leaning against the wall.

"How did you get in here?" asked Alistair.

"She was a cat. She must have been hiding under the bed." said Kate.

"Are you ready? The mixture has matured, and tonight is a full moon. It couldn't be a more auspicious time." said Morrigan.

"I am ready." said Kate. "What do I need to do?"

"Come to my room. I have everything prepared." said Morrigan.

"I'm coming with." said Alistair.

"No." said Morrigan.

Kate looked at Morrigan. "Is there any harm in him being present? He'll be quiet and let you work, I promise."

"Fine. I suppose the fool would be listening at the door, anyway, and I don't want him bursting in, determined to defend your honor." said Morrigan.

The trio entered Morrigan's room, which was brightly lit with twenty or thirty candles. A table, covered with a clean sheet and a starched pillow, stood in the middle of the room.

"This is not what I expected." said Alistair. "Isn't it supposed to be dark and spooky? This is rather too clean."

Morrigan eyed him. "I am going to be tattooing Kate. You do know that tattoos are permanent, right? This tattoo is also a magical ward, which requires a high degree of precision. I would be a fool to attempt the procedure in dimly lit chamber."

Kate hopped onto the table. "I've decided I want it on my stomach. I already have a couple scars there."

Morrigan nodded. "Lie back, and do not move in the slightest."

Kate laid back, staring at the felt Morrigan wipe her stomach down with something that smelled like alcohol, and then heard her open a jar. Morrigan turned back, and traced a hand over Kate's hipbones. It tickled, and Kate laughed, surprised.

"What are these strange bruises?" Morrigan asked. "They're in a very strange pattern. Five on each side."

Kate laughed even harder. She saw Alistair out of the corner of her eye, his face a brilliant red.

"Oh. I see." said Morrigan primly, her pale cheeks flushing.

Alistair sat in a chair nearby, watching Morrigan suspiciously.

Morrigan pulled out a strange knife and began making small cuts into Kate's stomach. Alistair watched the mixture in the jar slowly disappear.

Kate gritted her teeth. Every cut burned. It felt as if Morrigan were branding her.

"Is it supposed to burn?" she asked through her teeth.

"Yes. That is the dragon's blood. Eventually, it will burn into your bones." said Morrigan.

"Shit." said Kate.

Hours went by, with Kate lying in immobile agony, Morrigan intensely concentrating, and Alistair talking endlessly. Alistair's chatter helped Kate think about anything else but jumping from the table and running, screaming, from the room.

"Okay. It will hurt for the next week, but most of the pain is over." said Morrigan.

Kate looked down. Her stomach was glowing with a blue design. It looked similar to the wards Morrigan cast over herself in battle, only smaller, and more detailed. Long, curved lines framed her breasts, flowing up from her hips.

"Will it always glow?" asked Kate.

"No. Once the lyrium finishes mixing with your blood, it will fade. Eventually, it fade to a light blue." said Morrigan.

"What, exactly, does it protect me from?" asked Kate.

"Well, blood magic, for one. Secondly, it makes you much more resistant to magic, and fire. Watch." said Morrigan, and thumped her staff against the ground.

A small fireball flew toward Kate and hit her square in the chest. Kate winced, expecting a burn, but it didn't even sting.

"Wow." said Alistair.

"Thank you, Morrigan. As soon as we leave Redcliffe, I'll fulfill my part of the deal." said Kate.

Kate walked, shirtless, to her room. Alistair followed.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Intensely." said Kate. "Honestly, does it hurt? Of all stupid questions.."

Kate winced and flopped backwards onto the bed.

Alistair ran a finger down her side. "It is beautiful. I was expecting something grotesque. Have you seen the clothing Morrigan wears? Something tacky like that, but this-this is gorgeous. It suits you."

Kate smiled, and her stomach growled. "Thank you. You're sweet."

"You're hungry. Good thing I filched a whole loaf of white bread." said Alistair. "I figured you would like it, growing up noble and all."

Kate's eyes widened. "White bread? As in, finely milled, super-expensive wheat flour bread? Oh, Alistair. You know the way to my heart."

"The very same. Tastes like paper to me, but what do I know? I'm just a bastard. My dirty blood must account for my preference for bread that has a flavor." said Alistair.

Kate laughed, and winced. "I happen to like your dirty blood. Where's that bread? I'm starving."

"You wouldn't be so hungry if you had eaten your meal instead of chopping it into tiny pieces. I'm pretty sure the cow was dead before it went on your plate-you didn't need to stab it to death." said Alistair, grinning. He rummaged in his pack and handed her the loaf.

"Arl Eamon's lucky I didn't stab him, instead. Ugh, I had forgotten about how nobility acts. I'm glad I'm free of that world." said Kate, ripping into the bread with her teeth.

Alistair ignored Arl Eamon's voice in his head, _She would make an excellent Queen. _He looked at Kate, blissfully chewing the bread, her torso bared and bloody. He didn't want to think about how becoming Queen would change her, or how becoming King would change him. Despite the long, hard days, the blood and death, he loved his life as it was now. He loved the rush of battle, and knew Kate did, too. He was reminded of the kestrel Arl Eamon had once kept. Of her fierce, proud eyes watching him from the perch she was tied to. Of how impossibly sad it had made him, seeing how the kestrel watched the sky every chance she got. Alistair shook his head.. Kate was not a bird, and she could adapt. Couldn't she?

Kate stretched out on her back, dropping pieces of bread into her mouth. She saw Alistair staring at her, the expression in his eyes reached out to him, and pulled him onto the bed next to her. He took the bread from her hand and began bringing pieces to her lips. She smiled.

"I could get used to this. Maybe you'll chew it for me, too, hmm?" she asked.

"Ungrateful wretch. Here I am, risking my neck to steal my lady a loaf of the finest bread in all the land, and she scoffs." said Alistair.

Kate grinned, and closed her eyes. When she awakened, Alistair was gone. She sat up, and put on one of the new tunics a Redcliffe maid left out. Her old tunic was nowhere to be found. Kate saw someone stirirng outside her door, and opened the door.

"Hello. Do you know what happened to the tunic that was in here?" she asked the maid outside her door.

"That was a tunic? Oh, my lady, I thought it was a rag, and threw it out." said the maid, her face turning as red as her hair.

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it. Did you find me these new ones? They're very fine." said Kate.

"The other woman that is travelling with you gave them to me, and said to give them to you." said the maid.

"Leiliana." said Kate.

"Yes, I think that was her name."

"Here, take this. Thank you for cleaning up my room. I'm sorry about all the blood." said Kate, pressing a sovereign into the girl's hand.

"Oh! My lady, thank you!" said the maid, looking down at the gold piece.

Kate bowed, and the girl blushed and ran down the hall. Kate cocked her head, confused. She shrugged, and was about to shut the door when a brown hand grabbed it.

"Breaking more hearts, I see." said Zevran.

"What are you talking about? I was just paying the maid." said Zevran.

"The very same maid who spent last night alternating between scrubbing your floor and sighing over you. And now you've proven yourself to be generous and gracious, too. The poor girl never had a chance." said Zevran, grinning.

"How do you know she was in here? Were you watching me sleep?" asked Kate suspiciously.

"Someone had to make sure no one tried to assassinate you. This castle has too many people moving in and out of it. Makes me nervous." said Zevran.

"Why, Zev, how sweet." said Kate.

"Plus, you slept without your top on." added Zevran. "Very nice tattoo, by the way."

The rest of the castle awakened to the sound of Kate's outraged howl.

Kate gathered her reluctant companions. "I know that you would probably like to stay another day, and honestly, you deserve it. Unfortunately, other matters are pressing." she said.

Nobody complained outwardly, though some tired sighs were heard.

"Now, we go south. The Kocari Wilds." said Kate.

"Why?" asked Wynne. "I doubt the Dalish are there, with all the darkspawn in the area."

"We are not searching for the Dalish. We are visiting an old, dear friend." said Kate. "And then, we're going to kill her." Kate explained the situation with Flemeth, and then added, "I know you joined to fight the Blight, and that is why I am giving the option to anyone who wants it, to sit out this battle. I'd surely appreciate your help, though."

"Of course we'll help! What Flemeth is planning is abhorent." said Wynne. Leiliana nodded.

"I will not sit out while you fight." said Sten.

Meat barked. Kate rolled her eyes. "Of course I knew you'd be coming along." she said to the dog.

"I'm in. All this Templar training, and I've never killed an apostate. I'm a disgrace." said Alistair.

"Morrigan is staying at camp. There is a chance Flemeth would try to possess her." said Kate.

They walked for hours when Kate noticed Zevran walking alongside her.

"Are you sitting this one out, Zev? I didn't hear you say anything." she said.

"By your side I would willingly storm the gates of the Dark City itself." he replied.

Kate looked at him, aghast. "Oh. Wow." she said.

He said nothing, and continued walking.

The rest of the group apparently did not hear Zevran's declaration, and continued with their chatter.

Someone had. A week into their journey, when they camped for the night, Wynne approached Zevran.

"Have you come to tell me the truth about your bosom?" he asked cheekily.

"I have not. I would like to know what game you are playing at, with Kate." said Wynne seriously.

"What are you talking about?" asked Zevran.

"By your side I would willingly storm the gates of the Dark City itself, you said. Did you mean it? Because that is very grave thing to promise." said Wynne.

"If I did, what is it to you?" asked Zevran.

"Then it means you have deeper feelings toward our leader than I had realized. Feelings you must never act on." said Wynne.

"Oh? And why is that?" asked Zevran.

"Because she is already playing with fire, dallying with Alistair. Because the future of Fereldan rests on her shoulders, and she cannot afford any more distraction." said Wynne seriously.

"I am not quite so vapid as I look. I understand that." said Zevran. "Now tell me, how is your sex research going? I'd be happy to volunteer my-services."

Wynne sighed and turned. She saw Kate clapping her hands and laughing as Leiliana sang, apparently another one of her bawdy songs, judging by Alistair's red face.

"Kate, can I have a word with you?" asked Wynne.

Kate nodded, all traces of a smile gone from her face. Her cool, calm expression returned.

"Yes. What do you need?" she asked as they walked out of earshot.

"I have noticed that you and Alistair have gotten...close." said Wynne.

"If this is the nugs and the bees talk, Alistair told me you already gave it to him." said Kate.

"No.. Do you really think you ought to continue with him? A leader in your position cannot afford a weakness like love getting in the way of duty." said Wynne seriously.

"It isn't love. It's just sex." insisted Kate, panicking inside. Was she really that obvious?

"Don't lie to me, girl. I've been around a lot longer than you have, and I recognize love when I see it. I'm here to warn you about it. Love is selfish. Love will make you do things you could never imagine yourself doing. It is best to break it off now, before you make any regrettable choices." said Wynne.

Kate frowned. "I know my duty. I'm not some love-stricken idiot. Fereldan and stopping the Blight come first, always."

Wynne searched Kate's face, and nodded approvingly. "I am glad you know that. If you were one person, whose choices did not affect anyone else, that would be one thing. But one such as you-your choices shape the world. Do not forget that."

Kate's scowl deepened. "I know that. I've always known that."

"Good."

Kate turned sharply and walked into the trees. She returned to her old, faithful way of clearing her mind: practicing forms. Her stomach sent twinges of pain as she twisted, and she hung onto the pain, trying desperately to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her being. Wynne was right, of course. Kate could not allow any feelings she had toward Alistair get in the way of saving Fereldan. She had acted like a complete moron in the past weeks, walking around with a stupid grin on her face. Now, she needed to reign in her foolish heart, and act like the Grey Warden she was. Having sex with Alistair allowed her to take her mind off duty for short periods, which was a good thing, and kept her sane. What she needed to do was separate sex from love. Kate knew what happened to people she loved. They died, and Alistair could not die, not when he needed to become King.

"What did she say to you that got you all worked up?" asked Alistar, walking toward her through the trees.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." said Kate.

"So that's why you're out here, killing shadows? You haven't done this in weeks." said Alistair.

"Wynne reminded me of who, exactly I am." said Kate.

"And who is that?" asked Alistair.

"A Grey Warden. A curse on everyone who loves me." blurted Kate, and stopped, horrified.

"That's ridiculous. A curse? You're the best thing that ever happened to me. Sometimes, I even almost feel thankful the Blight happened, because if everything would have been fine, we never would have met." said Alistair softly.

Kate scowled. "Don't talk like that to me. I don't want to hear it." she said.

"Hear what? That I love you?" asked Alistair.

"Especially not that. Don't be an idiot, Alistair. Loving me is a death sentence." said Kate.

"And ruin my record streak as a world-class idiot?" joked Alistair, trying to catch Kate's eyes. She avoided it, staring at the tree ahead of her. "It's not as if I have long for this world, anyway."

Kate looked at him sharply. "What are you talking about? I know we've had some close scrapes, but you always pull through." she said.

"I never told you?" asked Alistair. "Duncan never told you? Oh, Maker."

Kate felt like retching. Her stomach, already nauseous, turned somersaults. "What is it?"

"Grey Wardens only have 30 years, give or take. The Taint in our blood-it eventually kills us. It starts with the nightmares returning. When that happens, most Wardens go to the Deep Roads, and die in glorious battle, rather than...waiting." said Alistair.

"Waiting for what? What happens?" asked Kate.

"The Taint twists your mind, and eventually, turns you into one of them. Darkspawn." said Alistair.

"And nobody told me this. I feel sick." said Kate.

"Would anyone join the Grey Wardens if they did?" asked Alistair.

"So I have ten more years?" asked Kate.

Alistair looked at her. "No, you have about thirty from your Joining. So, you have approximately....twenty-nine and a quarter years left." said Alistair.

"Well, I'll probably die fighting this Blight, anyway. But you-you can't die. Promise me, Alistair, that if it comes down to you or me, you'll save yourself." said Kate. She pushed aside her pride, which was insignficant next to her need to hear his promise.

"I can't do that." said Alistair.

"You must. I can't have anyone else die for me. The weight of their sacrifices has almost broken me, Alistair." said Kate raggedly. "I couldn't bear it. I swear that I'll turn around, and leave you in Redcliffe if you don't give me your oath."

"I'd find you. I won't promise you." said Alistair, his eyes wild. He had never seen her like this, her eyes wide and pleading.

Kate dropped to her knees in front of him. "Please, Alistair. I'm begging you."

Alistair looked down, horrified. Katherine Cousland did not _beg, _but here she was, on her knees. "I promise." he said, the lie echoing in the quiet forest. He would say anything to get her to her feet, to stop the look in her eyes.

Kate got to her feet. She knew he was lying, and it twisted her inside. She promised herself that she would never allow Alistair to sacrifice himself for her, that she would always be faster, always a step ahead. She schooled her face into something less pathetic, and looked at him. "Thank you, Alistair. That means everything to me."

Alistair put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's just go back to camp, alright? No more talking about kings or death." he said, and sighed.

Kate went straight to her tent. She flopped herself down, heedless of her armor. She did not want to think about duty, and especially not about sacrifice. What she said to Alistair was true: she felt the pain of her parents', of Ser Gilmore's, and of Duncan's deaths every time she let her guard down long enough to think of it. Kate heard Meat growl.

"It's just me, boy." said Alistair softly. Meat growled deeper.

"Meat! Go outside and watch for bandits." commanded Kate, and the Mabari reluctantly left the tent, eyeing Alistair as he went.

Alistair crouched next to Kate. She ignored him. He reached out and began unbuckling her armor.

"You can't sleep in this." he said chidingly.

"Watch me." said Kate.

He laughed, and pulled the armor off. He then ran his hand over her tunic.

"So Leiliana got you, too? I hear she charmed new clothing for all of us out of Bann Teagan." he said. "This color looks nice on you."

"It will be especially lovely once it is caked in blood." said Kate.

"Oh yes, a deep ochre is _the_ color this season." said Alistair.

Kate laughed and pulled him onto her.

They entered the edges of the Wilds. Kate had the secret, entirely illogical hope that she would stumble on Fergus, alive and well. She could not believe he was dead. She was convinced she would have felt it. She remembered knowing her father, and then mother, were dead, how a sick, cold feeling had spread through her. Duncan had looked at her and nodded understandingly. Kate had felt nothing of the same for her brother, a brother who was her closest confidante.

"This is where we must part. Go straight ahead until you see a birch tree. It is unnatural in this forest, so it will stand out. Turn left, and verily you shall come to the hut." said Morrigan.

Kate saw tension around Morrigan's eyes. "We will kill her. Don't worry." she said.

Morrigan nodded slightly.

Kate looked at the rest of the group. "Is everyone ready? Flemeth is insanely powerful. I hope we can overwhelm her. Maker watch over us."

They crept up to the hut and saw a fire smoking outside.

"She's here." whispered Kate.

"I certainly am." said the witch, suddenly standing before them. Alistair and Zevran jumped back, unnerved, but Kate stood firm, looking Flemeth in the eyes.

"I have come at the behest of Morrigan." said Kate.

"Oh, so she has you dancing to her little tune, now? What does she want?" asked Flemeth.

"Your head." said Kate.

"Really? How intriguing. Not entirely unexpected, but intriguing nonetheless. I suppose she has her theories about me, then." said Flemeth.

"How you birth and raise children to later possess them? Yes." said Kate, sneering. "You're an abomination, in the truest sense of the word. You betray your own flesh and blood. You sicken me."

"Have you taken good care of my vessel? I see she is not with you. Smarter than she looks, my girl." cackled Flemeth.

"I promised she would come to no harm under my watch, and she has not. I always keep my promises." said Kate, a wicked gleam entering her eyes. "Now arm yourself, witch. Death awaits you, at long last."

"So you have a taste for the dramatic? Good, this shall be much more interesting. How ironic, that I be battling a Cousland, after all these years."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "I don't have time for your riddles."

"Oh yes, you have to stop the Blight, and all that. I wonder, has Morrigan mentioned why, exactly, she helps you on your quest?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it, you old bitch," she said, drawing her weapons.

Flemeth cackled. "Oh, this will be fun." She started to shimmer, and then turned into a massive dragon, as large as the high dragon near Haven. She spread her huge wings and flapped them, the draft knocking Kate off her feet. Kate rolled and ran toward Flemeth.

Kate heard Alistair curse and follow.

"Zevran, Leiliana, aim for her eyes!" shouted Kate. Kate avoided Flemeth's whipping tail, and deftly ran up the dragon's back. Flemeth shook, and Kate jumped, aiming for her right wing. Her dagger caught as she had hoped, and the weight of Kate holding to the handle pulled it down. Flemeth's wing tore and she roared, her wing flailing. Kate was thrown to the ground, and landed hard. The wind knocked out of her, Kate spawled in the dirt, gasping uselessly.

"Kate!" shouted Alistair, running forward. Kate saw Flemeth's jaws opening, and she propelled herself to her feet on sheer will. She pushed Alistair aside with all her might and turned, defiant as dragon fire enveloped her.

Kate heard the desperate cries of her companions. Her armor caught fire, the metal fastenings searing brands into her skin. Kate felt the skin on her arms and face singe, and she braced herself, expecting death.

Alistair watched the fire rush over Kate. No one could survive a direct blast of dragonfire, he knew. He looked away, not wanting to watch her agonizing death.

"Maker." he heard Wynne swear, and he saw a bright lyrium-blue blaze. The mage was chanting fiercely, familiar healing energy flowing from her staff.

Kate's skin glowed, and she opened her eyes, surprised. Her skin was burned, but hardly more than a sunburn. Kate looked down, and remembered the tattoo.

Flemeth peered at her, confusion showing in her reptilian eys. Kate grinned and blended, disappearing from view.

"What are you waiting for? ATTACK!" screamed Kate. Her dazed companions leapt into action. Flemeth, disabled by her torn wing, could not move very well, and they advanced, surrounding her.

Kate watched Zevran abandon his bow and run forward, dodging Flemeth's claws. He thrust a dagger into her long throat, and with both hands, ripped it forward. Blood spurted, covering his head and shoulders.

Kate cheered and slashed at the backs of Flemeth's front legs with the Green Blade. It hummed happily in her hand, and scales split apart. Flemeth stumbled, and Kate dove out from underneath her. She saw Alistair and Sten flanking the dragon, grimly hacking into her. Kate tripped, and looked down to see her boots in charred tatters. She kicked them off and turned. Flemeth swept her giant head down, toward Kate, and jumped just before it knocked into her. Kate gripped onto one of the spiny protrusions on Flemeth's head, and wrapped her legs around another.

Alistair heard Sten gasp, and looked up. There, hanging onto the dragon's head, was Kate. Through the grime and redness of her burned face, he saw her wide grin. He watched as she let go, holding on only with her legs, and drove her sword down into Flemeth's head. He heard Kate's wild victory shriek as the dragon's head came crashing down, and saw Kate sail through the air, jumping free.

Kate landed on her feet, and stumbled into a shocked Leiliana.

Kate looked around, and saw everyone gaping at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't know how the hell you do what you do." said Alistair.

Kate smiled, her heart pounding. She winced as the burns on her skin throbbed.

"Can you help me, Wynne? I seem to have been burned, a little." said Kate.

"You should have died. Dragonfire should have killed you, even with me healing you." said Wynne. "Instead, you glowed blue, and stand in front of me."

"Oh, you can thank Morrigan for that." said Kate. "Look."

Kate pulled at her armor, which was now little more than incinerated shreds. It fell off, still smoldering. There, on Kate's torso, glowed a blue ward. The remains of her tunic saved her from complete nudity, but just barely.

Alistair watched her armor fall away. With blood splashed onto her arms and neck, her hair burned and standing on end, and the blue ward glowing around her breasts, she looked like a vengeful goddess straight out of legend. He watched the muscles ripple in her legs as she kicked the armor out of the way. Alistair was not a religious man, but he suddenly understood worship.

"Morrigan did this?" asked Wynne sharply. "I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't seen it myself."

"Why? Haven't seen blood magic before? I don't want to hear any nonsense about immorality and whatnot. I'm a Grey Warden, and I will use whatever means necessary to defeat the Blight." said Kate.

"It isn't that. What she inscribed into you isn't exactly forbidden. It isn't even blood magic, precisely." said Wynne, crouching in front of Kate and staring at the design.

"What do you mean? What is it, then?" asked Kate.

"You'll see, when we return to Morrigan. I imagine she will be rather worse for wear." said Wynne. "Now put some clothes on, before Alistair has an apoplexy."

Kate laughed and turned to see Alistair staring at her, naked lust on his face. Her blood, still pounding in her ears from battle, rushed to her groin.

"Sten, Zevran, can you cut off Flemeth's head? I'll be back in a little while." she called.

Zevran looked at her, and Kate knew he knew what she was about to do. He made a lewd gesture, and Kate laughed.

Kate grabbed Alistair's hand and pulled him into the trees. He stumbled after her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm taking you into the forest so we can rut like animals." she replied.

"Oh." he said thickly.

Kate saw a small clearing, and led him to it. She turned to Alistair, and began pulling at his armor. It fell with a clatter to the ground. She pulled off his tunic, and laid it on the ground, then looked at Alistair. He stood, his eyes following her every move.

"Battle makes me want to fuck." she said simply as she pulled down his trousers. The words had a visible effect on Alistair, and he trembled, his fists clenched. Kate roughly pushed him to the ground, and straddled him, taking him into her smoothly. He gasped and bucked underneath her. Kate felt Alistair's hands on her hips, slamming her down onto him. Fierce need gripped her, and she wanted more of him. She scratched her fingers down his chest, holding back so she wouldn't hurt him.

"Harder." he hissed. "Draw blood."

Kate felt a wave of pleasure at his word and ripped into him with her nails, her teeth biting into his shoulder. He panted under her, moaning incoherently. Power and desire exploded in Kate, and she clenched around him as he shouted her name.

Kate collapsed forward on him, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Maker." swore Alistair.

Kate looked him, filthy and flushed. She saw the bloody tracks her nails left across his chest and smiled. She wiped some of it off with a finger and looked at it.

"Funny, our blood looks the same as anyone else's. You'd never know the Taint was in it." said Kate.

Alistair looked up at her.

"Does it burn?" he asked.

"Where Flemeth burned me, or your blood?" asked Kate.

"My blood." said Alistair.

Kate shook her head. "Should it?" she asked.

"Well, I remember that barfight in Denerim, when you spit your blood into that guy's wounds. He was shrieking with pain. I wonder." said Alistair.

Kate rolled off him and grabbed her dagger. She wiped it off on the snow and then made a cut on the tip of her finger. She dipped her finger in some of the blood on his chest.

Alistair watched interestedly. He saw her close her eyes.

"Well?" he asked.

"It doesn't burn. It feels..." said Kate

"Really good." finished Alistair.

"How did you know?" asked Kate.

"When you saved my life in Haven, it felt, uh, incredible. Like having sex, almost." said Alistair.

Kate smiled. "This is strange." she said. "Maybe there are more benefits to the Taint than I thought..."

Alistair looked at her, his eyes wide. "You're not suggesting we mix our blood on purpose, for pleasure?" he asked.

Kate grinned. "It's demented, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes. Sick and twisted." said Alistair, a sly smile on his face.

Kate laughed, and looked at him, stretched out on the tunic.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked.

"No." he answered. "I'm not thin-blooded like you." he teased.

"Highever never got this cold. Does it get colder?" asked Kate, rubbing her arms.

"Much." answered Alistair, holding out his tunice for her. "Put this on. Your clothes are a mess."

"That's an understatement." said Kate, shrugging into the soggy garment. It hung off her, nearly reaching her knees.

"I forget how small you are." said Alistair, watching her roll up the sleeves, which trailed over her hands.

"I'm not small. Look at this." said Kate, pulling up the sleeve to expose her bicep, which she flexed.

Alistair laughed, and covered his mouth at her murderous look. He yelped when she kicked snow at him.

"Give you the shirt off my very back, and this is how you treat me?" he complained.

"Remember who put you on your back, why don't you." said Kate saucily.

Alistair got to his feeth smoothly, and pulled her to him. "Maybe this once you did." he murmured into her hair. Kate shivered and put her mouth against his, enjoying his warmth.

He pulled away. "Ugh, I don't even want to think about what the others will say."

"I"m sure they know what we were up to." said Kate. "We should return."

They walked back into the clearing around Flemeth's hut, and found the door to her hut open. Zevran was rummaging through a chest inside.

"That was quick." he said, arching an eyebrow at Alistair.

"Sometimes hard and fast is nice." said Kate, grinning.

Alistair blushed, and the other two laughed at him.

"Did you find any of Flemeth's books?" asked Kate.

"Yes. Wynne is looking through them, now." said Zevran. Kate walked outside, where she found Wynne peering into a big, black grimoire.

"More of Flemeth's strange code." Wynne said as Kate approached. "Hopefully, Morrigan will be able to use this."

"What about her head?" asked Kate.

"It's over by her body. Sten had quite the time severing it." said Wynne. "Why did you want it? It's much too large to carry."

"We can drag it to where Morrigan is waiting." said Kate. "She'll need to see it."

Kate heard Zevran and Alistair mutter to themselves. She whistled to herself as she watched them struggle with the head.

Wynne pointed a spell at the head, and the four of them fell forward, the dragon's head dragging through the brush.

"See, now it's not so bad." said Kate. "I can probably drag it myself, now."

"No, they're not going to make you drag it by yourself." said Wynne.

"We're not? I was planning on it." said Zevran.

Kate laughed. "It's fine. I wouldn't want you to chip a nail." she said.

Zevran sighed and grabbed one of the spines on the head. They pulled it through the brush. Leiliana and Meat tamped down a trail, so the going wasn't bad. Still, by the time they reached the birch tree, sweat ran down Kate's back.

Morigan suddenly appeared next to them. "So you managed to kill Mother. I don't know how to thank you." she said.

"How about, 'thank you, I am eternally grateful, and I renounce my maleficar ways." said Alistair.

"I was not thanking you." said Morrigan.

Kate peered at Morrigan, and noticed dark circles under the witch's eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. "You look exhausted."

"It is unimportant." said Morrigan.

Kate looked behind her, at Wynne. "What were you talking about earlier? Morrigan, there is something about this tattoo that you aren't telling me."

"The tattoo is linked to my magic. It drains my magic to provide a shield. Mother must have breathed fire, to take that much out of me." said Morrigan.

"So you're linked to me, for the rest of our lives?" asked Kate. "Morrigan, you didn't need to do this-this is too much payment for killing Flemeth."

"Obviously it was needful. Without it, you would have died." said Morrigan sharply.

Kate couldn't resist teasing her. "So we're married, now? I think I might exercise my conjugal rights-"

Morrigan moved quickly, and swung her staff into Kate's stomach. Unlike Wynne, she did not pull her blows.

Kate stumbled slightly, and grinned. "Och, I've got me a feisty one." she teased, imitating a broad western accent. "I canna think of anything I like more."

Morrigan scowled and the rest of the group laughed uproariously. Even Alistair laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Morrigan. Thank you for saving me." said Kate.

"And thank you for killing Flemeth. I'll have some time, now, to prepare myself for her inevitable onslaught." said Morrigan.

Kate's mouth twisted into a grim line.

"And when she comes, I'll kill her again. I'll kill her over and over until her rotten soul is finally sent to the Dark City." said Kate.

Morrigan opened her mouth to protest, and Kate clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"You can always rely on me, Morrigan. You've proven yourself a true friend." said Kate.

Morrigan's scowl deepened, and she turned away. "You should not make promises you cannot keep." she said.

Kate shrugged. "I don't." she said simply, and moved to the front of the group.

"We can leave the head here. Now, I'd like to get some distance between us and whatever of Flemeth's spirit is left." announced Kate.

They camped in a beautiful clearing that night, complete with a waterfall and cheery holly, its red berries bright against the snow.

"Are you going to heat the waterfall?" asked Kate of Morrigan.

"That was my intent." said Morrigan, smirking smugly.

"Oh, that will be so nice!" said Leiliana.

Kate gathered her soap and nodded to Wynne, who followed them to the waterfall. Kate stood under it, delighting in the warm water splashing over her skin.

"So what, exactly, did you and Alistair get up to when you left earlier?" asked Leiliana.

Kate was glad for the warm water, which already had her skin flushed.

"Uh." she said.

"Post-battle sex?" asked Leiliana.

Kate looked at her strangely.

"It's very common, you know. Nothing like a good fight to get the blood flowing." said Leiliana.

Morrigan looked at Leiliana speculatively. "I never would have thought you one to think like that." she said.

"Well, you learn something new every day." said Leiliana. She turned toward Kate, and noticed Kate's much shorter hair.

"Oh, Kate! How did this happen?" she wailed.

"You probably didn't notice earlier, because my hair was so bloody, but about half of it was burned off. My poor hair always seems to burn off." said Kate. "I cut the burnt parts off with my dagger."

"It looks like you did." said Leiliana. "Why didn't you let me do it? It's so choppy, now. And it was getting so long!"

Kate shrugged. "Now it won't get in my eyes, at least. Really, Leiliana, why do you care?"

"Because you're a fine lady, and ladies should have beautiful hair." said Leiliana quietly, ruffling Kate's hair.

"Fine lady, my arse." said Kate. "That's behind me, now. I'm a Grey Warden, and a warrior. Long hair will only encumber me."

"Promise me you won't cut it off again with a dull knife? At least let me do it, if you feel the need for a haircut?" asked Leiliana.

"Fine." said Kate.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate stood in front of the campfire the next day.

"Okay, everyone, we have a choice to make. Where do we head next? We are about the same distance from Orzammar and the Brecilian Forest. I suggest Orzammar, as the forest will be damned cold right now." said Kate.

The rest of the group agreed, and they set out.

A week later, Kate trudged through the snow, cold and irritable. The rest of the group bickered with one another intermittantly, relying on Kate to mediate.

"Hopefully we'll just go in, show our treaties, and be done." said Kate.

"Have you ever been to Orzammar?" asked Wynne.

"No." said Kate.

"Be prepared for endless beaurocracy. Orzammar is worse than the Circle, and considering that I had to submit twelve forms just to get permission to have a night out at the Spoiled Princess, that is saying something." said Wynne.

"They seemed to let you go with me pretty easy." said Kate.

"That is because you mentioned the Right of Conscription. They do not want to force you into using it, and lose the few mages they have left." said Wynne. "Normally, I would have had to attend endless meetings over the span of several months, to gain permission to leave the Tower."

"Ugh. The Tower sounds awful." said Kate. "I was pretty restricted, as a Cousland, but at least I had power and privilege to go with it."

"You doubt that I have power?" asked Wynne.

"Political power. Mages have none. It isn't fair." said Kate. "I don't believe all that rot about mages corrupting the Golden City. It seems like a convenient excuse for the Chantry to lock all the mages away, because everyone is afraid."

Wynne didn't respond, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would agree with Kate. She had suffered for years in the Tower, and only recently had she found some peace of mind, watching over her apprentices.

"Like cattle waiting to be slaughtered. I do not understand why more mages are unwilling to sacrifice a little safety for freedom." said Morrigan.

"You have no idea what I have sacrificed, girl!" burst Wynne, magic crackling around her.

Kate pushed herself between the witches. "Not this again. Morrigan, can you never resist running your mouth? Leave Wynne alone. I thought you two had started to get along?"

"It's impossible to get along with Morrigan." muttered Alistair.

Kate turned to him. "Alistair, I don't need your input."

"That's not what I heard last night." said Zevran.

"Don't talk to her like that!" shouted Alistair.

Kate saw Morrigan about to goad Wynne, and she threw her head back and bellowed.

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear another word out of ANYONE until we reach camp."

The others looked at her, and Kate could tell most of them were struggling to keep their mouths shut.

"Try me. I'm itching for a fight." said Kate, baring her teeth in a fierce grin.

"Get her!" shouted Alistair, and they surged forward, pushing Kate into the snow.

Kate felt cold, wet snow down the back of her armor, which was really inconsequential next to the fact that her face was currently being ground into it.

"Argh!" shouted Kate, her shriek muffled by the snow. She flailed and twisted, grabbing her attacker and tripping her forward. Kate picked up a handful of snow and aimed it at Leiliana.

Leiliana ducked gracefully and threw her own snowball, socking Kate in the mouth.

The air erupted with snow, missles flying everywhere. Kate saw the rest of her group, save Sten, laughing and flinging snow. She watched Morrigan murmur a spell, and snow flew forward toward Wynne. Wynne saw, and muttered a counterspell. The snow dropped to the ground, and snow blew up around Morrigan, burying her. Morrigan struggled out of the snow.

"One thing that was nice about growing up with other mages: you know all their tricks." said Wynne, her face pink with laughter.

"Oh, old woman? How about this one?" asked Morrigan, and waved her hand in the air.

Wynne smirked. "That's the first one I learned." and Morrigan was covered with snow, again.

Kate clutched her stomach, laughing. She saw Sten watching her, his face unreadable. Kate quickly made a snowball and launched it at him, hitting him in the chest.

He looked at her sternly, and Kate gulped.

"Er, oops?" she said.

Sten moved swiftly toward her, picked her by her ankles, and dumped her, face first, into the snowpile left from Morrigan's failed spell.

Kate shook the snow off and saw Meat tackle Alistair, with Zevran leaping forward, an evil grin on his face. Alistair tried to cover his face, but was too late, and received a face of cold snow.

Kate heard Leiliana's high trill of a laugh, and turned to look at her. Morrigan had finally tried a spell Wynne didn't know, and Wynne stood, snow covering her white hair.

Kate saw the rest of her group pause and look at her. Kate laughed. "Well, that was not the kind of fight I was expecting. Much less bloody, this way."

Everyone brushed themselves off, and the conversation the rest of the day was pleasant. Morrigan discussed various freezing spells with Wynne, both avoiding any mention of the Circle.

When they stopped, Kate shivered, her cold hands barely able to light the fire.

A steaming mug appeared in front of her.

"Drink this. It will warm you." said Wynne.

Kate wrinkled her nose. "Another magical concoction? Does this one taste better than your other potions?"

"I should hope so. It's just Earl Grey." said Wynne, chuckling.

Kate laughed. "Thank you, Wynne," she said, and took the proferred mug.

"Ahh, I haven't had tea in so long. This was my brother's favorite." said Kate, sipping it.

"I wanted to apologize for my outburst. I should not have allowed Morrigan to goad me." said Wynne.

"Morrigan needs to learn when to keep her sharp tongue in her mouth." said Kate. "She hasn't had much experience with other people, though, so try to keep that in mind."

"I try." said Wynne.

"What were you talking about, anyway? What have you sacrificed?" asked Kate.

Wynne sighed. "Let me just say that when I told you that love is selfish, that love will make you do things you never imagined, I was speaking from first-hand experience."

"You were in love, once? With who?" asked Kate.

"Whom." said Wynne.

"You're avoiding answering." said Kate.

"I was in love with a Templar. You may remember him. Gregoir." said Wynne.

"GREGOIR?!" shrieked Kate.

"Quiet!" said Wynne sharply.

"We're talking about the same Gregoir, right?" asked Kate. "Knight-Commander Gregoir, mage-killer extraordinaire. Stern, grumpy fellow whose face looks like it has never smiled?"

"Yes. I was young, foolish, and arrogant. I was the youngest in two hundred years to pass the Harrowing, at fourteen. The five years that followed, I easily surmounted any challenge set in front of me. " said Wynne. "Other mages my age worshipped me. But I did not want worship. I craved a challenge. Gregoir was a newly transferred Templar, and rumored to be fanatical about his duty. I sought him out, intending to seduce and humiliate him. I hated the Templars, and especially the devout ones. Gregoir was the most devout, I had heard, praying every morning in the chapel, cutting down blood mages without any remorse. None of the other mages had ever seen Gregoir smile."

Kate nodded.

"The first time I saw him, he was furious, shouting at the First Enchanter. Maker, he was handsome." said Wynne, her eyes closed.

"He was angry that the First Enchanter had not informed them of the situation involving one of the newest apprentices. She had been locked in a cellar for close to a week, and had been raped repeatedly during that time. She was terrified of the Templars, and cried the entire way from Denerim to the Circle." said Wynne. "She was only seven, and nothing Gregoir could tell her would comfort her. He thought the First Enchanter should have sent female Templars, or at least told them what they were walking into. He blazed out of that office, knocking me aside as he left. I fell to the floor, and he ignored me, not even apologizing. I was irate. I screamed down the hall after him, and he just walked steadily ahead."

Kate watched a smile cross Wynne's face.

"Of course, that made the chase all the more exciting. I managed to convince the First Enchanter that Gregoir should be my guard, because he obviously would not be able to handle my friend, Areil. Areil had a reputation as a trouble-maker, mostly pranks, and she loved to pester the Templars. She had no fear. I had a reputation as a serious, responsible mage, and the First Enchanter agreed that Gregoir's tempestuous temperament was more suited to mine."

"Sneaky." said Kate.

"Indeed. Gregoir proved to be much more difficult than any man I had ever wooed before. He ignored me, mostly. I tried the most ridiculous things, practically throwing myself into his lap. Nothing worked, until one day I gave up and sat, studying a new book. Gregoir saw what I was reading, and asked me about it. We had a vicious argument, and for the first time, I saw the fire in his eyes I had seen in the First Enchanter's office. From then on, I found reasons to argue with him. He began to glare at me, nearly constantly."

"Weren't you afraid of him? He could have killed you." said Kate.

"You really don't understand the world, do you? I loved the fact that he could kill me. I am a powerful witch, and even then, not many could match me in the Circle. The thought that he could, well, it enticed me, like a moth to flame."

"That's crazy." said Kate.

"Is it? Anyway, I was sure that I would have no chance at seducing him, because he hated me. So I spent my time irritating him, instead. Then, a wintery night, he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, yelling in my face. He was so angry, and that fire in his eyes " Wynne sighed. ." I held his face and kissed him. I expected him to slay me where I stood, but he just made this sound in the back of his throat, and then pushed me backward onto my bed, kissing me. I remember being surprised at how strong he was, how easily he could move me. After we had made love, he jumped up from the bed and accused me of being a demon. I laughed in his face, and he stormed out. From then on, his glare would follow me wherever I would go, and he would find excuses to accompany me into dark corners of the Tower."

Kate sighed.

"He kept telling me that we had to stop, that what we were doing was wrong. I knew it was, and I tried, too. But we were young, and lust easily overtook any notion of duty. Then, a few months later, I did not have my monthly bleed."

"Oh no." said Kate.

"I was pregnant. I told Gregoir, and he wept. When mages give birth, their babies are taken by the Chantry. If we were found out, Gregoir would be executed, and I would be made Tranquil. Mages having sex with other mages was accepted as a necessary evil, but any fraternization between mages and templars was strictly forbidden. I offered to get rid of the baby, but Gregoir begged me not to. You met Gregoir. Can you imagine him begging? I agreed, and we avoided one another for the next week. Then, Gregoir appeared in my doorway late one night, with a bag in his hand. He was ready to leave with me, to escape the tower. I told him we would be caught, that we could never make it. He assured me we could, that he was stronger than the other Templars, that he knew how they hunted, and we could stay away from them. He asked me to marry him, to raise our son together, somewhere far from the Tower."

Kate barely breathed, her heart breaking for Wynne.

"I was afraid, and my duties in the Circle allowed me an excuse to avoid facing my fear. I loved Gregoir with every inch of my being, but I forced myself to laugh in his face, to tell him that I did not want to be some poor traveller, that I had ambitions that did not involve him or our son." said Wynne, her face twisted. "I'll never forget the betrayal on his face. He left me in my room, and slammed the door. I fell to my bed and cried myself sick. He got himself reassigned to a different mage, and whenever he saw me, he was cool and professional.

The morning our son was born, he attended the birth. I remember the look on his face when he held our child, the tears streaming down his cheeks, the morning sunlight illuminating the both of them. No one knew it was his. He was just a templar witnessing his first birth. It is not uncommon for one to be emotional, watching a new life enter the world. He looked at me then, and I saw in his eyes that if I said the word, he would slaughter every person in that room, mage and Templar alike, to escape with us. I shook my head, and that was the last time I saw any emotion but anger from Gregoir." said Wynne quietly. "My son was taken from me that morning, but not before his face was burned into my mind. I made the right choice, I know. The Templars would have caught up to us, and killed the three of us. Gregoir had vows to fulfill, and I had my duty to the Circle." said Wynne.

"You don't know that." said Kate. "You threw away your son for duty, and out of fear? How could you do that?"

"Because I had to, Kate. I see you do not understand what duty means. It means putting yourself last, always." said Wynne. "If I had not made that choice that day, I would not have been there to protect the Circle, and neither would have Gregoir. You would be dead, several times over, if I hadn't come along. It comforts me to think everything happens for a reason."

Kate stood up quickly. "I'm so sorry, Wynne. What do you think happened to your son? How could he live without your milk?" she asked.

"The Chantry employs wet-nurses. I imagine, like other children of mages, that he was raised to be a Templar." said Wynne.

"They raise them to be Templars? That's-that's sick!" shouted Kate. "Damn the Chantry, and damn the Circle for allowing this!"

Kate saw Leiliana look up, aghast.

"You heard me! DAMN THE CHANTRY!" screamed Kate, and threw her mug against the ground, shattering it.

She stormed into her tent, where she paced back and forth. She heard Alistair's footsteps outside, and he entered.

"What's wrong? I heard an awful lot of blasphemy out there." said Alistair.

"They took her son, Alistair. Wynne had a son and the Chantry took him and made him into a mage-killer. They raised him to hate his own mother. How could this happen, Alistair? Why doesn't anyone care?" babbled Kate, kicking the ground furiously. She looked up at him. "Did you know about this?

"That Wynne had a son? No. That Templars are the children of mages? Yes." said Alistair.

Kate's eyes widened in shock. "They don't tell the Templars, do they?" she asked.

Alistair laughed wryly. "It'd be rather hard for Templars to kill the mages, then, if they were wondering if the maleficar in front of them was their parent. I found out while eavesdropping on an argument between Teagan and Eamon. Teagan was angry that Eamon planned to send me away to the Chantry, and wondered why the Chantry would even agree to take me, that nobody could become a Templar without having at least one mage parent. Eamon told him it was taken care of, and then refused to discuss any more. I imagine Eamon bribed someone." said Alistair.

Kate nodded. "Why would one parent have to be a mage?" asked Kate.

"Beats me. I was always able to do everything the other Templars could. Maybe it's just another way the Chantry likes to keep leashes on mages. The mages who have had children are much more reluctant to try anything, because they might be fighting their own child."

"That's cruel. I hate the Chantry." said Kate.

"Dangerous words, Katherine. You shouldn't go blasting that thought around." said Alistair seriously.

"I know." sighed Kate. "I just-I know it sounds really stupid, but I just can't believe how the world works sometimes. I grew up really lucky, I see that now. My parents loved me, and Highever itself was an anomaly. Other noble families seem to be always fighting, or scheming, and the way they treat their people is appalling." said Kate

Alistair nodded. "You were incredibly lucky."

"Yeah, until my luck ran out." said Kate. "Now, I've just had one disaster after another."

Alistair tried to keep the words in his head from spilling out, and failed.

"At least you had that luck! You KNEW your parents, knew they loved you! My father ignored me my entire life, and I never met my mother! No one every told me they loved me! Even you won't! "

Kate looked up, shocked. "Alistair-I-"

"Don't say anything to me! You think your time has been one disaster after another? You lived through the Joining! We survived Ostagar! Somehow, we've made it this far, and that is a failure to you! Alistair shouted. "Any of those people who died, I'm sure they would be happy to have made it this far!"

Kate hung her head, ashamed. "I'm sorry. Who am I, complaining like this? Of course I'm happy we made it this far. I never thought we could." she murmured.

Alistair felt shame burn his cheeks. "Katherine, I don't even know what I was saying. You never complain, and the one time you do, I yell at you? You had none of the good experiences of being a Warden, only hardship and death, yet you continue. I-I'm just so envious of the life you had with your parents and brother."

Kate wrapped her arms around him. "It has been such a long week. I'll be happy when we finally get to Ostagar." she said. "Now, kiss me." Kate's inner voice was pestering her. _Tell him you love him. _She rebuked it. "I don't love him. I'm over that, remember?" _Liar._

They travelled along the river, and encountered a few darkspawn bands, which they quickly killed before moving on. A rather warm morning, Kate heard the commotion of a panicked ox, and the garbled yelling of darkspawn. She rushed forward, and saw two dwarven men perched on top of a wagon, with darkspawn below, pushing the side, trying to tip it. The ox broke away from the cart and stampeded toward Kate. She moved out of the way and it ran, frenzied, into the trees. Kate signaled to the rest of her group, and arrows arced through the air. Two darkspawn fell, and spells sizzled past Kate's face, dropping more.

Kate ran into the fray, her sword and dagger flashing. She fought back-to-back with Zevran, weaving and ducking in harmony. She had not been this well-matched with a fighting partner since Fergus. She kicked a genlock in the stomach, and leapt forward, sticking her dirk under its breastbone.

She looked up, and saw Alistair wiping his blade on the darkspawn in front of him.

"Are they all dead?" asked Kate. Alistair nodded.

One of the men standing on top of the wagon jumped down. "Pretty good timing, m'lady." he said.

"Names Bodahn Feddric, and this is my boy, Sandal." said the redheaded dwarf, holding out a hand.

Kate shook it. "What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"We've just come from restocking at Orzammar, and we're heading out on our trade route." said Bodahn. "You saved us from a messy death."

"You should have heard reports of darkspawn in the area. Why risk coming this way?" asked Kate.

"No risk, no profit." said the merchant.

"Well, have fun catching that ox of yours. He took off into the woods." said Alistair.

"Surely you have some form of expressing your gratitude other than words." said Zevran smoothly.

"Oh, like a reward? Well, you did save my life. I suppose that's fair. How does four soverign sound?" asked Bodahn.

"Fine." said Kate before Zevran could haggle. "We're glad to help."

Kate watched the other man crawl slowly down from the top of the wagon. He saw her looking and grinned strangely.

"That's my son, Sandal. He ain't all there, if you get what I'm sayin'." said Bodahn.

Kate noticed the dwarf's oddly large ears and the low, peculiar set of his eyes.

"He is a genius with enchantments, though. One of the Circle fellas said he's some kinda savant." said Bodah.

"Enchantment?" said Sandal hopefully.

"What, exactly, does that entail?" asked Kate.

"He pounds lyrium in a special rune into the weapon. Not many what can do it, and none as well as him." said Bodahn proudly.

"How long does it take?" asked Kate.

"Oh, it's but a few hours' work." said Bodahn.

"How much do you want for it?" asked Kate.

"For you, I'd be willing to do it for free. All I ask is that you pass along any new runes you find in your travels. It's mutually beneficial that way, you see. Here-" said Bodahn, pulling out a pad of paper and scribbling something onto it. "These are the addresses for my mailboxes in Denerim, Orzammar, and Redcliffe. I won't be back to Orzammar for another half-year or so." said Bodahn.

"Which ones can he do now?" asked Kate.

"He knows a basic rune against darkspawn, and some simple ones that cause fire, ice, or lightning damage. He has the ability to work with much more advanced runes, but since we don't have a stable location, there just isn't much of a market for it, and I can't justify spending so much money buying them. If you were to find them, however, I'm sure he could-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." said Kate. "I find runes, I send them to you. Since I probably won't be seeing you for a while, how about he enchants something for me now? We need to camp soon, and I'm sure you'd like to have a nice, safe camp for the night."

"I surely would. Which enchantment would you like? I also need to make sure your weapon is of sufficent quality. The cheaper metals shatter when lyrium is added to them." said Bodahn.

Kate pulled out a dagger she had gotten from Owen. She was not about to let a retarded dwarf pound away on the Green Blade, at least until she verified said dwarf's father's claims.

"Ah, yes. This should be fine." said Bodahn. He handed the dagger to Sandal, and whispered something to the dwarf.

"I guess put the darkspawn enchantment on it." said Kate.

"ENCHANTMENT!" shrieked Sandal happily, dancing around, waving the dagger in the air.

"Why did you tell him right now?" groaned Kate. "Is he going to do this all the way to camp?"

"Probably. If he is thinking about enchantment, he is not asking me questions about every bird that flies past." said Bodahn.

"No, he's just whipping a very sharp weapon through the air." said Alistair, eyeing Sandal suspiciously.

They walked along, quietly at first.

"Enchantment?" whispered Alistair.

"ENCHANTMENT!" shouted Sandal.

"_Enchantment_? Is that what you said? Is somebody talking about enchantment?" asked Alistair.

Sandal nodded, his eyes wide. "ENCHANTMENT." he shouted happily.

Kate laughed. "Why are you getting him all worked up?" she asked.

"Because he gets so happy. Look at him-his head's about to explode." said Alistair.

As soon as they reached a good clearing for camping, Kate stopped the group. Sandal immediately pulled some tools from the wagon and began setting up a little workspace, singing the word "enchantment," mixed with garbled sounds of joy.

Kate smiled. Her dagger didn't stand a chance. She put a hand on the pommel of the Green Blade protectively.

Two hours later, she received her dagger back, sharper than ever and gleaming with an odd sheen. She swung it, and it seemed about the same balance in her hand.

"Thank you, Sandal." she said. "It looks very nice."

Sandal beamed with pride and ran back to his father. Kate shook her head wonderingly. She still wanted to test out the dagger before letting Sandal get his hands on the Green Blade, but so far, it seemed he had all the talent his father had bragged about.

Kate saw Morrigan set up her tent in a far corner of the clearing, as usual. Kate walked over. "So about the tattoo...I haven't really talked to you about it. You willingly let yourself be a mana shield for me, for the rest of your life?" she asked.

Morrigan looked up. "Yes." she answered.

"Aww, so you really do consider me a friend?" asked Kate.

"You are the leader, and it would be beneficial to me to keep you alive." said Morrigan.

Kate grinned. "Sure." she said, and watched Morrigan scowl.

"Here's your pay." said Kate, and held out two gold pieces.

Morrigan nodded and put the pieces somewhere-Kate could not see any pockets on Morrigan's clothing.

Kate paid each of her little group, and then counted her remaining money. Four sovereigns. She winced, and pocketed it. Alistair watched her pay everyone, and then count her money. He walked over. "Here." he said, and pressed his pay back into her hand.

"No, Alistair, that is yours." said Kate.

"What am I going to spend it on? I still have money left from last time. Take it, Katherine. I know you'll probably need it to buy food or supplies. Really, you are paying us way too much. One sovereign is a month's pay."

"My father paid Ser Gilmore a sovereign a week." said Kate.

"Your father overpaid, and was a very wealthy man. You are not wealthy anymore." said Alistair. "If you don't take it, I'm going to spend it all on candy."

"Good. I like candy." said Kate stubbornly.

"Oh, did I say candy? I meant _Chantry._ " said Alistair. Kate snatched the gold out of his hand.

"I'm sure I can find something that needs buying." she said.

Alistair looked at her critically. "New armor, I hope." he said.

"Ha, yes. This stuff of Zevran's is very uncomfortable." said Kate.

"Not to mention skin-tight in places. I can see everything, and so can everyone else. I bet Zevran gave you it on purpose, so he could watch your arse clench as you walk." muttered Alistair.

Kate grinned. "Oh, are you jealous? It's not as if he hasn't seen me naked." said Kate.

"And I hate him for it." said Alistair quietly.

Kate saw the truth on his face, and reached out for him. She took his hand and led him into her tent.

"Well, you're going to have to take it off me, then." she said, lying back on her bedroll. She saw Alistair's whiskey-colored eyes darken. He took his armor off in a few smooth movements, and then advanced. He untied the laces at her shoulder and kissed the red brand left from Kate's battle with Flemeth. He slowly untied the other lace, and smiled.

"Bloody Antivans, can't even use proper buckles on their armor." murmured Alistair, and kissed the other buckle-shaped brand. He pulled the laces at her waist, and slid the skirt down, off her hips. Just the very bottoms of the blue markings showed, and Alistair bent his head to them, kissing them. He unlaced her sides, and pulled the armor over Kate's head. The amulets hanging around his neck swung in the firelight, and Kate reached out a hand, examining them.

She saw Warden's Oath, and touched it lightly. He also wore his mother's necklace, and a strange carved figurine.

"Is this the one I gave you in Denerim?" asked Kate.

"It is." said Alistair, tracing his finger across the lines on her torso.

"You're not wearing the necklace from Haven." said Kate.

"Don't tell Wynne. I'd rather take my chances than wear that awful thing. Wouldn't want someone laughing at my corpse." said Alistair.

"You wear quite a few necklaces." he said, and sorted through them.

He saw the ring on the chain around her neck, and lifted it. It was a plain iron ring, with no special markings. He wondered why a noble's daughter would wear such a thing.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a family ring My mother's family has always been warriors. Traditionally, the second child is the commander of his or her family's army." said Kate, falling back onto her mother's lie.

"We give it to our second in command, usually." said Kate.

Alistair nodded and let it drop back between her breasts.

Kate ran her hand down the side of his face. He reached up and lit the lantern hanging from the ceiling of the tent.

"They'll see our shadows outside." said Kate.

"Let them. I want to see you." said Alistair. He ran his hand up her leg, golden in the lantern-light. His heart jumped at the smile she gave him, wide and slow. Her green eyes widened as his hand travelled up.

"Maker, Alistair." swore Kate. "You're beautiful." He chuckled, low in his throat, as she arched her back, pushing againsts his fingers. Alistair watched as she closed her eyes and moaned. He lowered his mouth to her white breast, the nipple hard in the cold air.

Kate shivered and moaned. Alistair moved his mouth to her neck and ran his wet fingers up her side. He entered her slowly and her eyes met his. She saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen on his face. It was the same look Leiliana got in hers when she spoke of the Maker, the same look Bryce Cousland had whenever he saw her mother: adoration. Worship. She closed her eyes, feeling undeserving. Alistair's mouth found hers, and she kissed him with all the things she could not say, could not allow her eyes to say.

Her kiss shattered his slow, easy calm. He thrust into her, and her legs wrapped around his hips, urging him deeper. She held herself against him tightly, her arms encircling his neck, her tongue on his throat. Alistair felt her all around him, the feel and scent of her drowning him.

His skin hot against hers, his taste in her mouth, Kate moaned her pleasure, bucking her hips as she came. Alistair trembled against her and followed her over the edge.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate was folding up her tent the next morning when she heard someone approaching. She turned, and saw Bodahn standing there.

"Did you say you were headed to Orzammar?" he asked.

"Yes." said Kate. "Though it seems we have been traveling forever."

"Well, then you'll be happy to hear that I know a shortcut." said Bodahn "All the merchants use it. It cuts a day or so off your journey."

Kate brightened. "Oh really? Could you draw me a map?" she asked. He nodded, and explained the directions.

Kate waved to Bodahn and Sandal as they departed, and then headed off in direction of the mountain pass Bodahn had explained.

"This is not the right direction." said Wynne. "The path to Orzammar is-"

"It's a shortcut." interrupted Kate. "Bodahn told me about it."

"I'm sure a merchant would know all the best shortcuts." said Alistair hopefully.

"Or lead us into an ambush and loot our corpses." said Zevran.

"My thought, exactly." said Morrigan.

"Oh, have a little faith." said Kate.

"Weren't you the one who was shouting about damning the Chantry, and all that?" asked Alistair.

"I didn't say faith in the Maker." said Kate. "Try a little faith in someone more responsive. Me."

The rest were silent as they trudged up the path. Kate saw a stalled wagon ahead.

"What did I tell you?" said Zevran. "Ambush time."

Kate shook her head, but drew her sword all the same. They came to a short little man, sitting next to a fire.

"Why are you just sitting here?" asked Kate.

"Lost my mule." he said. "I sent my elf out to get it, but he hasn't returned."

Kate shrugged. "Okay then, we'll just be on our way."

"Wait!" said the man, and jumped to his feet. "Do you think you could help me?"

"Help you find a missing mule? I'm afraid we don't have time for that kind of errand." said Kate. "We're on important business."

"What if I made it worth your while?" asked the man, and dug through the bag he had been sitting on. He pulled out a gold rod, its surface encrusted with stones.

Kate shrugged again. "Those aren't even real gems."

"You can tell? Good eye. Anyway, the gems aren't what makes this valuable. Do you know what this is?" he asked excitedly.

"No." said Kate, becoming annoyed with the man. "Obviously."

"It's a control rod." said the man. Kate heard Morrigan and Wynne gasp.

"So?" said Kate. "What is that?"

"It controls a golem." said the man. "I bought it off a lady a while back. The golem's up in a village about a day from here."

"Why haven't you gotten it? Golems are rare, and valuable." said Morrigan suspiciously.

"Well, see, that's the catch." said the man. "I'm willing to let this rod go for the price of the return of my mule, because the village the golem is in is overrun with darkspawn. That is too much trouble for me, but it doesn't seem like you folks-" the man eyed Kate's sword, which was gleaming in her hand, and gulped nervously "seem like you folks would have much of a problem with that."

Kate looked at him steadily, and sweat began to appear on the top of his bald head.

"What's stopping us from just killing you and taking the control rod?" asked Zevran.

"Oh! Wait, don't get hasty! Only I know the phrase to activate the golem, and I won't tell you until I have Mayflower, my mule, back." said the man.

Kate sighed. "Fine, we'll find your stupid mule. This golem better be there, and worth it, or I will hunt you down." she said, and prodded the man lightly with the Green Blade. He trembled.

Kate turned. "Alistair, Sten, and Wynne: you stay here with our friend. The rest of us are going on an adventure."

"Why can't I come?" asked Alistair.

"Because you are loud." said Kate. "The mule will hear you coming."

Alistair sighed. "Mules require advanced tactics, I guess." he said, and sat heavily down next to the merchant, who watched him nervously. "Oh, relax. I'm not going to kill you." he said.

Kate spent the morning tracking the wayward mule, who seemed to have no plan in his escape. Midday, she came across an elf, eating an apple and reading a book.

"Aren't you supposed to be catching yonder mule?" she asked, startling him.

He jumped to his feet. "Oh, uh, yeah." he said. "You're not going to tell the Master, are you?"

"No." said Kate. "I want the reward for catching the mule. You go back to the wagon. We'll be along shortly."

The man nodded, and disappeared into the trees.

Kate saw the mule eating grass in a clearing a little distance away.

"Meat, go around and herd him toward us." she said. Meat cocked his head, pretending not to understand her.

"I know you're not a herding dog. Just this once, okay, boy?" she said. "I have a bone for you if you do."

Meat took off, his huge bulk moving silently through the forest.

Kate nodded to Zevran and Leiliana. "Okay, now if he comes toward you, grab his bridle."

"Morrigan, I may need you to immobilize him. We'll see how this goes." said Kate, and blended , fading into the trees.

The mule proved easy to catch. Zevran easily caught its bridle, and they led it back to the wagon.

"Easiest golem I ever earned." said Kate, and grinned as the merchant handed her the control rod.

"Dulach arg" he said.

"What now?" asked Kate.

"That's the control phrase. Dulach arg. Say it, and wave the control rod. The golem should awaken, and follow your commands." said the merchant. "I'm happy to be rid of it. Don't want it around, tempting bandits into attacking." The man told them the direction of Honnleath, the golem village, and they headed toward it.

They walked a while, and Kate stopped.

"Okay, this is too strange. No complaints about going off course? No mutinies?" she asked, looking at Sten.

Sten looked back. "I trust your judgment." he said

Kate tossed her head back and laughed. "Oh, I forgot. Right."

She looked at the others, none of whom seemed particularly unhappy about their direction. Kate threw her hands in the air, muttering, "There's no predicting you people."

They camped for the night, and Kate had nightmares about darkspawn and the archdemon. She awakened in the night, her back wet with sweat. She shivered, and put on her armor. She left her tent and found Zevran staring into the fire. The sky was starless and black.

"You can go to bed now. I won't sleep for the rest of the night." said Kate.

"Troubling dreams?" asked Zevran.

"Very." said Kate, and rubbed her arms.

"I already slept enough. My years as a Crow trained me to need very little sleep." said Zevran, his blonde hair shining in the firelight.

"That makes sense." said Kate.

They sat silently, listening to the night sounds of the forest.

"What are you going to do when we get to the Brecilian Forest?" asked Kate suddenly.

"I don't know." said Zevran. "I try not to think about it."

"Aren't you curious?" asked Kate.

"Of course I am. I am also-afraid." said Zevran quietly. "I am nothing like them, the Dalish. Maybe I share some of the same blood, but we are worlds apart. The only thing I ever had of my mother's is long gone."

"What was that?" asked Kate.

"A pair of gloves. They were soft doeskin, with Elven script along the cuffs. I managed to hold onto them throughout my childhood, hiding them from everyone at the whorehouse. Then, the Crows bought me, and found them. They took them, as such sentiment is frowned upon." said Zevran.

"I'm sorry." said Kate.

"It does not matter. They were right, the Crows. Sentiment will only get you killed." said Zevran.

"Don't I know it." said Kate firmly. "Here's to hearts as cold as iron, as sharp as steel."

"Here's to living another day." said Zevran, nodding.

As they approached the village, Kate felt the familiar burn in her chest. She looked at Alistair, who nodded.

"Twenty or so, I would say." said Alistair. Kate agreed, and ordered the archers to line either side of the gate to the village.

"I'm going to lure them out." said Kate. "Be ready."

Kate ran up the path, and saw a group of hurlocks standing around.

"Hey, you big ugly freaks!" shouted Kate.

They turned, and one of them roared. Predictably, they came charging after her. Kate ran ahead, enjoying the feel of the wind in her hair. As she reached the gate, arrows and magic flew past her, dropping the darkspawn.

The battle was fairly simple, as darkspawn without an archdemon are no great tacticians. Kate approached the village square, where a large, stone golem was standing. She walked up to it, and held up the control rod.

"Dulach arg." she said, flourishing the rod.

It remained still.

"Dulach arg!" she said, louder.

"Dulach Arg!" she shouted, waving the rod over her head.

Kate heard Alistair snicker. She turned, and rapped him on the helmet with the control rod.

"Hey!" he said. "It's not my fault you got cheated. I'm glad_ I _didn't spend all that time chasing a mule through a forest."

"No, you were needed to substitute for the mule back at the wagon." said Morrigan.

"Oh, you're saying I'm a jackass. I get it. Very funny, Morrigan." sneered Alistair.

Morrigan smirked. "You said it, not me."

Kate looked around the village. It was a sorry sight, with corpses littering the ground. The cheery winter wreaths hanging on the doors of the houses seemed to mock the carnage around them. Kate stepped over a body, and waved her companions forward.

"Well, we may as well see what we can find. No one here's going to miss it." said Kate.

They began searching through houses, finding nothing much of use. Kate found a cellar door, and opened it. She felt the darkspawn below, and shouted for the rest of her group.

They came running, and they cautiously went down the stairs. There stood a group of hurlocks and genlocks, pounding on a shimmering pink barrier. Behind the barrier cowered people, presumably villagers.

Kate flew into battle, cutting down hurlocks and genlocks with abandon. She heard magic sizzle past her head, and turned to shout at Morrigan to watch where her spells were going, when she saw the emissary.

"Alistair! Look!" she said. He looked up, and saw the emissary casting from the corner. He rushed toward it, and knocked it down with his shield before it could finish its spell. Meat jumped onto him. The emissary gripped Meat's leg, and the dog yelped in pain. Like his master, Meat often translated pain into fury, and he growled, ripping into the emissary's throat.

Kate threw a genlock into a worktable, and Leiliana finished it with a dagger to the throat.

Kate wiped her blades on her armor, and looked up to see Alistair fighting two genlocks. He moved with incredible grace, despite his heavy armor, and Kate saw why Duncan had chosen him. Alistair, like Kate, was fearless in battle. He held one genlock off with his shield while he sliced into the other one. Then he turned, and with a flip of his shield, the genlock fell to the ground. He thrust his sword down into its mottled belly, and grimaced as black blood sprayed him.

Kate cheered, and Alistair looked up, a smile on his face. He pulled a gauntlet off, and wiped at his face, grimacing.

Kate saw the people behind the barrier looking at them, awe and fear mixed on their faces. She approached the barrier and reached out a hand to touch it gingerly. Wynne grabbed Kate by the neck of her armor and yanked her back.

"Don't go touching unknown magic, you foolish whelp!" she shouted. "That is one of the first rules of magic! Next you'll be drinking whatever unknown substances you find!"

Kate blushed, embarrassed.

One of the men behind the barrier stepped up to it and said, "No, it's quite alright. It shouldn't hurt her. Who are you? Did the Bann send you?"

"No Bann sent us." said Kate. "We're here about the golem."

"Oh, _that._" spat the man. "Shale. I suppose you have the control rod, then?" he asked, his words muffled.

"Take this barrier down. I can barely hear you." said Kate.

"Are all the monsters gone?" asked the man.

"The darkspawn? Yes." said Alistair.

The man said a few words and the barrier shimmered, then disappeared.

"This was my father's workshop. We hid down here when the monsters came, and the barrier held. We didn't know how much longer it would hold. We are so grateful you came along." said the man.

"We're happy to help. Now, do you know anything about the golem outside? I got this control rod off a merchant, but the control phrase does not seem to work." said Kate.

"My mother sold that years ago. She must have given the wrong phrase..." trailed the man. "That golem killed my father. My mother found him with all the bones in his body broken, with the golem standing over him like he is now." said the man.

"Great." said Kate. "Well, can you tell us the correct phrase?"

"What?!" exclaimed Leiliana, Morrigan, Wynne, and Alistair simultaneously.

"One more homicidal maniac can't hurt." said Kate, shrugging.

"I could, but first I must ask one more favor of you." said the man.

Kate sighed loudly. "Your life isn't a big enough favor?" she asked, exasperated.

"Oh, I'm grateful, it's just, my daughter! My little girl!" said the man pleadingly.

"We've heard this one before." said Alistair. "I suppose we'll be bursting in and saving the day?"

"You know it." said Kate. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Matthias. My little girl is Amalia. She ran down into the cellar before I could catch her." said Matthias.

"And why can't you go down there?" asked Kate.

"My father-he was a powerful mage. He left traps." said Matthias.

"Then she's probably dead." said Morrigan bluntly. "Give us the phrase, and we'll be on our way."

"No! I know she's not dead! I would know!" shouted Matthias desperately.

His words rang in Kate, and she ignored Morrigan's scowl.

"We'll see what we can do." she said.

They crept down a strange tunnel. It smelled of mildew. Kate saw roots growing down through the ceiling, and grimaced. Mages did not usually make good architects: the Circle Tower was a good example of that, and she worried about the tunnel collapsing on them. They did not encounter traps, which was not a good sign. Kate kept expecting to see the mutilated body of a little girl, with each step that did not set off a trap.

They reached the bottom of the cellar with no problems, and Kate looked around nervously. In front of her stood a young girl, her brown hair in braids, holding an orange cat.

"Oh, Kitty! Tell me a story!" the girl said to the cat. Kate dismissed this strange talking as a child's imagination play, having heard Oren slay many dragons.

"Hello, Amalia." said Kate, bending down to the girl.

"Hello. Kitty doesn't like strangers. Kitty thinks you should leave." said Amalia firmly.

"I don't particularly care what Kitty thinks. You need to come with me. Your father is waiting." said Kate, and reached out to grab the girl's arm.

"Don't touch her." shouted the cat, and Kate took a step back.

Kitty's eyes glowed blue, and Kate gasped.

"Never just a normal cat in a normal cellar." muttered Alistair. "Oh, no, not for us."

"Do not be afraid. I will not bite...hard." said the cat.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "What are you?"

"I am whatever Amalia wants me to be. For now, what she desires most in the world is a cat." said the cat.

"Desire demon." said Alistair.

"Oh, good one, my boy. What do you want most, I wonder?" said the cat speculatively.

Alistair frowned. "Stay out of my head, demon." he snarled.

"Fine. There is much more interesting prey afoot. Like this one." said the cat, trailing around Zevran's legs. "What do you desire most? Oh, I see many little pointy-ears like you, and a pretty blonde wife, with-"

Zevran kicked the cat, and it went flying, laughing all the while.

"Give us the girl." said Kate. "We need to leave."

"Oh, but she'll never leave with you, not willingly. And I will not let her go." said the cat.

"It seems we are at an impasse. Off with your head, then." said Kate, and drew her sword.

"Now, now, perhaps we can work something out..." said the demon. "I can see what you most desire. Strange, it seems to be a grey-haired woman who looks like you...and a man who also looks like you. Your parents? I can give them back to you, you know. I can give you everything you want." said the demon, and Kate suddenly saw her mother standing in front of her.

"No." said Alistair, and shook Kate. "It's a demon, Kate. A demon."

Kate shook her head, and the cat visage returned.

"Honestly, all I want is freedom. The mage has had me locked down here for such a long, long time with no playmates." said the demon. "Let me go, and I'll even release the girl, tempting little morsel she is."

"Fine." said Kate.

"What?!" shrieked Alistair. "You're making deals with demons, now?"

"Not now, Alistair." said Kate. "You don't like it, you're welcome to go upstairs and wait with Matthias."

Alistair grumbled next to her, but stayed.

"What do we need to do to free you?" asked Kate.

"This infernal, mind the pun, puzzle. Only mortals can touch it , and the girl is no good at puzzles." said the cat.

"Why would he even put this here? If he wanted to trap you, why didn't he, oh I don't know, make it impossible?" asked Alistair.

"Where's the fun in that? Wilhelm fancied himself a very clever man. He liked to design no-win games, just to drive his subjects crazy." said the demon. "He never planned on anyone actually making their way into his little realm.

Kate sighed. "I hate my life." she said.

They spent hours trying to figure out Wilhelm's puzzle, when Alistair suddenly jumped up. "I have it!" he said excitedly, and began re-arranging the tiles that made up the puzzle. They clicked together smoothly, and suddenly the cat let out a loud yowl.

"Surprised that Alistair figured out a puzzle? Me, too." said Morrigan.

"I happen to be very educated, thank you very much." said Alistair, offended.

"Freedom! Oh, I have not felt this in so long!" said the cat, stretching.

"Get out of here, then." said Kate. "And remember: you leave the girl."

"Oh, but she's such a nice, nice girl. I don't think I can." said the cat.

Alistair threw his arms around Amalia. "Resist, throw the kitty out of your mind. She doesn't belong there, you know that." he whispered. "Throw her out, with all your might."

"No! Kitty, you're scaring me! I don't want you in my head!" shouted Amalia, clawing at her face.

"You can do it. You're a strong girl, smarter even than your grandpa." said Alistair.

Amalia nodded, and screamed a loud, terrible scream.

Kitty shimmered and turned into a demon like the ones they had encountered in the Fade. Tall, with a long tail, naked breasts, and horns growing from her forehead.

"Run!" shouted Morrigan to Amalia, and pushed her up the tunnel. Amalia looked back briefly, and then scrabbled up the tunnel, her braids flying out behind her.

"Now, I don't like when promises are broken." said Kate. "I really don't like being betrayed, and this puzzle has me a mite irritated."

The demon shrieked in rage. "You're ruining all my fun!" it whined. "You will die, mortal."

"Funny, I've heard that before." said Kate, and drew her sword.

She advanced, when suddenly Fergus stood in front of her.

"Katie? Is that you? I've been looking for you!" he said.

"No. You're. Not. Real." said Kate, closing her eyes.

"Of course I am, silly! Imagine, of all the cellars in all the world, you came into this one, and found me!"

Kate blocked out her brother's voice. She heard the voices of her companions, murmuring next to her.

"It was all a big misunderstanding? You've always loved me, Mother?" said Morrigan.

"You've finally realized that you're in love with me, instead? You want to run away, stealing joy one moment at a time?" said Zevran.

"You found me? How did you find me? You look just like your father."said Wynne.

"Oh, this is far too much money to be the new Guardian for Andraste's Ashes. Oh, and my own group of elite warriors? Are you sure they are warriors? They are so good-looking." giggled Leliana.

"I am to be given a virgin for my services? And she's a mage, too? Most unexpected. Thank you." said Sten.

Alistair watched the rest of his companions get dreamy smiles on their faces. Zevran's murmurs enraged him, whereas Sten's simply made him ill. The demon stood before him, a grin on her face. The grin disappeared as she stared at Alistair, unable to influence him.

Alistair began chanting, his voice drowning out those of his friends. The demon screeched and slashed against his helmet. Alistair concentrated on the words flowing through him, and shouted the last word of the chant, bringing his sword down through through the demon's shoulder. She crumpled to the ground, and, remembering the Templar lessons on demons, he made sure to cut off her head and tail. Alistair heard the groggy voice of Kate.

"What was that?" asked Kate as the demon disappeared.

"Templar chant. I've never been able to do it before, but I've been practicing. I never wanted to be in a situation like in the Circle Tower, a thrall of a demon. " said Alistair. "The chant severs the link the demon makes to minds, at least temporarily."

"I'm thankful." said Kate. "Now, let's make sure Matthias holds up his end of the deal."

Alistair glared at Zevran's slim back, climbing up the tunnel before him. He knew exactly who the elf had seen in his vision. He then thought of Sten's murmurs, and shuddered. He saw Morrigan next to him, and her gaze was fixed on the Quanari. It seemed she had heard him, as well.

They worked their way up the tunnel, the return journey much more difficult. Kate heard a familiar hissing about halfway up, and thew herself against the wall. A shade appeared, large and slimy-looking, with razor-sharp teeth lining its foul hide.

"Morrigan!" shouted Kate. Frost flew from Morrigan's staff, and the shade cracked, then fell.

Kate hacked into it with her sword and it writhed briefly, then burst into ash.

They climbed the rest of the way up, and saw Matthias there, cradling Amalia.

"You found her! You actually found her!" said Matthias happily.

"It seems you have a budding mage on your hands." said Alistair. "One strong enough to resist demons. You should be proud."

"A mage? No." said Matthias, paling. "No, I won't let them take my girl."

"Not for some years, yet." said Alistair. "But the Templars will come."

"What were you talking about, demons?" asked Matthias.

"Your father apparently thought it a good idea to imprison a desire demon in his basement." said Kate. "Your little girl found it, and has been down there, playing with it."

"What?" asked Matthias.

"I'd suggest getting her a cat." said Alistair. "Preferably an orange tabby."

"I'd also suggest giving us the control phrase." said Kate.

"For Shale? But he's a murderous-"

"That is no longer your concern." said Sten, from behind Kate.

Matthias eyed the hulking Quanari, and nodded nervously.

Kate repeated the strange phrase to herself over and over as they left, hoping to remember it. She was exhausted, and her brain was a little fuzzy. She walked up to the golem, and said the phrase.

Nothing happened. Kate's fists clenched at her sides.

"Oh, Maker." said Alistair, watching her posture straighten, her back stiffening with rage. He peered at her face, which was losing color. A bad sign, that. When Kate went white, then you knew she was furious.

Kate spun, intending on dragging Matthias out by his hair, when the golem spoke.

"I...can move." it said.

"Hello to you, too." said Kate.

"Oh. You're not a mage, are you? I'm so sick of mages. I see you have my control rod. Just when I was getting used to the silence. Pity." said the golem.

"You could show a little gratitude to one who just freed you." said Morrigan snidely.

"Freed? What is freedom, to a golem?" asked the golem.

"I heard you killed your last master. You won't be trying that with me, I hope." said Kate.

"I did? I honestly don't remember. I don't regret it, if I did in fact kill him. Squishy meat-bag was always ordering me around. Golem, fetch me my underpants. Golem, put on my underpants. Ugh." said the golem. "Wait. I feel..different. You there, order me around."

"Why?" asked Kate.

"Just do it. Give me a command." said the golem imperiously, its strangely cultured voice reminiscent of the nobles Kate had grown up around.

"Er-okay. Do a dance." said Kate, truly interested in seeing how a person made out of stone would dance.

The golem looked at her, and a grin split its stony face. "Amazing. I feel no compulsion. The control rod must be broken."

Kate grimaced. "Well, I guess that means you are actually free. I felt a little uncomfortable having a slave, actually. Good luck to you, then." she said, and turned.

"Wait. Where is It going? What will It do?" asked the golem.

"It? My name is Katherine, Kate to my friends, and I am a Grey Warden. I am fighting against the darkspawn, in hopes of ending this Blight." said Kate.

"Darkspawn? The foul creatures that descended on this village a few weeks ago? They proved to be even duller than the insipid villagers." said the golem. "My name is Shale, by the way."

Kate kept her face calm and impassive, but she heard both Morrigan and Alistair snickering.

"That's a nice name. What do you want to do? There's a whole wide world out there, you know." said Kate.

"I..don't know. Might I travel along with It? It seems to have a worthwhile mission." said Shale.

"Sure, as long as you you don't go all murdery on me." said Kate. "Well, correction, murdery is fine, just not me or any of my friends."

"Not even the flesh-bags who are currently mocking my name?" asked Shale, eyeing Alistair and Morrigan.

"Not even them." said Kate.

"I shall have to content myself with feathery prey, then." said Shale.

Kate looked at it strangely. "Feathery, as in birds?"

"What else is foul enough to grow feathers?" asked Shale.

Kate laughed. "Haha, fowl."

Shale glared. "It was unintentional, I assure you. For thirty years, birds have been flying around me, endlessly defecating. Urgh."

"Well, I give you full leave to slaughter whatever birds we come across." said Kate.

Shale nodded. "Then I will indeed accompany It. It seems terribly squishy, and in need of solid protection."

Kate tossed her head back and laughed. "Oh, yes. I am surely a damsel in distress! Well, carry on then, my knight in stone armor."

Alistair could have sworn he saw a blush on Shale's cheeks, but dismissed the notion. The golem didn't even have blood to create a blush, right?

"


	15. Chapter 15

**Short update. Can you tell school has started again? **

They walked a short distance from the village to camp. Kate was too tired to walk any further. She blearily stopped them for the night, and started to set up her tent. The pole kept slipping in her hands, and after the third failed attempt at setting it up, Kate threw the pole to the ground. She kicked the canvas and went over to sit next to the fire.

Leiliana sat next to her. "Tired? Setting up the tents can be impossible when you are really exhausted. Here, let me try."

"No, I'll take first watch. I'll set up after that." said Kate. Leliana narrowed her eyes.

"When are you going to admit that you are human, Kate?" she asked.

"What are you blathering about? If this turns into a lecture about my mortality and my sins, spare me. I am painfully aware of my own mortality, and as for my soul? I'm sure a suite is saved for me in the Dark City." said Kate, rubbing at her eyes.

"That isn't what I was going to say. My, you get crabby when you are tired. It's kind of cute." said Leliana, smiling.

Kate grunted and threw a stick into the fire.

"I was going to say that it is okay to admit when you are tired or sad. It will not make us think less of you." said Leliana quietly. "I know you have this image in your head of what a Grey Warden must be, and you live up to it everyday. Just once let someone do something nice for you."

"You're right." said Kate, and Leliana's shoulders slumped in relief. "I do have an image of what a Grey Warden should be: Duncan. I'll never be half the Grey Warden he was, and every day is further proof. I can't even set up a fucking tent."

Leliana sighed. She knew Kate would not listen to any more arguments. It worried her, how Kate never seemed to relax. Even sitting on a stump in front of campfire, Kate's back was perfectly straight, her shoulders tense. Leliana pulled out a comb from her pack and stood behind Kate.

"Now, I'm going to comb your hair. It really could use a wash, but Morrigan has already gone to sleep." said Leliana. She oiled her comb, sure that it could use any help it could get for the task of getting through Kate's wild hair. Luckily, Kate's hair was short, barely past her cheekbones. Leliana began working through her hair, and found she had underestimated the task in front of her. She saw Alistair polishing his armor across the fire, and called to him.

"Alistair, can you pull the tent canvas over here?"

Alistair looked at her strangely, and then dragged it over. Leliana sat down on it and motioned for Kate to join her. Kate sat heavily down, her entire body aching.

Leliana pulled Kate's head into her lap and Kate stiffened.

"Oh, just relax, will you?" said Leliana. Kate closed her eyes.

Leliana ran the comb through Kate's hair, holding snarled bits so she would not pull at Kate's scalp. She soon felt Kate melt into her lap, asleep. Leliana smiled. Kate's face softened when she slept, the normal stiff, resigned expression gone. For the first time, Leiliana could see Kate's youth in her face.

Alistair watched them from across the fire. He knew that Kate would never fall asleep in his lap like she had in Leliana's. Aside from their first, intense time having sex, Kate had never again told him she loved him. Despite that, Alistair knew without a doubt that she loved him. Her begging in the forest had proven that, along with pushing him out of the way of Flemeth's fire to take the assault herself. Alistair heard a sigh behind him, and turned to see Zevran standing there, the fish in his hands forgotten. Alistair frowned at the uncharacteristically tender look on the assassin's face. Leering, Alistair could tolerate, but this new expression made Alistair very, very nervous.

"What are you staring at? I'm starving, and it's your turn to cook." said Alistair rudely.

Zevran narrowed his eyes. "I was merely admiring the picture those two make. One beautiful woman in the lap of another is not something I want to miss." he said. What he didn't say was that the sight of Kate, hair falling over her eyes, her mouth open and snoring slightly, made his chest ache. He saw her shiver slightly, and he dropped the fish into Alistair's lap.

"Clean these. I will be right back." he said, and disappeared before Alistair could protest.

Alistair grumbled to himself, shoving his knife roughly into the fish. Zevran's face, along with the demon's musings, forced Alistair to consider a very disturbing theory. Zevran was most likely in love with Kate. Zevran, who was very polished, charming, and handsome. Alistair winced as the knife bit into his thumb when he jerked it forward. He tried to block the thoughts swirling through his head, but all his Templar discipline was for naught.

_Why would she want a fumbling virgin like you when she could have him? You've seen the way women throw themselves at him whenever you enter a town or city! Why should __**she**__ be any different? Golden Zevran, with his grace, charm, and easy way with words, compared to failed Templar Alistair, who always said the wrong thing, who seemed to have two left feet whenever she was watching, who couldn't control his hands whenever she was around. No sane woman would ever choose the latter. _

Alistair heard Zevran's smooth voice.

"I thought you ladies looked a bit...chilly. Here, wrap up in this." said Zevran, holding out a beautiful, soft-looking blue blanket. "Beauties such as you should not have to suffer the slightest discomfort."

Leliana giggled and took the large blanket, wrapping it around herself and Kate. "It's so soft! I've never felt anything so luxurious."

"It's Antivan." said Zevran, smiling.

Alistair glared down at the mutilated fish in his hands. He quickly cleaned the other two fish, and then got up swiftly.

"Here." he said, thrusting the fish forward.

"What happened to it? You truly have no finesse." said Zevran, sneering.

"I didn't have to even clean them. You should be grateful." said Alistair, and turned toward Leliana, who was now just humming, running her fingers through Kate's combed hair.

"I can take her." said Alistair.

Leliana shook her head. "She is a light sleeper. She will wake if you pick her up. Just wait until dinner is ready. Then we can wake her." Leliana stroked Kate's head and Kate smiled in her sleep. Alistair scowled and turned sharply.

Alistair gathered up his clean armor to put it in his tent, then reconsidered. He put his armor on, and picked up his sword and shield. He did not want to see Leliana, or Zevran, or especially not Kate. Alistair walked to the edge of the firelight, and began working through his forms. The smile on Kate's face had made his throat constrict with sadness and anger. She never smiled in her sleep when she slept with him, no matter how long he stared. Considering the hours he had spent, staring down at her sleeping form, this was reason for concern. Whenever she fell asleep with him, her face remained guarded and wary. And always, always in the morning, she was never there when he awakened. If she fell asleep in his tent, he found her in her own. If he fell asleep in hers, he always found her fully armored, watching the sun come up far before anyone, save Sten, had awakened. He wondered if he was over-thinking Kate's actions. She did suffer from terrible nightmares, nearly every night, so her usual sleeping expression made sense. Also, she tended to be an early riser, and probably didn't want to disturb him. Alistair thrust his sword forward, pushing his fatigue aside. His muscles burned as he worked, and soon sweat began to run down his face. He flipped his shield, rushing forward, then twisting and driving his sword down into his imaginary opponent's stomach. Alistair looked down, and saw, around him, blue flowers pushing their way out of the snow. He bent down and began picking them, using his shield as a basket.

He entered camp and heard Kate's laugh. She looked up, and saw him approaching. He watched the smile on her face widen.

"Try some of the fish Zevran made! It's delicious!" said Kate.

_Add "good cook" to the list of reasons Kate should choose Zevran over you._

The smell of the fish wafted over, and Alistair's stomach growled loudly. He picked up his plate and scooped some of the food onto his plate, and then sat down next to Zevran, who was sitting as close as he dared to Kate. Considering it was Zevran, he was nearly in her lap. On Kate's other side sat Leliana, who was flanked by Meat. Meat growled as Alistair passed, so Alistair was forced to sit next to Zevran.

"Here, try the eye." said Zevran, holding out, oh Maker, an eyeball at the end of his fork.

"Eww." said Alistair. "Why would she want that?"

To his surprise, Kate eagerly opened her mouth. Zevran managed to make feeding her into foreplay, stroking her chin as he held the fork to her mouth. Kate closed her eyes in ecstasy as she ate the eye.

Alistair grimaced.

"Oh, you have no sense of adventure." scolded Wynne, who approached from behind them. "The eye is a delicacy, the best part of the fish."

"Highever is right on the coast, and we ate a lot of fish. I used to fight my mother and brother for the eyes. I miss seafood. Thank you, Zev." said Kate. "Alistair, you should try it sometime. It's good."

Alistair scowled. "No, thank you." he said, and shoveled his thankfully eyeless fish into his mouth. Alistair then quickly scrubbed his plate clean, and headed for his tent, jealousy clawing in his chest. He gathered up his shield, and saw the little blue flowers. He sighed and carried them into his tent.

Kate soon knocked at the flap of his tent. He could see her shape, silhouetted against the canvas.

"Come in." he said.

She entered, and he noticed how shiny and smooth her hair was. Her eyes darted to the flowers, lying discarded in his shield, which he had carelessly tossed to the ground.

"These are pretty." she said.

"They are for you." said Alistair. "I found them while you were asleep."

"Thank you, Alistair." said Kate, and ran her hand through them, her face unreadable.

"I'm sorry I can't give you anything better." said Alistair. "A Lady deserves better gifts; rare gems or-  
"Oh, but I'm no Lady, Alistair. Anyway, I've been given those things before, and I didn't like them half as much as flowers. I know some nobles consider flowers to be a common, poor gift, but not me. Like my mother used to say: The least of things in life with a meaning is worth more than the greatest of things without one. Besides, who can resist a handsome warrior who fills his shield with flowers?" said Kate.

Alistair laughed wryly. "I guess I'm not the manliest of men, am I?"

Kate frowned. "You really don't know what you looked like, coming into camp? All sweaty and dangerous-looking in your armor, and then, with the tiny flowers peeking out of the shield. Perfect." said Kate, sighing.

Alistair blinked, dazed. Perfect? She thought he was perfect?

Kate tucked one of the flowers behind her ear and then stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

Alistair pulled away, a thought suddenly occurring.

"Hey, you never set up your tent, so you thought you'd come and flatter your way into mine?" he accused, smiling.

"Well, is it working?" asked Kate. "I thought I'd flatter you, and if that didn't work, I could always fuck my way in."

Alistair shivered as her vulgar words sent electricity down his spine. "You are so very conniving, my dear, " he murmured. "I'll take the second offer."

"


	16. Chapter 16

Later, as Alistair slept next to her, his breath heavy and even, Kate wiggled out of his grasp. She fumbled a bit in the darkness, and opened the flap to the tent a bit. Moonlight streamed in, and Kate turned to find her armor. Her gaze stopped at Alistair. She stared at him, the nose that was just a tad too long, the reddish hair stubbornly sticking up, the graceful neck, which bore the marks of her teeth. Kate memorized everything about him, saving the moment for a time when all the death and hardship seemed to sap every bit of goodness from her soul.

Kate knew the others looked to her as their savior, as the savior of all Fereldan, and their faith was sometimes the only thing that allowed her to keep her sanity. She knew herself to be a killer, a murderer who enjoyed what she did. She avoided thinking too much about the depraved glee that coursed through her whenever her blade hit its mark, whenever she watched the life drain from a motherfucker who deserved it. Kate relished the feeling of rightness, of being the sword hand of justice, and thinking of what would happen to someone like her after the Blight was not pleasant. She did not know how she would adapt to life outside of battle, or even if she could. Kate had never felt that she was born into being a Teyrna, or even a Cousland, but the first time her father had pressed a dagger into her hand, she had known her purpose in life: to defend, to fight, to kill.

Kate pulled on her armor, dancing a little to wiggle into the tight leather. She silently pulled on her boots and stepped out of the tent. Snow crunched under her feet as she approached the fire.

"My turn for watch. Go to bed." said Kate to Zevran, who was cleaning his fingernails with a dagger.

"Gladly. The further up the mountain we climb, the more tired I seem to get." said Zevran, and disappeared.

Kate looked up at the stars, and began reciting the constellations. When she got to Hessarian's Hammer, she giggled to herself, thinking of Fergus's wholly inappropriate musings on exactly which hammer of Hessarian's it was. She watched the black ebb from the sky, filled in with grey.

"Kate, you're up! Good! Morrigan is up, and we are going to go take a bath. This is the last chance we will have for a week or more, until we reach Orzammar." said Leliana. Wynne stood behind her, clutching a bar of soap.

"Eh, I'm pretty clean. You just combed my hair..." said Kate, reluctant to strip out of her warm clothing.

"Oh, no you don't, young lady! You will bathe if I have to drag you to the stream and wash you myself!" said Wynne firmly. "You smell as bad as your hound."

Kate stood up. "Fine."

They went to the stream, which had some very convenient rocks. Kate relaxed on one, all but her head under the warm water.

Morrigan sat next to her, her eyes closed in pleasure. "How you could turn down a chance for this, I will never know. I cannot stand the feel of filth on my skin."

Kate laughed.

They felt the ground shake and Kate tensed, looking up. There, standing at the riverbank, stood Shale.

"I see I am not invited to Its bath? It thinks I do not enjoy cleanliness? It should know that my stone is far cleaner that its squishy, porous skin." said Shale, offended.

"Ahh!" shouted Kate. "Get out of here! I didn't invite Alistair, you might have noticed. That is because he is male, like you."

"I am not male. I am not technically female, either." said Shale.

"Fine, just get in, then." said Kate.

Shale made its way down the bank as delicately as possible for a golem, and settled into the water. "Warmth. I have not felt this since last summer." said Shale.

"You feel warm and cold?" asked Morrigan.

"Not uncomfortably so, not like you squish-beasts. Still, warmth is pleasant." said Shale.

"You know, I wouldn't have been too surprised if you had invited Alistair." said Leliana. "Judging by the sounds coming from his tent last night, you two have become rather close."

Kate sank down into the water.

Leliana laughed and scrubbed at her red hair. "No need to be ashamed. It seems you had a good time."

Kate laughed. "We certainly did."

"What's it like?" blurted Morrigan.

All eyes turned to her.

"Sex? Or sex with Alistair?" asked Kate.

"Sex, you fool! Please, allow me to pretend that it is not with Alistair you have sex."

"It's great. I assume you've uh-experimented on your own, and it's kind of like that, but so much better. As for the whole virginity thing-well, that was horrid, and painful, but I imagine it would be different with someone who wasn't intent on rape." said Kate.

"What?" asked Wynne, shocked. "What are you talking about, Kate?"

"Back in Lothering, we were ambushed, and one of Loghain's men-he-he-" stuttered Kate.

"He violated her. With his fingers." said Morrigan.

Wynne's face twisted with rage and sympathy. "I am sorry."

"I've come to terms with it." said Kate. "Let's get back to happy-fun girl talk, okay?"

"My first time was with a woman. Very minimal pain." said Leliana smoothly. "I was fourteen, and she was visiting nobility from Antiva. She invited me to her chambers after hearing me sing. Ah, the first time I realized the power I held over others with looks and song."

"So what, exactly, does this entail? Some horrifying bodily function, I have no doubt." said Shale.

Wynne murmured a few sentences, and Shale clamped its mouth shut, the look on its face pure disgust.

"Why do you want to know, Morrigan? Are you planning a conquest?" teased Leliana. When Morrigan's mouth twitched slightly, Leliana let out a delighted laugh. "You are! Who? Zevran, surely!" Morrigan remained silent, and Kate suddenly remembered Alistair's scandalous gossip.

"No. It's Sten she's after." said Kate.

Leliana broke into giggles, and the sound was infectious. Soon Kate and even Wynne joined, as Morrigan sunk deeper into the water, her face very pink.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed! He's attractive, in his way." said Leliana. "So strong. Have you seen how he swings that sword, as if it weightless? And he's so huge! Can you imagine the size of his-"

"I'm sure she has." interrupted Kate. She was enjoying needling Morrigan. Morrigan often made rude jokes at her expense, and revenge was delicious.

"Oh, leave her alone." said Wynne.

Morrigan finished rinsing her hair, and then got out of the water. Kate followed her.

"I do think you have a good chance of getting him into your tent, you know." said Kate. "Alistair told me what the desire demon said about Sten."

"I heard, too." said Morrigan.

"Just don't get too attached." said Kate. Morrigan laughed dryly.

"I'm hardly looking for some great love affair. I am just looking to get some needs met, and perhaps learn a few things." said Morrigan. "I believe we share the same views on love, Kate. Love is an inconvenience, and only the foolish indulge."

Kate nodded. "Indeed." she said. "Now, don't you have a Quanari to seduce?"

A sly smile crept across Morrigan's face. "It will be hours before Alistair or Zevran awaken, and I am sure the other women know what I am up to." said Morrigan.

Kate watched Morrigan walk out ahead of her, toward Sten's tent. She envied the mage's soft curves. Kate stretched out a leg and examined it. It was far too muscular to be attractive, and bore some nasty-looking scars. There weren't very many places on Kate's body that weren't scarred. Her back, breasts, face, and neck were the only areas spared. Kate glanced at her left arm. It truly was a mess of scars and burns. A long, shiny white burn stretched from her middle knuckle to her elbow. The other side bore the curved, angry red scar from blood magic. It had finally healed shut, but still looked awful. Criss-crossing her arm were smaller scars from various injuries. She remembered what her arms had looked like before becoming a Grey Warden. Still muscular, but smooth and unmarked.

Kate stumbled over a warm, furry body. Meat. The dog jumped to his feet and began enthusiastically barking.

"Shh, you idiot! You'll wake everyone up!" said Kate. "Oh, I guess we can play fetch for a while. No one else is going to be around for a while."

Morrigan steeled herself as she approached Sten's tent. Her hands shook slightly, despite her stern commands to them to remain still. Flemeth had instructed her in the art of seduction, so really, she shouldn't be nervous.

Morrigan saw Sten sitting inside, and she opened the flap. She walked in. Sten jumped to his feet.

"Yes? Does the Warden have need of my services?" he asked.

"No." said Morrigan, pulling the flap closed behind her.

"Then why are you here?" asked Sten. "I did not invite you into my tent."

"I heard what you said to the demon." said Morrigan. "I am both a mage and a virgin."

Sten said nothing, his cold violet gaze pinning her. Morrigan swallowed, and soldiered on.

"I would like to lie with you. Now." she said, eloquence gone.

Sten frowned. "What is the purpose of this? Some scheme you are working on?" he asked.

"No." said Morrigan. "I do not wish to be a virgin any longer, and you are the only acceptable male in camp. Also, you are not a fool, and would not expect more from me than I am willing to give. I know that mages are treated...differently among the Quanari, and that you would never have a chance to lie with one in your homeland. Also, I know that virgins are only given to those who prove themselves worthy of such an honor. I find you worthy." said Morrigan smoothly.

Sten nodded curtly. "Then let us begin."

Kate crept around the outside of the camp. She was not going to spy on Morrigan, no she was not, she was simply enjoying a morning walk which happened to snake around behind Sten's tent.

Kate neared the tent, and she heard a muffled shriek. She paused, frozen in curiosity. Sten cursed, and the sound of a hand cracking across bare flesh reached Kate's ears. Kate covered her mouth, barely muffling her giggles. Someone was _spanking _someone else in that tent! She could not wait to tell Alistair.

They left a few hours later. Morrigan bore a very self-satisfied smirk, whereas Sten's face looked the same as ever.

The mountain pass was frigid and treacherous. Kate wore two sweaters over the top of her armor, but still wondered if she would ever feel warm again. The other members of her group seemed to barely notice the cold. Alistair and Wynne chatted easily, whereas Kate's lungs burned and it was all she could do to put one foot in front of the other. She stopped them for lunch, and sat against a boulder, gasping for breath.

"Have you been in the mountains before?" asked Wynne, sitting next to her.

"No." said Kate. "It's freezing and I feel like I can't breathe."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here." said Wynne, and snapped her fingers. Kate's lungs stopped burning, and the dizziness left her.

"Altitude sickness. I'm afraid when I was casting on everyone this morning, I must have missed you." said Wynne. "If you weren't stubborn as a mule, I would have noticed your discomfort sooner."

Kate laughed, the relief at being able to breathe properly lightening her mood. "I was busy spying." she said. "Morrigan and Sten-you know."

"Of course I know. I am old, not blind." said Wynne. "The smirk on Morrigan's face is impossible to miss. Now, drink this herbal tea."

"Ugh, the stuff that tastes like pond water? No, thanks." said Kate.

"You don't want scurvy, do you? Our diet on the road is mostly potatoes, bread, cheese, and game. Without fruit and vegetables, your body will start to break down. You'll get bruises."

"Pah! I don't care about bruises!" scoffed Kate.

"And your hair will start to fall out." said Wynne.

Kate shrugged. "Then I don't need to brush it."

"As if you brush it anyway, you ruffian! Also, your teeth will fall out and your legs will bow. Then, you will die, and leave a very ugly corpse." said Wynne.

Kate sighed. "I do enjoy having teeth, and heaven forbid my corpse is unattractive. Fine, give it." she said, and drank the greenish-black liquid. "What is in this crap? Argh, it's vile!" she choked.

"Scurvy-grass, boiled sweet-pine, and honey." said Wynne "Plus, some mountain dirt, just for good measure."

Kate grimaced and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand..

Alistair sat down next to Kate and Wynne pressed a mug into his hands. He brightened.

"I love this stuff! Tastes like the forest." he said enthusiastically and sipped at it, alternating sips with bites of cheese.

"Save some of that for me." said Kate, snatching the cheese from his hand.

Four days later, they neared the entrance to Orzammar. Wynne's spells had allowed them to travel much more quickly than Bodahn's estimate. Kate noticed people, both human and dwarf, milling around the entrance. A small tent-city greeted them.

Kate walked up to a man who was selling fried nug-on-a-stick.

"Why is everyone out here?" she asked.

"We're surfacers. We only get to go into Orzammar twice a year. It's closed, anyway. Deshyrs are fighting over who to elect king." said the grey-haired dwarf.

As Kate walked around the small stalls, she noticed that most of the proprietors were rather ragged and shabby. At the end of one of the rows, she saw a thin, rather handsome human man.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

"Selling my wares, same as anybody else. Why? Did someone say something about me?" asked the man nervously.

"They didn't, but your reaction has me curious. What are you selling?" asked Kate.

"Oh, stuff from here and there. Salvage, mostly." he said, and winked. "Judging by your armor, you're no stranger to salvage, yourself."

"You mean you take from the bodies of the dead?" asked Alistair rudely, appearing next to Kate.

"Dead don't need it." said the man simply. "Look, you wanna buy or what? You're scaring away customers."

Kate looked around incredulously. "Customers? Where? I have no moral qualms about stripping bodies, myself. Don't mind my friend here, he used to be a Templar. It gave him some right nasty habits."

"I've only been barely housebroken." said Alistair, which earned him a strange look from the man.

"Templar, eh? I was to Lake Calenhad about a year ago. Some Quanaris lost a battle there. It's real rare for that to happen, and I lucked into a goldmine." said the man.

Kate remembered Sten's story, and suddenly felt very excited.

"Oh? Do you have any Quanari swords?" she asked.

"I don't. I only found one, and I sold it." said the man.

"Well, the man you took it from? He's still alive." said Alistair. "See that hulking man-beast over there with the white braids? That's him." he said, pointing.

The scavenger paled. "If I knew he was still alive, I would have cut his throat-"

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Who did you sell it to?" she asked.

"Uh, guy from Redcliffe. Dwarf." said the man.

"Was his name Dwyn?" asked Alistair. "Only dwarf I know in Redcliffe is Dwyn."

"Yeah! Yeah, that was his name. Sold it to him." said the man, now visibly sweating.

Kate took a step forward, and stood toe-to-toe with the man.

"How about I just tell my friend that you took his sword from his unconscious body, and that you stole from the bodies of his brothers." said Kate nastily.

"No! I'm telling the truth, I promise! Here, take this." said the man, pressing a bag into her hand.

Kate looked inside, and saw the glint of gold pieces. She smiled wolfishly, her white teeth gleaming in the sun. "That will do. Now, you better hope you've told me the truth about that sword. I have excellent tracking skills, and I would enjoy nothing more than hunting you down. I love a good chase."

The scavenger stumbled back, trembling. "I am. Now, just leave me alone!"

Kate turned, and walked to the next stall.

"You enjoyed that." said Alistair.

"So what if I did? The man is scum. I have no problem with taking from the dead, as long as I'm the one that killed them. But looting bodies like he does? He's a vulture." said Kate.

Alistair laughed. "You have some strange rules of conduct. Is it bad that I find what you're saying perfectly logical?"

"Probably means you are crazy as me." said Kate as she picked through the pastries at the next stall. "What do you suppose a tunnel-dwelling race makes pastries out of?" she asked, as she bit into one with a red filling.

"Ground earthworms and grubmeal." said Alistair.

Kate eyed her pastry suspiciously.

"If you don't want to finish, I understand. I'll take one for the team and choke it down." said Alistair.

Kate laughed. "This could have an actual worm doing a tango on the top of it, and I would still eat it. Maker, how I've missed fresh food."

She bought a stack of pastries and distributed them to her group. Alistair ate his in two enormous bites, then spent the rest of the time they walked around the stalls staring longingly at the food in everyone else's hands.

Wynne tore her pastry in half and held it out.

"Here you go, you beggar." she said, and Alistair made a grab for it. Before he could, Meat thrust himself between them and jumped, neatly plucking it from Wynne's hand.

Kate laughed as Alistair cursed the dog.

"


	17. Chapter 17

They approached the towering stone doors to Orzammar, which were currently shut. Kate eyed them, hoping she would be able to convince the guard standing outside to let them in.

She strode up the ramp and heard a loud voice.

"This is an insult! King Loghain will not be happy. I demand you let us in. The King requires the fealty of the dwarves." shouted a tall human man.

Kate saw Alistair's fists clench at his sides. Kate herself was feeling dizzy with a combination of fear and rage. It seemed that she had not made peace with the events of Ostagar and Lothering. She kept her face placid and calm. Kate marched up to the Orzammar guard.

"I have documents here that obligate you to allow us entrance." said Kate, and held out the leather folio holding the dwarven treaty. The guard took the folio. He opened it and read the documents inside.

"This treaty is for the king. Right now, Orzammar has no king, and is closed against outside influence." said the guard, crossing his large arms over his chest.

"Then I must speak with the next in line." said Kate. "This is important."

The human who had been arguing with the guard turned and sneered at Kate.

"And just who are you, thinking you are more important than Loghain?" he sneered.

"Grey Wardens." said Alistair. Kate winced and shot him a look.

"Grey Wardens? Guard, I demand that you arrest these two at once! They are traitors to the throne and the murderers of King Cailan!" shouted the man, his face purple with rage.

"Human problems are none of my concern. Wardens, you may pass. I am not sure what answers you will receive, but the treaties force me to allow you to try." said the guard.

"What? No, you cannot do this!" shouted the human, and grabbed Kate's arm. Kate looked up at his face, her mouth a thin, grim line.

"Take your hand off me at once, or I'll remove it for you." she hissed.

"Traitorous cow! I'm taking you to Loghain. Men, bind this group." said the man.

Before he was done speaking, weapons were drawn around them.

"Take your sodding fight off my front doorstep!" shouted the guard.

The messenger tightened his grip on Kate's arm and tried to drag her down the ramp. Meat jumped up, sinking his teeth into the man's wrist. The huge dog shook his head, mangling the man's hand and arm.

Kate kicked the messenger in the stomach and he stumbled back.

The rest of Loghain's men rushed forward. Kate saw sparks fly from the end of Morrigan's staff and the men clutched at their heads, moaning. Alistair's and Sten's swords flashed in the bright sunlight. Kate turned her attention back to the messenger. Meat charged, knocking the man backwards. Kate jumped forward, sinking her dagger under his breastplate. The man clutched uselessly at the air before taking his last, gurgling breath.

Kate turned and saw Zevran creep behind the man Alistair was fighting. The man's head suddenly wrenched sickeningly to the side and he fell. The other two men died at the hands of Sten and Morrigan, respectively.

"Good thing they were just messengers. They were barely wearing armor, and had very little skill in battle." said Alistair.

"None of them escaped, I hope?" said Kate.

"No." said Wynne firmly.

Kate nodded. "Alistair, what the hell were you thinking? We are fugitives now! You can't just go around announcing that we are Grey Wardens!" she said sharply.

Alistair hung his head. "I know. I blurted it out before I knew what I was saying," he said.

"A nasty little habit of yours, I've noticed." said Morrigan.

Alistair scowled, but kept his mouth shut.

"Apology accepted, Alistair. Don't let it happen again." said Kate.

They walked back up the hill. Kate saw the scavenger greedily eyeing the corpses. He met her gaze, and she nodded slightly. He scurried down the hill.

The guard opened the door, and they slipped in.

Kate had never seen anything like Orzammar. It was a massive, beautiful city carved inside the mountainside. It had the same smells and sounds of any city: food cooking, babies crying, and the shouts of vendors. Kate saw the longing looks her companions were giving to the various stalls.

"We haven't had a chance to relax in a long while. Go, look around the stalls. I will meet you at that tavern over there around six." said Kate, pointing to the tavern. She then pointed to the massive clock in the middle of the square. "And there's the clock." They barely glanced at where she was pointing before dispersing excitedly. Meat followed Wynne, his stub of a tail wagging happily. Shale and Alistair hung back.

"Shale, would you like to look through the stalls with me?" asked Kate. Shale nodded slightly.

Alistair stood next to Kate. "What, no invitation for me?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, I have an invitation for you." said Kate boldly. Alistair blushed and Kate laughed.

Kate enjoyed looking through the armor and swords offered by the smiths. She regretted her lack of money as she admired a very fine steel breastplate. She looked at Alistair's mismatched, dented armor and grimaced. He saw her looking at him and walked over.

"It's too bad this stuff is mostly made for dwarves. None of it would fit me. Now, someone short like you, perhaps.." he said.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm hardly short. I'm at least a head taller than Morrigan." she said.

Alistair laughed. "And still you only come up to my shoulder. Cute." he said.

"Is It boasting about Its height? It should be ashamed." said Shale.

"Yes, It should." said Kate. "And here I was feeling guilty over not being able to afford better armor for you."

Alistair ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "You don't have to be guilty over that. This armor is pretty nice, actually. It's Templar armor, you know. I took it off one of the dead Templars in the Circle. Gregoir would have a fit if he knew."

Kate laughed, thinking of the Knight-Commander's stern face. "Personally, I just like the skirt." she said.

"I know, right? Stylish and moveable." said Alistair. "Seriously, though, this armor is even enchanted. Wynne told me. It increases resistance to magic, and also, increases the rate of healing. Pretty nice, I think."

Kate nodded, feeling a little better. "I'm glad."

"If anyone needs new armor, it is you." said Alistair.

Kate smoothed a hand down the front of her ill-fitting cuirass. "At least it's well-made. Not as nice as my old stuff, but I can't fault Zevran for that. I'm just lucky he had an extra set with him." she said. "I suppose on our way back to Denerim, I can see if Owen can do anything with those drake skins we're dragging everywhere."

Kate spotted Leliana chatting with the proprietor of a very fancy-looking stall, draped with expensive fabrics. Kate approached, and nearly choked on the thick cloud of incense smoke coming from the stall. She began to back away when the bard saw her and waved her over.

"This is who I've been telling you about! Do you see what I mean? Such a pretty face, but would you look at her hair? It is a disgrace." sighed Leliana. The plump proprietor nodded sympathetically. "Maybe she just needs a little adornment? I have many fine pieces which pull the eye away from any flaws of the wearer." said the woman. Kate eyed the woman's hands and wondered how she could even move her fingers, as covered in glittering rings as they were. Indeed, the entirety of her pudgy little body seemed to shine, with jewels sewed onto every available surface on her dress. Kate heard Alistair choke back a laugh behind her. Leliana glared at him and he held up a large hand.

"Allergic to incense." he said placatingly. He glanced at the shopkeeper again, and erupted into another coughing fit as he stumbled out.

Kate saw the little woman glare at Alistair, and moved forward swiftly. "Perhaps you do have something I need? I'm looking for a mirror..." she said.

The woman, ever the saleswoman, bustled to a corner and pulled out a box. "I have many hand-mirrors. What would you like to see?"

"Well, myself, of course." joked Kate. The woman let out a long, false laugh. "I'm looking for a gold mirror with jewels encrusted on the back and handle."

The woman looked up, surprised. "Not what I would have expected from a woman such as you. People are forever surprising me. I have just the thing.." The woman set the first box on a table and then stood on a step stool to reach a high shelf. She pulled down a box, and from it lifted the most hideously ostentatious thing Kate had ever seen. Since Kate had grown up nobility, this was saying quite a lot.

The woman held out the mirror. "Is this what you were looking for?" she asked.

Kate examined the mirror. It looked exactly as Morrigan had described. Kate was relieved to note that the mirror was of the costume jewelry variety.

"How much?" asked Kate.

"One sovereign." said the shopkeeper.

Kate laughed. "Maybe if this were made from real gold and jewels! Look at it, the plating is even wearing off in spots!"

The woman scowled. She had not expected this rough, uncouth human to have such good eyes.

"Forty silver." she said.

"I'll give you twenty, and not a copper more." said Kate firmly.

"Thirty." said the shopkeeper.

"Deal." said Kate. She fished out the silver and dropped it into the woman's sweaty palm. Kate pulled a rather filthy towel from her pack, and ignoring the horrified look of the shopkeeper, wrapped up the mirror. She put it back into her pack, and then left the stall.

Leiliana followed her out. "Why did you buy that awful mirror?" she asked.

"It's for someone." said Kate.

Leiliana winced. "I hope it isn't for Alistair? If you need help pick out out romantic gifts-"

Kate tossed her blonde head back and laughed. "Oh, no, no. Never mind the mirror Leiliana."

Leiliana narrowed her eyes.

Kate looked at the clock. Only four o'clock. She sighed, and saw Alistair sitting on a bench outside the stalls, with Shale impatiently tapping her foot.

"It said we would look through the stalls. It is traveling terribly slowly, if we wish to see all there is to see." said Shale.

"Leiliana, would you accompany Shale? I'm sick of looking through endless crap." said Kate.

"Gladly. It is nice to have someone along who has an eye for the finer things." said Leiliana. She and the golem moved off, and Kate sat down next to Alistair.

"Now, how about we get that room a little early?" she asked. A grin spread across his face.

"See, that's why you're the leader. Always full of good ideas." he said, and stood up. He held out a hand for her, and pulled her to her feet. He tried to keep her hand in his, but she pulled it away, rolling her eyes.

"Don't push it, Alistair." said Kate.

They reached the tavern. Kate paid for three rooms, surprised at how cheap they were.

"I'm guessing they are desperate, seeing as how Orzammar is closed to outsiders at the moment." said Alistair, following her up the stairs. Kate pushed open the door to the room.

"Look at that. A real bed. Maybe I'll just spend my extra two hours sleeping." said Kate. Alistair came up behind her and nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Mm." purred Kate. She turned to him. His fingers began working on the laces at her sides. Kate unbuckled the straps at his shoulders and sides, then set the heavy armor to the side. The glint of something behind her caught Alistair's eye.

"Oh, look, a washbasin." said Alistair..

"What?" asked Kate, her attention elsewhere.

Alistair pulled away from her and poured water from the pitcher into the bowl. He then lifted the washcloth next to the bowl and dipped it. Kate sighed impatiently and wiggled out of the rest of her armor.

"What are you doing? Take off the rest of your clothing!" said Kate.

"Oh, I think not." said Alistair. He brought the bowl and washcloth over to the bed. "Lie back." he said.

Kate looked at him. Her argument died in her throat at his firm tone and the fierce demand in his eyes. Kate obeyed, excitement rushing through her veins.

"Now, do you remember when I told you I would make you forget your own name?" asked Alistair quietly.

Kate nodded.

"Well, I haven't had as much time or privacy as I would like. But now, I have two whole hours in a private room." said Alistair, his voice low. He ran the cloth up her leg. Kate shivered from the cool water. Alistair followed the cloth with his mouth, ever so slowly working his way up her leg. He reached her hips, nipping the skin over each hipbone, before traveling up. He ghosted the cloth over Kate's breasts, her nipples painfully erect. Kate moaned and pulled on Alistair's wrists. Alistair shook his head.

"When did you get so good at self-control?" whined Kate.

"I had lots and lots of practice." said Alistair, a faint grin on his face.

Kate snaked a hand down his trousers. "I know you want me." she hissed.

Alistair closed his eyes for the smallest of moments, then pulled her hand away.

"You need to learn a very important lesson, Katherine." said Alistair.

Kate looked up at him, frustration and mischief showing on her face. "Oh? What's that?" she asked.

"Patience." he said. "Though obedience would be nice..." he said, grinning, pinning her down.

She struggled under him, then slackened. He unwisely loosened his grip on her left wrist, and her fist shot out, connecting with his jaw. Alistair stared at her, disbelief showing on his face.

"Did you just punch me?" he asked incredulously. She hadn't put anything behind the strike, but it still surprised, and to his shame, aroused him.

"Yes, and I'll do it again if you mention anything about obedience. Pah!" said Kate defiantly. "You liked it anyway." she said, and smiled wickedly as she rubbed her hips up against his.

"And here I was planning on a long, slow seduction." said Alistair, shaking his head. "But you're a hellcat, aren't you? You don't want it slow, or soft." he said, his voice low and dangerous. I noticed something, Katherine. You never told me about what went on in Sten's tent the other night. Normally news like one member of our little gang spanking another would be the first thing you would mention. But you didn't, and I think it is because you didn't want to give me any ideas." said Alistair, abruptly flipping her so she was face down on the bed. "Tell me, were you spanked as a child?" he asked.

Kate turned her head. "Yes. I got my arse tanned on many occasions. Mostly for mouthing off, though once, for stealing and riding my brother's warhorse."

"Hmm." said Alistair, and suddenly brought his hand down, hard, across her pale, firm buttocks.

Kate shrieked in protest. Alistair watched as a blush spread up the back of her neck and ears.

"You liked that, didn't you?" he asked. Kate buried her burning face in the bed. He brought his hand down in another stinging slap. She ground her hips slightly into the mattress before stopping, obviously embarrassed.

Alistair's breathing sped. He, too, was enjoying this. Her ashamed arousal made him tremble with the effort it took to control himself. He paddled her again, and she raised her hips in the air. Kate looked over her shoulder at him.

"Please, Alistair."

Alistair hastily pulled down his trousers. He had a great deal of self-control, true, but was not a saint. He entered her roughly, and she gasped. She thrust herself back against him. The only sounds in the room were their harsh breathing and the noise their bodies made, slapping together. Alistair felt her balance on one elbow, moving her other hand to-Oh Maker. He could feel her, rubbing herself frantically. He groaned, slamming into her. Alistair felt her clench, and then clench again. Then she was moaning and thrusting roughly back into him. Alistair lost himself, the outright filthiness of what they were doing overwhelming him: he was fucking her like an _animal_, and she _loved_ it, and surely the Maker should have struck them down by now? He looked down, and saw her turn her head. Kate grinned that feral smile he loved so well, and he emptied himself in her.

They collapsed to the bed together, panting.

"Oh Maker, what did we just do?" asked Kate, and the blush crept back up her neck. "Are people supposed to do it that way?"

Alistair buried his head in her sweaty, flushed neck. "Mmm, I should care, but I don't. Let's just do what we think feels good."

Kate snickered and wrapped her arms around him. "Long, slow seduction, eh? You lost your shit pretty quickly once my arse was up in the air."

"You just looked so wanton, with that look on your face, and you know what I think of your arse." said Alistair.

"What, exactly, do you think?" asked Kate, propping her head up on her hand.

"That someone who is as active as you shouldn't even have much for one, but yet, here you have a fat, lovely arse." said Alistair, running his hand down her back and curving a hand on one of her buttocks.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Fat, is it?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, but not like a regular noblewoman's. No, it has all this amazing muscle, and when you walk..." sighed Alistair.

"You're an expert on arses, then? You could pick mine out of a crowd?" asked Kate.

"I could pick yours out of a crowd, blindfolded." said Alistair. "I remember thinking, when we were out in the Wilds, before your Joining, what an amazing set of buttocks you had."

"Terribly inappropriate." said Kate.

"I wondered how a noblewoman had gotten such a nice, firm, large one. For the first time in my life, becoming King didn't seem so bad, if it meant I got to marry someone with an arse like that." said Alistair dreamily.

Kate looked at him strangely. "Too bad I became a Grey Warden, huh?" she asked lightly. "Now you'll have to marry some other noblewoman, one with a bony arse."

"Why would I ever marry anyone but you? You're the first woman I ever laid with, and Maker willing, the last." said Alistair, brushing the hair out of her eyes. Kate's eyes widened.

"Oh." she stuttered. She felt herself tremble, her stomach doing a triumphant polka with her heart. Kate threw her arms around the beautiful, earnest man in front of her and kissed him soundly. Alistair made a happy, contented sound in the back of his throat. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her onto him. Kate enjoyed the sweet taste of Alistair's mouth, taking her time to explore it. She licked the side of his neck, and a thrill ran up his spine. She felt his reaction, and exploited his neck, ruthlessly running her tongue up and down it. He moaned and rubbed against her. She shifted, taking him inside her. She moved slowly and smoothly against him, watching his face intently. She adjusted her rhythm in accordance with the little sighs and moans he made. Alistair thrust his hips up and she shook her head at him. He felt frantic, the throbbing of his body screaming at him to go faster, harder. She rocked her hips, a slight smile on her face. Pleasure built in her and she threw her head back, keeping the slow, maddening tempo. Tension built, and broke. Kate gasped, then moaned as pleasure streamed out from her center, slow and hot as molten rock. Alistair groaned under her, bucking his hips,the orgasm she had pulled so slowly from him sending sparks that resonated from behind his eyes to his toes.

Kate stretched on the bed next to him, smiling. "That was nice."

"Yeah." sighed Alistair. "Though you nearly killed me, going so slow."

"Oh, I don't think you would have died. Gone mad, probably." said Kate, grinning.

Kate heard a knock at the door, and she leapt up, scrabbling into her tunic and trousers. The door began to open, and she reached for her dagger.

A blond head poked in. "Ah, so it is you two in here! I thought I recognized those shrieks. Very distinctive." he said, winking at Kate.

Kate blushed. She saw Zevran wink at the pretty dwarven woman who slunk past.

"Ah, so you were similarly occupied?" asked Kate.

"Yes." said Zevran. "Oh, by the way, I bought you a gift."

Kate cocked her head, tying the drawstring on her trousers.

Zevran grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. She followed him, her bare feet padding down the hallway after him into his room. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a wrapped package.

"I noticed your ridiculous habit of wearing sweaters over your armor, and realized you probably have never seen real winter. Our trip down the mountain will be cold no matter the season, so I bought you something to remedy that." said Zevran.

Kate untied the ribbon around the parcel, and opened it. A beautiful forest green woolen cloak greeted her. She ran a hand over it.

"Here, try it on." said Zevran. He tied it around her shoulders. "Gorgeous." he said approvingly.

"Oh, Zev, how much did you spend on this? I can't take this." said Kate, though she dearly wanted to keep the cloak. It was lined with soft fabric, and was incredibly warm.

"In Antiva, it is rude to refuse gifts. I am sure it is the same in Fereldan." said Zevran, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why did you buy me this?" asked Kate.

"Because you are a beautiful woman, and I like to give beautiful women gifts." snapped Zevran, avoiding her eyes. He was angry at her for attempting to return it, and angrier yet at himself. It was no coincidence that he had a room next to hers. He had done it purposely, knowing all the while how incredibly pathetic he was. He had then winked at the first pretty woman who showed interest, and brought her back to his room. With his eyes closed, he had been able to imagine that it was Kate under him, especially since her moans echoed from the next room.

This, after spending half his wages on a cloak just because it matched the color of her eyes, and because he didn't like to see her shiver.

Kate hugged him, and he stiffened. "Thank you, Zev. It's very thoughtful. I will enjoy it."

Zevran forced his familiar leer to his face and nodded. "How about a kiss to make up for your rudeness?" he asked.

Kate kissed his cheek lightly. "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes." she said.

Alistair stood in the next room over, buckling the last of his armor. He picked up Kate's armor, and her boots. She came through the door, wearing a new cloak.

"Did you buy that today?" he asked.

"No. Zevran bought it for me." said Kate. "Isn't it beautiful? I told him it was too much, but then he got all offended, and I didn't know what to do. Should I have given it back? It's so nice, and I have been cold." said Kate anxiously. "I really don't know how to dress for winter. Highever never really got all that cold, thanks to the ocean. Winter was just rainy, never snowy." she babbled.

Alistair noticed how the color of the cloak matched her eyes, and knew it had been no accident. He cursed himself for not noticing her lack of winter preparation, for lacking the finesse and sophistication required to find and purchase such a lovely gift. He saw the anxiety in her face, and saw that she did not want to make either him or Zevran upset. Alistair sighed.

"It looks wonderful. It was a thoughtful gift." said Alistair. What he wanted to do was take the damned cloak and toss it into the fireplace, but he wanted Kate to be happy.


	18. Chapter 18

Kate shrugged into her armor, and waited for the rest of the group. When they arrived, and settled themselves around the tavern table, Kate cleared her throat.

"The dwarves do not have a ruler right now. It seems our treaty will be ignored until they can decide on a leader. The two contesting for the throne are Lord Harrowmont and Prince Bhelen. I don't honestly care which one becomes king, as long as they honor the treaty." said Kate.

"But this fighting has gone on for months. We can't wait around until they finally decide." said Alistair.

"That's why we help them decide." said Kate.

"We don't have the right to do that." said Leiliana.

"We don't have time to debate, Leiliana. Tomorrow, I want you all to split up, and gather as much information on each man as possible. From there, I will decide our strategy." said Kate firmly. "Now, I believe I saw a noble walk in. I'm going to go speak with him."

Kate walked up to a male dwarf, who was obviously nobility, despite his attempts to blend into the crowd of commoners. Kate could see the quality of the cloth, and though the tunic was a simple design, the stitching was expert.

"Hello. It's strange to see a man like you in a place like this." said Kate, sitting in a chair opposite the man.

"Even outsiders know I'm a Deshyr? Damn." said the man, and laughed. "I like to interact with the people whose lives I am responsible."

"That's an honorable attitude." said Kate. "So what do you think about the whole King debacle?"

"Bhelen is a sneaky little shit. Conversely, he has progressive ideas and a firm grasp on leadership. Harrowmont is a good man, but somewhat wishy-washy. Neither of them is a Paragon. I guess Harrowmont is the lesser of two evils." said the man.

Kate nodded. "Why is Bhelen considered sneaky?"

"Because he killed his two older brothers." said the man simply. Kate gasped.

"Why isn't he in prison, if it is common knowledge?"asked Kate.

"No evidence. Everyone knows, though. Young men don't just drop dead." said Harrowmont. "Bhelen had perfect alibis, too, which just proves it. Only someone with prior knowledge would have such a perfect alibi for each death." said the man, stroking his grey beard.

Kate nodded. She stood up. "Well, thank you for your opinion. Good luck blending in with the locals."

Kate saw Morrigan eating at a far table, and sat next to her. Morrigan pushed her mostly-full plate over.

"Here." she said. "These dwarves eat enormous amounts. I am finished."

Kate gladly ate the rest, listening to Morrigan's low opinion of the dwarves.

"I could not walk two yards without some fool falling to my feet, begging me to join him in his bedchambers." said Morrigan darkly.

Kate laughed loudly. "Aren't they afraid of your magic? Usually when you get angry, you tend to throw off sparks."

"Dwarves have a very high resistance to magic. So, no, they are not afraid. Also, they do not often see human females." said Morrigan.

Leiliana sat on the stool opposite them. "I believe it is your scowl, Morrigan."

"What?"asked Morrigan rudely.

"Your scowl. The dwarves value stoicism, and a beautiful woman such as yourself, with such an angry look on her face? Perhaps it awakens their warrior nature, yes?" said Leiliana.

Kate spit out the food she had been chewing, and gasped, laughing.

Morrigan sneered at her. "Do try to swallow the food in your mouth." she said.

"Oh, Morrigan, you are awakening my warrior nature with that nasty look on your face." said Kate, and leered at the witch.

"I have found some interesting information." said Leiliana.

"Already?" asked Kate.

"I am a Bard, Kate. Information gathering is what we do." said Leiliana simply.

Kate snorted. "Along with assassination, and seduction." she said.

Leiliana ignored her. "It seems Bhelen is not very well liked among most nobles. He has a very fierce, fanatical following, however. Harrowmont does not inspire such devotion. It seems he is seen as the better choice, though only because he is not an unrepentant murderer."

"Murderer?" asked Morrigan.

"He killed his two older brothers." said Kate.

"Very ambitious. I prefer him." said Morrigan.

"What?" gasped Kate.

"This...Bhelen is obviously prepared to do whatever is necessary. He is ruthless and ambitious, two necessary traits in a king." said Morrigan.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "I hardly think those traits are either necessary or preferable for a leader. My father was neither."

"And look where that got him. An unmarked mass grave." said Morrigan. A horrified look crossed her face when she realized what she had said. "Kate-"

Kate stood up sharply, her face white with rage. She turned and walked away, anger vibrating through her. Kate strode to the back of the inn, holding her fists to her sides tightly to prevent them from reaching for the daggers she so fiercely wanted to slash across the face of the smug BITCH in the corner.

Kate felt a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off roughly.

"Leave me be, Leiliana." she said through gritted teeth.

"I am not she. What has you so furious? Maker, you are shaking!" said Zevran. "And no bloodshed? I am impressed at your control."

Kate said nothing, her mouth a grim line. Zevran followed her to her room, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Let me guess-it was either Morrigan or Alistair making imbeciles of themselves." said Zevran. He saw her pause briefly in her pacing. Zevran sighed. "Well, you were never one to be comforted by talk." He leaped forward lightly, and reached into her pack, pulling out the wooden training daggers. He held them out to her. Kate scowled at him, and he poked her lightly. She sighed, and took them.

"Ah, that's the Kate I know. Never backs down from a fight." said Zevran, smiling. "Go ahead, try to hit me."

Kate laughed darkly and rushed forward. Twisting and feinting, they raced around the room. Zevran jumped to the bed, and wiggled his bottom at her tauntingly. Kate sniggered. He swung around on the bed post, lightly smacking her in the face. "Dazzled by my amazing ass, are you?" he teased.

Kate smiled. "Oh, yes." she said, then flickered out of existence. She appeared behind him, dagger at his throat.

"How did you do that? I have never seen someone move so lightly. The bed did not move a bit." said Zevran.

"I'm not sure. Whenever I am really, really angry it is like time has slowed." said Kate musingly. Her hand relaxed a little.

Zevran laughed, and shoved an elbow into her gut. Kate gasped, bending forward.

"You sneaky-"

Zevran shrugged. "Always use the tools at your disposal, Kate. Speed and grace are not your only weapons."

"No, I have these." said Kate, waving a dagger in the air.

Zevran laughed. "Always so literal."

They played a little more, mostly showing off.

"Now, look what I learned from an Antivan whore-" said Zevran.

The door burst open.

Alistair stood in front of them. "Katherine, are you okay? Leiliana told me what Morrigan said to you, and I thought you-" he started. He saw the smile on her face, and Zevran standing nearby.

"Of course you're not upset. Nothing upsets you." he muttered under his breath.

"Hello, Alistair." said Kate. "Would you like to join us? Zevran was just demonstrating some technique he learned from a prostitute."

"Of course he was." said Alistair sardonically. "Sure, why not?"

Zevran suddenly pulled a tiny dagger from-somewhere. Kate shrieked.

"Did you pull that out of your bum? Where was it?"

"A sharp dagger up my ass? I have varied sexual tastes, but mutilation has never been enticing." said Zevran. "No, I have a hidden pocket sewn into my armor. Look."

Kate peered at his armor, and still could not see from where the dagger had come.

Zevran rolled his eyes, and plucked at his armor, exposing the seams of the pocket.

"That's so clever!" she said.

"The whores have even more clever places for their weapons. Some even have pockets in their wigs." said Zevran.

Kate nodded. "I suppose some customers might decide to get rough."

"Indeed." said Zevran. "Even in Antiva, where the whorehouses are owned and frequented by the Crows, men will still sometimes be foolish enough."

Kate shook her head. "Now there's a job I could never do. It's not that I think it's morally wrong, or anything like that-"

Alistair snorted. "You ought to!" he said.

Kate ignored him. "More like I don't have the grace or patience. I'd end up castrating most of the men."

Zevran winced. "You are a brave man, Alistair."

Alistair's ears turned pink.

Kate laughed.

"Well, I'm certainly feeling better. Did either of you discover anything about Bhelen or Harrowmont?"

Alistair tilted his head. "I thought we were doing that tomorrow?"

"Harrowmont was the last person in the chamber with the former King when he died. Some believe he killed the king. He was also the one named by the king as his successor." said Zevran.

Kate's eyes widened. "Isn't that how the dwarves choose their leaders? Why is there even a debate?"

Zevran rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I have never seen such a naive noblewoman. Did you never encounter intrigue at Court?"

"I only attended twice. After the last time, my father thought it best to keep me away from the Landsmeet." said Kate.

"Oh?" said Alistair and Zevran simultaneously, looking at her expectantly.

"The scion of Northfell Passing decided to grab my arse. I was gossiping with a serving girl, and he assumed I was also a servant. Fergus broke his wrist, and I may have permanently damaged his er-."

"We get the idea." said Alistair, shaking his head. "What is it with nobility and your arse?" he murmured. "First this Northfell imbecile, then Willoughby..."

"Don't forget yourself in the list, young man. Why, most of the trip up the mountain your eyes remained fixed on her hips." said Wynne, leaning against the doorway.

Zevran and Kate laughed as Alistair sputtered.

"I was behind her! I was just trying to see the path ahead." he protested. This only widened the smirk on the old mage's face. "Besides, I'm not nobility. We were discussing the perversions of the nobility, remember?"

"I should think the future king ranks as nobility, even if he is a bastard." said Zevran idly.

"Does everyone know this?" asked Alistair, looking sharply at Kate.

Kate held her hands up. "I didn't tell a soul. Remember, we travel with some very sneaky individuals."

"Leiliana eavesdropped back in Redcliffe. She then told Morrigan, who told Wynne, who told me. Shale also knows." said Zevran.

Alistair shook his head.

"I don't see why you care if they know." said Kate. "They won't tell anyone outside our group."

"Kate, would you please go see to Morrigan? She is currently lighting things on fire. Good thing Orzammar is made of stone, or she would have burned it down by now." said Wynne.

"Let her take care of her own problems." interjected Alistair harshly. "It's not Katherine's job to babysit the bitch."

Wynne raised an eyebrow. Zevran quietly appraised her of what was said.

"Well." huffed Wynne. "Someone was obviously raised in the Wilds. I shall speak with her."

Kate flopped down onto the bed as Wynne left the room.

"Honestly, I don't need you two defending me, or making me out to be some wounded, helpless animal. I'm fine." she said.

"Aside from the fact that what she said was horrible, you are the leader, and no one should be speaking to you that way." said Alistair.

"Oh, come off your high horse, Alistair!" laughed Kate. "I'm hardly the epitome of decorum, myself. I don't like formality or deference. One of the many good things about joining the Grey Wardens is the fact that I am no longer a Cousland. Sure, I'm one in here-" Kate pointed to her chest.

"But to the rest of Fereldan, I'm just a faceless, nameless Warden. I like that. I always felt terribly uncomfortable with the thought that because of the vagina I came from, I'm somehow better than others." said Kate.

Zevran laughed. "So crude, my lady."

"Get out of here, Zevran." said Kate. "I'm sure you can find more dwarves to ravish."

Alistair sat on the bed next to her. "I'm guessing by the fact that I haven't been removed forcibly, that I have invitation to stay?" he asked, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Indeed." said Kate.

The next day Kate wrangled a meeting from advisers for both Bhelen and Harrowmont. Bhelen's adviser requested that she take documents to some other noble for inspection. Kate felt this was fairly straightforward, and began to hope that their time in Orzammar would be short.

Kate held the documents out to Leiliana, who requested to inspect them.

"They're just commerce receipts. Nothing could be more boring." sighed Kate. "It is written in the strangest purple ink, though."

Leiliana squinted at them, running her finger down the columns. She murmured something to Zevran, who looked over her shoulder, and then nodded.

"These are faked." said Leiliana.

"What? How do you know?" asked Kate.

"Watch." said Leiliana, and tilted the parchment so the ink glimmered in the light. "See how some of the numbers shine differently than the others? Merchants who deal with nobility will often mix a special ink, used only on their documents. The formulas are kept secret."

"Kind of like a seal." said Kate.

Leiliana nodded. "Someone has taken great pains to replicate the ink, but they must have mixed it just slightly incorrectly, and the sheen is off. After what happened with Marjo-what happened to me, I have learned much about the practice of forgery."

"Is there anywhere the original of this would be recorded?" asked Kate.

"Probably the Shaperate." said Shale suddenly.

They turned and looked at the golem. It shrugged. "Don't ask me how I know that."

They walked to the Shaperate, which was a huge dwarven library.

"Would you happen to have copies of the commerce agreement between Harrowmont and some of the other nobles?" asked Kate.

One of the Shaper's assistants nodded and disappeared into the enormous rows of documents. She soon re-appeared, holding a parchment.

Kate compared the two, and the numbers were indeed incorrect.

"Maker take the eyes of that scheming shit Bhelen." swore Kate. The assistant gasped, gaping at her. Kate ignored her.

"Well, Bhelen has proven himself false. I'll have no further dealings with him." said Kate firmly. "Unless Harrowmont proves to be falser. I hate all this." she muttered.

They emerged from the Shaperate in time to hear the clock ringing out for ten o'clock.

"Let's hurry. We have a ten-thirty appointment." said Wynne.

They were greeted by Harrowmont's adviser.

"Harrowmont has many enemies, and cannot meet you today." said the man.

Kate sighed. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly.

The man gasped. "Why would you suggest that I want anything from you?"

"Nothing comes free. What do you need me to do? Kill some undead? Free Harrowmont from the clutches of a demon?" asked Kate.

"Cultist infestation? Spider removal services? We offer it all." said Alistair.

The man glared at them, and sighed. "Fine. Harrowmont needs you to prove yourselves true to his cause. The Assembly would surely look favorably upon him if his champions won in the Proving. Unfortunately, his two most promising warriors have backed down from the Proving for reasons unknown."

"You want me to fight in the Proving?" asked Kate. "Isn't that some sort of gladiator, fight-to-the-death thing?"

"Not always a fight to the death." said the man. "Actually, what I was hoping was that you would convince the champions to return to the ring. They are proven warriors, from good families, and you are..."

"Trash. I get it." said Kate. "I'll see what I can do. Who are these cowards, and where can I find them? If I don't find them, I guess I'll fight for Harrowmont."

She turned, ignoring the man's attempts to assuage her.

Kate approached the Proving arena. She looked around for the first man. He informed her that he had heard that Harrowmont intended to decline the throne, and that he no intention of throwing his life away for a man so cowardly.

Kate was unable to convince him differently. "Damn. Looks like I'll be fighting, after all." she said to the group.

"What about the other one?" asked Wynne.

"Even if I convince him, Harrowmont will be one person short." said Kate. "Since two of my group is useless in the squad battle, I need him."

"Useless? Who's useless?" asked Shale.

"Make that three." said Kate. "And it looks like I'll get to fight at a disadvantage, as well."

"Dwarves are resistant to magic." said Morrigan. "Also, they do not allow golems to fight in the Proving. Full squads are six people."

"It will be fine." said Zevran. "Have you seen the warriors around here? All hack and slash, no finesse."

Kate kept her opinion to herself, but honestly, she felt nervous. She had never really fought against experienced, trained, sane warriors. She had plenty experience fighting religious fanatics, darkspawn, and demon thralls, but plain men? She was lost.

Kate found the other warrior. She was relieved to find that his was a simple problem of blackmail. She easily snuck into the room of the twins who held his love letters.

"Let me guess." she said to herself, looking around the room. "Where would they keep valuable blackmail?" Her eyes fell on a huge, gaudy chest in the middle of the room.

"Surely they can't be this stupid?" she wondered, and picked the lock. The chest popped open, and sure enough, the letters were there. Kate also helped herself to the pile of coins contained within, and a shiny steel gauntlet.

"Warriors." Kate said, shaking her head. "No finesse."

Kate delivered the letters back to the man, with stern instructions to, for the love of the Maker, quit signing the letters with his real name. He was absurdly grateful, and fell to his knees in front of her, kissing her hands. Kate took a step back.

"Get up, man. Surely a little embarrassment can't be worth prostrating yourself." she said.

"They would have thrown me in prison, or had me killed. As for her, she would have been ruined." said the man, wiping tears from his eyes. "You have saved us, stranger. I'll gladly fight for Harrowmont, now."

"Good." said Kate. "Be here tomorrow morning."

Kate spoke with the rest of her group in an empty training room.

"I expect the battles to be long, brutal, and possibly fatal. Since this is an honor Proving, some of the fights are to the death. Luckily, only one of the fights is a squad battle, and that one is not to the death. So, mostly, the danger falls to me, which I am willing to accept. I am here to announce my second. The man I helped will fulfill that duty."

"What?" asked Zevran, Sten, and Alistair sharply.

"I must disagree, Kadan. He was not even manly enough to deal with his own problems. I insist that I be your second." said Sten. "I am confident in my skill."

"You can't do this." said Zevran. "It is unthinkable that you would take a lout like that into battle with you. You need someone with-"

"Finesse, I know. The answer is no, Zevran." said Kate, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is my responsibility."

"It is the duty of the Grey Wardens, you mean. I am the other Grey Warden, and thus, I must be your second." said Alistair firmly.

"And if we both die? Then what? The Blight consumes Fereldan? Of all choices for a second, you would be my last, for that reason." said Kate, shaking her head stubbornly. She saw the men about to argue, and held up a hand.

"Remember who is the goddamned leader here. The choice is made. Please be ready for squad combat tomorrow." said Kate.

Leiliana slipped over to her side on their way out. "I admire your subtlety, Kate. It is obvious you wished to choose me, but did not want to offend their manly honor. I accept."

Kate turned to her, her face incredulous. "When did I ever give you the idea I wanted you as my second, Leiliana? I was speaking the truth in there."

Leiliana frowned. "Please, Kate, let me be your second. I don't trust this...man at your back. Let me cover for you."

Kate shook her head. "No. I won't endanger you for some stupid Dwarven honor ritual."

"But you'll endanger yourself? Kate, you offend me by not allowing me this." said Leilana.

"Then you'll just have to be mad. If I fall, I give you full leave to spit on my pyre, if that makes you feel better." joked Kate.

Leiliana scowled. "Don't you dare jest about that!" she said.

Kate pushed past her. "Go to the inn, Leiliana."

Kate walked up to the Proving Master. "Ah, so it is the other Grey Warden. Come to sign your name to the roster for tomorrow's Proving? Your second was just here, arranging everything."

"My second?" gasped Kate. "But how did he know?"

"Tall, human fellow by the name of Alistair?" asked the Proving Master.

Kate swore. "Take him off the roster immediately." she demanded. "He is not my second."

"I cannot. Once the roster is signed, it is final." said the Master.

Kate paced in front of him. "Final? What if I didn't agree to this? I never said he would be my second! Damn him!" she said.

"He did not have your permission? He may be struck from the roster if you publicly denounce him as an interloper. He will be thrown in jail, and then sealed in the Deep Roads, for daring to make a mockery of the Proving." said the Master.

Kate paled. "No, keep him. I guess he will have to join me." she said, and signed her name to the roster.

She stomped back to the inn, visions of disemboweling a certain high-handed Templar dancing in her head. Kate threw open the door to her room, and saw Alistair sitting on her bed, a grin on his face.

"You know I couldn't allow you to have anyone else as your second." he said.

"What in the name of Andraste do you think you are doing?" shrieked Kate. "What if you get hurt? Killed?"

"I take that risk every day, Katherine." said Alistair reasonably. "How is this different?"

"These are trained, vicious warriors! I don't even know if I can best them!" said Kate.

"Oh, so you think I am not a capable warrior?" asked Alistair, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't turn this around on me, you, you ASS!" screamed Kate. "You deliberately ignored my orders!"

"Yes, and you know why? Because I can't trust anyone's shield but my own to protect you. Because if you fall, it must be me who has vengeance. I couldn't bear it any other way. If you're going to be an idiot, and take part in some incredibly dangerous test of honor, at least let me be there." said Alistair softly. "I'm afraid, too, Kate. I've never had time, really, to think about battles before I've been thrown into them."

Kate screeched in outrage and picked up the stool in front of the vanity, flinging it at him. He ducked. She grabbed the water pitcher and prepared to lob it at his head.

"No! I won't be responsible for your death! I can't!" she cried. "Why did you do this to me?"

"You seem to be trying pretty hard to bludgeon in my head with flying objects." said Alistair dryly. "I have to do this. I have your back, remember?"

Kate shrieked again and flung the pitcher against the wall. It shattered.

"Fuck your duty, Alistair. You don't owe the Grey Wardens this! Leave now. I'll fight alone." said Kate.

"I didn't say anything about the Grey Wardens." said Alistair, his tone still very calm. "I have to do this because I love you, and what kind of man would I be if I let another man guard the back of the woman I love, or worse; avenge her death?"

"Don't say that to me. You don't love me. You can't." said Kate. "I won't let you."

Alistair laughed. "Too late." he said, and suddenly his arms were around her, holding her against his chest.

"Together until the end, whether you like it or not." he said softly. "Someday we'll be back here, in the Deep Roads. I'll have your back then, too."

Kate sighed, rage replaced with deep fatigue. She slumped against him, breathing in the sharp smell of his sweat mingled with his usual clean, pine scent.

"You're just like Terrence, you know." she murmured.

"Terrence? Who's Terrence?" asked Alistair.

"My father's pack mule. Screechy, stubborn, and incredibly loyal." said Kate.

"Hung like a horse, too?" said Alistair, and Kate broke into giggles..

Someone knocked at the door. Kate pulled herself from Alistair's embrace and opened it.

"I heard quite a commotion. You are hungry after all that, yes?" asked Leiliana, holding out a tray of food, her eyes not quite meeting Kate's.

"YOU! You did this." said Kate. "You planned this."

"I couldn't let some bumbling imbecile be your second." said Leiliana firmly.

"Then why did you enable Alistair?" asked Morrigan from behind her.

"Har har." said Alistair snidely. "What's wrong, Morrigan? Finding that you aren't quite as powerful as you think?"

"My magic still works fine on you." snapped the witch. "I have not come to tangle with you, however. I have business with Kate. I'll take this tray." she said, and took it from Leilana, then looked at Leiliana and Alistair archly. "Well? Leave us." she said.

They looked at Kate. She nodded. Alistair left, muttering.

"Yes?" asked Kate.

"I just wanted to apologize. For what I said yesterday." said Morrigan stiffly.

"Morrigan, apologizing?" said Kate, and smirked.

"You do not make this easy. I am not in the habit of making amends, you understand? I just wanted to let you know that what I said was rude and" at this Morrigan choked a bit.

Kate chewed her bread thoughtfully, not giving Morrigan any way to weasel out of the apology. She was enjoying this far too much, watching the witch's pale cheeks flush.

"It was rude." said Morrigan.

"You said that already. What else?" asked Kate.

Morrigan glared. "And it was uncalled for."

"And?"

"And I have come to say I'm sorry that I ever said it to you."

"And?"

"And you did not deserve it then, though you perhaps do now." said Morrigan, her face contorted in a deep scowl.

Kate let out a laugh.

"And you laugh at me, on top of it? This is why I do not apologize, why I do not make friends." huffed Morrigan, and got up to leave.

Kate grabbed her wrist. "Thank you, Morrigan. I know it cost you to say that, and I am grateful. Don't worry, I'll tell everyone you came in here to insult my family's honor again. Can't have them thinking your heart is made out of anything but stone."

"Ice, actually. It's made from ice." said Morrigan wryly.

Kate laughed.

"And do tell Wynne I apologized. The old harpy has not stopped guilting me about it since she found out." said Morrigan.

Kate grinned. "So she does get to you, too? Ha!" she said.

"I just do not care for her inane chatter. I felt no shame at her words." said Morrigan.

Kate just laughed.

"Oh, Morrigan, before you go. I have something for you. In case I do die tomorrow, I want you to have it." said Kate, and noisily slurped the rest of her soup before standing and walking to her pack. She dug around and pulled out a filthy towel, wrapped around something. She held it out to Morrigan.

"Believe me, I do not need proof of your and Alistair's bedroom endeavors." said Morrigan, eying the crusty towel.

"Just unwrap it! I promise I've not used the towel for any...fluids." said Kate.

Morrigan took the package gingerly. When she saw her own reflection, she gasped.

"This is-this is just like the one Mother smashed." said Morrigan softly, running her fingers down the handle reverently. "I can't believe it."

"It is? I'm glad." said Kate.

"What do you want for it?" asked Morrigan.

"I didn't show it to you to taunt you with it, Morrigan. It's a gift."

"You say that like I have ever- ever received a gift, or anything that did not come with strings attached." said Morrigan softly, and she stared down at the mirror. Kate saw a droplet of water fall from the woman's face onto the mirror.

"And after what I said to you? I don't deserve this." whispered Morrigan. "I was sure you would make me pay dearly for that."

"For what? For a slip of the tongue? I would have liked to punch you in the mouth for what you said, Morrigan, but that doesn't mean I'd stop being your friend. Hell, before I met the rest of you, I'd punched all my friends at least once. I like to think my loyalty is strong enough to weather a sharp tongue or stupid mistakes." said Kate, and draped an arm across Morrigan's slim shoulders. Morrigan tried to shrink away, but Kate held her tightly.

"You've never known anyone but your mother, who I must say, was a right nasty bitch. I understand that, Morrigan." said Kate. "I don't hold that against you."

Morrigan sniffed, wiping at her eyes furiously. The thought of what Flemeth had sent her to do turned like a stone in her throat and she choked. She desperately wanted to confess, but she knew Kate would cast her out of the only group she had ever belonged to. The weak little girl who had reawakened at the sight of the mirror begged her to keep the mission secret. Begged for just a little more time with the only person she considered family.

Kate patted Morrigan's back. "I'm sorry for your childhood, Morrigan. You deserved better."

"It made me strong." said Morrigan. "Well, I thought it did." she said, and gestured ruefully at the tears and snot covering her face.

Kate laughed. "We're a couple of messed-up people, you know? I can't bear to cry, either. Here, clean yourself up." Kate held out the towel.

Morrigan frowned, and snapped her fingers. The redness faded from her face, and her complexion returned to normal. "I wouldn't use that towel for all the mirrors in Orzammar." she said, and brushed invisible dirt from her skirt. "I should get going. I hear a Templar pacing outside."

Kate nodded, and watched Morrigan leave, the mirror cradled against her chest.

Alistair walked in, frowning after her.

"What did she come to say? More nasty things about your family?"

"No, actually, she came to apologize." said Kate.

"Reaally?" asked Alistair skeptically.

"Yes." said Kate.

"You bought that awful mirror for her? And she likes it?" asked Alistair. "She has terrible taste."

"And you're the expert on taste?" asked Kate.

"I have excellent taste. Especially in women." he said, and nuzzled her neck. Kate sighed and let her head fall back, enjoying the feel of his mouth against her throat.

"Mmm. You taste like salt and iron." he said. "All these necklaces of yours give your neck a rather metallic taste."

Kate was reminded of something, and pushed him away, pulling one of the necklaces over her head.

"Alistair, I want you to have this." she said, holding out the necklace with the iron ring. Privately, she somewhat hoped it would not fit. The ring magically re-sized itself to fit anyone the giver truly loved, and it would be a relief to know that the terrible, desperate, clutching feeling she had whenever she thought of him was not love.

He rolled the ring around in his hand, his fingers delicately stroking it. Kate admired the long, rough strength of his hands, and watched as the ring slipped easily onto the middle finger of his left hand.

"It fits perfectly. This is the ring for second-in-command, right? See, cheaters always prosper." said Alistair.

Kate nodded mutely. She hoped the ring would protect him, needed the ring to protect him.

_Maker, just let him be the one thing I can keep safe._


	19. Chapter 19

Kate left Alistair sitting on her bed, an odd smile on his face. She walked to market distict, Meat at her ankles. Kate inspected the offerings of two different leather merchants, feeling rather disappointed with their wares.

"Don't you have anything in my size? Human, female." said Kate.

"I ken see that, lady. Hmm, come to think of it, I might. I might indeed!" said the merchant excitedly, and began rummaging through a box at his feet. He pulled out a leather cuirass so stained with blood it was almost black. "I got this off one of my er-cousins who likes to adventure in the Deep Roads. I think it once belonged to a Grey Warden. Too tiny of a chest to fit a dwarven woman, if you know what I mean."

Kate took it, and flipped it over in her hands. She peered at the name scratched into the collar. Maeve.

"Maeve, wherever you are, give me luck." said Kate quietly.

"I'll take it."said Kate. "How much?"

"Four gold." said the merchant.

Kate laughed. "I'll give you one. This ancient thing, and look how stained! Plus, when is the next time you'll get a female human in here, looking for leather armor?"

The man grumbled, and eventually they settled for two sovereigns and a few silvers. Kate happily walked back to the inn, some of her anxiety fading with the purchase of some properly-fitted armor.

Kate stepped into her room, where she found Alistair sound asleep on her bed. She took out her armor polish and began cleaning the new armor, which was covered in dust. The blood did not come out, and the armor remained a strange purple-black color. Kate gave it a few exploratory prods with her dagger, and it held up well. Kate then cleaned and polished her weapons. Still full of nervous energy, she picked up Alistair's discarded armor, shaking her head. For all the ways they had failed Alistair, the Templars had not failed in instilling a need for proper care of his equipment. Alistair's armor was gleaming, if rather dented in places. Kate lifted it to her face and smelled it, feeling incredibly foolish.

She placed it on the floor, next to his pack. Kate turned to the man sleeping on her bed and could not stop a smile from crossing her face. She sat next to him, and noticed his left hand was out in front of his face, clutching something. She gently pried his fingers open, and the iron ring fell forward onto the bed, as if he had fallen asleep staring at it. Kate picked the ring up and slipped it back onto his finger, allowing herself the briefest of fantasies as she did so.

"If only this Blight had never happened, and Rendon Howe had never happened, and we were just a normal boy and a normal girl who met and fell in love." she whispered. Kate sat for a while, just watching Alistair sleep. "I used to long for adventure, but that was before I knew it involved so much hardship. Now I long for a little normalcy, for the nagging of my mother, for the teasing of my brother, for a day just spent at the beach picking up shells."

"You'll get it, that day at the beach." said a voice behind her. Kate jumped up. "I can't wait to see your swimsuit. Is it skimpy like the ones the Antivan girls wear? I'd slay the Archdemon itself for a glimpse of you in such attire." said Zevran, grinning.

Kate let out a startled laugh. "How long were you there? Don't you know about the concept of boundaries? It's a little creepy to silently watch people, you know."

Zevran shrugged. "I'm much too handsome to be creepy. I was here long enough to hear you musing about your mother, and the beach. I came to invite you to join me. Look at what I managed to acquire some time ago." he said, holding out a bottle of a peach liquid.

"Acquire? Stole, you mean." sniggered Kate. "What's this? A last hurrah before I surely perish? And you even broke out the good stuff for me. Why, I'm flattered."

"This swill? This is hardly the good stuff. I'm saving that for the celebration after you finally come to my bed." said Zevran, a filthy smile on his face.

"Not before? One would have to be drunk to get into bed with you." said Alistair, suddenly awake.

"If I knew all it took was a little alcohol to get your into bed, I would have tried long ago, dear knight." said Zevran, arching an eyebrow at Alistair.

Alistair frowned. "Ugh. Not with you, not ever."

"Your loss." said Zevran. "Now, back to important matters at hand. Describe to me, exactly, the attire you intend to wear to the beach, Kate."

Kate pushed him, laughing.

"Beach? What are you talking about?" asked Alistair.

"Private joke. You wouldn't understand." said Zevran lightly, enjoying watching the frown deepen on Alistair's face.

"Come on, Alistair. We're Grey Wardens. We don't sleep before battle! That's for the sane! We drink ourselves stupid, instead." said Kate

Alistair pulled a chainmail shirt over his head.

"You're wearing armor?" asked Kate.

"Have you seen these dwarves? They kill each other in the Assembly, regularly. Remember the fight we witnessed in the Hall of Heroes? If they treat their temples like that, how do you think their taverns will be?" asked Alistair. "You should try out your new armor, anyway," he said, and threw the cuirass to her.

"Oh, we aren't going into the tavern. Just down the hall. Wynne has volunteered a bottle of her private stock, and Morrigan has some sort of wilderness hellbrew waiting." said Zevran.

After a few glasses of said hellbrew, Kate was slurring her speech.

"Witches' brew?" she asked. "What's in thith?"

"Fillet of a fenny snake,  
In the cauldron boil and bake;  
Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blindworm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and howlet's wing.  
For charm of powerful trouble,  
Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.  
Double,double toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and couldron bubble." (much apology to the Bard himself.)

Started Morrigan, and Wynne joined. They then collapsed into a fit of outright scary cackling.

Kate looked at them over the top of her glass, and gingerly set it down. "Don't think I want any more of this, thanks."

Leiliana laughed lightly. "They're just being silly. This is elderberry wine, made particularly strong by brewing on the full moon."

"I knew she danced naked under the moon!" said Zevran, laughing. "I've yet to catch her at it, more's the pity."

"Sten's caught her at it, I think." giggled Kate. She clapped a hand over her mouth, looking at Sten out of the corner of her eye. His eyes seemed...softer, and Kate supposed it was what passed for a Quanari smile.

Shale watched the proceedings interestedly. "So It drinks this poison, which makes It more dim-witted and slow, and It likes it?" it asked.

"It likes it, indeed. 'Specially since Wynne is around to prevent hangovers." said Kate.

Kate woke the next morning on the cold stone floor, her mouth a wad of cotton. She moaned, and looked around. Wynne was tucked into bed, but the rest of her companions were sprawled around the floor. She snickered at the sight of Alistair, curled up with Meat. Meat opened one giant yellow eye and whined piteously.

"I know you don't like him, Meatsy. Please, just let him sleep a little." said Kate. Meat let out a long doggy sigh, and closed his eye.

Kate crawled over to the bed and tugged on Wynne's hand. "Wynne, help." she moaned.

Wynne opened her eyes, then winced. "How did I get here?" she mused. "Oh, that smarts. Here, just give me a minute." Wynne made a complex-looking gesture with her fingers, and then the pain faded from her face. "Much better. Here, girl, give me your head. Your hair is filthy! And you have had access to a proper tub, too. I swear, you are the dirtiest ruffian to have ever lived."

Kate just grimaced.

Wynne put a long finger on each of Kate's temples, and and then said something low. Kate felt much better.

"Thanks, Wynne!"

"I need to conserve my healing energy for the events of today, so could you go into my pack and disperse the potions labelled 'foolishness' you find there?" asked Wynne.

Kate nodded and handed out the potions, nudging her companions awake.

"We need to go meet Baizyl." she said.

"Who?" asked Morrigan.

"Baizyl. Love letter guy?" said Kate.

They dispersed to pull on armor, clean up, pray, or meditate. Kate enjoyed the feel of the new armor, and did a series of handsprings.

"Look! No more pain in my boobs!" she said to Alistair, who was watching her avidly.

Kate felt rather more air around her nethers than she was expecting and shrieked.

"You could have told me I forgot my smallclothes! I was in such a daze getting dressed." said Kate.

"And miss out on one of my fantasies, come to life? I think not." said Alistair. "Believe me, if any of the Grey Wardens were still alive, they would be hearing about this. Beautiful, stern warrior woman turning cartwheels without smallclothes. Ahh, I believe I can take on the world."

Kate blushed furiously, and Alistair burst into laughter. "Really, I've seen you naked, you know."

"Oh, shut up." she said, pulling on her smallclothes. "It's somewhat warm down here, so it's been nice going without leggings." she said.

They reached the Proving arena and found Baizyl. He was sporting some rather suspicious-looking bruises on his neck.

"Your lady love wishing you luck?" asked Kate quietly. The dwarf blushed under his beard.

Kate had never experienced nervousness in front of crowds, but she felt faint in front of the enormous arena full of bloodthirsty Proving fans. She saw Alistair standing off to the side as her second, and she took a deep, quavering breath. Kate compulsively felt for the weapons at her sides, and then stood, rocking slightly from foot to foot.

"This is the first Proving. Representing Lord Harrowmont, the Grey Warden! And the champion for Prince Bhelen is the fearsome Seweryn, who earned his notereity by defeating his own father in a Proving match." announced the Proving Master, his voice booming throughout the arena. "Begin!"

Kate bowed to the Seweryn.

"It is a great honor to be matched against you. A real, live, young Grey Warden." breathed the young dwarf, and Kate was suddenly very glad that this was not a match to the death.

She unsheathed her sword. The man ran at her, his weapon swinging. Kate easily tripped him. He got back up, and she vanished, appearing behind him. She let him get in a few hits, just to spare his pride, before knocking him out with a pommel to the temple.

"The match is won by the Grey Warden!" shouted the Proving Master.

Kate bowed to the roaring crowd.

"The next match is the Grey Warden against the fighting twins Myaja and Lucjon. Born the same day, they have never been separated, nor defeated. This is an honor Proving, so there will be blood! May the Ancestors show their favor!" shouted the Proving Master.

Kate felt nerves jangle through her at the sight of the twins.

"Bhelen will be king. You'll see, you interfering little bitch." hissed Myaja.

"Interfering with our plans, stealing from our room! We'll cut your throat." sneered Lucjon.

"That was you? Maybe you should find a different hiding spot. Well, I suppose you won't be able to, since you'll be dead." said Kate, a cocky smile plastered on her face.

"Begin!" echoed through the arena, and Kate sprung back, vanishing.

She ran forward, ducking behind Myaja. She struck at the gaps in the warrior's armor with her dirk, feeling glee course through her when she felt her blade meet flesh. Myaja screamed, and Lucjon rushed Kate. Kate twisted her blade, then tangled her leg in Myaja's, forcing her into the dirt. Kate whirled, looking for Myaja's twin. She felt the slightest heat on her left and she dove forward as a dagger suddenly appeared where her legs had been.

Kate sprung to her feet and saw Myaja dragging herself forward. Kate pulled the Green Blade from its scabbard, and then there was blood spurting from the long, deadly gash in Myaja's neck.

Kate heard Lucjon's anguished screams at witnessing his sister's death, and she braced herself for the onslaught. Lucjon's fury made him a formidable opponent. Kate felt his blade bite into her arm, with a strange numbness radiating up past her shoulder. She looked at him, aghast.

"You poisoned your blade? That's against the rules." she said.

"I didn't get this far by playing by the rules." hissed the man. "Now, you will choke on your own blood for what you did to my sister."

Kate's entire right arm was numb. She grabbed the Green Blade with her left and turned, facing Lucjon.

"It seems your ancestors favored me over her. Pathetic, that they would think so highly of a human compared to their own kin." said Kate snidely.

Lucjon's face contorted in fury, and he rushed forward exactly as she had hoped. Kate parried his wild thrust, and then brought her knee up into his abdomen. He stumbled back. Kate's sword warmed in her hand, and she drove it forward, into his stomach. The light leather armor he wore was no match for the Green Blade. Kate understood, then, that Lucjon had never been the one to bear the brunt of any assault, that he had always depended on his sister's shield. Kate also understood the relief in his eyes upon realizing he was about to die. She, too, had wished for death after witnessing the deaths of her loved ones.

"May you return to the Stone." said Kate quietly, watching the life fade from his eyes. The numbness in her arm spread to her chest, and she staggered off the field.

"I need a break before the next match." she said to Alistair, who rushed forward to help her.

Alistair signaled the Proving Master, and helped her limp from the field.

"That bastard poisoned me. I can't feel my arm." said Kate.

Wynne placed a hand on her shoulder and began a soft chant. Kate felt her arm tingling back to life, and then it erupted into red-hot pain.

"Fuck!" swore Kate. "Maybe I would have preferred it to stay dead."

Wynne rolled her eyes. "Alistair, would you hand me that bowl?" she asked.

"Why do you need that?" asked Kate, and then suddenly, she was vomiting into the bowl.

"Ugh." she said, and then heaved again. Kate felt a cool hand smooth the hair back from her face.

"No fever. That's good. You're an amazing healer, Wynne." said Leliana.

"Thank you. Now, young lady, you have a Proving to win." said Wynne.

Kate stretched, feeling much better.

"Oh Maker, I hope the next match is not another honor Proving." said Kate.

"Bloodthirsty Kate wishes not to kill? She must be sick!" said Zevran teasingly.

"Oh, shut it. I don't especially like killing people, you know. Darkspawn, alright. People forced to fight for their respective lords? Ugh." said Kate.

"Next up is Sister Hanashan." said Morrigan. "From the fearsome Silent Sisters, who cut out their tongues to devote themselves to the study of warfare."

"Great." said Kate. "Let me guess, a fight to the death?"

"Nope." said Alistair. "They alternate. Like to give you a little break before you have to slaughter your next victim."

"That makes me feel so much better." said Kate sarcastically. "Come on, we have yet another religious nut to fight."

Kate had the insane impulse to goad Hanashan into opening her mouth, just so she could see what, exactly, a mouth with a cut-out tongue looked like. She quelled her impulse, and instead, bowed respectfully to the warrior.

Hanashan's devotion was evident, and her moves were flawless, tight and controlled.

Kate was thrilled. She was at her best against fighters like Sister Hanashan: her wild unorthodox style thwarted them.

Kate kicked Hanashan in the stomach, and the woman reeled back, and narrowed her eyes.

Kate leapt forward, and felt a sharp pain in her foot. She looked up to seet the smallest of smiles on Hanashan's face. Kate gasped as she watched Hanashan shift from a controlled style to one very similar to Kate's.

Kate then realized exactly what it meant to spend your entire life studying fighting. Hanashan was a true master, and knew many, many styles.

Kate desperately fought, ducking and weaving. She got maybe one hit for every four Hanashan landed. She felt broken and tired. Breath rattled down her throat, burning in her lungs. Still, every time Hanashan's face showed the tiniest hint of triumph, Kate kept swinging, kept getting up. Kate watched consternation flit across the Sister's face, and she felt a small bit of energy return.

Kate saw Alistair's worried face and she lifted her dirk defiantly. Kate bared her teeth in her typical sharp grin, and rushed forward, landing a flurry of blows. Kate ignored the pain in her legs, in her abdomen. Kate struck again and again until Hanashan slumped forward, then fell to the ground.

Kate heard the Arena fans gasp. Sister Hanashan had not been defeated since she took her final Sisterhood vows. Kate staggered off the field.

"Today's Provings have commenced, with the Grey Warden victorious! Truly, the ancestors have smiled on her, and the one she is championing, Lord Harrowmont!" announced the Proving Master.

Later that night Kate stretched out on the bed, most of her muscles aching.

Alistair sat next to her. "You were amazing out there." he said.

Kate snorted. "You actually thought Hanashan was going to beat me." she said.

"Not really. I was more afraid that you were going to push yourself so hard you'd just drop dead. Seriously, Kate, do you ever give up? And you called ME a mule." said Alistair, rubbing salve into her legs. Kate just groaned.

"That feels nice." she murmured.

"Tomorrow our first fight is to the death, against another duo. I am glad of it." said Alistair.

"What? Why?" asked Kate.

"Because I'll be at your side. It nearly killed me, watching you against those demon twins. How was that even fair, anyway? That one soul, two bodies stuff is nonsense. They were setting you up!" said Alistair.

"I showed them." murmured Kate. "I felt bad, though. Didn't really want to kill them."

"I saw that, and it scared me." said Alistair.

"What? Why?" asked Kate.

"Because it was kill or be killed, Katherine. If you hesitate, even for a second, you'll be the dead one. None of that tomorrow. Remember, they are trying to KILL you." said Alistair.

"Yes, yes." said Kate, already drifting to sleep.

The next day she awakened to the smell of oatmeal.

"Porridge for you, my dears." said Leiliana, holding out a tray. "Wynne sweet-talked the cook into making a Fereldan delicacy, she called it."

"Breakfast in bed? I could get used to this." said Kate.

"I want you to have energy for our big day." said Wynne..

"Our? What are you talking about, our?" asked Kate.

"I've signed up for the squad battle." said Wynne.

"No, Wynne, you can't! If they attack you, you'll be defenseless!" said Kate, horrified.

"You need someone out there to heal you. I'm very good at evasion." said Wynne firmly.

"How could you have even signed up? After Alistair's little move, I made sure no one could join my team without my permission." said Kate, narrowing her eyes.

"Magic may not work on the dwarves themselves, but it certainly works on their documents." said Wynne smugly.

Kate sighed. "Does no one listen to me? Damn it."

"At least it's not a death match." said Leiliana.

"Oh yes, always find the silver lining." said Kate, rolling her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Kate pulled on her armor, Leiliana flitting around her, helping her buckle it.

"If I die, don't let Alistair do anything stupid, and make sure he becomes King." said Kate casually.

"If you die! You won't die." said Leiliana.

"I don't think there is anyone in the world who can prevent Alistair from stupidity." said Morrigan, who was busily arranging healing potions on Kate's belt. "Now, this metal flask contains a very strong poison."

"I'm not using poison, Morrigan. It's against the rules." said Kate.

"Don't be a fool! Your noble notions will be for naught when you are dead upon the ground. Now, when you have disappeared, apply it to your blades, and none will be the wiser." said Morrigan sharply.

"No, Morrigan." said Kate, shaking her head stubbornly.

"Well, it is on your belt, if you need it." said Morrigan.

Alistair had finished with his armor and was waiting, leaning against the wall.

"Ready to go midget hunting?" he asked.

Kate let out a laugh, then covered her mouth. "Alistair!" she said.

He shrugged, grinning.

Soon, they were back in the Proving coliseum. Kate heard the roar of the crowd. She felt less nervous, knowing Alistair was at her side. She saw the slight green tinge to Alistair's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Nervous about the battle?"

"Don't. Like. Crowds." he muttered.

"Think about the battle. The crowd will fade." said Kate encouragingly. "Mm, and if we live? There will be rewards."

Alistair brightened at this. "I'll cut through this whole crowd if it gets you on your knees." he whispered.

Kate blushed, and she heard his low chuckle. She watched their opponents, Wojech and Valanz, approach. She bowed, and then the battle began.

Kate and Alistair fought back-to-back, their movements smooth and sure. Kate felt a strange hot feeling in her chest, similar to the one she got when darkspawn were about, only muted.

"Feel that? That's the Taint." said Alistair. "I can feel your movements through it."

Kate focused on the feeling, and found he was correct.

Kate heard a ripple go through the crowd, but her concentration did not wane. Alistair and Kate moved smoothly together, felling Wojech, and then Valanz.

From her spot in the crowd, Leiliana stared at her friends. They moved as if in a highly choreographed dance. It was impossible, what she was watching. They seemed to read each others' minds.

Kate heard Alistair's sword cut into Valanz, heard the man's last breath rattle in his throat, and then the battle was over.

"Victory goes to the Grey Wardens, who have proven the legends about their Order's prodigious fighting skill are correct!" shouted the Proving Master.

Alistair rolled his shoulders, rocking from foot to foot. "That wasn't so bad, huh? Easy-peasy."

Kate let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah. I've hardly had an easier fight."

Wynne reached them first. "What were you two doing out there? I've never seen anything like it."

"It was amazing! When one swung, the other ducked. When Kate stepped forward, Alistair stepped back." gushed Leiliana.

"We've been practicing." said Kate smoothly.

"Yes, we've heard your 'practice sessions.'" said Zevran. "The Crows always advocated promiscuity, but I had no idea why. Now, in the interest of helping me become a better fighter, what do you say, Kate?"

Kate smirked.

"Now, we have time for lunch, and then group battle time. I believe I'll take my lunch in my room." said Kate, her eyes meeting Alistair's in the briefest of glances.

Alistair followed Kate up the stairs, watching her hips sway as she took the steps two at a time. He remembered Wynne's teasing, and felt his ears burn. Alistair tried to keep his eyes to himself, but he couldn't resist when Kate's arse was right in his face. She turned, as if she had heard his thoughts, and grinned.

"Practically have your nose right up my arse, there, Alistair." she said.

Alistair reached out and grabbed her. Kate let out an unladylike squeal, and sprinted up the rest of the stairs.

"How are you still so energetic?" asked Alistair.

"How are you? I feel good, like my blood is singing." said Kate, hopping from one foot to the other. "Post-battle rush, you know?"

Alistair nodded, and draped an arm across her shoulders. He pulled her over to him, kissing her temple.

Kate pushed him away, her eyes slightly widened. She did not feel comfortable with tenderness, not in the least. She pushed the door shut behind him and dropped to her knees.

"Now, I believe you have a reward to collect, my brave Warden." she said.

Alistair smirked and leaned against the door.

Kate hurriedly shoved the last of the bread into her mouth.

"You were gone for an hour, and yet, you're still eating?" asked Morrigan in a disgusted voice.

"I doubt she was eating the whole time." said Leiliana, and tittered at the look on Kate's face.

"Oh, she was eating. Just not food." said Zevran, and licked his lips at Alistair, whose face betrayed him.

"We should discuss the upcoming battle." said Sten. "I have several suggestions."

"Well, what are they?" asked Kate. Sten pulled out a piece of parchment with diagrams drawn onto it.

"This was a popular strategy for the Beresand. I do not share it lightly." said Sten. Kate nodded solemnly, and looked over it.

They reached the field. Kate saw Baizyl out of the corner of her eye. He was scanning the crowd for something. Kate followed his gaze and saw a pretty woman, her long, black hair unbound and shining in the light.

"Is that her?" asked Kate.

"Who? Oh, yeah, that's her." said Baizyl. "Isn't she beautiful? I'd dedicate this match to her, if I could."

"You can." said Kate.

Baizyl raised an eyebrow at her.

"In here." said Kate, and pounded a fist against her chest.

Baizyl smiled. "I can, indeed." he said.

Kate heard Leliana sigh on the other side of her.

"What? Are you lovesick, too?" asked Kate.

"You are a puzzle, Kate." said Leiliana. "Sometimes you say the most romantic things."

"And then I kill a bunch of people." said Kate. "Yes, I can see how that'd be confusing. Mind on the match, Cupid-pants."

Leilana laughed.

The Proving Master announced more of the same, though he certainly took liberties introducing Kate's squad. Kate laughed out loud when she heard Zevran announced as "A skilled warrior from one of the finest elven families in Antiva."

Zevran snickered. "The Crows are a family, I suppose." he said.

The battle began. Kate heard Piotin shouting orders to his squad. She kept quiet, trusting her companions to know what to do. She saw a flash of blonde hair behind one of the dwarves, and he whipped around, slashing out with his axe.

Kate heard an arrow whistle past her face, and focused on the battle. The fight wasn't to the death, but that didn't mean killing was forbidden. It just meant it wasn't required.

Kate saw Piotin withdraw from the group, calling out positions from behind the rest of his squad. Kate concentrated, and slipped forward, dodging the mass of bodies and weapons.

She was just about to stab forward with her dagger when Piotin turned.

"I know your tricks, girl." he snarled, and feinted left. He rushed forward, knocking Kate to the ground with his shield. Piotin grinned down at her, and brought his mace down. Kate raised an arm to protect herself, and the mace connected. She heard the metal of her gauntlet split, then the sickening crunch of her arm breaking. Pain lanced up her arm and she kicked out instinctively.

She caught him in the side of the knee and he stumbled. He righted himself and lifted his mace for another blow.

Alistair felt a flash of fear. Piotin was smiling grimly and advancing. There was no way Alistair would reach her in time. He batted away the man in front of him, watching the scene to his left in horror.

Piotin raised the mace over his head, when suddenly, the mace was gripped from behind and ripped out of his grasp. Piotin's last sight before everything went black was that of the wall of the Proving arena, rushing quickly to meet his face.

Kate looked up. Sten grabbed her unbroken arm and roughly pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks." she said.

He nodded slightly, and turned his attention back to the group.

Without their leader, the rest of Piotin's squad fell into the strategy of every man for himself. They were soon felled.

Kate hung off to the side. She looked down at her arm, and winced at the sight of the white bone poking through multiple areas of skin. It didn't hurt currently, thanks to Wynne. The injury was too severe to heal on the battlefield, not while others needed Wynne's skills.

Kate watched proudly as her squad moved easily through the dwarves. Baizyl's face was red with effort, but he moved with energy, his mace crushing the armor of the man in front of him.

Alistair knocked down the last man. The man struggled to get up again, and suddenly, Zevran was standing over him.

"Don't be an idiot." sneered Zevran, and pressed a boot against the man's neck. The dwarf relaxed, his hands held out in a universal sign of surrender.

"The Grey Warden does it again! Piotin's mighty squad falls to her merciless blades!" shouted the Proving Master. "Warden, do you have anything to say?"

"For the Grey Wardens!" shouted Kate. "And...Harrowmont." she added lamely.

The crowd erupted into cheers. Kate felt something hard pelt her cheek.

"Fuck, what are they throwing?" she snarled.

"Money! Oh, I love the dwarves." said Alistair, and began collecting the coins at their feet.

"You aren't supposed to pick it up!" scolded Baizyl. "You're supposed to be above needing it."

Kate snorted. "Right." she said. She nodded at her group, who had frozen in their collection. They nodded back, and continued to pick up the coins.

The crowd dispersed, most snickering or pointing at the humans, who were so impoverished that they actually collected the money thrown to them.

Wynne hurried over to Kate. She pulled a long, white strip of linen from a pouch on her belt.

"We need to set that arm." she said.

Kate frowned. "You've never needed to do that, before."

"And you've never shattered your arm, before, either. What do you know about healing, anyway?" said Wynne. "Now, I'm going to wrap it a little, and then I'll set it, when we get back to the inn."

Kate nodded, and shouted to the rest of her group. "Let's go!"

She pushed her way through the crowd waiting for them outside the arena doors. Kate heard a crackle, and looked back to see Morrigan scowling, magic sizzling around her hands. Around Morrigan swarmed dwarven men with necklaces, silk flowers, and various other baubles, all stretching out to touch her. Kate snorted at the flush creeping up Morrigan's neck.

"Figures. I do all the work, and she gets all the glory." said Kate to Alistair.

"Oh, I don't know about that. Look over there." Alistair inclined his head.

Kate turned her head, and saw Zevran smiling, a man on one arm, a woman on the other.

Leiliana's trill of a laugh floated over the crowd. Kate caught sight of her, and laughed. Leiliana wore a necklace of flowers, and bent down to kiss the cheek of the woman who had put it around her neck.

"Lovely. It seems you have a fan club." said Kate, watching as a group of squealing women advanced.

Alistair shifted, moving behind her.

"Save me." he said.

"Oh, no. I'll let you handle this." said Kate, and grinned wickedly. Alistair let out a whimper as the women surrounded him.

One murmured something, and Alistair bent down. "What was that?"

She stood on her toes to whisper it in his ear. Alistair stood up straight, his expression that of mingled interest and embarrassment.

Kate laughed, and strode forward.

"Ladies, ladies! I'm very sorry, but he's taken." said Kate.

"They're not here for me." said Alistair in a strained voice.

"We heard that you were in favor of other women." said a pretty dwarf, her long, red hair elaborately arranged on her head.

"Who told you that?" asked Kate.

"The tanned elf." said the woman.

Kate looked up, and saw Zevran wink at her.

"I'm afraid he is mistaken. You are all very beautiful, but I have already chosen a partner." said Kate diplomatically.

"Only one? I had heard humans were terribly boring. Ugh, you probably do it with the lights out, even." said one of the women disgustedly.

Kate laughed. "Yes, and with a sheet pulled up over me, too. We cut a hole in the sheet, see, so that he'll never see my naked body."

Alistair made a sound of protest, and Kate elbowed him.

The women looked up at her, wide-eyed. Kate barely kept the grin from her face as they dispersed, whispering.

"Great. Now the dwarves will think humans are all terribly repressed." said Alistair.

"No, just the Grey Wardens." said Kate. She caught sight of her arm, which was dripping blood. "I need to find Wynne."

They made their way back to Tapster's. Kate spotted Wynne sitting at a table, a group of grey-haired men surrounding her, laughing uproariously.

"Is everyone using our victory as a chance to get laid?" asked Kate.

Alistair winced. "Well, if you ever mention the possibility of Wynne making love again, I promise that you won't be getting the chance." said Alistair.

"What, you don't want to think about her old, wrinkly-"

"AARGH." said Alistair, covering his ears. "I can't hear you! Lalalalala."

Wynne saw them and excused herself. She approached them.

"Has Alistair lost his mind?" she asked, watching as Alistair paled as she approached.

"Probably." said Kate nonchalantly.

"Now, let's go up to your room." said Wynne. She nodded at Sten, who had followed them.

"Why does he need to come along?" asked Kate.

"Because I'm going to need to set your arm, and it's going to hurt." said Wynne.

"It doesn't hurt now." said Kate.

"That's because I'm directing a steady stream of magic at it. The minute I let up, you will be in a world of pain." said Wynne. "I won't be able to maintain the spell while healing you, as well. So, Alistair and Sten will need to hold you down."

"I can handle myself." said Kate indignantly.

"Mm." said Wynne dismissively. "We'll see."

Five minutes later, Kate watched Wynne lay out a splint, a long strip of bandage, and some noxious-looking potions. She turned her gaze to Alistair, whose forehead was already glinting with sweat. He avoided looking at her.

Ten minutes later, Kate screamed, her body tense with the effort it took to remain still. Her eyes watered, agony wracking her. . She felt Sten's hands on her shoulders, Alistair's on her thighs.

"Work faster!" shrieked Kate. Wynne ignored her, her hands steady and swift, pushing the broken bone back together.

Wynne uncorked a potion, tipping it against Kate's lips. Kate swallowed, and then let out a wail.

"What was that?" asked Alistair.

"Potion to help her bones heal more quickly. Unfortunately, it means more pain, temporarily." said Wynne. She picked up the splint, and handed it to Alistair. "Hold this where I tell you."

Wynne wrapped Kate's arm. Kate's eyes rolled like a frightened horse's, but she kept quiet. The door opened and Morrigan stood, her mouth agape. She stumbled as an enraged Mabari leapt forward. Meat snarled at Wynne, his hackles raised.

"Meat! It's alright, boy. She's helping." hissed Kate. Meat looked at her, then back at Wynne. His growl lowered, but did not cease.

"Go sit." commanded Kate. Meat gave her a baleful look, then reluctantly sat.

"Don't worry, buddy." said Alistair.

Meat turned to Alistair, baring his teeth.

"Fine. Be that way." said Alistair.

"All finished." said Wynne, standing up and wiping her hands.

"What? But it's still broken." said Kate.

"It will be fine, come morning." said Wynne. "I could do a few battleheals, hope that the bone fragments all assemble correctly. They probably wouldn't, and then you'd have a useless arm."

Kate sighed impatiently. "Okay, okay. Thank you, Wynne."

"My pleasure." said Wynne. "I have a debate to return to. I will see you in the morning."

Sten followed Wynne, silent throughout the entire ordeal. Morrigan grimaced, and then coaxed Meat to accompany her downstairs.

Alistair let out a long breath when they exited.

"Nasty business." he said. "I'm glad you were able to hold still. I wasn't relishing holding you down."

"Oh no? You usually enjoy it." asked Kate, smirking.

"Sorry, but something about bones poking out through skin dampens my sex drive, a little." said Alistair. "Does your arm hurt terribly? Do you want some alcohol, or something? I think we still have some of the hellbrew..."

"No, it's back to being numb." said Kate, waving it in the air. "I am exhausted, however. Turns out killing people is tiring."

"Who would think?" said Alistair, and sat down on the bed. He stretched out, his head propped up in his hands.

"So, did you mean what you said?" asked Alistair.

Kate looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "What I said? I say a lot of things, Alistair, you might need to specify."

"That you've chosen me as your partner?" mumbled Alistair.

"I thought that was pretty clear." said Kate. "What with the frequent meetings our genitals seem to be holding."

"Ugh, what a way to phrase it." said Alistair. He watched as she closed her eyes, obviously unwilling to discuss further.

The next morning, Alistair awakened to the feeling of something large and heavy on his chest. Kate peered down at him.

"Finally. I've been up for hours." she said.

"And you got bored, so you decided to suffocate me?" asked Alistair, pushing her away.

"Nothing like a little murder to alleviate boredom, I always say." said Kate. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, and leapt off the bed.

"Ugh, you're making me tired, just watching you." said Alistair. "How do you even know it's morning? It's not like the sun shines down here."

"The clocks everywhere." said Kate. "Now, come on. We have a treaty to enforce. I have a meeting with Harrowmont, himself."

"What do you mean, the Proving wasn't enough to convince them to elect you?" shouted Kate. "I risked my fucking life out there for you, and you repay me by asking me to clean up your blasted streets?"

Harrowmont's guards began reaching for their weapons. Harrowmont himself seemed shocked at Kate's loud, brazen protests. He was not accustomed to people speaking plainly. It was rather refreshing.

"The Deshyrs require more proof of my commitment. Wiping out Jarvia and her gang will show that I am tough on crime." said Harrowmont.

Kate wanted to rip the beard off his face and choke him with it.

"In case you didn't know, there is a Blight on the surface. I don't have time for this shit." snarled Kate.

"How long will it take, really?" said Leiliana into Kate's ear. "We need the dwarves' support, if we are going to fight the darkspawn."

Kate sighed loudly. "Fine. Where do I go?"

"We're not sure, exactly." said one of Harrowmont's aides. "Jarvia has hideouts all over Orzammar. Her center of operations seems to be in Dust Town, however."

"Dust town? What is that?" asked Kate.

"Probably the equivalent of a Dwarven park. We have trees, and flowers. They have rocks, and more rocks." said Alistair.

The aide scowled at Alistair. "It is where the casteless live. The criminals and beggars."

Kate nodded. "I'll do your cleanup, sure. I'm done with doing these things for free. What will you pay me?"

"I would hope that my promise to aid you against the Blight would be payment enough..." said Harrowmont.

Kate crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Bull. Look at all this finery. You pay me, or I say fuck it, and leave Orzammar."

"Okay, okay. How does three sovereign sound?" asked the aide.

Kate laughed derisively. "Twelve."

"Seven."

"Done." said Alistair quickly, noticing the look on Kate's face. That look usually meant she was in the mood for a fight, and he did not relish having to explain why Harrowmont's head was no longer attached to his body.

Kate ate her food quickly. One nice thing about winning the Proving: you never had to buy your own food or drink, again.

She caught Zevran's gaze across the tavern. He stood up abruptly, ignoring the protests of his adoring fans.

After everyone was gathered, they set out for Dust Town.

"These dwarves are amazing engineers." said Leiliana. "Everything is so convenient, without losing any of the beauty of the stone."

Kate rolled her eyes. "It's probably that way because of their short little legs."

"Hey! Hey! You're from the surface!" shouted a high voice behind them.

Kate groaned, and began walking more quickly.

She heard pounding footsteps, and a redheaded dwarven girl slid to a stop beside her. She panted.

"You're from the surface, aren't you?" she asked.

"Obviously." said Morrigan.

"Oh! You're a mage! Are you from the Circle?" asked the girl, her eyes wide.

"Ugh, no." said Morrigan, wrinkling her nose as if she had smelled something nasty.

"I am, however. What is it that you need?" asked Wynne.

"Can you take a message to the Circle?" asked the girl.

"What does a dwarf want with the Circle?" asked Kate.

"I want to study there." said the girl. "Oh, forgive my rudeness. I'm Dagna, of the Merchant Caste."

"Well, Dagna of the Merchant Class, I hate to tell you, but dwarves can't do magic." said Kate.

"I know that! I just want to study the practice of magic! I've sent messages out with every caravan, but they haven't gotten back to me. I think Orzammar has much to learn from one of the great natural forces of the surface. In return, the Circle would gain valuable information about lyrium and its production."

"Hmm. Seems like a rather harebrained idea, to me." said Kate.

The girl's face fell. Kate saw Alistair frown at her, and she sighed. "I can take the message, I guess."

"You will! I'm going to go pack my things immediately! Oh, I'm so excited." said Dagna, and took off.

"But they haven't said you can come-"shouted Kate, but Dagna had already disappeared.

"That was nice of you." said Leiliana. "She's so cute!"

"Why anyone would want to go to the Circle-" started Morrigan.

"Not this crap again. Shut it, witch." said Kate. "You, too, Wynne. I can see you itching for an argument."

Wynne clamped her mouth shut, embarrassed.

They entered Dust Town, and Kate's eyes watered. It was certainly aptly named. The lights were much dimmer, too. Once her eyes had adjusted, she gasped. Dwarves were sprawled in every available doorway. Some were missing limbs, or covered in oozing sores. All bore stark, black tattoos on their faces, and wore tattered clothing.

"Please, help an old woman." asked a woman, clutching at Kate's feet. Kate crouched.

"What is wrong here? Is there a plague? Why is everyone so skinny?" asked Kate.

Kate heard Zevran sigh next to her. He pulled at her shoulder. Kate pushed him away, and pressed some silver into the woman's hand.

"Get yourself something to eat." she said.

Zevran pulled at her again.

"What is wrong with this place? Why are all the people here marked?" asked Kate. She saw the tight, uncomfortable faces of her group. None of them seemed surprised at the scene in front of them.

"To keep them here, Kate." said Alistair quietly.

"What the hell is wrong with the dwarves, leaving their people down here to rot? Look at them! They're starving!" said Kate.

"It's no worse than the Alienages." said Zevran.

"What? The Alienages can't be this bad!" said Kate.

"No, sometimes they are worse." said Leiliana. "At least here, it doesn't get cold enough for them to freeze to death."

"But the Alienage at Highever wasn't like this! We didn't tattoo the people there, and nobody was starving."

"Highever was rare." said Zevran. "The Alienage I grew up in was like this."

"Maker. I'm so sorry. Isn't there some way we can help these people?" asked Kate, looking desperately around.

"No." said Morrigan. "We need to attend to our business, and then leave."

Kate ended up giving out more money, until Morrigan snatched the pouch away. "You can't save anyone, Kate. Don't starve us, too."

Kate asked a few of the dwarves about Jarvia, but no one admitted to knowing anything. Then someone stumbled out from between two shacks. A woman, with a low-cut, tight, stained dress.

"Anything you like, honey. Two silver. Five if you want everyone to join." said the woman, eyeing Sten apprehensively.

"I want to know about Jarvia." said Kate bluntly. The woman's eyes widened, alcohol slowing her reactions.

"Don't know nothing about that." said the woman.

"I'll give you twenty silver if you tell me where to find her. Twenty more silver if your information is correct." said Morrigan sharply.

The woman looked at Morrigan, then down at Morrigan's hand, which was holding a gold piece.

"Fine. You gotta go over to that door, at seven o'clock tonight." said the woman.

Morrigan pushed the silver into the woman's hand. The woman grinned a gap-toothed smile and stumbled away.

"What time is it now?" asked Kate.

"Six, according to that clock." said Alistair. "Lovely. An hour in paradise."

Kate sat down against some boxes. She heard a baby cry, and looked over. A woman sat there. Kate peered at her. The woman's face was unmarked.

"What are you doing down here?" asked Kate.

"Me? Oh. I had a baby with a man who was casteless." said the woman, holding the infant to her chest. Kate saw the baby's little face, and it had a black, raw-looking mark on it.

"They tattoo them as babies?" she asked harshly.

The woman nodded. "Soon as they're born, usually."

"You speak differently from the other people down here." said Kate.

"That's because I grew up Smith Caste." said the woman, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Why not just leave the child and join your caste, again?" asked Zevran.

Kate frowned at Zevran.

"I couldn't leave him! My parents have told me they'd take me back, but I can't leave my son! He'll die." said the woman, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so hungry. And dirty. I never knew life could be this hard."

"Why not go to the surface?" asked Kate. "Surely it can't be so bad as down here? Plus, you're a smith, right? They always need those, on the surface."

"The surface? But-I'm afraid." said the woman. "I'd never be able to return."

"Why would you want to return? Your family threw you out, and proved how worthless they are. You could make a better life for yourself, up there." said Wynne firmly. "We'll even give you a little silver, to start you out."

Kate heard Morrigan huff, and ignored her.

"Here's sixty silver. It should be enough. Now, go." said Kate. The woman's tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Why would you help me, outsider?" asked the woman.

"Just go." said Kate, uncomfortable. The woman flung herself forward, hugging Kate tightly. Kate smelled the sharp tang of unwashed flesh, mixed with the dusty, metallic scent that clung to everything in Dust Town. The baby squalled. The woman pulled away, and stood up.

"I won't forget this. Thank you." said the woman, and hurried away.

Kate watched her disappear. She felt a hand grasp hers. She looked over and saw Alistair looking at her, his eyes soft.

"Softy." said Leiliana.

"It's not soft to help someone." said Kate. "It's the right thing to do."

"Not many would, Kate." said Wynne.

"Yes, well, nevermind." said Kate, embarrassed. "Oh, look, it's time to wipe out a criminal gang."

Kate bluffed her way through the door, or perhaps they let her through, overconfident in their ability to kill her. In any case, they were wrong. Kate fought through the room of gang members.

She looked around, confused.

"Where's Jarvia?" she asked.

"Probably through this trap door." said Zevran, thumping his foot against the floor.

Kate peered down. The edges of the door were barely visible.

"Good eyes." she said approvingly.

Zevran grinned. "I assure you, my eyes are not the only body part that is good."

Kate laughed, and pulled at the door. The tunnel down looked impossibly small.

"Shale, I think you and Meat are going to have to sit this one out." said Kate. "It'll be good to have someone guarding the door, anyway. As for the rest of us, down we go."

"You're not suggesting we crawl through there, are you?" asked Morrigan.

"I am." said Kate. "It will be fine."

Morrigan shuddered, but did not argue. Kate grasped the rungs that lined the tunnel, and started down. She felt herself begin to panic about halfway down. Kate pushed thoughts of cave-ins and suffocation out of her mind, and kept climbing. She was relieved when she reached the bottom. Kate wiggled through the small passageway, wondering how Alistair, or Sten, for the matter, would ever fit.

The passageway opened up into a large room. Kate saw Morrigan's hand groping around the tunnel, and she pulled her forward. Morrigan sputtered, spitting dirt out of her mouth.

"Decided to have a snack?" asked Alistair nastily, crawling out easily.

"Unlike you, I do not eat dirt." said Morrigan. She brushed herself off.

Sten proved to be a problem. He got stuck halfway through. Alistair and Kate gripped his wrists, pulling. It was to no avail. Kate sighed, her hands on her hips.

"I have an idea." said Wynne. "How about I try a grease spell? It should lubricate him enough to allow him to slip out."

Zevran and Alistair snickered, silenced by glares from both Wynne and Sten.

The grease idea worked, though it left Sten nearly unrecognizable, dripping with black grease.

"Ugh, that smells terrible." said Morrigan. She snapped her fingers, and some of the grease disappeared. She frowned, and snapped them again. It stayed.

"Come on, we need to get going." said Kate. "We've wasted enough time."

They walked through a door at the other side of the room. Kate felt something snag her ankle, and then flames burst out around her.

"Shit." she said. Morrigan gasped, and Kate realized she was not burning.

"You idiot. I would think you would know enough to check for traps." hissed Morrigan.

"Don't bother asking if she's alright." snapped Alistair. "Katherine, are you okay?'

"Of course she is. The ward, moron." said Morrigan. Kate crept forward, her weapons drawn.

"Zevran, Leiliana, help me look for more traps. The rest of you, stay put." said Kate.

Zevran spotted a nasty-looking metal bear trap. He crouched, nimbly disabling it.

Kate found two more rigged tripwires, and she and Leiliana cut them.

"Clear." said Kate. "I'm going to scout out ahead. Wait for my signal."

Kate crept forward, keeping to the shadows along the wall. She heard faint whispering.

She saw a woman standing up ahead, a man at her feet.

"Please, Jarvia. I swear, I didn't tell no one about the hideout." he said.

"Then how is it that there is a group storming through the tunnels as I speak?" sneered the woman. "You failed me, Vheten." She thrust forward, quicker than Kate's eyes could follow, and then Vheten lay, gasping his last breat. Kate shrunk back.

"They know we're coming." said Kate to the others. "Mages, I know your spells don't do much against dwarves, so concentrate on healing and protective wards for the rest of us."

The witches nodded.

"Leiliana, I need you to use your bow for as long as you can." said Kate.

"Alistair, you and I will be fighting like we did in the Proving. Zevran, try to disable as many as you can."

Zevran tapped the side of his belt with poisons and smirked.

Kate and Alistair entered first. They were rushed by three of Jarvia's gang. Kate reached out, and felt Alistair through the Taint. They cut down the trio, but not before one got in a nasty slash to Kate's thigh. Kate winced, holding her hand against it. She felt it twinge, and looked down to see it healing.

A man saw his chance, when Kate looked down, and rushed forward. Kate barely raised her blades in time, his sword clanging against them. He tensed, and Kate saw an arrow piercing his arm. The man shrugged it off, and raised his sword again. Before Kate could parry, the man choked, falling forward. He convulsed, then died.

Kate looked at him interestedly. "I wonder what poison that was?" she mused.

"Katherine! Eyes on the scary men intending to kill us, please!" said Alistair.

"Oh, right." said Kate. She looked up to see a woman sidling toward her. Kate struck out with her gauntleted hand, caving in the woman's throat.

"Always wanted to try that. Never tall enough, really." said Kate.

Alistair began to laugh, and then cursed. He yanked her collar, barely putting his shield in front of them in time to prevent a rain of wicked-looking arrows from piercing them.

Kate rubbed her throat. She rolled away from Alistair, and saw Jarvia slinking away.

"Get her!" she shouted.

Zevran rushed forward, but Jarvia was nearly out the door. A stream of something black flew past Kate's head, painting the floor in front of the gang leader. She slipped, falling to her knees. Zevran caught up to her, and grabbed her by her long braid.

"Got her. Would you like me to slit her throat, or would you prefer to do it?" asked Zevran idly.

Jarvia snarled, attempting to get to her feet. Zevran jerked her braid, kicking at the backs of her knees. She stumbled forward again.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" whined Jarvia.

"Nothing, personally." said Kate. "Harrowmont wants you dead, though."

"So you're an assassin, then? What did he pay you? I'll pay double."

"Oh, but I would have done this job for free." said Kate, a feral smile growing on her face. "See, you've been a very nasty girl, Jarvia. Slave-trading, drug-dealing, murdering bitch that you are. I enjoy killing scum like you. You could say it's my hobby."

"Cunt." said Jarvia, fumbling for something at her belt. She flung some red powder forward. It hit Kate's face and burned. Kate choked, stumbling back.

"Taste lyrium, human bitch!" crowed Jarvia.

Kate rasped, her lungs barely able to draw breath. Her vision dimmed, and she felt Alistair's arm go around her waist.

"No! Get away from her!" barked Alistair at the witches rushing forward. "Pure lyrium will kill you."

He felt dizzy, himself. He quickly pulled his waterskin off his belt and poured it over Kate's head, rinsing away the dust clinging to her face. Kate gasped at the cold water, letting out a weak cough.

Zevran, who was holding Jarvia's braid, coughed, then seemed to compose himself. He yanked her head back, and thrust his dagger down into Jarvia's throat. He let her fall, and then quickly poured the contents of his waterskin over himself. Only then did he dare to take a breath. He saw Kate convulsing in Alistair's arms.

"Lyrium poisoning. We need to get her back to the Commons, quickly. The smiths should know what to do." said Zevran. "You and I will also probably need treatment." he said, seeing the tremor running through Alistair's arms. Alistair swayed.

Sten stepped forward, grabbing Kate and slinging her over one broad shoulder.

"We'll never get up there in time. Step back." said Wynne. She frowned in concentration, and pounded her staff against the ground. A massive rock flew forward, crashing into the wall. Light streamed in.

"Are you crazy? You could have caved this whole place down on our heads!" shouted Morrigan.

"Morrigan, grab Alistair. He's about to fall over. You and Wynne help him through. I'll take Zevran." said Leiliana. "Zevran, I need to you to hold on around my neck."

Zevran nodded weakly, and Leiliana crouched. He climbed onto her back, and she huffed, then straightened.

Sten stepped through the hole in the wall. A man screamed on the other side.

"Look what you did to my shop! There's a hole in my wall!"

"You should get that fixed." said Sten dryly. "We require assistance."

"No! No way! Get out of here!" shouted the man.

The red-headed girl from earlier rushed forward.

"What happened?" asked Dagna worriedly. She saw the tell-tale blue lips and bloodshot eyes that signified lyrium poisoning, and gasped. "Put them down right here. I'll go get Ragnor. Don't argue, Dad." she said, and ran out the door.

Leiliana staggered forward, and Zevran slid off her back in a boneless heap.

"I had no idea you were so strong." said Morrigan, eyeing the bard.

"Neither did I. The Maker gives me strength when I need it." said Leiliana. She saw Kate, whom Sten had laid out on a table, after sweeping the merchandise to the floor.

"Oh, Kate! She's hardly breathing!" she cried.

"Her throat must be nearly closed up, by now." said Morrigan.

"Can't you do something?" asked Leiliana to Wynne. Wynne shook her head. "Magic isn't much use against lyrium, I'm afraid."

"So, they just die?" asked Leiliana, watching Alistair's form tremble on the ground.

"Hopefully, the dwarves will be able to help." said Wynne.

Dagna burst in, a strange-looking man at her heels. Wynne looked at him quizzically before realizing what was so strange about him. Unlike most other male dwarves, this one was clean-shaven. He must have caught her look.

"You try getting your beard caught in solder once or twice. Guarantee you'd shave it off, too." he muttered. "Now, where are they?"

Ragnor bustled forward. He pulled several vials out of a pouch on his belt.

"Pour this in the men's mouths." he said, holding them out to Leiliana and Dagna, who was hovering excitedly.

"Oh, this is so interesting! I've never seen the effects of lyrium poisoning on humans. How much did they ingest?" she asked.

"None. They just had some of the powder flung into their faces. The woman, Kate, got the worst of it." said Leiliana.

"And they are this bad? By the Stone, humans are fragile!" murmured Dagna. "Wait, they aren't mages, are they? I read that mages will die if exposed to pure lyrium."

"No, they are not mages." said Wynne.

"Hmm." said Dagna, her attention on Ragnor, who was bending over Kate, rubbing some salve on her neck. Kate suddenly sat up, grasping at her throat and letting out a marvelously alive cough.

Wynne's shoulders slumped in relief.

"Lucky you got them here when you did. I could have saved them, later, see, but they would have been...funny." said Ragnor.

"Funny?" rasped Kate.

"Touched, I think you folks call it." said Ragnor.

Kate's face, which was flushed from her coughing, drained of color. She looked at Ragnor, and then threw her arms around the startled man's neck.

"Thank you! Oh, I'm so glad I haven't gone daft!" she said.

"That is debatable." said Morrigan, though her eyes crinkled at the edges with relief.

Kate looked around for Alistair, who was sitting up, rubbing his chest. Zevran sat on the other side of him, slowly blinking.

"How much do we owe you, Ragnor?" asked Kate briskly.

"Oh, uh, just come on by to my shop and have a look at my armor. You might find something you like." said Ragnor awkwardly, and scurried out.

"That's my uncle for you." said Dagna fondly. "Never one for talk. Did you see visions? I read that lyrium enhances your connection to the Fade. Have you been to the fade? No, I guess you wouldn't, would you? You're not mages."

"As a matter of fact, we were all trapped there once by a sloth demon." said Kate. "If you'll get me a glass of water, I'd be happy to tell you the story."

Kate was nearing the end of her story when Dagna's father cleared his throat loudly.

"Not enough that you put a sodding hole in my wall, now you're going to take my daughter, too?" he asked.

"I'm not taking her anywhere. If the Circle wants her, she is free to go out of her own will." said Kate.

"You're putting all these fancies in her head. She belongs here. If she leaves, she'll lose her Caste." said the man miserably. "Then who will run the shop?"

"Any one of my six brothers, Dad. Honestly. It's not like I won't visit." said Dagna, rolling her eyes. "This is my dream."

"I'll send you the money to fix your shop just as soon as I get some." said Kate. "Maybe, if Harrowmont pays us today, I'll be able to pay you today."

Dagna's father nodded. "Thank you. What were you doing down there, anyway?"

"Wiping out Jarvia's cartel." answered Alistair around a mouth of cheese sandwich.

"What?" sputtered Janar.

"Yeah. She's the one who threw lyrium at us." said Kate.

"You killed Jarvia? And her cartel?" asked Dagna, wide-eyed.

"Sure did. Why, was she your friend or something?" asked Kate.

"No! Certainly not! I just can't believe that you accomplished in a few hours what the guards have been tasked with doing for years." said Janar.

"Ah, well, all it took was an unwillingness to be bribed." said Kate.

"And a sharp eye for nasty traps." added Zevran.


	21. Chapter 21

Kate swung her feet over the side of the table and hopped down. She swayed, then shook her head and rolled her shoulders.

"Let's go. I want to get out of here." said Kate.

"What? You shouldn't be up, yet." said Dagna

"Eh, that's what everyone says. I'm fine." said Kate. She ignored the looks of her companions and strode out the front of the shop.

Alistair caught up to her. "Hey, would you like a sandwich?" he asked, holding out the other half.

"Yes! Maker, I'm hungry. Nothing like nearly dying to awaken the appetite, huh?" said Kate.

"I do believe your appetite never sleeps." said Morrigan, watching Kate fit nearly the whole sandwich into her mouth.

Kate shrugged, and tried to say something, spraying crumbs all over the witch's face.

"Argh! I'm sure whatever it is you want to say can wait until you've swallowed your food!" said Morrigan sharply.

Kate chewed quickly, then swallowed in an exaggerated manner.

"I was trying to say that we should probably go collect Shale and Meat." said Kate. "They've been waiting a long time."

"Oh, Maker. I forgot all about them." said Wynne.

Shale was not pleased when they appeared.

"Your beast has urinated on every piece of furniture in this place." said Shale. "And I've been waiting a very long time for your return."

"This coming from someone who was a statue for thirty years?" asked Alistair. "Sorry, but we ran into a little lyrium dust, and it made us very sick."

"Hmph." said Shale, crossing her massive arms.

"You were worried we'd forgotten about you?" asked Kate. "Never. Also, look, I got you a present."

"A present?" asked Shale, brightening.

Kate pulled a large, glowing blue crystal from her pack. "I thought you might like to change out crystals once in a while."

"Oh, yes." said Shale, and took the crystal. "I suppose It is forgiven."

"When did you buy that?" asked Alistair, frowning.

"I didn't. I stole it from Jarvia." said Kate. "Here, feel how heavy my pack is."

Alistair lifted it from her hands, and grimaced. "No wonder you were so heavy! You were literally filling your pack with rocks."

"Yep." said Kate. "Take a look at this one." She rummaged through it, and held up a shiny green stone.

"Is that an emerald?" asked Zevran, looking over her shoulder. "It is flawless, but it does not compare."

"Compare to what?" asked Leiliana excitedly, admiring the stone.

"Well, to your beauty, of course." said Zevran smoothly. Leiliana laughed lightly. "And also this."

He fiddled with his belt pouch and withdrew a ruby the size of a quail's egg. "It seems the dear, departed Jarvia was an accomplished jewel thief."

Kate whistled. "We shouldn't try to sell these in Orzammar. She probably took them from the king, himself. That's the only place I've ever seen stones like this. I've seen this size plenty, but never this quality."

"You're not going to return them?" asked Wynne. She was answered with four pairs of rolling eyes. She sighed.

"I suppose it's too late to wake up Harrowmont." said Kate.

"Did you see the man? He needs all the beauty sleep he can get." said Alistair.

"You're right. Well, back to Tapster's." said Kate.

The next morning, Kate led the others to Harrowmont's estate. They stopped on the way at Ragnor's shop. Kate traded the sword Zevran had pulled off Jarvia for some of the lyrium-poisoning salved. She also had a look through his armor, though she currently could not afford any of it.

They reached Harrowmont's home, and were met at the door by Harrowmont's aide.

"I'm afraid he can't see you today." said the aide. "He is busy."

"What?" asked Kate. "I killed Jarvia, as I'm sure you've heard."

"I have, indeed, and Harrowmont is very pleased." said the aide, pulling on his beard nervously.

"Then what's the problem? He doesn't want to pay?" asked Kate, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh! It's not that." said the aide. He dropped a leather pouch of coins into Kate's hand. Kate looked inside.

"This is more than we agreed upon." said Kate. She felt Zevran's sharp elbow jab into her ribs.

"Harrowmont wishes to express his gratitude for taking care of the issue so swiftly and efficiently. He did not expect results so soon." said the aide.

"I see." said Kate. "He wished to send us on a merry goose chase, did he?"

"A fool's errand, I believe is the term." said Morrigan icily.

"Let me see him." said Kate.

"No. He is busy." said the aide.

"Either step aside or I'll have my golem mash you into a pulp." said Kate.

"Er, when you put it that way...go on through." said the aide.

"Thank you." said Kate, bowing slightly.

She threw the door open to Harrowmont's office. He jumped, looking up from a large breakfast.

"You were busy?" asked Kate acidly.

"Warden! I was not expecting you." said Harrowmont, glaring at his aide, who stood quivering behind Shale.

"You should have been. I told you I'd be back after I cleaned up the cartel. I happened to look around a bit. You dwarves ought to be ashamed of the way your poor live." said Kate. "Dust-town is a shithole."

Harrowmont winced at her coarse language. "They are casteless. They do not have the ambition or the ability to improve..."

Kate snorted. "Don't give me any of that crap. Anyhow, I'm not here to uplift Dust Town. I'm here to collect on this treaty."

"About that..." trailed Harrowmont.

Zevran watched Kate's hand drop to her dagger. He licked his lips in anticipation. After killing so many bandits and assorted nobodies, the prospect of Harrowmont's death was very appealing. A true assassination!

Alistair also saw her hand drop and began calculating how many dwarves they would have to fight to escape Orzammar. The odds weren't good, but perhaps, if he shut the door and they kept the war-cries to a minimum, they could leave before anyone discovered Harrowmont's body....

"Jarvia's death will certainly help my case in the Assembly, but Bhelen has been busy, as well. It is still a deadlock. The only thing that could break the tie now is if one of us were to receive the blessing of a Paragon." said Harrowmont.

"Hmm, those are your gods? How do you plan on doing that? I've never known gods to be responsive." said Kate.

"Oh, Paragons are not like your gods. They are dwarves, who by advancing in one field or another, achieve the Ancestor's favor." said Harrowmont.

"But they're all dead, right? I saw the statues coming in." said Kate.

"Right now, there is only one living Paragon. Branka, of the Smith Caste." said Harrowmont.

"Where is she? I can be pretty persuasive." said Kate.

"She's been missing for five years. She and her entire house disappeared into the Deep Roads." said Harrowmont. "I'm hoping you could find her, and convince her to return."

"She's dead. Five years in the Deep Roads? No one could survive that." said Kate bluntly.

"She's a Paragon! She lives, I am sure of it." said Harrowmont.

"Then you go look for her. I'm certainly not going to." said Kate.

"But you need your army, don't you?" wheedled Harrowmont.

"I'd be wasting precious time down there, time I could be spending raising allies among those who are honorable enough to honor their oaths." said Kate. "Good day, you slimeball. Fucking politicians."

She turned sharply, and her companions followed her out the door, ignoring Harrowmont's pleas.

"We need to go pay Janar, and then we can leave this place." said Kate.

They reached Janar, whose mood was much improved. It seemed that the new hole in his wall had attracted many curious eyes, and with that, many new customers. He insisted on inviting Kate and her companions to dinner. Kate refused politely, but he would not be dissuaded. She finally agreed.

Janar's family was large, loud, and boisterous. It amused Kate that the usually dour, somber Janar had sired seven of the most cheerful people she had ever met. Kate fielded what seemed like thousands of questions from Dagna and her brothers. Most of the questions were about the surface. They thought the concept of trees the funniest thing they had ever heard, until Alistair told them about squirrels. It was soon agreed that Orzammar would be a better place if squirrels were involved, and Dagna conspired with her brothers to send one back, once she reached the surface.

The hours passed very quickly. Even Morrigan seemed to be enjoying herself. Two of Dagna's brothers were very interested in the witch, and showed their interest by waiting on her hand and foot.

The other men turned their attention to Leiliana, coaxing her into singing.

Kate leaned back in her chair, her hand on her very-full stomach. Alistair noticed her discomfort and laughed.

"Eat too much? Me, too." he said.

Kate finally stood, and Leiliana made her way over to her.

"I was wondering, if we could perhaps stay one more night?" asked Leiliana.

"Why?" asked Kate. She saw Leiliana's eyes flick over to the most handsome of Dagna's brothers, Geslar.

"Fine." said Kate. "Just one night, though."

"Thank you!" said Leiliana.

Late that night, Kate heard a knock at her door. She opened it, and saw Geslar standing there.

"Hi, Geslar. Looking for Leiliana?" she asked.

"I'm Thonar, actually. Geslar's my twin, and I believe found her..." said the redheaded man, grinning. "I'm looking for Morrigan."

Kate heard Alistair snicker behind her. "One door down. Good luck."

Kate shut the door, and then burst into laughter. "It seems our friends are very popular with dwarves."

"You, too." said Alistair. "My eyes are tired from all the glares I had to give to keep Janar's progeny from crawling into your lap."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're imaging things. Have you seen me, recently?"

"I have." said Alistair, cocking an eyebrow. "And what I see is lovely."

Kate snorted, and held out an arm. "Take a good look at this."

Alistair inspected it, then looked up at her face. "Am I looking for something in particular?"

"Don't you see how hideous it is? It's covered in scars and burns." said Kate, grimacing. "Just like my other arm, and my legs."

"It just shows that you've fought in many battles, and won. I have them, too." said Alistair, then stretched out his hands, inspecting his own arms. "Why? Do you think mine are ugly?"

"No. On you, it's manly." said Kate.

Alistair laughed, and grabbed her hand. He kissed up her arm. "If you are worried about being manly, my dear, you needn't. For one thing, your arse is far too big."

Kate laughed, and put her arms around him. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Kate reached up and pulled Alistair's head down to hers. He met her mouth eagerly, running his hands down her sides. She was clad only in a shift, and he felt the heat of her body blaze against his bare chest.

Another knock at the door.

Kate groaned, and went to pull the door open. Alistair cleared his throat, and she looked at him.

"You might want to, uh." he said, staring at her chest.

Kate looked down, and saw her nipples straining against the thin fabric. She put an arm across them, and pulled open the door.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"Harrowmont sent you this, asking you to reconsider his offer." said the innkeeper, holding out a bottle of wine.

Kate glared down at him. "No." she said, and began to shut the door.

"Take it anyway! He's grateful for all you've done." said the man.

Kate looked at the bottle, then at the man. She took it, and closed the door in his face.

"Would you look at this? It's wine from Highever!" she said excitedly. "I don't know how it got here. Would you like to drink it with me?"

"Of course." said Alistair.

Kate uncorked the bottle, and then took a long swallow. She passed it to Alistair.

"This is much better than the ale they serve here." said Alistair.

"Duh." said Kate. "Highever has the best vineyards in Thedas." she said proudly.

Her head swam, and she saw Alistair look at her, startled.

"I feel very, very odd." he said.

Kate struggled to stand up, and then she collapsed to the ground.

Kate awakened to her face scraping against stone. She looked up, and saw massive doors closing in front of her.

"Don't bother trying to leave. You're not coming out until you come back with Branka!" shouted Baizyl.

"Baizyl? Is that you? Where am I?" asked Kate, getting shakily to her feet. She saw the unconscious forms of her companions.

"The Deep Roads." shouted Baizyl. Two men appeared next to him, and tossed six bags of gear forward. They bounced to a stop in front of Kate. Kate stumbled forward, but the massive doors swung shut. She pounded her fists against them, screaming.

"No! Let me out of here! You can't do this! I'm a Grey Warden, damn it!"

She heard Zevran groan. "Quit the racket, Kate."

"Zevran! They've sealed us down here!" said Kate, crouching next to him.

"What?" he asked, and then looked around. "Oh, shit."

"Shit, indeed." said Alistair groggily. "This is where Grey Wardens go to die."

Kate felt panic bubble up into her throat. "We have to get out of here. What did they give us, for gear?"

Kate discovered their packs were untouched, except for the gemstones, which were missing. Another pack, with food in it, laid next to the others. Kate looked at it grimly.

"There's only enough food here for a week." she said. "And they stole the gemstones."

"They didn't steal them." said Sten from the shadows. "I have them, Kadan."

"What?" asked Kate.

"I sewed them into one of the pouches on my belt." said Sten. "I did not want them to fall from your pack."

"Or you thought I was stupid enough to leave them lying on top of all of my other stuff, in my pack." said Kate wryly.

"The thought had occurred." said Sten.

Kate laughed, a note of hysteria in her voice. "Well, thank the Maker we have some pretty rocks! There sure isn't enough stone down here!"

"Kate, calm down. I'm sure we can think our way out of this." said Wynne, sitting up.

"How did this even happen?" asked Leiliana. "The last thing I remember is the innkeeper showing up with a bottle of Orlesian liquor."

"The cake was a lie." said Sten quietly.

"It was Antivan wine, for me." said Zevran. "How could I be so stupid? I am a disgrace to assassins everywhere."

"Thonar took a drink of the cordial, and then we kissed. Ugh." said Morrigan's voice.

"Where's Meat?" asked Kate, looking around frantically. She felt a warm tongue lick her hand.

"What about Shale?" asked Alistair.

"I am here." said the golem. "Though they did not trick me with food or drink. They simply told me you were waiting for me down here. I came, and sure enough, there you all were, sleeping. It is a very strange human, and so, I was content to accept their explanation."

"Fuck. So Harrowmont finally grew some balls." said Kate. "He had us drugged, and thrown in here. Even if we don't find Branka, it's good news for him. He won't have to deal with my demands any longer. I recognized the man that threw us in. Baizyl, who is Harrowmont's man. Damn it!"

"We got complacent." said Alistair. "It was so easy for them to drug us. The mystical Grey Wardens, champions of the Proving, felled by a bottle of wine."

"They must have watched us since we arrived." said Leiliana. "They perfectly tailored what they offered each of us."

"Well, I guess we have a Paragon to find." said Kate.

The rest of her group didn't speak as they headed into the tunnels. The tunnels were lit with torches, and Kate wondered who had put them up.

Zevran heard the noise before the rest of them.

"Stop." he said. They stopped. "Do you hear that? Something's coming."

They pressed themselves against the rock, looking down the tunnel. The sound of creaking armor reached them, and then...

A loud belch.

"Do darkspawn do that?" asked Kate to Alistair.

"Not any that I've seen." said Alistair, relief in his voice.

A dwarf in dented metal armor appeared, a waraxe as long as his body slung across his back.

"Never knew the Grey Wardens frightened so easy." he said.

"Who are you?" asked Kate.

"Name's Oghren." said the dwarf.

"How did you get in here?" asked Leiliana suddenly. "Is there a way out?"

"There was, until they sealed it behind me." said Oghren, and cackled. "They were happy to let me down here. I heard you were going to find Branka, and I had to come along."

"Would they let you back out?" asked Kate hopefully.

Oghren let out a booming laugh. "Hell, no! They've been looking for a way to get rid of me. I don't want to leave, anyhow. I gotta find Branka."

"Why? Did Harrowmont send you?" asked Kate.

"That nug-licking bowl of jelly? No. Janar's little redheaded girl came to find me this morning, said that men had come and taken the Grey Wardens, thrown 'em into the Deep Roads. I figured it would be my best chance to find Branka, coming along." said Oghren.

"Dagna must have come to find her brothers." said Kate. "And seen them carry us out."

"We have short enough provisions as is." said Morrigan, appearing next to Kate. "We cannot let him accompany us."

"She's right." said Kate. "They only gave us enough food for a week."

"Good thing I thought o'that.' said Oghren. "I have enough food here to last us two more weeks. Plus, you'll need someone to lead you through these tunnels. Humans have no stone-sense, and you'll just go in circles."

"Us?" asked Alistair. "Nothing's been decided."

Kate grinned, thrusting out a hand. "Welcome aboard, Oghren."

Oghren shook her hand, and she tried not to wince at how sticky his hand was.


	22. Chapter 22

Oghren squinted at the rest of the group, then chuckled.  
"Got yourself quite the setup, huh?" he asked Alistair, nudging the templar.  
Alistair cocked his head. "What are you talking about?"  
"The harem, boy! Four beautiful women, plus an elf who's prettier than most women I know..." said Oghren, ogling the women standing in front of him.  
Alistair's face turned an interesting shade of puce, while Kate cackled next to him.  
"You have a lurid imagination." said Wynne disapprovingly. "You see women, and you do not think of us as warriors, but as bed partners? Disgusting."  
"I never said you couldn't be pretty and dangerous." said Oghren. "Best times I ever had were with warrior women."  
Morrigan sighed loudly. "Can we get moving? I do not wish to tarry."  
"Crackin' the whip already, I see." said Oghren, then shouldered his pack. "Follow me. If anyone can find Branka, it's me."  
"Why do you say that?" asked Kate, picking up her pack.  
"She's m'wife." said Oghren in a muffled voice.  
"What? And you let her go into the Deep Roads, alone?" asked Wynne, scandalized.  
"Now who's the one bein' sexist? She didn't go alone. Took our whole ruttin' house with her." said Oghren. "I've looked for her every time I came down here with my unit. No one wanted to go deep into the ruins, though."  
"Married to a Paragon? Why, you're practically Andraste, herself, married to a god." drawled Kate. She heard Alistair choke out a laugh, and could _feel _Leiliana's glare at the back of her head. Kate grinned. The arrival of Oghren had brightened their situation considerably.

Four days later Kate awakened, gasping. She ripped the blanket off herself and pulled her armor on shakily. Fear turned her stomach and erected the hair on her arms and back of her neck.  
"Nightmares, again?" asked a voice in the darkness.  
"Yes." said Kate, rubbing her arms, trying to warm herself against the chill that had spread through her body.  
Zevran stepped out into the flickering light the fire cast. "This place has everyone agitated. Even the ice-queen, Morrigan, has not been sleeping well."  
"You watch everyone sleep?" asked Kate.  
"No, just beautiful women." said Zevran, and grinned. "Plus, Shale has the most interesting observations to share."  
Kate looked across the fire to the golem, whose crystals glimmered in the light.  
"The painted elf is correct. None but the dwarf and the large man have slept much the past nights." said Shale.  
"For Alistair and me, that makes sense." said Kate. "So many darkspawn about means we are constantly on alert."  
"I never liked being underground, personally." said Zevran. "Too many places for an ambush, down here. I suspect Leiliana feels similarly."  
"What about the mages? Morrigan should feel pretty safe; she has paralyzing runes set up everywhere, and about a bazillion alarm wards." Kate had watched the witch criss-cross the entry to the cavern where they camped, drawing runes in the dirt. Morrigan had warned Meat in a stern voice not to leave camp at night, her warning obviously meant for the rest of them, as well.  
"The lyrium veins buried in the stone are making the swamp-witch sick." said Shale. "It has not been eating."  
Kate frowned at the golem.  
"I am not sure how I know about lyrium and mages. This place is almost comforting for me. It seems familiar." said Shale.  
"Well, Orzammar is where golems were invented." said Kate, running her dagger across the whetstone in front of her. "Perhaps you are remembering your past."  
"I hope It is correct." said Shale quietly.  
The golem's words hung, uncomfortable in the air. Kate cleared her throat, changing the subject.  
"I see you've changed crystals." she said. "The blue is very becoming."  
"It thinks so? I certainly do." said Shale, preening.  
"Oh yes, very, uh, slimming." said Zevran encouragingly.  
Kate saw Shale's eyes crinkle in pleasure, and she let out a long breath in relief.

When the others awakened, Kate watched Morrigan suspiciously. Was the witch really so good at hiding her discomfort from Kate? Kate sidled up to Morrigan, holding out a mug of her favorite tea.  
Morrigan's face paled, and she turned sharply.  
"No thanks." she said briskly.  
"But it's your favorite." said Kate stubbornly, stetching out her arm so that the mug was directly under Morrigan's nose.  
Morrigan gagged, turning away. "Leave me be!"  
"You're sick, aren't you?" asked Kate. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have slowed down, a little."  
"And starve down here? No, I'll swallow my discomfort." said Morrigan.  
"I'll talk to Oghren about it. See if we can't take a different route, avoiding some of the lyrium veins." said Kate. "Please try to eat something, though. I can't have you weakened, with as many darkspawn as are surely waiting for us down here."  
"Of course." said Morrigan, then took the mug gingerly. She held her nose shut with two delicate fingers, then drank the contents in two large gulps.  
Kate heard Oghren make an appreciative grunt as he watched Morrigan swallow. Kate rolled her eyes.  
"So, did you overhear our conversation?" asked Kate.  
"Oh, 'bout avoiding the lyrium. I know a different way, but it'll add two days to our trip." said Oghren.  
"Absolutely not." said Morrigan sharply.  
"We must." said Kate. "I'll take smaller rations, to make up for it. Don't worry, Morrigan, I won't let you starve."  
"I swear, your martyr complex is almost as large as your ego." huffed Morrigan. "It is hardly prudent to have our leader at anything less than full capacity. Starve the templar, instead."  
Kate shook her head, a small smile crossing her lips. "And let him take all the glory? I think not. Still, it would be best if you did not mention this to the rest of them." said Kate, eyeing Oghren and Morrigan. They nodded.

Oghren and Zevran led the group down the winding tunnels. Oghren busily searched the walls for the tell-tale chips which signalled that Branka had passed through them. Zevran watched for traps, with which the tunnels were rife.  
Kate's stomach growled loudly, and she pressed a hand against it. Alistair quirked an eyebrow at her. "Time to stop for lunch, maybe?" he asked, wheedling.  
"Not yet." said Kate. "We still have some distance to cover before then."  
Alistair sighed. "You are cruel, dear lady." he said.  
Kate suddenly stiffened, then hissed out a command to stop.  
"Lunch?" asked Leiliana hopefully, then reached for her bow when she saw the look on both of the Wardens' faces.

"Darkspawn, lots of them." said Kate.  
"There's a cavern down the tunnel to the left of us that would give us a good defensive position." said Oghren, his voice serious for the first time since they met him.  
Kate nodded.  
Morrigan and Wynne trailed behind the group, hurriedly drawing runes. Wynne jogged back to them, and Morrigan drew a large circle around the group's perimeter.  
"That's a new one, isn't it?" asked Kate.  
"'Tis." said Morrigan. "Wynne has been teaching me. Not all of the magic the Circle teaches is useless, it seems."  
Kate saw Wynne's mouth crook into a smile, and then she felt her blood heat. She turned, and saw the first of the darkspawn appear at the mouth of the tunnel. Its throat was pierced by an arrow before it had a chance to bellow.  
For a good quarter of an hour, the darkspawn were picked off that way, bottlenecked by the tunnel. Then, they pushed forward, swarming into the cavern. Alistair and Sten charged forward, cutting down the first wave.  
Kate set down her bow, following them into the fray.  
Kate brought her sword down into the neck of a genlock, its black blood spraying the wall next to them. She danced aside as it fell, groping at the wound. She felt more genlocks approaching and spun, her blades whirling around her. A pair of them fell, the injuries inflicted by Kate's blades slowing them long enough for Leiliana's arrows to find their marks.  
"Well, would you look at that?" whistled Oghren, cutting out the legs of the Hurlock in front of him.  
"I'm rather busy at the moment." said Alistair, staggering back as a long, jagged blade clanged against his shield.  
"That redhead with you is a mighty fine hand with that bow." said Oghren approvingly. "Must have strong fingers, to shoot like that."  
Zevran hooted in laughter, suddenly popping into existence next to the Hurlock slashing at Alistair. He punched a dagger into its side. "And did you see our fearless leader?" he asked, absently finishing off his mark with an upward thrust into its throat.  
"I thought Branka was the only woman who could scare me." said Oghren, watching as Kate let out blood-curdling howl, her blades moving too fast to watch. "She's downright terrifyin'"  
"I know, right? You don't know whether you should be aroused, or petrified." said Zevran, allowing himself a short leer before disappearing again.  
Alistair felt the usual surge of anger that happened whenever Zevran spoke. He rushed forward, imagining the assassin's face on the genlock in front of him.  
Kate felt blood splash onto her face, running into her eye. She blinked rapidly, ignoring the stinging. She grimaced at the answering burn in her arms. The reduced diet was having an effect on her; she could feel herself tiring more quickly than usual. A blue glow surrounded her, and she felt the burn disappear. Wynne's chanting could be heard over the din of battle, steady and comforting.  
Kate saw a burgundy blur next to her. She turned, and saw Morrigan's staff swing through the air, flame bursting from the end. The witch then met Kate's eyes and grinned a terrible grin. She raised her arms in the air, and then a huge spider with purple markings stood where the witch had stood a moment ago.  
Kate whooped in encouragement, and she swore the spider lifted one long leg in a dismissive wave before it jumped forward, its jaws ripping into the hapless genlock rushing it.  
Kate heard a loud, long bellow. More darkspawn pushed into the cavern, and Kate saw Oghren's red head thrown back in rage. His axe swung forward, cutting through the wave. Kate's mouth dropped open as she watched the darkspawn fall in front of him. When he reached the end of them he put his hands against his legs, panting.  
Kate rushed forward, prepared to cover the fatigued man. No more darkspawn advanced, however, so she turned her attention to Oghren.  
"That. Was. AMAZING!" she said excitedly. "How did you do that?"  
"I'm a Berserker." said Oghren, raising his wineskin to his mouth. He took a few swallows, then wiped his mouth with the end of his beard.  
"A what?" asked Kate. "Can you teach me to do that?'  
"As if you needed training to be completely reckless." scoffed Alistair.  
"A berserker is a warrior who has learned to harness their rage, to use it as a way to ignore pain, to sharpen their fighting skills." said Wynne.  
"Yeah, what she said." said Oghren.  
Wynne shrugged at everyone's strange looks. "I lived in a Tower for the first twenty years of my life. What else was there to do, but read?"  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe magical sex rituals?" suggested Zevran.  
Oghren snorted next to him.  
Kate heard a loud shriek behind them, and saw Morrigan advancing on Leiliana, brandishing her staff threatiningly, an arrow sticking out of her arm. Leiliana held up her hands, obviously trying to calm Morrigan.  
"Whoa!" called Kate. "What's going on here? Leiliana, why did you shoot Morrigan?"  
"How was I to know that the huge spider was her?" asked Leiliana.  
"You could have surmised, from the lack of spiders in this cavern, that it was I." said Morrigan furiously. "Instead, you shot me!"  
"Oh, yes, because giant spiders are so rare in underground tunnels." said Alistair, rolling his eyes. "Of all times for Leiliana to miss...."  
"Alistair!" rebuked Kate sharply. "I'm sorry, Morrigan, but Leiliana does have a point. We haven't seen you take that form before. Perhaps you should cycle through your forms, so everyone can learn to recognize you in your other shapes."  
Morrigan nodded, still glaring at Leiliana.  
"Look, I'll take your cooking duty for the week. Would that make you happy?" asked the bard.  
"That is acceptable." said Morrigan, some of the anger in her eyes abating. She abruptly changed into a dog, and Oghren leapt back.  
The dog smiled a large doggy grin, then Morrigan stood in front of them. A black cat appeared, then flickered into a wolf.  
"Show-off." said Kate.  
The wolf warped into a bear, which reared onto its hind legs. Morrigan stood in front of them, panting. She then turned into the spider once more.  
"See those purple markings? That's how you'll be able to recognize her." said Kate.

A few days later, they came to a crossroads.  
"This is called Caridin's Cross. To the left is Ortan Thaig. to the right, the road to Aeducan Thaig." said Oghren, looking from left to right. "I can't say which one Branka woulda chose."  
"Ortan Thaig.' said Shale. "The road to the Anvil is through that thaig."  
"Hmm." said Kate. "Alright, then."  
"Wait, how do you even know that?" asked Alistair, looking at Shale.  
"If I had a gut, I would call it a gut-feeling." said Shale.  
"Why not flip a coin, while we're at it?" asked Morrigan sarcastically. "Surely that would be as accurate."  
"We have nothing more to go on, Morrigan." said Kate. She heard a creaking sound, and was reminded of Ostagar. She flung herself forward, knocking Morrigan to the hard stone.  
A flaming ballista bolt flew over their heads, striking the pillar behind them. Kate rolled off Morrigan, then blended, darting through the shadows. She appeared behind a genlock, ramming her dagger into the back of its neck. She felt more darkspawn approaching, and slashed at the ballista, breaking the loading mechanism. She blended again, and ran to her group.  
"More darkspawn." she said.  
"Oh, goody." said Alistair, pulling down the visor on his helmet. Kate strung her bow, and began firing. She despaired at watching Leiliana, whose shooting was twice as fast, and twice as accurate.  
Kate saw some of the darkspawn break through the group, rushing toward them. She tossed her bow to the side, unsheathing her sword. Meat barked excitedly next to her.  
"Come on, boy! Kill!" said Kate. She and the dog ran forward. Alistair swore loudly and ran after them.  
They fought their way through the small group of darkspawn. Kate, Alistair, and Meat finished off the last darkspawn before the rest of their companions reached them.

Kate felt the familiar burn in her chest and looked around. She didn't see any darkspawn, and met Alistair's eyes.  
"I feel....something." he said.  
"Is it a kind of burn in your belly?" asked Oghren.  
"Yes." said Alistair, surprised.  
"It's just gas, boy." said Oghren, then farted loudly. "Ahh, that feels better." The smell wafted over to Kate, who gagged.  
Alistair laughed. He heard something rustling behind rocks, and nodded at Kate.  
"We must have missed one." said Kate, and followed Alistair behind the outcropping. Alistair held his sword out in front of him.  
"Holy Mother." swore Alistair, backing up into Kate.  
"What is it?" asked Kate, peering over his shoulder.  
There, crouched over the corpse of a genlock, huddled a dwarf. The dwarf tore into the corpse with a rusty dagger, then brought a piece of the genlock up to his mouth.  
Kate felt her stomach roll, and she stumbled away, gagging. She retched, her stomach mercifully empty.  
"Enemies! They have come to take Ruck's shinies!" shouted Ruck, then let out a high screech. Two spiders came down from the ceiling. Kate shouted loudly to her group, who ran over.  
Kate felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, then was driven forward into the ground. Mandibles tore into the back of her neck. Kate screamed, struggling to get away. She heard Meat's loud bark, and the sound of Alistair's shield smashing into the spider, again and again. The spider whirled, hissed loudly, and then began ripping at Kate's back. The new armor held up well. Kate twisted, trying to get out from under the spider. She heard the _shick _sound of arrows hitting their target, and then the weight pushing her into the stone was gone. Kate reached a hand to her neck gingerly, her knees trembling at the pain when her hand contacted the wound.  
"Fuck." swore Kate. She heard an odd sizzling sound, and realized in horror that it was the sound of her skin burning away.  
"Kate! Do. Not. Move." shouted Wynne, hurrying over. "Oh, this is no good. The spider had poisoned you."  
"I gathered that." said Kate through gritted teeth.  
Wynne looked down at the potions on her belt, her mouth twisted in concentration.  
Morrigan appeared, and immediately pulled a poultice from her belt. She uncorked it and applied the cream to Kate's neck.  
"You don't grow up in the Wilds without learning how to deal with spider bites." said Morrigan. "Now, I need a bandage."  
Wynne held out a long strip, and Morrigan wrapped it around Kate's neck. "You were lucky. One more bite would have severed your spine."  
"I feel so blessed." said Kate. She heard Alistair approach, wiping his blade. "Did you get him?"  
"The crazed dwarf? No, he disappeared. I can still feel him nearby, though. I wanted to know what you want to do about him."  
"Let's talk to him." said Kate. "If he summons more spiders, though, that bastard is so dead."

They cornered the dwarf. As they got closer, Alistair recognized the signs of darkspawn corruption. The dwarf's eyes were bright with fever, his skin covered in dark patches.  
"You come to steal from Ruck! Poor Ruck, all alone, no food. When he eats, it burns! It burns!" said the dwarf, his eyes rolling in fear.  
"We're not here to steal anything from you." said Kate in a soothing voice.  
Oghren pushed his way between Kate and Alistair to the dwarf kneeling on the floor.  
"Ruck? By the Stone, is that you, boy?" roared Ogrhen. "Filda told me you were alive!"  
"Filda? Lady with soft eyes, soft voice too good for nasty Ruck. Ruck dirty-bad." said Ruck.  
"You know this person?" asked Kate.  
"Sure I do! Best smith of his generation, been lost for years. His mother never gave up hope, she'll be so happy to see him." said Oghren. Oghren looked around, then his eyes narrowed.  
"This here tent, this is Branka's! Have you seen Branka?" he asked, advancing on Ruck.  
"Branka? Branka bad bad scary lady. Comes and steals Rucks's shinies, all paper, steals Ruck's words!" shouted Ruck, agitated by the mention of Branka.  
"What happened to you?" asked Oghren quietly, peering into Ruck's face. "You're not just drunk, like I thought. Something's _wrong_ about you."  
"He's tainted." said Kate. "He's been eating darkspawn."  
"Eating darkspawn? Oh, Ancestors." swore Oghren, and backed away. "I think I'm going to ralph."  
Kate heard Oghren scurry away, and then the loud, strangled barking of his wretching.  
"Filda remembers her bright-eyed boy. Don't tell her-don't tell her Ruck's here. Better Ruck dead." said Ruck, intelligence briefly shining in his eyes.  
"Ruck, can you wait here for a moment?" asked Kate softly.  
"Yes. Pretty lady, smooth voice. Ruck wait forever for lady." said Ruck.  
Kate took Alistair by the arm and led him out of earshot of Ruck. "You know what we have to do." she said.  
"What?" asked Alistair, feigning ignorance.  
"We have to kill him. He's tainted, nearly one of them by now." said Kate.  
"Why do we have to kill him? He's not hurting anyone down here." said Alistair, his eyes wide.  
"Because we're Grey Wardens, damn it! He sicced those spiders on us, who knows how many more he's taken, that way. He's probably eaten their bodies, too! Maybe he even killed Branka: you heard Oghren, that was her old tent."  
"But he's like a child!" argued Alistair. "We can't just go murder him."  
"We have a duty to stop the Blight, to stop the darkspawn!" said Kate. "We can't even let one go free."  
"You're right." said Alistair. "I'll do it."  
"Thank you, Alistair." said Kate, smiling sadly at him.

Alistair disappeared into the dark corner. Kate wanted to block out the sound she knew she would soon hear, but couldn't keep herself from listening. Nothing.  
Alistair reappeared, hanging his head, his sword suspiciously clean in his hand.  
"Well?" asked Kate, crossing her arms.  
"I couldn't do it." said Alistair. "He looked up at me, and then he offered me one of his 'shinies'..."  
"So, what now? You leave me to do it? As usual, you are incapable of making the hard decisions, of ever being the bad guy." hissed Kate, furious. "Are you going to scream at me about this, later? Accuse me of being heartless? Guess what, Alistair. I _am _heartless, and it's this damned Blight that made me this way. I'll be damned if after sacrificing everything I was to stop it, I let even one darkspawn go free!"  
Alistair stood in front of her, miserable. The sight of him made Kate more angry. She reached for her dagger, but before she had unsheathed it, Zevran stepped out from the shadows.  
"It is done." he said.  
"You-you killed Ruck?" asked Alistair.  
"I did what had to be done. If it comforts you, Kate, you should know it was quick, and painless. My specialty, after all." said Zevran, inclining his head to Kate. When he raised his head again, his cold gaze pinned Alistair.  
"Thank you, Zevran. It wasn't even your duty, but you did it, anyway. It is good to know I can rely on you." said Kate.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" burst Alistair.  
"Nothing that pertains to you." said Kate, and turned to Zevran. "Let's meet up with the rest of them."


	23. Chapter 23

Kate paced in the darkened room, listening to Alistair's even breathing. Why was Ruck's death bothering her so much? She had cut down many, many more with much less remorse than what she felt now. She hadn't even held the blade that had ended his life. Was that it? That she had left her duty for someone else?  
She looked over at Alistair, and felt guilt crawl up her throat. She should have never even entertained his offer to kill the corrupted dwarf. Alistair was a warrior, and an honorable one. Killing an unarmed, cringing man with fewer wits than a child? It was no wonder he hadn't done it. Kate, herself, may have had trouble doing it. She liked to think she would have had trouble with it, but she thought back on the villagers of Haven, how many of them had been unarmed, and how she had killed them all the same. Kate let out a long sigh. The anxiety over being thrown down here, with everyone looking to her to save them, well, it was making her crazy. That and the nightmares, which were steadily getting worse.  
As if in answer to her thoughts, Alistair let out a long moan. Kate heard the crack of his fist meeting the stone wall.  
"Ahhh." cried Alistair, waking suddenly. He brought his bloody hand up to his mouth, and saw her watching him. "Damn walls, always sneaking up on me."  
"I'm sorry, Alistair." said Kate.  
"Why? You didn't put the wall there." said Alistair.  
"Not about that, idiot." said Kate affectionately. "About the whole business with Ruck. I know we did the right thing, that Grey Wardens are supposed to eliminate the Taint, wherever it may be...but why do I feel so shitty about it?" she said, the last sentence coming out rushed and quiet.  
Alistair looked at her, his eyes steady. "Maybe because you're not the monster you think you are?" he suggested.  
Kate let out a bitter laugh.  
"I don't know how Duncan did what he did." said Alistair. "I kept thinking, back there with Ruck looking at me, that Duncan would have had no problem ending his life. Why couldn't I?"  
"Because our consciences act up at all the wrong times? I dunno. At least you have the advantage of being raised by dogs." said Kate.  
"Pardon me! Flying dogs, my lady!" said Alistair, mock-offended.  
"How could we kill all those villagers in Haven?" asked Kate.  
"Because they were trying to kill us." said Alistair. "Or don't you remember that part?"  
"I guess executing someone is a little different from defending yourself." said Kate.  
"And we did offer them tea, remember." said Alistair.  
"Let me see your hand. Do you want a poultice for that?" asked Kate, kneeling next to the bed.  
"It's nothing." said Alistair absently. "Just scraped a little. The nightmare was worse than the injury, believe me."  
"They've been terrible recently." said Kate quietly.  
"Oh, the fearless leader admits weakness, and remorse, all in the same night? I may just have to mutiny!" said Alistair

Kate snickered, then shook her head. "No cheese ration for you! I'm taking it. In fact, if the unwashed masses have decided to mutiny, no cheese ration for anyone but me! If I have to die by your hand, it will be with a belly full of the finest cheddar!"

Alistair grinned. "Oh, lady, your words send me aquiver."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Have I mentioned that I hate Orzammar? I do, I really do."

"Well, technically we are now in Ortan Thaig." said Alistair, absently untangling her hair.

"I hate it here, too. It's making me crazy. And the damned dreams! The singing, it's like bees have made a hive in my head, and the buzzing never ceases."

"Well, judging by the state of your hair, I wouldn't be surprised to find a nest somewhere in it." said Alistair lightly. His voice turned serious. "I hear it, too. It's nothing like the other Wardens described. They said it was pleasant. It isn't: it's like a thousand voices, all singing in different keys. It grates."

"Maybe we haven't been Wardens long enough for it to be beautiful. That's rather a blessing." said Kate thoughtfully. "Do you suppose the Archdemon is down here?"

Alistair shuddered. "Don't even talk about it."

Kate put her head on his knees. "Out of sight, out of mind."

The next morning, it was probably Kate's imagination, but she felt lighter. Brighter. Joking around with Alistair had improved her mood considerably, as had apologizing.

_Apology is a lovely perfume; it can transform the clumsiest moment into a gracious gift.  
_Said Kate's mother's voice in her head. She snorted to herself.

"Thanks, Mama." she thought sarcastically. Kate had always had avoided apologies whenever possible, and it had plagued her mother to no end, thinking about what a hellion she was raising.

"Laughing to yourself, now?" asked Morrigan. "Are you sure the lyrium poisoning did not addle you?"

"Maybe it did, but I was already addled, so you couldn't tell." said Kate, and cackled.

Morrigan sighed. "I had so enjoyed your more subdued mood. Ah well, Mother always said that good things never last."

Kate's livelier mood invigorated the rest of the group. Leiliana began to show off, showing her quick mastery of dwarven tavern songs, much to Oghren's delight. Alistair joined, his voice complimenting Leilian's nicely.

Zevran suddenly froze, and pointed, his arm trembling slightly. Kate's stomach dropped. She had never seen the assassin show fear, yet his hand was clearly tremoring, and his face was grey.

Kate followed his gaze to the corner, where the largest spider Kate had ever seen sat in a web. It was easily three, maybe four times larger than even the giant spiders they had encountered with Ruck. She swallowed, her throat gone dry, hoping against hope that it had not spotted them.

Something flew through the air, hitting Morrigan in the arm. The witch howled, dancing from foot to foot. She pulled a poultice from her belt and slathered it over the wound.

"We can't outrun it. Look, its webs are everywhere." said Shale, rather unhelpfully, Kate thought. "We can smash it, though."

"There's always that." said Alistair faintly. Kate heard Leiliana's rapid breathing next to her. If there was one thing that Leiliana hated, it was spiders, no matter the size.

"I don't think we want to get too close to it. Let's try shooting it, first." said Kate. "Morrigan, can you maybe freeze it?"

"I can try." said Morrigan firmly, her yellow eyes narrow and hard.

Kate strung her bow. She turned to Leiliana. "Remember those fire arrows we've been saving? I'd say now would be a good time to use them."

"I have a suggestion, Kadan." said Sten. "Do you recall the grease spell? Perhaps we can burn its webs with that."

Kate nodded enthusiastically. "Wynne, let's try it!"

Wynne thumped her staff, and grease shot out the end of it, coating the web surrounding the spider.

Leilana let an arrow fly, and it struck the web, igniting it. The spider hissed angrily, dancing over its web. Its hiss seemed to be a call to arms, as more spiders appeared, though blessedly, they were not as large as it.

"Take out the smaller ones, first." called Kate. "And do try to avoid the huge one's spit."

Kate slowly aimed and fired, careful to conserve arrows. Two of the spiders fell, twitching.

More grease coated the spiders, and then Leiliana fired. A terrible smell, worse even than the stink of the burning corpses in Redcliffe, filled the air. Then, a loud popping sound.

"Sounds like popcorn." said Kate, rather ridiculously.

"Sure doesn't smell like it." said Zevran, frowning.

They filled the large spider with arrows, killed at least a score of the smaller arachnids, but yet, the queen seemed unaffected.

"We're running out of arrows!" said Leiliana desperatly.

Kate looked at Shale, then at Sten and Alistair. "Should we get up close and personal with this beast?"

They nodded. Kate unsheathed her sword and dagger. She added some deathroot poison, almost as an afterthought. She felt a blast of cold fly past her left ear, and saw the spider moving more sluggishly.

"Stab it in the archniform glands!" shouted Wynne. Kate shot a look over her shoulder.

"Er..the spider's web spigots!" shouted Wynne. Kate grinned and ran forward, dodging the spider's acidic spit.

Alistair ran past her, his head down, almost below his shield. He leapt forward, severing a massive leg with a swing.

Kate saved the image for later admiration, and then stabbed up, into the bottom of the spider's body. It pivoted, and a white substance shot out the end of it. More spiders dropped down from the ceiling, heading for Kate, who was currently immobile, covered in sticky web. They crawled forward, and she winced, expected sharp bites. Instead, they began rolling her along the floor, toward a small cavern. Web covered Kate's mouth and nose, and she struggled to keep calm. Kate made a high-pitched, panicked sound when she saw the contents of the cavern. Stacked from floor to ceiling were corpses, wrapped in the very way she was currently wrapped. Kate's lungs burned, and black dots began to dance in her vision. She struggled to hold her breath, to keep her heart from beating out of her chest, but it was to no avail. She began choking, trying desperately to draw air into her lungs. Her vision blackened, and the sounds of battle faded.

Kate saw the ocean, stretching endlessly out in front of her. She felt a small hand touch hers.

"Auntie?" asked Oren, looking up at her. Kate smiled, squeezing his hand. Oren frowned at her, and Kate felt her chest burn. Oren began to fade, and she called out to him.

"Kate! Breathe!" shouted a loud voice, which rattled her, annoyed her. Kate wanted to return to the ocean, to her home, to her nephew. She did not want to be lying on a dirty, smelly cavern floor. She coughed, spitting out a thick string of web.

"Oh, thank the Maker." said Leiliana, who was kneeling next to her. Kate heard the shouts and crackles of battle, and she tried to sit up.

"Where's the rest?" she croaked.

"Still fighting." said Leiliana. "I saw you were missing, and I found you, stacked in here like a piece of firewood."

"Or a cheese in a pantry." joked Kate, then coughed again. "Thank you, Leiliana. You saved my life."

Leiliana laughed. "As if a spider could kill you." she said. "Oh, no, the Maker has much greater plans for you."

"Whatever you say. We need to help them." said Kate, and tried to get to her feet. She staggered into the wall, and steadied herself.

"They are nearly finished. The large spider is dead. Now they are simply finishing off the rest." said Leiliana, putting a hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate nodded. She could see the battle from where she stood, and watched as Oghren hacked into the last spider, his waraxe slicing through the spider's exoskeleton easily.

Alistair looked around, his eyes wild. "Where are they?" he called.

"Here." shouted Leiliana, waving her arm. "Kate nearly got taken by the spiders."

Alistair jogged up to them, his hair and face glistening with sweat and spider blood.

"What do you mean, nearly taken?" he asked.

"The big one covered me in web, and the others rolled me into the pantry." said Kate, gesturing to the corpses behind her.

"Like a cheese." said Alistair.

Kate laughed. "Exactly what I said."

Leiliana frowned. "She nearly died! She was not breathing, when I found her."

Alistair looked at Kate, and brushed some of the spider web out of her hair. "Is that true?" he asked.

"I did see the ocean again, and Oren." said Kate, and sighed. "Ahh, it was so nice."

Alistair and Leiliana's faces bore identical expressions of anger and fear.

"Don't even joke about that." said Alistair.

"This, from the man who jokes about everything?" asked Kate lightly, and pulled a sticky strand of web off herself. "And I wasn't joking."

Leiliana gasped. "So you saw what comes after death?"

"Maybe. Maybe I was just deprived of air, and hallucinating." said Kate. She was spared from further questioning by a loud, joyous whoop from outside the cavern. She took the sword from Alistair's hand and cut through the rest of the bindings on her legs, then handed it back to him. Kate walked out, and saw Oghren, doing a strange little jig.

"We're rich, Warden! Rich, rich, rich!" he shouted. "Look at what the spider was hidin' back here!"

Kate looked, and gasped. A pile of jewels, heaped at least six inches high, surrounded by various shiny bits of armor and weapons. Across from them was a stack of scrolls, thrown into a messy heap. She saw a glowing set of crystals lying off to the side, and looked up at Shale, who was eyeing the crystals with a gleam in its eyes.

"Go ahead." said Kate, gesturing to the golem. "I know you want them."

Shale walked over and bent, picking them up.

Kate saw the looks of the other members of her group. "I said, go ahead. Take what you want."

Morrigan and Wynne rushed forward, but to Kate's surprise, Morrigan did not go for the scrolls. Instead, she reached for the jewelry pile, and plucked a large, silver necklace out of the pile. The pendant of the necklace was a rather twisted-looking demon, with glinting emeralds for eyes.

Alistair leaned over, whispering in Kate's ear. "Might as well hang a sign around her neck that says 'Apostate. Please arrest immediately."

Kate snickered, then schooled her face into a bland expression when Morrigan turned around.

"This will do nicely." said Morrigan, fastening the necklace around her neck.

Kate filled a bag with sovereigns, then had a look at the armor. Most of it was for dwarves, and that which wasn't, was not of very good quality. The spiders had apparantely chosen pieces based on their shinyness. Unfortunately, the surest sign of an undertrained warrior was new, shiny armor.

Oghren picked up a breastplate, which was made of a strange, dark metal.

"Legion of the Dead armor." he said. "Very nice stuff." He stripped off his old breastplate, and put the new one on.

Kate saw a group of vials, and shook one experimentally. She felt it snatched out her hand and watched it go soaring through the air, exploding as it flew.

Zevran shook his head, and Wynne sighed.

"I suppose we should be happy she did not drink it." said Wynne. "Kate, are you completely lacking in common sense? Some of these vials are very old, and the contents volatile. It would be best if you kept your curious fingers to yourself."

"When it comes to vials, anyway." said Zevran.

Kate was already tuning them out, poking through some bottles. "Look at the date on this wine. It's over four hundred years old!"

"What?" asked Wynne and Oghren excitedly, jostling one another to see.

Kate threw her head back and laughed. "Now who's the one who wants to have a quaff from a strange bottle?"

"Well, this is obviously wine." said Wynne reasonably, her eyes shining avariciously.

"And it belongs to the dwarven people. Namely, me." said Oghren.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Split it, you two."

"But he drinks swill! He could not possibly appreciate it!" argued Wynne. Kate shrugged.

The two glared at each other. Kate saw Sten standing off to the side, looking bored.

"Isn't there anything you want?" asked Kate.

"I have everything I need." said Sten.

"I didn't ask that. Isn't there anything you want?" repeated Kate.

"Quanari do not hoarde little, useless objects like humans. I have pocketed several valuable gemstones, to late buy supplies." said Sten. "Otherwise, I have no use for the rest."


	24. Chapter 24

Kate looked down at the piles of gold and gemstones, feeling a little light-headed. There was no way they could carry all of this back. If they managed to find Branka, and escape this Black City below the ground, they would never have to worry about money again. Kate saw something strange, sitting atop a pile of glimmering gems: a plain, flat, white stone. A stone very like the ones Kate had skipped into the Highever garden pond. Kate picked it up, and nearly dropped it when she felt the engraving on the other side. She flipped it over. Sure enough, there was the Cousland family crest, etched masterfully into the rock. Kate trembled, tracing a finger over the laurel branches. She felt her eyes begin to sting with tears, and she gritted her teeth to stop them. To think, that this small stone, barely the size of her palm, had travelled all this way with some ancient Cousland, only to be found by the last of them.

Kate didn't know how long she stood, flipping the stone in her fingers. She vaguely registered the sounds of her companions' excited murmuring, and the rustling they made, digging through the piles.

Eventually Morrigan came over to her. The witch had added to her jewelry collection: she now sported a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake, twining around her bicep.

"What did you find?" asked Morrigan, peering into Kate's hand. Morrigan snorted.

"Honestly, there are much better stones, if you are adding to your rock collection." said Morrigan. "And you don't even need to think you're taking from the rest of us! We can't possibly carry all of this, even with the golem."

Kate closed her fingers around the rock.

"I stuffed a bunch of gold into my pack, too." said Kate, avoiding Morrigan's sharp eyes.

"Well, thankfully you still have at least one wit left." said Morrigan. "The templar has also filled his pack with ridiculous items."

Kate looked up, and saw Alistair taking a swig out of a bottle Oghren offered him. She walked over to them.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Cancer Nug" said Oghren. "Want a swig? Finest lichen-brandy in all of Orzammar. Imagine, finding a bottle of it down here! Who knows how old it is?"

"Huh." said Kate. "We still have quite a distance to cover today."

"Oh, we'll be fine." said Oghren dismissively.

"If you say so." said Kate, giving Alistair a skeptical look.

An hour later, Alistair was completely losing his shit.

"I get it! I finally get it!" announced the sloshed Templar.

"That you're an idiot?" suggested Morrigan.

Alistair stared at her for a moment, his eyes focusing and unfocusing. "Not that. This little man here is the funniest! The funniest in the world!" He patted Oghren on the head affectionately.

"Watch who you're callin' little, lightweight!" said Oghren, who despite consuming most of the bottle, still seemed perfectly sober.

Kate rolled her eyes. She kept walking, only half-listening to Wynne's excited chatter about the new spells she had found on the scrolls.

Alistair circled the group, going from member to member.

"Sten! Big guy! You know, you're pretty creepy. Cree-pee. Hahahaha."

"Ah, Leiliana. You're the sweetest. Like a muffin. A muffin who worships Andraste." said Alistair, and hiccupped loudly. Leiliana laughed, pushing him away. He stumbled into Wynne.

"Do you really think it is prudent to get so drunk down here?" asked Wynne.

"Drunk? I'm drunk! Ha!" laughed Alistair. "Wynne wins. Wynne wins. Wynne wins."

Wynne shook her head, brushing past him. Alistair's eyes settled on Zevran, and narrowed.

"You!" he said. "Sneaky...little.."

"Let's go over here, shall we?" said Kate quickly, grabbing Alistair's arm. Alistair pulled against her, trying to get over to the assassin. Kate tugged at him, and he turned.

"Katherine!" he said loudly. "I love you!"

Kate felt her cheeks burning, and the eyes of everyone else in the group on her.

"You're drunk." she said. "Hush, now."

"Why should I hush? I love you! I could shout it from the top of Fort Drakon. I love Katherine Cousland!"

Kate covered her burning face with her hands.

"Did you hear that, Kate? He _loves you._" said Morrigan mockingly, and laughed.

"I think it's sweet." said Leiliana dreamily.

"Ah, virgins. Always think sex equals love." said Zevran, a slight bitter note in his voice.

"Sex?" asked Alistair.

_No, Maker, no! _Thought Kate.

"I LOVE sex! Why didn't I do it sooner? And Katherine here, she has this thing where she-"started Alistair, then grabbed at his throat. He opened his mouth, and nothing came out but the loud croak of a bullfrog.

Kate caught Wynne's eye. Wynne winked. "I don't think we need to hear about your personal business."

"Dang. Just when it was getting past the mushy stuff, and onto the hot parts." said Oghren.

"Hot parts, indeed." said Zevran. "Tell me, Kate, what, exactly is this 'thing' you do?  
Kate ignored him, trying to will her ears to stop burning.

"Aww, leave her alone, Zev." said Leiliana.

The next few hours went along smoothly enough. Their conversation was occasionally interuppted with a loud "ribbit" from Alistair, but otherwise, the templar was content to plod along behind them.


End file.
